Heaven's Child: A Supernatural Spin-Off
by watermelonsarerad
Summary: Eliza is a 19 yr old dork with odd 'powers'. She's homeless and helpless until she finally finds a legend called 'The Men of Letters'. When she meets them she forms an unlikely friendship with an angel, a prophet, and the Winchester boys. (The Children are a backup plan to the apocalypse. She has to battle with her Equal, Alec, just like Micheal and Lucifer.)
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

"In four hundred feet, turn left."

"You're the boss," I muttered to myself. After driving consecutively for two days, and getting lost for twelve hours, I knew now that my navigator was always right.

I was doing my best to stay calm, but my heart was beating faster and faster as I drove farther down the road. I was undeniably eager to get out of my car, but at the same time I really didn't want to. Mostly because I was in the middle of the woods at three am, but it was also because I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I was just going to find a big fat _nothing_. If this plan didn't pan out, I was totally screwed. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to find; Google Images didn't exactly suffice when I searched the place.

I continued driving into the darkness, with nothing but thick trees surrounding me. The scene kind of made me feel like I was going to bump into Edward Cullen soon. But of course in the real world, Eddy didn't want to whisper beautiful lullabies into my ear, he wanted suck me dry until I looked more like a raisin.

"Turn left. Arriving at destination." A dirt road appeared and I let it lead me to a small clearing. At first nothing was really visible, but as I got closer, the moonlight made the big misshaped figure clearer. My mind stopped for a second, registering what was in front of me. I couldn't believe it; the building was actually there. I leaned over the steering wheel to get a better view. It was a sad, worn down place.

The paint was almost peeling off the brick walls, and old unused pipes left nasty rusting lines all over the building. Most of the windows were protected with metal bars. The rest were covered with moss. Entangled vines infested one side of the building from top to bottom, making it almost invisible with the trees. The place looked more like a horror movie set than a freak show library.

"Props to the geeks who kept this place in tip-top shape," I mumbled sarcastically.

I parked the car behind the safety of an exceptionally large tree and stood in front of the big ugly building. "_Please_ don't disappoint me. _Please__.__" _This was my only chance to find answers. If the "legendary" Men of Letters couldn't help me out, I had no idea what will.

I took a few steps before I reached the door, my heart thumping so loudly it made it hard for me to concentrate. With a shaky hand, I took out the old wooden key and unlocked the door. To my astonishment, the key turned and the lock clicked. I laughed nervously, remembering the scrawny African hippie with the beautiful Nigerian accent.

"Adebayo, you genius bastard." I asked him to duplicate a key for me solely from a picture I offered him. And he did wonderful.

I pushed the heavy metal door, the loud creaking noises it made echoed in the darkness. Cautiously taking my first step, I reached into my bag and turned on my flashlight.

The door swung shut behind me, making me jump a little. I took out my notepad and fumbled around for the blueprint I copied down for the old building. "Aha, so the light switch must be right...there." I looked to my right, and there was a red lever with a lightbulb spray painted on the wall atop of it. The light flickered around a little when I pulled the lever, but then it spilled throughout the room unveiling it from darkness.

The room did not resemble the outside in the slightest. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight, and not a book was out of place. There were no cobwebs, or any signs of creepy crawlies. The paint was all perfect top to bottom, and the marble floors had glossy finishes. It was graceful. Something marvelous, it belonged in an old famous painting.

Massive marble pillars held the enormous ceiling. Book shelves upon bookshelves with lovely wooden gloss finishes lined the walls. There was several glass cases that held old tools and swords, all carved and deeply engraved with sigils and magic symbols. To top it all off, wooden study tables were aligned after each other the heart of the place, perfectly complimenting the library. "Wow," I breathed. M0y eyes lingered around every detail of the room.

I was standing on a metal stairway that spiraled into some sort of 1930's control room. There had to be at least a thousand buttons and levers, all so tempting to touch. But instead, I walked into the library. My eyes were wandering all around, trying to look at everything all at the same time.

I hesitantly took a seat in one of the clean chairs that surrounded a small study table, identical to the other few.

My body relaxed as it sank into the comfortable seat."_Now this is a chair,"_ I thought. I tried to send bad vibes to my car seat with my mind to make it feel awful about its uncomfortable self. "I'm definitely going to take one of these chairs before leaving_,_" I said to no one. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the silence. I smiled appreciatively.

"I actually found it. The Men of Letters cave, I _actually_ found it." And then, not being able to contain myself, I screamed.

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeesssss! Yes! Oh my god _yes!_" Laughing like a maniac, I got up and started jumping around like a maniac too. "I found it, suckers! Yes! _Yes_!" I chanted, spinning and laughing. I didn't feel like this in a long, long time. Finally, after so many fails I had this one tiny victory. Ha! Who was I kidding? This was a _mega_ victory. I jumped up and down a little more because I friggin' deserved it.

Then I realized something was missing. I stopped jumping. If this was the Men of Letters man cave...then where were all the nerd Men?

"Don't move." I heard a gun click, and I quickly spun around, all humor drained from my face.

The man holding the gun at me looked awful. With bags under his eyes that ate up half his cheeks, and eyes that looked like they didn't meet their lids in years, I knew he was very sick. He also looked startlingly thinner than a man his age and height should be. But despite all that, he had a very strong build, and he towered over me by about a foot. Still, he looked like he had a gentle nature to him. The way his brown eyes studied me told me he was just curious. He was definitely prepared to shoot me, but only if he had to.

I took a slow step forward, not really feeling threatened by him. "Hey, there's no need-" I tried to reason, but I heard another gun click, this time right next to my face. I turned to face Man of Letters number two.

"He said don't move." This one looked much harsher, less gentler, more careful than the taller one. His eyes were a mesmerizing green with a hint of crazy, and he had a jawline no one other than God himself could've carved. He too looked like he was pushed beyond his physical limits. I also noticed that he looked much more intent on shooting me than hearing me out. I groaned internally. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay, okay. Not moving. Deal."

"Who are you?" Sam Winchester asked.

"And how'd you find us?" Dean Winchester, who now aimed his gun for the kill shot, continued.

"My name is Eliza, and I come in peace I swear. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm not even carrying any weapons." Not that I'd need any weapons, of course. With unbeatable strength like mine, I could break his spine with a forefinger if I had to. But I decided to leave that part out of the introduction."My duffle bag is right there on the table, check it of you'd like. But please, let's just put the guns away."

"Yeah I don't think so. Why are you here?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, and I've been driving for like a day and a half, can we at least sit down?"

"Right now, all I want to do is empty this in your head and go back to bed, so tell me why the hell I shouldn't." He was certainly the lady talker.

I had no choice, I used the only defense I had. "I have something that you need?" I tried.

"And what's that?" He said almost arrogantly, like he, human Dean Winchester, in a world full of crap and hardship couldn't _possibly_ need _anything_.

"A cure for you, Sam. Sam? Is that right? And you're Dean Winchester? I did my research. You're the last of of the Men of Letters." They continued staring. I wish I just continued staring too. But I got uncomfortable with mid conversational silences, so I continued,"You know they say the ink of a scholar is holier than the blood of a martyr so that's...good. It's good for you. Good going." I could destroy a city if I wanted to, but god forbid I had to small talk.

Dean was taken by surprise; he lowered his gun just a little. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively.

"Last I heard, Sam Winchester was smart enough to try to do the trials that led to closing the gates of hell forever. Which was great by the way, you know, thank you and all that. He was supposed to die as a part of the process but since he didn't complete the final task he's _still_ going to die, but a slow, much more painful death. Sorry, Sam." I turned to politely greet him but then, "...And now he's swaying on his feet." Sam looked like he was about to collapse.

Dean looked torn. He glared at me, then at Sam, then at me again. He decided against my advice.

"I'm fine," Sam said, but his body declared otherwise. His feet gave up.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean shouted, and he went over to him, his gun still pointed at me. Praying that I wasn't too late, I ignored Dean as much as I could and dropped next to Sam. Sure, I didn't know Sam, but this was the guy that saved the world more than once. He didn't deserve to die this way.

"Get away from him or I swear to god-" I cut Dean off by taking Sam's hand.

His pulse was dangerously slow. I put a hand on his head, and instantly I felt every nerve, every little cell, miniature capillary, vein, and artery in his body. The super extra sense thing was one of my favorite 'powers' that I had.

"He has enough blood supply flowing to his brain and major organs, so that's good. But...I think he's partially blind now." I felt sick. I've never seen anyone more fragile. I moved my hands to his torso. "My goodness," I gasped. "how is he even alive?"

Dean seemed to forget that I was an intruder for just a second. "What? What is it?"

"Almost every organ in his body is damaged. His blood is soiled, and his heart is weaker than a hundred year-old's. And I think..." I trailed down to his stomach. I looked at up at Dean. "I think he's developed stomach cancer."

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time. They turned to each other, horror etched in both their features. Dean was the first to speak. "I knew you were bad news." he muttered, then to Sam, "C'mon Sammy you'll be fine."

"Um, I have something that could help. It's in my bag, right here-" I started earnestly, but he cut me off.

He aimed the gun at me again. "Why don't you just back the hell away, right there." He motioned his gun to the pillar. I held my hands up in surrender, backing away like he asked.

"C'mon Sam, up you go." He carried his little brother and led him to the same chair I was relaxing on not a few minutes ago. Maybe it would've been smarter if I had a quieter celebration._ Jeez, __Eliza, you think? _I thought. _You didn't even scope the place first!_

After Sam was seated, Dean looked at me then held out his palm. I wasn't sure what he wanted so I just gave him my hand.

"Seriously?" He cuffed me, and then cuffed the nearest chair.

"Stay put." Without another look, he disappeared into hallway behind me and Sam.

We were alone, so I nodded at Sam politely, but he just continued watching me. I looked away to the cuffs on my wrist. Playing with the metal, I smiled a little to myself.

Wonder what they would do if they saw that I could melt this metal with my mind? However I decided against it and behaved myself. I needed to gain their trust first and besides, I didn't even master this new fire thing anyway. And it was pretty clear that they wouldn't like it if I accidentally set the place on fire. They were both in comfortable pajamas, and if I didn't know any better I'd have said they lived here.

After a few moments, Dean came back with a bag of Doritos and an open beer. He set them on the table in front of Sam and looked at him pointedly. "You didn't eat since yesterday. That's why you fainted just now. No stomach cancer or partial blindness. Eat."

My mouth hung open in shock, but neither of them were looking at me. I composed myself."Alright, sure, it's none of my business, but is this really how you've been eating after you've been through the trials? I mean, I just found out about this stuff when I started looking for you two, but seriously?" Sam just stared back, and Dean ignored me. He pulled a chair next to his brother and sat across from me.

"Start talking." His arrogant front kind of made me want to set this place on fire and not accidentally. Or maybe rip the trees that surrounded us from their roots and throw them around. In other words, I wanted to show Dean how strong I really was. But, once again, I decided to behave.

"You know you'd have more friends if you didn't greet everyone with a gun." I joked. He continued watching me expressionlessly."I don't understand why you automatically think I'm here to hurt you." I crossed my arms.

"An intruder breaks into your house at three in the morning, screaming and shouting like a mental case, wakes you up...and you expect me to welcome you?" he looked at me incredulously.

"Well...when you put it _that _way-"

"Listen, this is not at all cute, and you need to start talking before I chain you to that pole and go back to bed."

"Okay, down to business then, I understand. It's a really long story, like I said before, and I could go on for days." And I wished I could, honestly. Last time I had a conversation with someone was at least three weeks. But I also left that part out. "So just ask what you want to know and I'll answer you whatever."

He stood up and started pacing the room. "How'd you know all that stuff about Sam just now? You're too young to be a doctor." He took a few steps closer to me.

I raised my eyebrow. "So you believe me then?"

He shrugged. "I'll decide that later."

"I have a certain _power__, _I guess, that gives me extra sharp senses. When I put my hand on his forehead I _felt_ everything." It was hard putting what I do into words, especially because I could barely explain it to myself. I also never had to explain myself like this out loud to anyone before.

"For example, if I really concentrated hard enough, I could _feel_ the electric current running through the wires under my feet. And it's the same way with Sam. I just feel stuff, sort of like how you feel a heartbeat or temperature. But I am able to feel everything else too. Obviously with a human body it's really complicated, so at first all I felt was incoherent movement. I read a little here and there, and tried to teach myself how to detect illnesses and even how to heal people. I thought it might come in handy."

Dean was pacing around me, nodding as I was talking. But I knew what he was trying to do. Dean swiftly pulled out his silver knife and cut my arm.

"Not a shapeshifter," I hissed. My blood immediately responded, methodically staining my ripped sleeve. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he then sprayed me with freezing holy water. _Deep breaths __Zee__, deep breaths__. _I tried to calm myself.

"Okay, first of all, I am a hunter so my dad gave me a silver devil's trap necklace since I turned one. Second of all, do I _look_ like a demon to you?"

"Well, you can't really tell until you've tried now, can you?"

"Yes you can. They aren't exactly _human._" I spat, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Wait, you could _see_ demons?" Sam asked, and his eyes lit up with curiosity.

I almost slapped my forehead. Wow, I actually forgot how it was like being around people. "Right, no. You can't see them. I could see them. Well, feel them. Or smell them. Well, I'm not actually sure, I just know."

"But I just sprayed you will holy water," Dean said with a puzzled expression, and then he sprayed me again.

"Dude, stop it! No I'm not a demon! Put the jug down, please." Stay calm, _you must stay calm._

The next part was mostly his mistake. I was new at the whole super powers thing so I didn't have complete control over myself. Like for example when I was really angry, I didn't have full control. So when Dean took out a weird looking blade with sigils all over it and sliced into my skin again, I got really angry.

The cuffs broke off my wrist and I pushed Dean away from me, holding him against the bookshelf a few feet away from where he was standing. I took his gun and threw it on the table. My breaths came out quick and hard, I was still trying to calm myself. As close to conversational volume as I could force myself to, I said through my teeth, "Was that really necessary? This place is warded against all evil remember? Stay." Sam had started to get up, and I definitely couldn't do anything to him with the state he was in.

"I wouldn't be able to be miles near this place and still be at full power!" And to emphasize that (and show off a little), I picked up his silver blade and turned it to liquid. The other one looked too valuable.

"Then what the hell are you then?" Dean gasped, still unable to move from my hold.

I started shouting. This was a bit of a touchy subject for me.

"I don't know! I don't know what the hell I am, okay? I just know that I am really, really powerful. Stronger than anything I have ever encountered before. I've never heard of anything like me or read about anything like me and no special supernatural encyclopedia I've read knows what the hell I am. Truth is I'm scared of this whole thing okay? I was barely getting started as a hunter and then this happens to me so I started looking for answers. I looked _everywhere_, and I got _nothing_. I was so tired of looking and with every passing day I got stronger. Until finally somebody told me about a legend, a group of men called Men of Letters. So I left everything and set out to search for you." I let Dean go.

"Look, all I'm asking is a few weeks. I just need to borrow some books and read some things, and I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"What is it that you're looking for, exactly?" Sam asked, looking as confused about this whole thing as I was.

I shrugged, "Just figure out what the hell I am and what I'm supposed to do with myself." then I remembered my peace offering.

"Oh!" I rushed to my duffle bag. I had to dig around a little, but I found it. Facing Sam, I gave him the little box I slaved months for.

"Thank you, but no thanks."

"What is this?" He asked, taking the box from me.

"My peace offering. See the little peace sign on the box? I picked it especially for that." They didn't really acknowledge my joke. I just continued. "Let me start from the beginning. So after I found out that this place existed, I did some research about you two. I traced the ancestry tree right down to you and I got your names. I googled you, and that's when things got weird. I mean, I'm sorry, none of my business but why would you publish your life story anyway?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You skipped a few books. Chuck, Chuck published them not us."

"So...it's true?" They nodded. "All of it?" They continued nodding. "Sam dying? The deal, and hell? Lilith? Ruby? The vessels? The angels? Soulless Sam? Lisa and Ben?" They were still nodding. Oh my god, it was all true.

"Wow," I whispered. "I mean, thank you. Really, I mean...my goodness." I got lost thinking about the horrifying thing that is the life of the Winchesters. I snapped out of it almost instantly.

"Oh, I met this girl, she's really nice. A little weird, but sweet. She seemed to know an awful lot about you, I actually borrowed the books from her. She said she was a close friend, Becky?" But they both groaned really, really loudly. Sam especially seemed unnerved.

"...She said she lost your numbers and wanted me to give you hers. I'm sorry am I missing something?"

"No, forget it. But I swear I will personally hunt you down and _end_ you if you tell her where this place is." He looked pretty serious. I nodded.

"Okay, moving on. Wait, Dean, purgatory too? Was that also true? And the leviathan invasion?" He nodded. My heart ached for them. I cleared my throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait. Chuck disappeared way before that stuff. How'd you know about that?"

"Right, so the books weren't that well written, no offense. And they missed the most important details, they mostly just lingered around your relationship with Sam. Which was sweet, don't get me wrong," and really, _really_ hot, "but I needed more information. Your story seemed to revolve around demons so I summoned a few. That's where I learned about everything else, and the trials. I did a bunch of research, even pretended to be a nun for a day, and turns out there's a solution."

"What, like a cure? I'm trial mush. There's no _cure_." Try not to hug Sam Winchester. Try not to hug Sam Winchester.

"It took me four months, and I almost got caught stealing an ingredient from a museum, not to mention sell my soul for a few finishing touches-"

"I'm sorry, you sold your soul?" Dean looked a little angry. "Dammit, why do people keep doing that? You don't do that! That is like rule number one to being a hunter! You _don't_ sell your soul to the devil. Especially not for a guy you're not even sure exists, and not for a freaking chicken soup recipe!"

"First of all, I'm not even sure if I have a soul. Second of all, like you are the one to speak. Plus, I'd choose hell over purgatory any day. I can't really fight. Not my thing," And of course, it was the only thing I knew how to do. "Besides, it was worth it, right? Saving the man who saved the world? So thank you Sam for your efforts, but no thanks. Go on, open the box."

When he opened the box, everything was just like the way I left it. "A silver syringe made from the purest silver on Earth. That one was easy, some rich snob had a ring and all I had to do was dress like a waitress at one of her big cocktail parties. And the stuff inside the syringe is like a hundred different bizarre things. But first you have to read that," I pointed to the folded piece of paper, "and then read it again after you inject it."

"Of course, go ahead Sam, inject yourself with the stuff little miss freak show here gives you. She swears she's good though, so don't worry." He gave me a quick sarcastic smile. "How do I know that you won't just screw him a thousand times over?"

"You don't, but you don't have a choice either. Dean, he's suffering as we speak and you know it. His body is tired and it's bound to give up soon. I'm sorry, but Sam right now is the most fragile thing I've ever felt. Why would I even _want_ to hurt Sam? I need Sam, I need the both of you. And if that's not enough reason, then I'd cure him for saving the world twice, or for sacrificing himself more than once. And if _that's_ not enough, I'd cure him for you, for all the people _you_ saved. For the literal hell you've been through. And if that still isn't good enough for you, I'd cure him because I have a heart. This person is dying and I happen to have a cure." Dean just stared at me, looking like he was having a brutal debate in his head. I was pretty sure that was exactly what was going on.

"Look, I know how this must look. Crazy girl with inhumane or even monsterish power invades your house in the middle of the night saying she has cure for terminal cancer isn't exactly believable, but it's the only thing you've got. And it's the only thing I have to offer you. So just take it and you could decide on whether you want to use it or not later, it took me ages to find and make anyway. Not to mention grant me a non refundable ticket to hell." Dean looked away, a contemplative look on his face.

Suddenly, the air felt different, more charged. My heart started beating hard, and I quickly got up. "I think we have a visitor. It isn't anything I've seen before, though." I tried to concentrate as hard as I could to try to identify what it was. But as the thing got closer, all I felt was his extraordinary power. My stomach churned. "Oh my god, it's really, really strong." Fear slowly took me over. My breaths became uneven.

"What do you mean _visitor_?" Dean and Sam got up too, both reaching for their guns.

"I don't know, something's coming, I could feel it." My eyes darted to the door, the windows, the ventilation, waiting for it to come.

It was so quick, I didn't even see it happen. One moment it was just the three of us, and the next he was just there. The burst of adrenaline I felt almost shook me.

Dean turned to where I was staring and relaxed. "Would it kill you do knock, Cas?"

"Dean, how did you find her? It..it can't be-" The thing demanded, also backing away from me. He was nothing I've ever seen before. The power he had was so strong, so powerful, I wanted to fall to the floor and cower in fear. But I couldn't do that because I knew what was coming next.

Fear left me and now my chest constricted with regret. I felt my veins expand, preparing themselves. My pupils dilated, and my lungs took in more air than usual. With the speed my heart was pounding with, the laws of physics would've said it was supposed to tear through my chest. I fell to the floor.

"NO! Get him away from me! No, no!" I screamed, unable to move now. It was too late.

He started screaming in agony. "Cas!" Dean shouted, throwing himself at him. "Cas, look at me, what's wrong? What's happening?" But 'Cas' only returned his questions with pained grunts and screams.

Sam turned to me, "What are you doing to him, stop!" he demanded angrily. But I couldn't hear him anymore, my body was numb. Finally, the screaming stopped. And then he started glowing. He was producing so much white light, so pure, it was almost heavenly. When the light was completely drained from him, it came shooting towards me.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was useless. The light attacked my body and I felt it seep through me. It was white hot and it burned me as it advanced against my skin, but as it ran through my veins, it was a cool rush; the feeling was almost enjoyable. This continued until finally, my body absorbed every last bit of this Cas.

I straightened up and opened my eyes. I felt Cas's power rush through me. This was nearly like the time I drained that alpha vampire, but only I felt a million times stronger. And it took me just a few hours to figure out all the things I could do with the vampire's abilities but with this much juice, I thought it was going to take me weeks, maybe months, to find out all of Cas's capabilities. I started coughing. Unbelievable pain and suffering was next. I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded. "Did you just _feed_?"

Dean, on the other hand was preoccupied with Cas. "What the hell did you do to him, he's not responding!" he shouted furiously. But I didn't pay attention to either them, I couldn't.

Fire was blazing inside me. It felt like lava was eating up my insides,tearing them apart. This was the most painful part of the process, where everything in my body decayed and then renewed again. The same was with my bones. Every single one of them had to shatter and reform again. The major organs were the most painful to endure though, because it was like dying a long death over and over again, except without the relief in the end. My head started thudding, threatening to crack open my skull. I needed to get away from them before the renewing started in my brain. Because then I couldn't control what I did.

I grabbed the nearest hand, and I tried to communicate the best I can. I had no breath, my face was clamped with sweat and I was sprawled on the floor. Sam was closest to me. I pulled him so he could be at face level, "Out," I breathed with so much strain. "Get, me, out. NOW!" I screamed the last part because I could feel it in my spine now.

After my life changed and all this happened to me, I constantly prayed for death. I was lonely, scared and hopeless. I thought I was a mistake, I thought my existence was wrong. My days were empty, and my nights were unbearable. But I never prayed harder for darkness to take me over than when I was changing. The pain was too much for anyone to bear. I even wished it on someone other than me, anything that could save me.

I bit my lip to stop from screaming. Terror filled me because the pain shocked me every time. I tried my best to hold it in until I was outside. Tears spilled out uncontrollably, my clothes were visibly drenched with sweat, but with every second passing, Sam and Dean's lives were in danger.

Dean was the one to pick me up and run towards the door. Once we were out in the cold, I repeatedly jabbed my finger at the forest. He ran a little before I pushed myself out of his arms and used the last bit of energy I had to whisper, "Go."

I saw him make it just in time to the door, but he didn't go inside. He stood to watch, Sam by his side. I looked away from them and let the pain engulf me. I screamed as my rib cage was shattering. I usually didn't mind my mannerisms when this happened, but now that I had an audience, a very small part of me begged for my clothes to stay intact.

Now that everything below the neck was remade, it was time for my during this stage, I was never sure when I was conscious and when I wasn't. It was always a hazy blur, most of my concentration was on the pain I was in. I started shaking. A seizure. I remember biting my tongue really hard, and I remember thinking how the grass smell reminded me of the barbecue's I had with my dad. Then everything was too quiet and it made me feel like I was suffocating. I lost my hearing, then my sight, then control over my thoughts, until finally, I lost the ability to feel pain. And then I was reborn.

If I had to describe the feeling when I first open my eyes again, I'd say it felt like being saved from suffocation at the very last millisecond. I took a loud breath, and then I made sure I had control over my limbs. I stood up, leaning against a tree for support. I swayed a little before I steadied my feet. When I was standing up straight, that's when I could definitely feel the pressure of the new powers I had.

It was like a dense, heavy weight that began in my core, and stretched out to the tiny nerves in my fingertips. I slowly, curiously, held my palm up.

The thing was when I got these new powers, it was like trying to control a very sensitive joystick. When I held it up, the tree in front of me turned to dust with a loud crack. "Oops," I tried flexing my arms again and again, destroying a few more things, even lighting a bush on fire.

I stood there, experimenting for a while until I felt like I could at least keep it locked inside. I walked over to Sam and Dean. I really should've waited because when I was few feet from them and in complete visible view, I turned around and started vomiting. Which I did before, because of the nausea, but this time I was spitting blood. That was a first.

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I counted to ten in my head before I turned to face them.

I closed the space between us and waited for them to let me inside. But they were frozen in place, their mouths slightly hanging open. They look like they just witnessed a monster being born.

"I need to, um, wash up." I said uncomfortably.

They composed their faces but didn't move. I sighed, and I let my head hang. Perfect, I was just gaining their trust.

But then the thing called Cas appeared, completely out of breath and limping. "You need to let her in," he coughed; it looked like I really messed him up.

"Cas, you okay? What happened back there, what did she do to you?"

"Not her fault. Bring her inside, before someone else finds her. Hurry, Dean." Cas fell, but Dean caught him before he did.

"I got Cas, you get her inside," Dean ordered, and Sam made his way down the steps to me.

I walked towards him, with my hands in the air in surrender. "No need to manhandle," I muttered, and he followed behind me without touching me. If Sam and Dean greeting me with a gun dampened my mood, then this completely destroyed it. I hated nothing more in the world than becoming stronger. Not even because of the pain, but because of the amount of guilt I felt afterwards.

"Did you feed on Cas? Is that what happened?" Dean asked curiously, putting Cas in a chair.

"No, I didn't _feed_ on him. I prefer hamburgers and coke like everyone else. I'm not sure what it is that I do. But whenever I encounter something...supernatural, my body sort of takes on what powers it has? Like for example because I killed an alpha vampire two years ago, my senses are all turbo charged. And because of Crowley-"

"Wait, our Crowley, king of hell Crowley?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah none of the demons I summoned wanted to talk about you because they weren't allowed. So I had no choice but to talk to him. And now I could make anything combust with my mind."

"Damn," Dean swore. "what the hell."

"Believe me, I know. And I _tried_ to live a quiet life, I swear. Out in the mountains alone, making my own food and everything. I did, but I hated it. I had nothing to do and I still kept getting stronger and stronger and I had no idea _why_." I knew I should've just stopped there, but I had to make them believe that I was on their side.

"I am a hunter by birth so my first instinct is to kill whatever is not human...so that's what I tried to do." The three of them continued staring.

"I'm a freak show _and _suicidal. It's so hot I know." I smiled weakly, humorlessly. "I jumped off the mountain. It hurt like freaking crazy, and my bones took days to heal but I didn't die. I tried poison, silver knives, iron...I tried and tried and tried. And I just kept waking up again." Dean was the one to break the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"...So what happens to the the thing you sucked its powers from?"

"I don't know. I know they're knocked out, but I never checked to see if they survive. I usually just cut their heads off after." My brain finally started registering Cas's power. I definitely could give him back his health.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" I told Cas as I walked over to him.

Instinctively, I held two fingers to his forehead and only focused on the command 'heal'. Almost immediately I felt power surge through me and where I was touching Cas's forehead began to heat up. He straightened up.

"You feeling ok?" I asked, fearing that I mutated him rather than healed him.

He stepped away from me. I hated to admit it, but it stung. How many times was I going to get rejected today?

"Cas you okay?" Dean called, moving towards Cas.

"I feel fine. Good as new. Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Seriously?" Dean chuckled. "You know you're a freak when an angel can't identify you."

"A _what?_" I exclaimed, "This cannot be happening! If I was indestructible before, now I'm super indestructible! Great! Just freaking _lovely_."

"Are you really trying to kill yourself?" Sam asked, looking at me like I was delusional.

I shrugged, and tried to make it look like I could talk about this with complete strangers without emotional scarring."I mean it's either that or take over the universe. Which I seriously considered for a good hour or two. I would work tirelessly to end the massacres and poverty. But I couldn't risk failing, so that was crossed out."

"If you want to be good so bad, why not make yourself useful?" Dean said.

"Hunt, you mean? I did, but you just witnessed what happens when I see a freak. No offense, Angel. I just get stronger and stronger, and it scares me when I do. And I tired to ignore it for a while. Hell, I wiped California clean from vampires within the span of a month. But I decided afterwards that I was getting too strong. So I took a break."

"Why are you afraid of yourself so much?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, it's unnatural. After all, I am a hunter before anything and I just know that something like me shouldn't be this powerful. It just isn't right, it scares me. Especially because I don't know why, I don't know what my purpose is. Demons do what they do because they like it and they do it for the souls they gather. I don't want to hurt anybody, and I certainly don't want anything to do with something as powerful as a soul. Vampires hunt for survival. Pagan gods do it because they're nasty. But why me? Why do I have such extraordinary power? What am I supposed to do with it? Is it because something's coming? Am I supposed to look after the planet? Am I supposed to destroy all evil? Am I supposed to create evil? I just don't know."

"How were you made or born? What gave birth to you or what did you hatch from? Where's your cocoon or whatever?"

I turned to glare at Dean. "The hell I look like to you? I am not a chicken nor am I a bug so I didn't _hatch_ or _rip_ my way through anything. My human mother birthed me and died doing so, thank you very much."

"Are you sure she was human?"

"I mean she died, so she's not like me. And my dad was certainly human."

"Where's he?"

I felt my throat tighten. "My dad was killed by a group of hunters and my boyfriend two years ago. He was trying to protect me."

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, actually looking sorry. Dean looked away. I nodded.

"Why did they kill him?" Dean asked.

"I insisted that I go on a hunt with my dad one night, I was stupid and wanted to prove myself. When we got to the vampire nest, the power transfer thing happened. It never happened before, and I was a hundred percent human before that hunt. It freaked us all out, and when we got home the hunters didn't want to leave. They locked all the doors and windows and started saying things like they had no choice and it was the right thing to do. My dad understood at once and jumped in front of a bullet aimed to my head." This time, I looked away. "But I had to leave my dad so I could save myself. I could only wish they buried him with respect."

"So you never went back? Those hunters are still alive?" Dean asked, shock clear in his voice.

"I thought about it. Heck, I still do. And so many times I almost did. It wasn't fair, what they did to me, what they did to my dad. I had every right to slit their throats and enjoy it. But then that would make them right, wouldn't it? That would make me a monster. So I left and I never turned back."

"How did you get away?" Sam asked.

"I did. Not necessarily in one piece, but I did." Sam and Dean looked confused, not being able to see any missing limbs but Cas looked away with a knowing look on his face. Guess he knew how to read a human body as well as I did.

"So you've never killed anybody before?" Sam asked, breaking the short silence.

"I've killed many _things_, but no I've never killed anybody."

"And you don't feel tingly when you see blood? No allure?" Dean asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "I eat regular food. I've never found blood or flesh appealing."

"Full moon-"

"No."

"Iron?"

"No affect. I'm telling you, I'm indestructible and unstoppable."

"There's no sigil or symbol-"

"Not one that I've found. And believe me, I looked."

"There is a larger risk here." Cas finally spoke.

"And what's that, Angel?" I asked.

"If you're here, and you claim that you're good, then where are the rest of you?"

"He's right. Where is your kind?"

"I don't have a _kind_. As far as I could tell I'm just a turbo powered human. I have feelings, I eat, I sleep, I pee and I secretly watch the Kardashians like everyone else. At least I don't think I have a kind. Do I?"

"Wait you sleep? You get tired?" Sam asked

"Yes, I get cranky and hungry and sad and happy, I work just like you do. Well not _just like_ cause I'm a girl and stuff," I joked, not being able to help myself. Sam rolled his eyes.

"But Cas doesn't eat though, so does that mean..." Dean asked, looking from me to Cas.

"Yeah well, vampires get fangs and werewolves have a taste for human hearts. I think I just absorb the useful stuff."

"Damn," Dean swore.

"Yeah, damn. I can't even _begin_ to imagine how powerful you are."

"How don't you know anything about her Cas?" Dean said, turning to the angel.

"I have a faint idea, but it's not good." Cas stopped talking. I waited _almost_ patiently.

"Does your angel do the dramatic pause all the time?"

"He's not my-"

"I'm not his-"

"Yeah..."

Dean, Cas, and Sam spoke at the same time. I tried not to laugh. I really shouldn't, this was a serious conversation.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas just continue. What do you think?"

"Dean, the world was supposed to end years ago."

"And?"

"And you stopped the apocalypse, so it didn't. But Earth is meant to end, humanity is meant to cease, so it will keep trying until it follows it's natural course."

"Yeah but where does she-"

I started to get angry. "You think I'm going to destroy the earth?"

Cas turned to look at me. "Well, if you are as powerful as you say you are, maybe your purpose is to finally end all this. That's the only reason I'd create an abomination like..." He stopped short.

Well, that didn't help me cool off. "Maybe I'll just end _you_ how'd you like that?" I snapped.

"Okay, alright. Easy." Dean said, eyeing at me like I was a grenade ready to explode.

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Cas apologized.

"Yeah well maybe we'll write that on your gravestone," I muttered to myself so no one could hear. But Cas did, and he smiled.

"Eliza, you said?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"What?" Dean said, louder than he probably meant. The three of us turned to look at him. "She's just a kid!" he tried to explain.

"I prefer the term young lady, thank you very much."

"Yes, she is very young. We're very lucky we found her first or else she might've gotten herself in the wrong hands, and then we would've all been doomed."

That _really _pissed me off. "First off, Casablanca, you didn't "find" me, and I didn't "fall" into any "hands"-"

"It's Castiel-"

"Secondly, I outsmarted the _King of Hell_. You think he let me off easy? He took me to a dinner. In _Paris._ We were in Washington state that night! He bought me a diamond ring, and offered me _Mars._"

"Mars?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, he said it would become really valuable in a few years. That's not the point. Point is, I could've easily went with him. But I _chose _to come here _on my own._ I am not "lucky" I found you, I did that on purpose. I _want_ to help this sad little planet. And no King of Hell could talk me out of that."

"Crowley didn't tell you what you were?" Cas asked.

"He kept hinting he knew, but he didn't say anything. He kept teasing me and tried to talk me into a bunch of deals. Either way, I left immediately after he told me stuff about Sam and Dean."

"You're still _really _young. You can't even drink yet, how'd you travel the country without your mom?" Dean insisted.

I shrugged. "My ID says I'm 25, that's how."

"And your family let you run around the country alone?" Sam asked.

"It was just me and my dad. He had no brothers, and I never heard from my mom's family."

"How about your friends?"

"Well, the guy I used to call the love of my life charged at me with a blazing gun, so I ended _that. _And all the hunters my dad and I knew are probably still trying to hunt me down. So no. Just me against the world." Who was the most pathetic and vulnerable person in the room? I was!

Dean crossed his arms. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"We'll let you stay." I did a double take.

"You'll...seriously? And Sam will take the cure?"

"What cure?" Cas interrupted.

"This thing," Sam said, holding out the syringe so Cas could see. He took it and...started smelling it?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to see if you got all the ingredients right."

"What? Cas you knew there was a cure?" Dean said angrily.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to gather it. Most of the ingredients are hidden in places that are warded against angels. I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

"That's not an excuse, I didn't have _any _hope! Cas you should've told me about this earlier!"

"Dean-"

"No! No, you know what, no. Sam has been suffering, coughing up his own blood and intestines all over the place and you knew there was a cure and you didn't say anything?"

When Dean mentioned Sam's throwing up, I remembered mine. I wondered what it was. Was it because Cas was too strong for me? Was my body finally saying enough?

"I'm sorry. I really am, for the both of you. I know I let you down more than once, but I really couldn't get your hopes up for something I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to fulfill. I'm sorry."

"Is the formula okay?" Dean asked, ignoring Cas's apology.

"Yes I believe so. But how did you get the-"

"Sold my soul," I said with a big grin.

"Naturally," Cas answered sarcastically.

"Great, I think Sam's had enough. And like little miss freak show here put it, thanks but no thanks." Dean took the syringe from Cas and walked over to Sam.

"Show me your arm."

"Wait!" I said, almost a second too late. "Read the fancy stuff first." I walked over to them and took out the piece of paper." Jeez, this is a one shot thing. I sold my soul for this," I muttered, handing it to Sam.

"If this works, I owe you for that." He took the paper from me and read it out loud. "Za men oshku rah meez ke." Okay, maybe not that exactly but something along those sounds.

"Here goes nothing," Dean muttered, then wearily injected Sam with the stuff. Sam winced slightly when the needle pricked his skin, but when it was all in, we were all quiet.

"Well?" Dean asked, breaking all our focus. His voice said utterly hopeful, but his face looked emotionless and tired.

"I-I don't know-"

"Read the damn thing first!" I nearly shouted. The stupid formula took four months. Four. Months. And a soul! You'd think they'd be more careful.

"Right, right." Sam read the paper again, then looked up at us. Without warning, he yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, falling to the floor next to him. Sam continued screaming. "What's happening? What is this?" he shouted directly at me.

"I-I don't know!" My heart started pounding and my eyes grew wide with fear. What have I done? "But he said it was okay!" I looked at Cas, but he too looked confused at what was happening.

Sam was only screaming louder, and he looked like he had trouble breathing. He was dying.

I saw no other solution, so I dropped next to Dean and put a hand on Sam's forehead. "_Please, please work. Please."_ I closed my eyes and tried to focus as much as I could.

I started with his kidneys then his liver, moved on to his stomach, but I had to linger there a while. My eyes were still closed shut, and my insides were beginning to quiver because of the strain. Still, I was determined to continue.

My mind was pounding really hard against my skull, but I forced myself to focus on his soiled blood. After that, I did my best to fix his lungs as quick as I could, because god knows he was in enough pain already. I moved on to his heart, patching up one chamber at a time. But things got a little too heavy on my body when I got started on his head. Blood spilled into my mouth, making it harder for me to breathe. I spit out some to help with my breathing, but I still continued and didn't stop until he was finished. Finally, he fell quiet and stopped squirming around. I grabbed the the nearest trash bin and continued spitting blood.

Cas went to Sam and put his hand on his head. "She did it."

I heard Dean help Sam up. "How do you feel Sammy?" Dean asked, and I heard Sam take a deep breath.

"I feel fine. Amazing, super. I forgot the last time I took a breath without it hurting."

I started panicking a little because I couldn't breathe. I was choking on my on blood.

"Whoa, hey," I heard Dean say, and I imagined that he just noticed the pool of blood around me.

"Get her some water, I think she's choking." Sam said, and I heard him get closer. He started pounding on my back. I coughed some more, until finally my airways were free. Dean handed me the water and I took a big mouthful before turning to look up at them again.

"What was that?" Dean asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I'll clean it up." Now that I wasn't fighting for air, I noticed how much blood I really coughed up all over the floor.

"Don't apologize, he means what happened?" Sam tried to clarify.

"I-I'm not sure. The stuff was supposed to work, I'm not sure what happened. I'm positive it had an effect I mean I _couldn't _have healed you on my own-"

"No, Eliza, what happened to _you._" Dean said, slightly annoyed at my miscomprehension.

"Oh." I blinked a few times. "I threw up?"

"Did this happened before?" Cas asked.

"No. I mean I throw up when I'm nervous, but no. I've never bled like this before. I did it outside too right after I, you know, but I don't know why. I feel fine though."

"That's odd," Sam commented.

I waved a hand. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. My body usually heals its self right after anyway. See?" I held out my arm where Dean cut me twice earlier. "Nothing there."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked again.

"I'm sure." I smiled quickly at all three of them. I couldn't translate what their concerns about me meant. So I decided not to think about it at all. "I should clean this up." I tried to excuse myself, but Cas stopped me.

"No need." With a wave of a hand over the floor, Cas instantly made all the blood disappear. Then he waved a hand at me, and the blood on my clothes were gone and even my sleeve was like new.

"Guess I'm never doing the laundry again, then. You've got to teach me that. How are you feeling Sam?"

"Great, thanks." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "You'd think by now I'd know how to thank a person after they've sold their soul to the devil for me."

"I still can't understand that, how could you be so stupid?" Dean said, sitting down.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I tried committing suicide in ten different ways that day and it didn't work. So when the demon said he'd come for me in ten years, I thought why the hell not. I'm trying to get rid of myself anyway right? What? I mean you can't really believe I had a shot at a normal life, can you?" Dean was shaking his head at me.

"**But death just isn't the answer**. Even for someone like you, you didn't even know what you were yet." Sam told me, almost looking sympathetic.

"Well, I saw no other way. Hopefully I'll be able to find something here." I tried to change the topic successfully.

"I doubt you'll find anything if Cas says he doesn't know what you are," Dean told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Because Cas has infinitive knowledge?"

"Yes," Cas replied, not in an arrogant way, but in a confused, _of course_ way.

"Alright, it still won't hurt if I checked, if you don't mind."

"But I'm still confused about something. How did you break in here? No one was ever to able to before," Sam asked.

"That's because I didn't break in. I found a picture of the key in an old book, and I asked someone to duplicate it."

"Seriously? That's all it took?"

"It took him about a month and he carved it with his own hands. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. And again, I'm sorry about barging in like that. I didn't know you lived here."

"Where's the key now?" Dean asked.

"With me."

"Does he have a copy?"

"No, but I don't think he could get here anytime soon. He's a fugitive at the moment. And I wasn't stupid enough to go around parading about this place. A place like this could destroy the world. The witchcraft spells in here alone..."

Sam stifled a yawn.

"Right, so I'll be back in the morning. I promise I'll knock this time-"

But Cas interrupted me. "No."

"No?"

"I mean, don't go." Cas stuttered, "It's not safe and you should...stay here because of obvious reasons."

"You're really bad at lying." I told him. "I'm touched by your offer, really, but no thanks. There's a motel a few miles from here." I tried to reach for my bag. Cas stood in the way.

"But you could stay here. The bunker has many extra rooms, I'm sure Sam and Dean wouldn't mind lending you one." Dean was glaring at Cas.

I smiled. "Seriously. I could manage."

"Yeah, Cas, she could manage." Dean was still glaring at him.

"I can't let you do that."

"What?"

"I mean," Cas corrected. "You're tired. You need a place to rest, just for tonight." Cas glared at Dean back and Dean sighed, giving in.

"Yeah," Dean muttered. "Please. Stay, we insist." he said flatly.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't let me go. "Er," I stalled, looking for an excuse. "Alright...but I'm going to go check out a vamp nest a few miles from here before going to bed."

I started to get up. In truth, I just really wanted to get away. Dean disagreed, I could tell by the way he didn't want to move out of my way.

"What is it now?"

"Are you sure it's a vamp nest?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." he raised his eyebrows. "I could smell them."

"From here?" Shock was clear on his face, and maybe I was kidding myself, but I swear I saw admiration.

"Yep. And if I really did get good at this, then there's exactly thirteen of them." Thirteen dead of them at least. I'd already gotten rid of the infestation before coming here.

He nodded, contemplating. "Thirteen. That's a double digit."

"Very good," I said sarcastically. "So if you'll excuse me..." But he still didn't move.

"Dean why won't you let her go?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, it's just wrong! She's a kid, Sam. It feels wrong. I'm going with her, you stay here until you get your health back." He started packing his guns.

Memories of my dad telling me thousands of times that I couldn't go on hunts with him because I was too young came rushing to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"She's stronger than all of us combined. I think you'd probably just slow her down."

"Yeah, Sam's right you probably shouldn't come-" I started weakly, but Dean cut me off.

"Where's the nest?"

"Look, it's almost five in the morning. You need your rest, you were sleeping before I barged in here. I'll just go, you guys go back to bed."

Dean was about to argue again, but Cas spoke before he was able to. "I'll go with her. She's right, you need to rest."

Dean thought about it for a little. Then he put his gun down. "How do you hunt?" he asked curiously, taking a seat at the edge of the table.

"I used to hunt normally. But ever since I got talking to demons I just burn everything. Easier that way. Of course, I give them a choice first."

"A choice? You ask them whether they want their heads cut off or burned alive?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No! I ask them whether they would agree to stop. Then I'd let them go if they agreed to stop hunting humans." If only my dad could hear me. I always asked my dad to take me with him on hunts so I could try to talk the monsters out of feeding on people ever since I was a little girl. I understood that some of them were hopeless, but some, like vampires and werewolves for instance could live off of animals instead. He always just smiled and patted my head before telling me, "If only things worked that way, my Luna."

_"You what?"_

I felt myself get riled up, just like I used to when I argued about this with my dad and his usual hunting pals. "Everybody deserves a choice! I understand that certain monsters have to be killed because it's kill or be killed but-"

"No, no, no. _All_ monsters are just _monsters._ There's no going back, there's no monster civil rights. You see one and you either salt and burn it, cut its head off, or slice it with a silver knife. There's no _choice_. They're all just bloodthirsty and out of control."

"They used to be _people!_ Sometimes it isn't their fault!"

"They stopped being people after the first drop of human blood they spilled." he said flatly.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," I argued. "nobody made _you _god and gave you the right to choose whether or not a being deserved to be punished."

"This is why teenage girls should be locked up in sorority homes." he muttered to the ceiling before looking at me again."You know what? How'd that work out for you?"

I looked away.

"That's what I thought."

"No! They just never let me finish talking. They never take me seriously. Most of them just attacked right away," I mumbled. I was a 5'2 nineteen year old girl with a scrawny build. Not exactly intimidating monsters material. Dean smirked to himself, and I imagined he was picturing the scenario in his head.

"Are we done?" I asked, desperate to leave at that moment.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Cas watch her."

I turned to leave without checking whether Cas was following me or not.

"Don't stay out late you two," Dean called after me.

I silently grabbed my duffle bag off the table and made it to the door. I practically ran to my car and threw my duffle bag in the backseat and slammed the door. I wasn't sure why I felt angry, but ever since my dad died I didn't really question random rash emotions. I just let myself be.

"Where are you going?" Cas said, suddenly appearing in the seat beside me. "I know there is no vampire nest. I checked when you told them."

I wasn't used to things popping out of nowhere, so I jumped and my hands flew to my neck. "Jeez," I breathed, trying to calm the sudden adrenaline rush. "Nowhere, I just need to buy somethings." I lied weakly.

Cas didn't reply, he just nodded with a straight face. "I can tell when someone is lying."

I sighed. "What do you want, Angel?"

"I know that people use Angel in the context of flirtation and I don't like it when-"

"What is it Casablanca?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just need to make sure that you won't go off somewhere...wrong."

"That I won't go running to Crowley?" he stayed quiet. "Because I'm an abomination you all are waiting for to 'freak out' or whatever." I admit I was being childish.

"No, it is not that I think you're an abomination. Which, I don't, of course." He was an _awful _liar.

"What is it then?"

"I fear that you won't come back. And you could be of very good use and I..why were you crying by the way?"

"I wasn't crying."

"You seem upset about something."

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'd like to get away for a while, if you don't mind. I need to think things through."

"You're undecided."

"The only thing I'm undecided about right now is whether or not I would regret it if I killed you." I muttered, but of course he heard. He smiled, shaking his head like he knew a secret I didn't know. How did you kill an angel anyway?

"Do angels die?" I asked, successfully dodging the topic.

"Not technically. When you kill an angel, they leave their bodies...but whether or not they _end, _ I can't tell you."

"Is it a secret?"

"No, I honestly don't know."

"And you've been to heaven?"

"It's where I was made."

"No offense, but why are you here? Sam and Dean, from what I know, are just trouble for you. This whole planet sucks. I'm pretty sure heaven's a lot better. Why not just forget it and go back?"

He thought about his answer carefully before replying."Sam and Dean are more like brothers to me now. I can't leave them, and I'm prepared to follow them even back to hell. I'm also certain that if I tried to leave they'd hunt me down and drag me back."

A thought came to me, and seeing that my dignity was already compromised, homelessness and all, I let it come out."Do you think I would go to heaven if I saved more people from monsters or whatever?" I asked wearily. I tried to sound lighthearted and uncaring, but it came off as desperate little girlish.

"Not my place to decide. But since you sold your soul already..."

"Right, my soul. Do I even have one? Do you know? I mean, could you sense it?"

A knowing smile played on his lips again. "I could check, but you'd wake Sam and Dean."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'd have to force my hand through your ribs and most of your internal organs until I've surfaced your core and then move around until I've found your soul and once I touch it, it's going to feel like I've thrown your body into boiling water."

"Well don't sugar coat it," I muttered.

"Right. It's going to _tickle_."

"You know what? Angels aren't supposed to have an attitude."

"Do you really want me to discuss what _you're _not supposed to have?" I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you." We stayed quiet for a while until Cas broke the silence.

"You said you wanted to getaway?"

"Yeah, look I promise I'll be back in the morning-" But before I could finish my sentence, Cas grabbed my hand and in the same second we weren't in the car anymore. I don't even think we were in the country.

It was warm, and daytime. We were in front of a gorgeous view. A large lake took up most of the scenery, along with the colossal mountains in the background. To perfect the scenery, there was a forest on either side of the lake, the scent of grass and evergreen filled my lungs and made me feel more alive than I've felt in a while.

"Wow," I murmured. I seemed to forget all my problems back in Kansas, it was an inevitable affect with the fresh air. Cas was smirking to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Just comparing your reaction and Dean's reaction when I zapped him somewhere for the first time."

"Well, I'm pretty accustomed to abnormal by now. Unless...could you take me anywhere right now?"

"I can't take you to other planets, you'll die."

"Oh, that's creative. Who asked for that?"

"Sam," I smiled a little. I was definitely team Sam.

"Could you zap me anywhere on this planet then?"

"Yes I can."

"Do you think_ I_ can?"

He looked at me from top to bottom. "Probably. But I could do it better."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, show me how."

"Show me how your heartbeats. I can't show you _how,_ these things come instinctively to me."

"Okay, instinctively. I could do that. Give me your hand."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll surprise you." I closed my eyes. I kept thinking of Central Park, and I squeezed Cas's hand harder and harder with every second. Central Park. Central Park. Central Park.

"Maybe your brain is still registering?" Cas offered a minute later.

"Just wait." I got a little frustrated. "Okay, maybe not. I don't know, I never know. Could you take us to Central Park?"

"Central Park, New York?" And then we were there. I took a deep breath, and I instantly felt fifteen and care free again. "God, I missed this place." I always felt at home here.

"You're from New York?"

"Born and raised. C'mon, let's get walking. We're a mile from where I want to be."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'll show you." We started walking on the pavement road carved between the grassland.

"So, do you have wings?" I asked.

"Yes I do."

"And we flew here?"

"Yes we did."

"How come I didn't feel it?"

"Because if you did you would've died. I flew half way across the country in less than a second." It was true. The trip from Kansas to New York would've taken at least a few days' drive.

"Are your wings invisible?"

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people can't see them because their senses are too dull. You probably can."

"No, I can't." I stopped walking and started patting the back of his trench coat.

He didn't flinch, but he stopped walking. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your wings." He took my hand away and then with a straight face, he stepped back and showed me his wings.

At first, I couldn't see them because they were invisible against the dark forest of trees behind us. But my eyes caught their subtle movement as they unfolded from behind him in very precise, graceful movement. The pair was a sleek black, thick with strong feathers that looked like they were impossible to ruffle. A faint glow embodied the sturdy pair, extenuating Cas and making him look more angelic than ever.

I just stared. He was so beautiful. "Wow," I said idiotically, my mouth hanging a bit. He couldn't hold in his smile and then his wings disappeared again.

"Cas?"

"Yes?" We started walking again.

"You're beautiful." He shook his head and a small laugh escaped him. "What?"

"I've lived millenniums, and I don't recall anybody calling me beautiful."

"Well you are."

"Thank you."

"Is there a halo, too?" This time, he laughed out loud.

"No, Eliza no halo."

"Harp?"

"No."

"Can you sing?"

"Probably. But don't bother asking."

"Dance?"

"I really don't know Eliza, and I don't think I'll ever find out."

"How old are you?"

"Hmm..."

"Well?"

"We don't calculate months and years like you do, so I don't think I could answer that question for you in a way you'd understand."

"Are there any girl angels?"

"Female angles you mean? Angels don't have a sex."

"What?"

"We don't have genders. We were all created the same. It depends on the vessel we're in."

"So you could've been a lady?"

"I'm not a man now, I'm still an angel."

"But you could've been a girl but you chose to be a boy? How come?"

"No, I didn't choose to be a man. I didn't choose my vessel, my vessel chose me. I have several bloodlines compatible with my body, but Jimmy Novak was the first and most eager to respond."

"Jimmy Novak is the body? Is he still in there?"

"No, Jimmy was killed by demons."

"Oh."

Cas sighed like he didn't like talking about Jimmy. Like he was someone very close to him. "Jimmy was...a good man. He loved his wife and daughter, he died for them." he said carefully, and then we stayed quiet for a while thinking of Jimmy Novak.

"But..." I tried breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"If that's not how you really look like, then how do you _really _look like? How come you're in a vessel anyway? Is it just because you don't want to attract attention? Can I see?"

His smile was proud. "I can't walk without causing an earthquake. My body spontaneously sets trees on fire, and it will burn out most eyes. Only some people can perceive me in my true form, otherwise I'll shatter any breakable with a whisper. I suppose you'll be able to see me, definitely."

I was quiet, awed at Cas for a moment. I tried to picture him walking in the streets of Manhattan. I smiled. "You know what I love?"

His face looked confused. "What?"

"You're an absolute nightmare, the idea of you terrifies me." he smiled. "But at the same time you don't terrify me. You choose not to be terrifying."

He shrugged. "I still am very terrifying."

I let out a small laugh. "I'm sure you are. So, who are your angel friends? Do you have an angel lover?"

He wrinkled his nose."We're all brothers and sisters remember?"

"Oh. So no lovers? At all?"

"We just don't have the need for one. Doesn't mean we can't love, of course. There are many variations of love, it does not only include the love two partners have."

"What do you love then?"

"Lots of things, Eliza."

When I turned to see his expression, he had sort of a dark look on his face, like he didn't like what he was seeing.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Dean was right. You're really young." he looked at me with a small smile. "Your curiosity reminds me of that of an innocent child's."

"You don't want to see me throw a tantrum."

"I sure wouldn't. You ask these questions like you've never seen an angel before."

"I haven't. Angels don't really go around parading themselves do they?"

"You've never seen an angel before?" he sounded shocked.

"No, and last time I checked an angel isn't really a regular encounter."

"Are you sure? Maybe one was watching over you, and you didn't realize their presence?"

I didn't understand why he was so surprised. "No, Cas. I'm positive. Especially because the transfer thing happened. It only happens when I meet a new species for the first time, and so you're definitely my first."

"Strange," he said more to himself. He seemed really unsettled by this news.

"No, not really. It's actually _normal _for one to live a life without an angel face to face encounter."

"Of course," he said, gathering himself. "What is your history with demons? How many have you dealt with?"

The question was a bit odd, but I answered it anyway. "Well, I never really hunted a demon before I found out about the Men of Letters. And then I summoned them for the same reason. Six in total, but five of them are currently back in the pit. I couldn't exorcise Crowley, though. Mostly because he kept interrupting me with a smart comment about my latin accent, and he said he had in and out access from hell anyway because he was king."

Cas nodded. "Your parents, both of them were good to you?" This one was a bit uncomfortable to answer.

"My mom, in my dad's words, was the purest form of kindness to exist. I unfortunately couldn't meet her, but I hardly missed her with the affection my dad gave me. Sure, we had rough nights, him being a hunter and all, but he was still father of the year every day of his life."

"That's good to hear," Cas said.

I nodded. "Thanks, Cas."

"I have one more question." The way he said it made me cringe slightly. What was he going to ask now? "About your missing body piece?"

I felt like someone crushed my airway with their fist. "Ah. You want to know what happened?"

"Please." He looked me in the eyes, and I could see how urgently he wanted an answer. I looked away while I told him.

"Those hunters...the night they killed my father. They couldn't really _deal_ with me, nothing worked. So they decided to, you know-"

"They made sure you wouldn't breed." He said it with a growl.

"Yeah," I said in a very, very small whisper. But Cas was angry.

"The amount of hatred they must've had to reach this level of atrocity is just beyond what I can comprehend, and that is saying something. How _could _they? To have the audacity to take something like that away from you...Who gave them the right?" he shook his head in disapproval. "And you really let them go?"

I shrugged, not really being able to speak.

"Because you think killing them would make you a monster." Cas said it like a statement.

I nodded. I've never confided this piece of information to anybody. Well, I almost never confided anything to anybody outside of my Dad and Ian. I didn't know why, but I felt like I trusted Cas. Maybe it was the whole angel thing working on me, I wasn't sure. I just didn't want to think about anything else at the moment.

Cas didn't say much for the rest of the walk, lost deep in thought. I let him be because I didn't want to talk about what I was sure he was still contemplating.

We finally got there. "This way," I told Cas, and he followed me into the thick trees. There was one particular tree I was looking for, one that I haven't visited in years. I stood in front of it, looking at the utter stupidity carved into the tree's bark.

"I know who Eliza is...who's Ian?"

"A coward that watched his girlfriend get massacred. " I took a step back. "I think you should take a few feet from me. I tried this only once before." Cas ignored me and just watched me carefully.

I lifted a hand in front of the ginormous bark. The ground vibrated a little and the leaves shook violently, then the tree slowly crumbled to dust with a loud crack. I stared at the pile of dust for a minute, pondering about how Ian ruined my life as well as this tree's life. He was the one to carve out our names with his pocket knife as well as the word 'forever'. My ass.

I turned to Cas feeling accomplished."We could go back now."

"Ian was your boyfriend." he stated, understanding now.

"Yes and he'd be very unlucky if we ever cross paths again."

Cas said nothing else and held out his hand. I took it, and in the same moment we were back in Kansas.

38


	2. Chapter 2 - Heaven's Child

When I woke up, I was startled at first by the unfamiliar room. I vaguely remembered coming back from yesterday's trip. Cas convinced me to stay, he promised I could leave whenever I wanted the next day. I was still apprehensive of staying the night at a stranger's house. Especially when they wouldn't hesitate to try to kill me.

I got up and checked my phone for the time. 12:42 in the afternoon. I slept for nearly seven hours, I couldn't remember the last time I was able to do that. I went to the sink to wash my face, and cursed myself for forgetting my makeup bag in the last motel I stayed at. My makeup bag didn't have any makeup, but it had my tooth brush, hair brush and shower supply.

After I gargled a hundred times, I took a good look in the mirror at myself. I had slept with last nights' outfit on; I didn't bother changing just incase I had to sprint in the middle of the night. I had on an old pair of skinny jeans and a brick colored tee topped with my warm hoodie. It was one of the four outfits I carried around.

I cut my hair because it got annoying to take care of and it was always in my face during hunts. It was getting a little longer now, my bangs covered half my forehead. But it still looked boyish and I regretted cutting it; I always loved my hair.

When I got to the library, Sam and Dean were lounging, open beers in hand. Sam was reading something on his laptop. Dean had his legs on the table, aimlessly flipping through a magazine.

"Hello," I said shyly, secretly wishing they wouldn't hear me.

Dean and Sam looked up at me. "Where did you sleep?" Dean asked.

"Third room," I pointed to my room.

"Where's Cas?"

"Good morning," Cas said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean jumped, but quickly composed himself. "Where were you? Shouldn't you be watching her? I let her sleep because you said you'd watch her at night, jeez Cas."

"I'm standing right here," I mumbled.

"No-"

"You're a crappy guardian angel, you know that?"

"That's because I'm not a guardian angel. I wasn't here because I went to go dig up on Eliza."

"Still standing right here." I pointed to myself. Only Sam noticed.

"What did you find?" asked Sam, looking away from me.

"I just went to make sure she was telling the truth about everything."

"Oh my god, can nobody see me?" I started patting my body to make sure I wasn't see through.

"And?" Dean said, completely ignoring me.

"She hasn't told us a single lie." They were all quiet.

"Castiel." Anger riled up in me hot and fast. The scent coming off him was too familiar to hide. I gripped the chair in front of me to try to calm myself.

"Yes?" he said, finally turning to me.

"Did you go to my house?"

"I had to, I had some questions I needed answers to-" The chair I was holding on to couldn't bear my angry squeeze and the top broke off unintentionally.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dean nearly shouted, staring at the pieces of wood at my feet.

"What was that for?" I repeated incredulously. "I let the three of you ask me anything yesterday, anything and I did not deny you one answer." I scowled specifically at Cas. "I let you invade my privacy and know everything you wanted, but that was one step too far, Castiel."

"I didn't mean to upset you. But I had to make sure."

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes, fairly sure."

"Then I swear to god if any of the three of you go near my house again I will not let you leave in one piece." It was my home. The one place I had to myself in this world. The one place where I felt safe, normal. They were four crappy walls and a roof, but they were what kept my sanity. They were my safe harbor.

"What are you keeping there, anyway?" Dean asked suspiciously. I wanted to return his question with a punch, but Cas answered before I was able to react.

"There's nothing there, Dean. It was just a house. There were a few guns in the walls but that's all there was out of the ordinary." My blood riled up a little when he described it like that. He had no right.

"So keep your heavenly nosy ass out of it then. So help me god, if I found out you visited again-"

"No visiting, got it."

A brief silence fell on us. "Fix their chair. I didn't mean to break it."

"Why don't you fix it?"

"Because I left my hardware belt in the car." I said sarcastically.

"Try, with your mind. Just give it a shot." he said encouragingly.

"I can't! I can't just turn into the Home Depot, it doesn't work that way."

Cas sighed heavily like a disappointed parent and fixed the chair with a wave of his hand. "I have something I need to talk to you about. To all of you. We have a serious problem."

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, looking as worried as I felt.

"I know what you are." Cas told me. "I lied about not knowing. Which I apologize for, but I had to take the precaution. I needed to know which Child you were."

I felt so confused, but I was so eager to hear what he had to say. "Which child I was? I don't have any siblings."

"In a way, you do. There's another like you." My mind started racing. _There's another like you._ Hope bubbled up inside me. I knew one thing fore sure. I was going to find whoever it was and I was never going to let them go. There was hope. I wasn't going to be alone.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Just one. There can only be two at once, born within the same year. The way Eliza was born is how she came to be. It was through the work of an archangel on one Child, and the work of a special demon called a Father on the other Child."

My heart shattered. "Demon?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So she's a celestial being?" Dean asked, studying me.

"Not really, she's still human."

"What does the demon have to do with this?" I asked, praying it didn't mean anything bad.

"The archangel and the Father each had to find a compatible bloodline to have their Child. Then they manipulated their births to make them come out right."

"But Eliza said she just started using her powers a few years ago, how could that be if she is what she is since birth?" Sam interrupted.

"Eliza's powers showed only a few years ago because that's when we stopped the apocalypse. The Children were meant to be a backup plan."

"So this is our fault?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Cas shrugged. "We had no other choice but to stop the apocalypse."

"But because we stopped the apocalypse, we started another one." Dean said. "We just can't catch a break." he muttered to the ceiling.

"But how are you so sure that's what I am?" I prayed that he was wrong. What if I was the demon child? Or what if the other person was the demon child? Which one would I regret more?

"That's why I visited your house, I needed to know how you were born, who your parents were. You were born out of wedlock, and a result of two people who were both-"

I gasped. "What?_"_

"I checked. Your parents' marriage certificate and your birth certificate make that clear. You are a bastard."

I nodded. "Okay. Go on."

"You needed to be born out of wedlock, from two righteous orphans, and born under a lunar eclipse. That's the first step, the second is that your archangel needed to preform a very, very powerful spell. One of the ingredients is 999 dead demons." Dean let out a low whistle. Sam looked impressed.

_"A thousand demons?" _I repeated.

"Yes, and as your mother gave birth to you, she died doing so, correct? But instead of her soul leaving the earth, your angel had to bind it to you."

"So what, I have two souls? One of them is my mom's? How is that fair? Where does she go?"

"Yes, that would explain your extraordinary power. And I believe she is suspended in her own world somewhere, unaware of her situation until she parts your body, or until you die."

I shook my head."But I don't die."

"Sure you do, of course you do. Your body just heals too quickly. I don't know how you were so lucky to survive that fall, and all your other attempts. So please take care of yourself, no more trying. Besides, part of the initiation process is your death, you died before. Your archangel killed and resurrected you, finally branding you as his Child."

"Which archangel though?" Sam asked.

"Could've been any one of them. Gabriel, Raphael or even Michael. All three were very intent on watching the world burn. Lucifer of course was locked in his cage."

"You said there was someone else like me?" I asked wearily, my fantasy of finding them and living a happy life with them still in mind.

"Yes, your Equal. He or she was also born out of wedlock, but their parents weren't righteous people. As in, one committed a murder and one broke up a family. Instead of the archangel doing all the work, it was a Father demon that preformed the spell, bind their second soul and kill before resurrecting them."

"Does that mean that I got the angel? How do you know?"

"I checked your ancestors, and your bloodline is one I recognize. Special bloodlines are imprinted in all angels' brains. You were among the ones made for heaven. But I was positive when I saw the mark." I felt my face heat up. He didn't mean...

"I'm an angel, you don't have to feel embarrassed about-"

"That does _not give you the right,_" I said in a deadly tone, "_to watch me undress." _I felt blood rushing to my limbs, my powers surging through my veins tempting me to use them on Cas. I took a step towards him, but Sam and Dean stood in my way.

"Easy there, you don't want to do anything rash..." Sam tried to calm me, but he looked way too nervous to calm me down. Both him and Dean were eyeing me apprehensively.

"This is so _infuriating. _You can't keep invading my privacy like this!"

"Where is this mark anyway?" Dean said, eyeing me from head to toe. Feeling naked under his glare didn't even begin to explain how bare I felt.

"Stop it, or I swear I will burn your eyes out," I snapped.

"It's on the right side of her chest. It's paler than the rest of her skin, a burn mark that says heaven's child in enochian." Cas continued, unaware that I was currently debating about where to hide his body.

"That is none of your business!" I shouted, trying not to get too angry, or else I would probably break someone's shoulder.

"I'm an angel, I could undress you right now if I pleased. You really don't have to get worked up like this," Cas continued airily.

I couldn't control my anger, so I couldn't control my powers. With a wave of a hand, Sam and Dean were pinned against a pillar. I turned back to Cas.

"What is your _problem_, fairy boy?" I said angrily, and his trench coat caught fire. It was unintentional, I didn't have a strong handle on the whole fire thing yet. Alright, I didn't have _any_ handle on the fire thing yet. But Cas didn't flinch, he just examined the flames and nodded to himself.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, but Cas was only concentrating on me.

He stood up straight with a focused expression on his face, completely ignoring his decaying trench coat.

"If you don't stop this fire, I will die. Focus on extinguishing the fire."

"What the hell, Cas!" Sam exclaimed, he was as horrified as I was.

"What?" My anger started to melt, and fear slowly took over. Cas was still burning. "Then stop it yourself then! I can't do it in time, I don't know _how." _But he ignored what I said.

"It's burning my skin now," was his calm retaliation.

"What are you doing? I can't!" I started to panic.

"Yes you can." He fell to the floor; his collar caught fire too. "Hurry!" he shouted.

"I-uh, okay!" I closed my eyes, "_Fire go away. Fire begone. Fire extinguish,"_ I kept muttering, but Cas was still burning away. Not being able to take it anymore, I ran to the door, grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed Cas, almost completely emptying the bottle. When he, as well as most of the bookshelf behind him, was all covered in white foam, I put the bottle down and rushed to his body.

I shook him. "Cas?"

He sighed. "Angels don't burn with regular fire, Eliza. It's just my vessel, the body I'm possessing. You didn't have to destroy the bookshelf." Then he let Sam and Dean go, and cleared the burn marks on his neck and face.

I just stared at him incredulously, then with a low, shaky voice I said, "What, in all of Lord's creation, was that?"

"Yeah, Cas, what are you crazy?" Dean said.

"Look at this! These books are irreplaceable!" Sam said, a horrified expression still on his face.

Cas lazily waved a hand, and we were all free from the white mess I created. We both stood up. Cas spoke to me directly.

"Powers are trigged by an emotion. Yours seems to be anger."

"Well in that case you better be careful because I ain't finished being angry," I said flatly.

He ignored me. "I needed to test that theory so when I saw the opportunity I took it."

"Next time, you need to test your theories outside, in a human free zone," Sam said, almost as angry as I was.

"Next time? No, there will be no next time! I am not some sort of science project of yours that you could test theories on!"

"You don't understand, the sooner we figure you out, the quicker we can utilize you. We need to prepare, we don't have much time."

"Prepare for what?" Dean asked.

"She was born to fight, to kill or be killed by her Equal. Just like Michael and Lucifer. And since she's Heaven's Child, we have to make sure that she wins. Eliza needs to stop Hell's Child, she's the only one who can. And he, by the way is the only one who could be able to stop her."

"What? Kill my equal? Why?"

"What happens if Eliza loses?" Sam asked.

"If we lose then hell takes over. Humanity will cease to exist, because all the souls in purgatory will rise and demons will be set free."

My head started pounding.

"This is the whole apocalypse crap all _over_ again," Dean muttered.

"Like I told you, the world issupposed to end, Dean. Catastrophe after catastrophe will happen until it does."

"Why? Why earth? Why doesn't hell end? Huh? Where's the purgatory apocalypse?"

"Their fight, will their be any collateral damage? Like Michael and Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"We don't know. We've seen Michael and Lucifer fight before, in heaven their quarrels were constant, that's how we knew. But this is going to be the first time the world's witnessed something like this. "

"Then when the time comes we'll take them somewhere far from a crowd, that's all."

His words echoed through me. _When the time comes._

"I-I can't," I stuttered. "I can't do this. That's completely impossible and irrational. How do we know this person is evil, anyway? And I don't even know what I can and can't do, I don't have control over my powers...I just can't."

"Then watch the world end, all because of you." Cas said coldly, staring me right in the eye.

"Cas," Sam warned. "Not like that, okay?"

"She needs to understand the weight of this matter. She needs to grow up now and accept her responsibility. We don't have much time, we don't know how much the Hell's Child has matured."

"Where is he? Can we find him before he finds out what he is? We could end this painlessly." Dean offered.

"We killed all the archangels, that's why she's discovering her fate now. But she was never supposed to mature on earth, she was supposed to be trained and combatted for battle in heaven. So I'm guessing whoever marked Hell's Child, has him now and has been preparing him for battle all these years." he turned to me, "And _that's_ why I'm sure he's evil."

I raised my eyebrows. "So this kid was combatted in _hell?_ How am I supposed to go against that? I've been a hunter for three years, and all I had to deal with was amateur monsters! I can't beat hell's most trained freak, that's impossible!"

"We still have time to prepare." Cas said in a reassuring tone, as if that was going to calm me down.

"Still, that's not...this is crazy!" I shouted, not able to find the right words.

Cas lost it too. "Sam, Dean and I worked tirelessly to save this sad planet more than once. We lost one too many friends in that war, and you're not going to come in here and ruin all our efforts because you're too cowardly to fight! So sack up and accept your fate!"

"Alright, Coach Crazy, ease up a little she's just a girl." Dean stood between me and Cas.

"She _needs_ to quit whining and start preparing for the fight, Dean. This is serious!"

"Yeah, I think we got that already. Just give her a moment, alright? This is all overwhelming to her right now, let it sink in."

"How long?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "How long till the fight?"

"There isn't an exact date, you just kill him when you can. Before he kills you, he'll be after you too."

"And there's no other way? We have to kill each other? Can't I talk him out of it?" I asked weakly.

Cas replied by raising his hands up in the air in defeat, shaking his head. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was the one to explain to me.

"I'm sorry Eliza, I'm afraid not. He's currently in hell, being trained for combat. God knows what they've done to him, or her, and how human he still is. By now, he's probably more demon than Crowley. Days don't pass in hell like they do here, Dean was gone for four months but he felt like it was thirty years."

"And you expect me to go against _that?! _How? He's been in training for a million years now! I can't!"

"Then we do our best or die trying. But we're sure as hell not going to pucker up and kiss our asses goodbye, so are you in or not?" Dean said.

"I don't understand why you're so afraid of death _now._ You were more than willing to die before you came here, why is your life so precious to you now?" Cas asked accusingly.

"It's not _death _ I fear." I told him with disgust. "Hell, it's not even the fight. God knows there's a small part of me that wants nothing else but to use my powers and this is my chance. I'm afraid of...losing. All these people, seven billion lives...That's genocide!" I got lost in the horrifying thought for a while. I bit my lip. "Cas, are you sure? Are you sure it's me?"

"No, I'm taking a rough guess." It took me a second to realize he was being sarcastic.

I frowned. "That's not funny."

"Of course it's not funny! This is absolutely serious, and I'm sorry but you're going to have to wrap your head around it a bit quicker than that."

"A day ago I was sure that I was a mutation, a mistake that needed to be eradicated, but now you're telling me I'm supposed to save the world. So yeah, excuse the slow head wrapping process."

"We're going to help you prepare, we need to practice a thousand things, we need to do a thousand things..." Cas looked like he was adding a million things at once in his head.

"Still. It's not going to be enough, this kid was combatted in _hell, _people!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, we've established that." I glared at him.

"Alright, you know what? Fine, let's say I'll fight the stupid battle. How am I _not_ going to bring on world doom? How are we going to prepare?"

"We'll need to make you stronger, mentally and physically. You're only 125 pounds, that's way too small. You've only encountered a few creatures, you need more powers. And most of all, you need to learn to stay calm, or learn to utilize your anger. You need to learn to use your powers under pressure. You were going to let me die because you were afraid I was going to die."

"I apologize," I said flatly. "And what'd you expect? I'm a hunter, I don't exactly have money for five healthy meals a day. Why does my weight matter anyway?"

Dean's face contorted. "What do you mean you don't have money? Where do you get it, welfare?" Most hunters used credit card fraud to get by. They almost never had to worry about where the next meal came from, because they always had someone's credit card to use. I didn't like stealing.

"I don't steal. I work for it at a restaurant by day and hunt by night," I said shyly, because I knew what was coming next.

"You're kidding."

"What else do you want me to do?" I said defensively.

"Credit card fraud! That's what you do!"

"I-I don't know how."

"Yes you do, of course you do. Your dad taught you. You just didn't want to."

"I'm sorry for not wanting to steal, then."

"You _deserve _to steal! You save these people's lives, and that's how you get rewarded for it."

"So, what? 'Hey I'm going to save your life then put you in debt for the rest of it'? I'm not a private hospital."

"Yeah, actually that's exactly how it is."

I rolled my eyes. "That's dumb. Cas, what do you want me to do about my weight? We're not going to wrestle are we? It's just mind games right?"

"You need to add muscle. The more muscle you have, the more intricate control you have on your body, the more control you have on your powers."

"Sam would be glad to help you out with that, ain't that right Armstrong?" Dean patted Sam's back.

Sam shrugged, "Sure." I gulped, not really being intimidated by his 6'4 muscular build until now. I ripped my eyes away from Sam.

"Where are we going to find creatures?"

"We'll find them," Cas shrugged. "But the most important thing is to help you learn to control yourself. That's the most vital key."

I thought about it. "Alright, fine. I'll let you prepare me or whatever, but no more lighting anyone on fire."

"You're the one that lit me on fire."

"You provoked me."

"That's exactly what Hell's Child is going to do to you. You didn't realize anything else when you were focused on me. For example, Dean tired to shoot you twice before I took his gun away from him."

"Well, I...I mean, I didn't really mean to-" Dean stuttered, but I was horrified.

"What?" I said, not recalling at all that Dean even had a gun. "I don't remember..."

"Exactly."

"Oh my god." I whispered, not even recalling where Dean was standing."All I remember was you...I don't even remember where Dean was."

"You need to learn to focus on everything at once, all at the same time, without taking your eyes off your target."

"How? That's doesn't even possible."'

"You can sense their presence, you could smell them."

"No I can't."

"Sure you can, just like you found out I visited your house. If Sam, Dean or even myself were within the five mile range you'd be able to know its us. We're a familiar scent to you now."

"How'd you know I knew how to-"

"You're part vampire. Or you know, you took a vampire's power. So you see we have a lot to do."

"But shouldn't we at least find out who Hell's Child or whatever is?"

"Of course." He turned to Sam and Dean almost looking ashamed. "That's why we're going to go see Kevin."

"No," Sam and Dean growled at the same time. Dean spoke afterward. "We promised him out after the trials were over, and now he's safe. We can't drag him back in. No."

"Who's Kevin?"

"He's a prophet, Dean. Hardship is part of the job description."

"A prophet? You have one of those too?"

Dean looked at me then looked at Cas. "No, no. I won't have it. Eliza's too young, and that's more than enough. We don't need to ruin Kevin's life too."

"Kevin's _young?" _I asked, but no one answered.

"We _need _him. We need everything that could aid us against Hell's Child. I'm afraid we have no choice. He's unstoppable by now, we don't have a chance to begin with. We need all the help we could get. I already told him to pack anyway. He's expecting me later today."

Dean started pacing. "This is not cool, Cas. I promised that kid a quiet life."

"For your information, he was more than happy to hear my voice. He asked about you and Sam more than once. His life may be quiet, but he's lonely. He misses the life, he misses living with you."

"He's stupid then, no one should miss this."

"That's what you think. Kevin was sixteen before you two found him. His girlfriend and mother both died within the same month. He has nothing but you two,"

"Who killed his family?" I asked, horrified at Kevin's life.

"Crowley," Cas replied.

"It doesn't matter what he wants. Sure, he's bored, but at least his life isn't in danger."

"Dean, you and I both know that Crowley is still looking for him this second. It's best he be with us here anyway. Crowley will never find him here."

"Why does Crowley want him?"

"He's the only one on the planet that can read the demon tablet."

"Like a demon iPad?"

"What? No. It's a rock, it has all the information one could have about hell and demons."

"And Crowley has it?"

"Well, he has half of it. The other half is with us."

"Can I see it?"

"It's hidden at the moment."

"So can it tell us more about Hell's Child?"

"We could only hope so. I'll go get him." Cas said, looking up at Sam and Dean. "We need him."

Dean didn't say anything, he just nodded his head defeatedly.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, and I looked up. Dean was putting on his jacket.

"To stock up, we suddenly have two brats to look after." Dean said with an annoyed expression on his face. Then, to me he said, "You comfortable with the room you're in? There's two more you could move into."

_"Move _into? No thank you, I could manage-" I shook my head fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Eliza. You'll have to move here." Cas said. I continued shaking my head.

"No, I don't, no thank you-"

"Eliza-"

"No! No way! Cas, you promised I could leave whenever I wanted!"

"And you could. But you'll always have to come back." My heart started pounding. I crossed my arms.

"No way. Nope."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What's so bad about the bunker?"

I looked at him and then back at Cas. "Cas! You can't just expect me to move into a stranger's house!"

Sam shrugged. "People do it all the time. We'll be just like roommates."

"Except, you tried to kill me twice now." I told him flatly.

Dean shrugged. "That was because we thought you were a freak. You're still a freak, but we need you."

I bit my lip. "Please..." I told Cas, not finding anything else to say. "I really don't want to move here."

Cas looked at me earnestly. "I know this might seem a little frightening to you-"

"I'm not scared!" I said, glaring at specifically at Dean. He tried to hide his smile.

Cas continued. "But I can't let you leave out of my sight now. We need you, and Hell's Child is now on the hunt for you. This place is perfectly warded, and Sam and Dean won't try to kill you anymore."

"What about Kevin?" I said stubbornly. "What if I scared him too?"

Dean snorted. "Then he'll spray you with a water gun filled with holy water."

I looked at Cas. He said, "Kevin is...harmless. Too harmless for his own good. I'm sure you two will get along." I bit down on my lip harder. There was no way out.

I released my arms and sighed defeatedly. "Fine," I said. "I'll stay."

Cas smiled. "Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to get Kevin, he's probably waiting for me." Sam and Dean nodded, and almost immediately Cas was gone. I hated Cas for making me to this, but I had to admit I was more comfortable with him here. I tried to swallow my anxiety and faced Sam and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, cheer up. You looked like we killed your puppy." I shrugged.

"I think I'll take a room with a window." I said, mostly talking to Sam.

He looked amused. "The windows have metal bars on them, you know. You won't be able to escape in an emergency."

I shrugged. "I could try."

"Alright, fine. The room across from Dean's has two windows." I groaned internally. Of course. The perfect room _had _to be across from Dean's.

"Thanks," I told him.

"I'm leaving." Dean said, "Do you need anything in particular?" he asked me, taking me off guard with his sudden hospitality.

"Yeah, actually," I said, remembering the things I needed.

"I ain't buying anything from the toiletries aisle so you could forget it sister."

I rolled my eyes, and failed to control the blush that escaped me. "Nothing like that." I took a pen and started writing the list of things I needed to replace.

"Shampoo, tooth brush, tooth paste, and a hairbrush. Is that why your hair looks like that?"he nodded at my head, a sly smile on his face. I made an ugly face at him.

"No, thats not why. My hair looks fine."

"So you're not part Medusa or anything?"

"Yeah, I could smite you from a mile away if that's what you're asking." Well, not a mile away, but still.

"Right, freak." I grinned in response.

"Chinese for lunch?" he asked us.

"Fine by me." Sam replied. Dean looked at me.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Dean eyed me a bit, "Hey, can you cook?"

"_Just_ because I'm a girl doesn't necessarily mean that I-"

"Can you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, actually. I love cooking. I almost never buy outside food. I used to cook for my dad all the time and ever since I started working in restaurants I got really, really good at it." Dean turned to smile at Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having steak tonight, Zee-I'm going to call you Zee- is cooking." I suddenly didn't hate living at the bunker.

"My pleasure," I bowed fancily. "Wait, before you go I need to see your kitchen, see what we need for the steak."

"Well then come right this way," he said, sounding extra cheery.

"Excited much?"

"You kidding me? Last time I had steak was...I really can't tell you." I smiled to myself. I had to perfect this tonight.

We got to the kitchen, and to my disappointment it was not as grand as the library. It was, however, a lot better than the motel kitchens. I opened the cupboards, to find nothing. No spices, just salt."Shocker_,"_ I muttered. "Nothing but salt at a hunter's house."

I wrote down the list of things I was going to need for the steak, as well as the rice to go with it and the salad. We went back to where Sam was sitting and when I handed Dean the recipe his eyes grew big.

"That's a lot," he commented.

"Well, it's not like you're going to pay for it or anything."

"Hey," he warned.

I ignored him. "Okay so listen, when you pick out the steak, try to make sure they're the same size so they'ed all finish cooking at the same time. And also try to pick ones with fat on them or else they'd be really dry. And you're going to get seven pieces. Two for each of you, Sam and Prophet Boy."

"Get two for Eliza too," Sam said. "You seriously need to put on the weight." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, get eight pieces. Wait..."

"What?"

"Cas..."

"Cas doesn't eat."

"I know but it's rude to just exclude him." Dean started laughing. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Are you worried that we're going to hurt Cas's feelings because we're not going to eat with him?"

I shrugged. "So?"

"Aw man, this girl feels bad for monsters, demon children and dick angels who just spent the last half hour shouting at her to grow a pair."

I ignored him and took out a twenty from my pocket. "That's for my stuff."

"Keep it with you, that's hard earned money. Besides, you live with us now."

"Oh, so I went from let's shoot the freak show to 'you don't even have to pay because you live with us now'?"

"Alright, give me the money." he was about to take the twenty dollar bill but I quickly snatched it out of reach and it back in my pocket. I smiled at him evilly.

"No take backs."

"We'll see. Are we all done? Is that all? Sam?"

"I'm fine. Oh, soap detergent we're almost out of that."

"Right. Hey Eliza, could you bake too?" I nodded happily. "Excellent. Pie, you're making pie."

"Only if you refer to me as Chef from now on."

"Yeah, okay. I'm getting out of here before Cas gets back with that nerd."

"Wait, you forgot the pie supply." I took the piece of paper from him and listed all the things needed to make homemade pie. I handed it over to Dean and watched him pocket it and make his way to the door.

As he I watched him leave, memories of my dad kept rushing to me again. All the times he'd ask me to make him his double fudge cake while he went out on a hunt came to me, haunting me one after the other. I tried to clear my head. "What?" Sam had said something.

"I said, are you going to stand there for long? Come sit." I followed his orders.

"Okay so I read something about this creature a while ago, it's called a Terra, named after it's power of Terrakenisis, or earth bending. Get this, folk lore says it was summoned by early tribes that lived in the desert because it was believed that it had the power to bend the Earth's crust at it's whim. So they used to sacrifice beautiful men and women so it can make openings in the desert for their water wells." he was so engrossed in this Terra and passionate about little details. Sam was a reader, he was a nerd and I loved it.

"I read about it for so long, I've always wanted to hunt one but I never got the chance. I thought maybe this would be helpful. I'm tagging it under 'things we need to find before the battle'." He was clicking away on his computer.

My stomach churned. "Right, the battle." I rested my head on the table. "Stupid archangels. I'm glad you're dead."

"Yeah, that's some serious tough luck." he said distractedly.

"Not helping," I said in a muffled voice.

The clicking stopped. "Hey, I've been in your position more than once. So I kind of know how this feels."

I looked up at him. "Right, I forgot about that. The demon blood thing and being Lucifer's vessel. But no offense, but you sort of gave in to both."

"Not _both..._Well, yeah both." he nodded. "But each time I gave in because I chose to not because I had to."

"That's true. Team Free Will is what Dean called you guys. Wish that helped me with anything though." I rested my chin on my hands.

"Course it can. Dean and I, we thought we had no choice. Saying yes to Michael and Lucifer seemed to be the only option we had. But we decided to look at things differently, we decided to choose our own destiny. I'm sure you can find some sort of easier way to this too."

"Thanks Sam," I said. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Great, thanks. I really don't know how to thank you."

I shrugged. "'s no big deal. Just sold my soul and spent months slaving for it." I smiled.

He shook his head, "Seriously though, thanks. I owe you a lot."

"Well, giving me a roof and the answer to the biggest mystery of my life seems like a good way to redeem yourself. You don't owe me anything. Just don't try to kill me in my sleep." he chuckled.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a third unfamiliar voice.

"So what, she's an angel?" the voice said.

I heard Cas sigh, like he'd explained this a few times already. "No, she's Heaven's Child, not an angel."

"You said she was powerful? Stronger than you?"

"I don't believe she's stronger than me, no. She can't use much of her powers yet."

"Is that Kevin?" I stage whispered to Sam. He nodded. "But he's so _young._ He doesn't even have a beard!"

"That's her?" I heard Kevin ask. I stood to greet him.

"Hello. My name's Eliza, you must be Prophet Kevin."

He took my hand hesitantly. "No, Kevin. Just Kevin." he eyed me a little. "How old are you?"

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing. I'm nineteen."

"I just turned twenty last month."

"Oh. Happy Birthday."

He laughed, "Yeah sure. Where's Dean?" he started looking around.

"We buried him a while ago, he wouldn't stop talking about you." Sam said, then got up to greet him. "Come here you." he hugged Kevin really hard that he was carried off his feet.

"How have you been?" he set him on his feet again.

"Waiting for Crowley to slit my throat, you?"

"Same old, same old."

I let Kevin and Sam have a moment, and I left to see Cas who was standing by the stairway.

"So does prophet boy have any powers?" Cas looked down his nose at me.

"No."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, he looked preoccupied.

"I think I might've caught scent of a demon on my way here, but I can't seem to find it now."

"Oh." My heart skipped a beat. I hated demons.

"I'm sure they can't find us, this place is marvelously warded. But still, they are getting closer. We need to be more careful to cover up our tracks."

I nodded. When I didn't say anything, Cas looked at me. "You shouldn't be afraid of demons. You're going to fight the strongest one of them, fearing them makes the task more daunting."

"I'm not afraid." I said defensively. "I just prefer vampires and werewolves. Cas?"

His eyes were darting from wall to wall as if he could see past through them, still scanning for demons probably. "What?" he asked distractedly.

"I'm sorry I lit you on fire, I didn't mean to." I was looking at the floor, but I felt him look at me.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." I felt my heart pound with relief. I looked up at him.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

A phone rang. Nobody thought much of it except Sam. He looked very alarmed and started frantically looking for the phone.

"What is it?" I asked, making my way to the library with Cas behind me.

Sam rushed to answer the phone. "It's our emergency number. Dean wouldn't call it unless he was in trouble."

"Hello?" Sam answered wearily. He put the phone on speaker. "Dean?"

"Heya Sammy."

"Dean, where are you? Why'd you call this number?"

"Car trouble, drove into a funky looking street-" A voice I really was growing to hate cut him off.

"Ah, quit hinting him you'll ruin the surprise." Then his voice was closest to the phone. "Moose, darling you never visit."

"Crowley." Sam spat. Kevin took a small step back. "Let Dean go, or I swear to god Crowley-"

"I love it when you're all protective, makes me feel tingly in all the right places." Sam rolled his eyes impatiently. He switched the phone to his other hand.

"What do you want Crowley? And make it quick before I get over there and torch you."

"Dean's with me. And you won't get him unless you come to dinner at my house."

"What do you want." he said through his teeth.

"Honest," he said. "just a dinner. That's all I want."

Sam sighed heavily. "Touch a hair on his head and I'll skin you. Clear?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But you'll have to bring Heaven's Princess with you. I know she's with you, she was a smart girl. She probably found your little hideout that you don't want to show me. And I suppose Dean's boyfriend is invited too. Ten minutes, Moose." The line fell dead. My heart went on a frenzy ever since he mentioned me.

Sam silently started pacing the room, packing his guns. Cas looked like he was having a rough debate in his head.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do? Cas?"

"Dean is fine, he could take care of himself. I'm not sure how Crowley got a hold of him, but I'm sure he's fine. It's you we have to worry about. What does he want from you? I think it's best if you stay here."

"No way, I'm going with you." I crossed my arms.

"You know this is a trap," Sam said without looking at me, now moving on to packing salt rifles.

"And I'm not going to sit here wondering whether you will come back or not. I'm going with you." I confirmed, almost stomping my foot a little.

"Crowley probably knows a lot about Hell's Child," Cas mused.

"Exactly, all the more reasons I should go."

"How do we know Crowley doesn't _have_ Hell's Child with him right now? How do we know this isn't just a way to trick Eliza into fighting off guard?" Kevin said, finally being able to speak again.

"No, I don't think so. Dean would have said something about that. All he told me was that he was at gun point. He would've definitely told me if it was a trap."

"There's another reason this can't be Hell's Child we're dealing with. It's because its Crowley. King of the Crossroads? He may be a demon, but he likes the rules. He wouldn't let us walk into a war like this." Sam raised his eyebrow. Cas looked at me like I was stupid, and Kevin mimicked Cas's expression in a less angelic sort of way.

I ignored them. "This may sound crazy, but I think we should go to the dinner and see what he wants. We don't necessarily have to go to fight."

"It's _Crowley,"_ Kevin said slowly. "What part of _King of Hell _don't you understand?"

"I know that, I know he's a demon, but he loves playing games. I think we should just go and play along, that's all. See what he wants first. I mean he wants to talk, and it seems to be urgent if he's kidnapping Dean for it." they were still staring at me. "I'm not saying we go armless, I'm just saying we don't go with our guns blazing. That way we won't start any unnecessary fights therefore compromising our chances of injury." Sam checked his watch.

"Guns blazing or not, we need to go get Dean. Are we taking her or not Cas?"

"He doesn't have the right to-"

"Yes, I suppose we have to."

"Yes! What's the plan?"

"Kevin stays here, we'll grab Dean and get the hell out."

"What? That's it?" I asked, slightly alarmed. I mean we were about to charge at the king of hell after all.

Sam gave me a handgun. "Winchester style," he said humorlessly.

"Ready?" Cas asked, then I felt his hand on mine. The last thing I saw was him grabbing Sam's and Kevin's small smile then we weren't at the bunker anymore.

We were standing in front of huge iron gates, raised to about eight feet high. It surrounded a very elegant, Dark Age style villa in the distance, and there were about six demon-guards surrounding the place. Once we stepped up to the gate, it opened and two demons tailed us, escorting us inside.

Crowley greeted us like old friends, like the cliche villain he is."Moose! Pleasure to see you again, as always. My honor, Princess." He gave me a little bow, then to Cas with a sneer, "Castiel."

He turned to lead us to the dinning room."You're just in time, I had the chef make the food especially grand today."

We were in a dimly lit room with a fire place cracking away in the corner. An enormous grand chandelier was positioned atop of a huge dinner table crowded with foods of all kinds. There were big, ugly paintings of Crowley all over the walls, and candles at almost every corner. But in one corner, however, Dean was held down by two other demons to the floor. I looked up at Crowley angrily.

"Let him go, now." Sam growled.

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and the two demons were gone. Dean got up and started dusting off his clothes before taking his place next to us.

"It's good to see you again, Princess." Crowley told me with an amused smile.

"Is it?" His suit caught on fire. But as I expected him too, he sighed and waved a lazy hand over his suit.

"I see you've been practicing."

"Yep, I learned a lot of new things." I turned my glare to the safe hidden next to a large plant in the corner.

Crowley stared at the pile of newly formed dust. "I had half a million dollars in there," he muttered. "Never mind that, we have a dinner to attend to, hope you're hungry."

Crowley spread out his arms and gestured to the table.

But none of us moved. "Oh come on, the food's clean nothing to worry about. Just something to do while we discuss somethings-"

"We're not talking about anything." Dean said, and turned to leave.

"I'll make you a deal. You sit with me and I'll hand over the demon tablet, no tricks." Dean froze. I still didn't really understand the whole tablet thing, so I looked up a Dean, curious for his response.

"No," he finally decided, but Cas gabbed his arm.

"Dean, we need the tablet. It could tell us a lot more about Hell's Child," Cas said urgently, pleadingly. Dean whispered in the same restricted manner.

"Yeah, so does Crowley, he's never going to give it to us he's just-" I cut him off by suddenly jumping and bumping against him. Crowley surprised me by suddenly appearing next to me and yanking my arm.

"Get your filthy-" I started, but he then placed a heavy, broken rock in my arms with a small sly smile on his face. Then he backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"See? No tricks. There's the tablet." I looked up at Cas, and he took it from me.

He inspected it a bit before concluding,"It is. It's real."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, eyeing Crowley.

"Absolutely."

"Then let's go," Dean said, very much insistent on leaving.

"It's about Hell's Brat. I want him to perish as much as you do." Crowley called, his humor leaving him a bit.

"What?" I asked, and tried my best to look uninterested. Truth was, I wanted to hear everything that concerned Hell's Kid.

"It doesn't matter, let's go," Dean insisted, but I wanted to listen.

"I'm on your team, sweetheart. I want heaven to win, all the way."

"How come?" I asked, intrigued. I didn't look at Dean, but I knew he was giving some sort of death glare.

"Because, Princess, there will be no order once all the demons are set free, there'll be no order there'll be no king, and I like being king."

"Not buying it." I turned like Dean.

"I know his Father, his demon Father, I know who he is." Crowley offered again.

"You son of a bitch," Sam suddenly said. "It's you, isn't it?"

Crowley shrugged like committing a new born to hell was an everyday mistake."Yeah, it was. Once I became a Father, I became eligible for kingship, _sue me."_

"And you're willing to sell him out, just like that?" Dean inquired.

"Well he's not really my kid, is he? He was a mistake, honestly. Used up more souls than he's worth."

"Strange," Cas commented. "I was convinced his Father was Allistar. I never would've guessed it to be you."

"Which now I've come to realize is a big mistake. The little bastard is planning on taking over the entire bloody universe! Hell, heaven, and purgatory included. So I need you to get rid of him for me."

"We're not doing _anything _for you," Sam snapped at him, taking a step forward.

Crowley shrugged."Of course not, we're on the same side. We just share a common interest. Call it what you like."

"No, we're not, we're not doing any sort of business with you. Cas take us home, _now._" Dean ordered.

"He's too strong. She'll never be able beat him, you know. He's had a lot more training than his years. You _need_ me." Crowley's words echoed in my head. _He's too strong, she'll never be able to beat him._

The three of us grabbed a part of Cas's arm. I couldn't help but continue staring at Crowley. He was right, I would never be able to win. Within the last millisecond I was able to see Crowley, he raised his hand to his face just in time and whispered, _"Call me." _and I felt a small card appear in my hand. It read: _Crowley, King of Hell; business numbers and hours located on the back__._

We were back before I was able to retort. Dean was already throwing orders.

"We need to move, the demons that are surrounding us are getting close. There was six of them. You said you could see demons?"

"Uh, yeah I can. Sort of, at least." I stuttered, dazed a little by the quickness of the environment change around me.

"Cas, you go with Sam, Eliza's coming with me. Call me once you got one. We can't go home tonight unless they're all dead, clear?" He gave the three of us an angry glare. "We'll need a ride, I left Baby by the supermarket. Where's Kevin?"

Kevin appeared with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Hey dickhead."

"Look man, I swear I didn't want to pull you back, it was Cas's fault. How you been?"

"Oh, I've been super. Spontaneously being stranded on that island alone? Perfect. I only freaked out for six hours, then I accepted the fact that I was going to die. But it's okay, I only had to wait a _week _for an explanation." Kevin looked really angry, but the sort of kitten angry. It was hard to take seriously.

"Look, I'm sorry I needed to wait until I knew Crowley wasn't listening-"

He nodded to himself, and then smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, whatever. You suck."

Dean smiled. "It's good to have you back." They embraced each other, and again Kevin was lifted off his little feet.

"We need to go. Oh wait, take this." Dean took out a large piece of rock out of his inside coat pocket. "Entertain yourself while we're gone."

"No way," Kevin's mouth slightly fell open. "You didn't!"

"The demon tablet, yep. Get cracking Prophet Boy."

"But how did you get it? Is...is Crowley dead?"

"Sorry buddy, not yet. Promise I'll get him someday, but not yet. He gave it to us."

"He _what?"_

"Yeah, said he wanted to chat for the tablet and we took it."

"What did he say?"

"Something about Hell's Kid but we didn't stay to listen."

"Which was a bad idea, by the way." Sam said, and Dean glared at him.

"What? Not having been poisoned by a demon a bad idea?"

"No, but now Crowley is after us more than ever, and not only do we have to protect Eliza from him, but also Kevin and now the tablet."

_"Excuse me,_ I don't need _anybody _protecting me. Hell, I should be the one protecting you!"

"All you could do is light stuff on fire," Cas muttered. "You're about as dangerous as an oven,"

"Don't you-"

"Alright, let's not start that now." Dean glared between me and Cas. "They'll never find us here, this place is warded. Don't worry Kevin, you're safe. As for you, well.."

I nodded, "Hell's most trained brat is after me."

"Exactly. We need to move. Do you have a car?" Dean directed the question at me.

"Yeah it's parked outside."

"Good. Zee and I are going to the supermarket. Cas you scope the area and kill every demon you find. Let's go." He turned to leave, and I grabbed my keys before following him out the door.

"I'm sorry, you said _kill _demons?" I asked, catching the term just now. "You could kill demons? I thought you could only exorcise them." I tried to keep up with his quick pace.

"You can't kill demons. This special knife can." He showed me the weird knife with all the sigils.

"Oh! Right Meg's knife."

"Ruby."

"Huh?"

"It's Ruby's knife."

"Oh, right. Because it matters?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Where's your car?"

"Behind that tree. So what, you just stab it?"

"Yeah. My _god_._"_ he eyed my truck hungrily. "Where did you get this bad boy?"

I grinned. "You like it?"

"It's perfect. Well, Baby's perfect, but this is amazing...how did you afford this?"

"I didn't. I sold the ring Crowley gave me."

"Smart," he snorted and got in the car. He felt the leather appreciatively and got comfortable before he noticed something at his feet. He picked it up."Um, wow."

I snatched it out of his hands and threw it in the back seat. "What? I had to drive for like two days straight."

"And you lived off of Sour Patch?" he said, he'd found the bag full of Sour Patch wrappers. I shrugged.

"My god, you're like an over grown ten year old boy." he muttered.

"_Excuse me-" _I started but he cut me off my mimicking me.

"_Excuse m_e," he said in a high pitch voice, then he said in a serious tone, "You light things on fire when you're pissed, you get defensive when someone says you're not strong enough, and you live off of Sour Patch. You're a ten year old boy stuck in a teenage girl's body, now drive."

"Well at least _I _didn't get kidnapped by a bunch of egghead demons," I muttered, shifting the gear to drive.

He sighed heavily, muttering to himself. I could've sworn I heard him try to convince myself not to throw me out of the car.

"So what's on a demon tablet anyway?" I asked, now getting on to the freeway.

"I don't know. I'm not the prophet, Kevin is."

"Cas said it had everything you needed to know about demons?"

"Yes, it's the _demon _tablet."

"But why would Crowley give us something like that?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. You know which exit we're taking, right?"

"Thirty five. And Cas was said the other half of the tablet was hidden?"

"Yeah, he said he hid it somewhere in Australia."

"And Crowley voluntarily handed his half to us? I'm not buying it."

"So, what, you're saying it's a fake? Cas checked-"

"I'm saying that he wanted us to take it."

"And we did, and that's a good thing, trust me. Even if he wanted us to take it."

I still felt uneasy about the whole thing. "He said he wanted to get rid of Hell's Brat. Maybe there's some sort of summoning spell and he thinks we're stupid enough to try it?"

Dean fell quiet, and then he put his face in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I overheard Crowley talking, he said he needed _'her'_ for the ritual."

"Her as in..."

"You. At first I thought he was talking about this other demon girl that didn't leave his side, but now that I think about it...He could've needed your hair, your voice, your mere presence, anything from you for the spell."

"What spell?" I asked, my heart beat quickening.

"We'll just have to find out." he took out his phone. "Sam, listen. I'm bringing one home. Tell Kevin to stay in his room."

"We're taking one with us to the bunker?"

"Yeah, we'll lock him up in the dungeon and question him. Take the next right."

My eyes widened. Dungeon? There was a car parked ahead of us, it looked like a couple's car had broken down.

"Demons," I told Dean.

"Both?" he asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I slowed the car to a stop, then with the sweetest smile on my face I got out to greet them.

"Having car trouble?" I asked.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart." The way the man eyed me from head to toe gave me chills. He wasn't looking at me like I was pretty, it was worse. He was looking at me like I was some sort of prize he couldn't have. I kept my poker face on.

"You guys don't look like you're from here."

"Yeah we just came up here from down South-" the woman started, but Dean cut her off by stabbing her from behind.

"Oh you came from down south alright," he muttered as her limp body fell to the floor.

The other demon was about to react, but before he was able to pounce on Dean, instinctively I put my palm on his forehead. I wasn't completely sure what happened, but I think I made his insides explode. His eyes were burned out when I finished him.

I jumped back. "What the hell was that?"

Dean looked at the burned dead body then up at me. He shrugged, "That's how Cas does it."

"Oh." I took out my phone with an impressed smile. "I'm going to have to show him that." Dean rolled his eyes and marched back to the car while I took the picture.

He came back with two shovels. "We need to get rid of the bodies."

I groaned, but then I had an idea. "Or I could turn them to dust?"

Dean shrugged. "Okay."

-break-

After the bodies were taken care of, we drove for ten more minutes before we got to the supermarket. I parked the car in the small parking lot and tucked my gun into my boot.

"We have one left on our side, try not to burn it. We need to ask him some questions."

"Okay," I nodded.

When we got inside, Dean and I started scoping the place aisle by aisle, starting with the kitchen aisle.

"So there was something I wanted to talk to you about." I said, not really looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"When we were leaving, you know, Crowley's house, he uh, he gave me his number and asked me to call him-"

He raised his eyebrow. "And?" I shrugged. "What, you can't be seriously considering-"

"I mean what if I just called and heard him out. He could seriously help us with this whole thing-"

"No, he can't help us. End of discussion. Even if he knows more than us, he's still a demon. Halfway through he could suddenly realize that killing Hell's Kid isn't such a good idea after all and then make the whole thing collapse on us. No."

"I'm not saying we should trust him, Dean, I'm not stupid. I'm just saying we hear what he has to say-"

"No."

"Well frankly I don't see that we have a choice! Cas isn't helping, he's just really angry about how unprepared I am, Sam you and I all still have to read an entire library before we could know anything, and we're not even sure if the library has this covered-"

"We are _not_ going to trust any demons. Especially not Crowley." Dean looked at me. I nodded.

In one swift movement, he took a pan and swung it at the man who was standing next to us. He fell to the floor.

"Quick, get the car out front." he whispered urgently_. _

"Maybe I should carry him," I offered sincerely, he'd feel light as a feather with my strength.

Dean looked at me flatly. "I got him. Besides, you'd attract too much attention. Just get the car."

When I pulled the car in front of the store, Dean was waving at an old couple.

"Hangover, he's fine." he assured them with a quick smile. I got out and helped throw him in the backseat.

"You'll be fine driving him home? I need to drive my own car back."

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged, trying to look like driving with a demon in my backseat didn't make me nervous.

He sighed. "That won't work. Hold on."

"No, Dean really-" I was secretly glad he was the protective type.

Dean took out his phone and called Cas. "Cas, where are you? We're in the supermarket's parking lot-"

"We finished." Cas said, suddenly appearing beside me with Sam.

"OH! Jeez!" I practically screamed. "Don't _do _that." I hit his arm. They ignored me.

"You guys are going to ride with Zee home. I'm going to get my car." he turned to walk away, but then he stopped and came back.

"I need your phone." Dean told me.

"What, why?" he raised his eyebrows. "You're joking. I'm not going to call Crowley! That was just so the demon could follow us!"

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

I looked at him a little and bit my lip before I took out my phone and handed it to him. Without another word I turned around and marched to the driver's seat. Sam and Cas followed pursuit with Sam in the front and Cas in the back.

We were silent for most of the ride, all the while I was fuming. I hated to admit it, but I was angry at what Dean had done. It's been two days and I did nothing wrong. I didn't lie to them once, I didn't deny them any information, I went to save his stubborn ass from Crowley and followed him to this hunt. Then again, I barely trusted the either of them too...

"Don't feel bad about Dean," Sam said, as if he was just listening to what I was thinking.

"Oh, I'm not mad." I said airily.

"Yeah? I think your knuckles are going to pop."

"What?"

He nodded at my hands. "You're gripping the steering wheel too tight, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Oh," I said, realizing the ache in my hands I didn't notice before.

"Don't let him get to you, he just needs some time."

"Whatever, it's fine." I thought that was a bit rude so I added, "Thanks Sam."

He shrugged, then he noticed the bag of Sour Patch wrappers. "Whoa."

"Okay, alright. Yeah, yeah, I eat like a ten year old boy, I know." I snatched the bag from his hands. "I don't need to hear it twice."

"I'm not judging you, but I'm judging you." I rolled my eyes. "This is all chemicals, it's not even real food."

"I ate it, then I got full. It's food."

"But if we're going to work out, then you need more nutrients than Red 40."

"Whoa, nobody said anything about working out!"

"Well of course we have to work out, how else do you expect to build muscle?"

"Ugh," was all I said. I took out my phone with a grin and gave it to Cas. "Look what I did."

"Good." Cas said.

I grinned at him through the mirror."But Cas? I didn't _do_ anything. It sort of...came to me. Like when I healed you. I just did. "

"Yes, your body knows your powers, but your brain hasn't registered it. It sort of comes out with the adrenaline, your subconscious mind forces it out."

"But with Sam, though, I thought about it deeply, I was able to really feel everything in his body as it was healing."

"That's not creepy," Sam said.

"Sorry."

"It's because you were smart about it. You used a power you already had, and a power you knew you had but didn't know how to use. You thought Sam was going to die, so again your body forced you to use your hidden powers. But how come you didn't extinguish my fire? That's the question we should be asking," he smiled slyly. "Don't I matter as much as Sam?"

"O-of course." I stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Really." Sam said, smiling like Cas was.

I had to think of a quick response or else I was never going to hear the end of this.

"With Sam, I knew what needed to be done. When I felt him I knew what needed to be fixed, and how I had to command my brain. But with the fire...I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to make water? Wind? Just make it disappear? I just didn't know," I shrugged. "And I ended up saving you anyway so that's that." I tried not to look at either of them.

Cas smiled to himself, and Sam looked away.

I turned left into the forest and parked the car in the same place I parked it before. When we got out, Cas was dragging the demon man by a leg.

"Really?" I hissed. "There's a human being inside there too, you know!"

Cas ripped off a piece of the man's shirt, revealing an old bullet wound to the heart. I nodded.

We heard Dean pull up behind us, then the slamming of his car door.

"Sam, you get the groceries."

"What? No, it's your turn."

"What do you mean it's my turn, I've been getting the groceries for the last month now!"

"You mean the two trips for beer? That's not grocery shopping Dean. Besides, I've been doing the laundry by myself for the last two weeks. You get the groceries."

"You know what? Eliza, you're living with us now, you get to do house chores too. You get the groceries."

"What? No, it's my first day here. That's not fair."

"They're inside. Can we get rid of this insect already?" Cas said, looking very annoyed.

Dean looked impressed. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said to himself. "All of them? They were like twenty bags-"

"All of them. Now let's get inside."

He shrugged. "Alright."

Turns out they actually did have a dungeon. Not necessarily the princess-dragon type of dungeon, but it was a dungeon. After the demon was chained up and secured in the devil's trap, Dean kicked him.

He stirred a little before his eyes focused on us. He smiled and closed his eyes the way a sun bather on vacation did. "Isn't this a beautiful sight to wake up to. The Winchesters and their angelic bitches." he opened his eyes again and eyed me and Cas.

Dean ignored his jab about us and went straight to the questioning. "Why did Crowley want her there." he said it more like a demand rather than an inquiry.

But he was eyeing me like we were the only ones in the room. "Well aren't you a beauty. Young, sure, but I wouldn't mind taking you for a ride before I ripped your bones out and chewed on them," he purred.

The demon earned himself two bullets to the head. He just grinned in response.

"How about you focus with me," Dean snapped. "Why did Crowley need her." Again, it was a command, not a question.

"Dean Winchester, you chaining me here and looking at me like that makes me want what your angel has." He grinned an even wider, sicker smile.

I glared at him with so much hate. This is why I preferred vampires and werewolves.

Dean nodded. Then suddenly, swiftly, Dean sliced into the demon's face with the special knife. This time, he screamed and his smile turned into a nasty grimace. Dean sliced him again, and he screamed.

"Tell me why Crowley wanted her," Dean demanded again.

Out of breath, the demon said, "Tell me why Heaven's Bitch can't have babies anymore."

I took in a quick breath, completely being taken off guard.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at anyone. I also couldn't leave, so I tried to keep a straight face.

"She's missing a certain organ...Like it was ripped out," he tilted his head and stared at my stomach. "Tell me why." He grinned, showing all his teeth this time.

I stared back, rage completely took over my senses. He caught on fire, but this time it was different. I even felt the difference inside me, it wasn't regular fire. It had a blue hue. And sure enough, the demon screamed louder than ever.

"A casting spell! Crowley needed her for a casting spell! That's all I know!" his pained groans echoed throughout the library.

Dean ripped his eyes away from me, looking slightly worried at my outburst but he composed himself quickly. "Who did he cast out?" he questioned the demon.

"Hell's Child. He needed to cast Alec out of hell. He's using up too many souls, he's getting too powerful. Business is slow so Crowley wanted to get rid of him but he needed a piece of her first." he was panting, but I didn't stop the fire.

My heart nearly stopped. "Did it work? Did he cast him out?"

"I don't know!" he gasped. The fire grew even hotter. "I swear! Stop!" he screamed. But I let him burn a little more. He killed an innocent man, after all.

"Eliza, I think that's enough," Cas said. "Try to extinguish the fire now."

"I don't want to." I spoke through my teeth.

"Please!" The filth begged again.

"Try," Cas insisted.

I sighed. "Fine, what am I supposed to think about?"

"Try thinking of decreasing the fire. Like an oven knob, slowly turn it down."

I closed my eyes and held my palm out, thinking of the metaphorical knob.

"Good!" I heard Cas exclaim. "It's working."

I imagined turning the knob all the way, and the demon's cries died out. I opened one eye after the other. I did it.

"Good job," Cas smiled at me like I just saved the world.

"Thanks," I muttered, not returning his smile.

"Bitch," the demon spat. That was the last thing he ever said, though. Dean threw the knife right at his throat.

"Sianora, asshole." Dean said, then he looked up at me from the corner of his eye. I quickly turned around and left before he was able to say anything.

"What happened?" Sam asked when I got to the library. Him and Kevin were both hovered over a book.

"Dean was right. It was a summoning spell."

"_What_?" they both exclaimed.

"So he's free now?" Sam asked.

I shrugged.

"He'll be out by tonight, most probably." I heard Cas say from behind me.

"What are we going to do?" Dean answered.

"Keep Eliza hidden, that's all we can do. Avoid the fight for as long as possible. But we need to get her more powers. I know a few that could become helpful. I'll look for them, and we'll work at it from there. Don't worry Eliza, we still have a chance."

I nodded solemnly. I just wished I could turn to dust, I was worthless either way.

"Yeah," Dean said. "It's fine. We'll find a way. There's always a way. "

I tried not to look at him. It was quiet for a little while, nobody was able to find the appropriate word to say. We were all waiting for our deaths, what _was_ there to say?

Sam's stomach growled really loudly. "Sorry," he said. "Had a beer for breakfast." I took that as my getaway.

"I better get started on lunch then," I smiled quickly at all of them then made my way to the kitchen. I washed my hands, took out out a bowl and a knife and started peeling the onions.

He was going to be free. He was actually going to be free. I didn't even feel scared at this point, I just felt numb, defeated. The one thing I was created for, and I didn't even have a chance at it. Just three days ago my life was...well, not easy, but simpler. And if I went even more back, I could imagine my dad and I snuggled on our couch watching reruns of Friends. Our life was difficult. Bills were always too much, my dad was always bleeding from a new wound, and I was skipping school behind his back for a job at a restaurant.

But I remembered when we were together, when his smile was so big it looked like his beard was smiling too, I felt the world was the best thing ever. I felt like our problems were worth it, they were worth all the heart ache. Being there in his big arms made me feel like I was the richest, happiest girl alive.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I jumped, dropping the knife from my hand and quickly turned around.

"Huh?" I asked, now realizing that I was crying.

"I heard you. I thought I should come to comfort you." Cas smiled at me awkwardly, he looked like he wasn't so sure of what he was doing here either.

I cleared my throat, "No Cas, it's just the onions."

"You didn't start peeling." The lump in my throat was beginning to ache. My head fell; I wasn't able to meet his gaze. I was so pathetic. I heard Cas sigh, then he pulled me to his chest.

You know the feeling when you're already crying and then someone holds you? It's like since someone was holding you, your body didn't find the need to hold itself anymore, you just let your self go. I shook Cas's marble frame from how hard I was crying. I felt his hands rub my shoulders gently. When I was finished, and finally realized that I was crying in Cas's arms, I quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not daring to lift my gaze.

"Don't apologize. Hey." he lowered his head so our eyes could meet. "It's going to be okay, you don't have to panic. Is that why you were crying?"

I shook my head. "I just miss my dad a little. I just wish he was with me sometimes, you know? He always knew what to do, or at least told me he did when he had no idea." I swallowed loudly. "His death still feels very recent to me." Again, I questioned myself about why I was being so open with Cas.

He nodded. "I'm sorry about your dad, I really am. But Eliza the only way you're going to win this thing is if you fought with all your might. You can't walk in there thinking it's a lost battle, because it isn't. We still have time, we still could end the dickhead."

I sniffed. "Thanks Cas." I said, really meaning it.

He shrugged shyly. "It's no problem."

I looked him in the eye. "No, Cas. I mean _thank you._ For everything, guiding me through this and listening to me now...thank you for everything."

"I, well, you're welcome." he blushed a deep, rose red. I smiled, and watched him be incredibly adorable before I released him from my gaze.

41


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunted

(W/N): Today I had a book thrown at my face. Because now that I have four followers, I told my sister that she should treat me with more respect now that I was the star of the family. Enjoy, all four of you x

* * *

I woke up extra early the next morning. I decided that I would be able to concentrate more on research if I wasn't busy being nervous about Sam or Dean or Kevin watching me. But when I left my room, Kevin was already up, busy with the new demon tablet. I groaned.

"Morning," I greeted. He didn't realize I was there even though I made an effort to scrape the chair on the floor so he'd notice me. He finally looked up at the sound of me sitting down.

"Whoa, dude. Did you sleep?" His hair was disheveled, he was unshaven, and his entire face looked darker because of the circles under his eyes.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Nah...no. I couldn't." He made circles next to his ear with his pencil. "Crowley won't let me. He's in my head, all day long."

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely.

He smiled.

"So, what's all this?" I asked, trying to make light conversation. I couldn't bear awkward silences.

"Tablet translations. I've been up all night; it's really dense. This entire pile translates just this line." he put a hand on a pile of about forty papers. I tilted my head to look at them.

"Wow," I said, flipping through them. He looked like he was really putting his efforts into this. "Nice handwriting," I commented. It was awful.

He laughed. "Thanks." I put the paper down and eyed him curiously. "What?" he asked defensively, blushing a little.

"You don't look like a prophet."

"You don't look like you could bend metal with your bare hands."

"Touche." We were quiet for a bit. "So, were you a hunter too? You know, before prophethood?"

He laughed. "No, not at all. I was the exact opposite from a hunter. I had a future. Perfect SAT score and everything."

My eyes widened. "Nice."

"Yeah."

"Guess people really did get over a 1600."

"Hey, that's not that bad."

"Oh shut it, I don't need your sympathy." I told him playfully. "It doesn't matter now anyway, does it?"

"Not even a little." he looked sad that his life took this dark, twisted turn. I didn't blame him.

"Cas said you were only sixteen when you met Sam and Dean?"

He put his pencil down and shook his head at the memory. "Yeah. I was...different, then. I was so busy with my future I never noticed anything else. If you were to offer me my other life, I'd take it in a heart beat. But still, I guess I learned a lot from being a prophet and living this life. I learned that there's a lot more to life than just academic success. Also, that the Winchesters are absolute dickheads." I smiled. "How about you? How old were you when all this happened?"

"Sixteen. All I wanted was a boyfriend and a glorious growth spurt but I got a whole lot more than what I bargained for."

"Ah, you say it like having superpowers is a bad thing. There's got to be some perks."

I shook my head. "Not even one." The depressive mood that washed over me must've showed on my face because Kevin said,

"Course there is. Slumber party here, every single day. Free grub and everything." I laughed.

"You know this is one of the worst things that happened to me ever since I got the powers right?"

"The Winchesters are also the worst thing that happened to me ever since I became a prophet. I think we have a lot in common."

"I do too. For one, I too am a fan of Captain America." I smiled slyly and pulled out the picture of Captain America he drew. "Is he in a beauty pageant?" Cappy was wearing a dress on a stage. "Those are some mean calves," He snatched the picture from me.

"That was not supposed to be seen by anyone."

"What? Why, I liked it." I teased.

"So what else could you do? With your powers and all?" he asked curiously, changing the topic.

"I could read minds, so you should be careful." All the color drained from his face.

"What?" he asked, a horrified expression on his face.

I laughed a little too loud. "Oh my goodness I'm just kidding! Your face! You should see the look on your face!" I put my head down and continued shaking with laughter. I felt him hit me on the head with his papers.

"That's not funny." But when I looked up again, he was smiling to himself.

"It's hilarious." I composed myself and reached for his pencil. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." I turned it to dust.

"Whoa," he breathed, cupping his hands so I could drop the dust in them. Watching him be fascinated by what I had done, I couldn't help the satisfied smile that formed on my face.

"Could you do that to anything?" he asked me, switching the dust from hand to hand.

I smirked. "If by anything you mean a heavy duty safe that had half a million dollars at Crowley's house, then yep."

"Haha."

"I knew you'd like that one. I'm making some coffee, you want?"

"Oh yeah, please."

"Sure."

An hour and two bagels later, we were engrossed in a conversation about people with uneven faces until Dean walked in.

When his eyes fell on me and Kevin, he looked amused. "What is this, the Outcast Alliance?" he picked up my untouched half bagel and took a bite out of it.

"He's definitely a lefty," Kevin said.

I nodded, eyeing Dean's face. "Yeah,"

"No, stupids, I write with my right hand."

"No, lefty as in your left side of your face is a bit higher than the right side of your face. It's sad, really." I told him, crossing my arms.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "There is nothing wrong with my face. I knew there was something wrong about about this gathering." he muttered, shoving his chair back and walking down the hallway. "Sam!" he shouted. "Rise and shine,Snow White!"

"Sam left like an hour and a half ago," Kevin called after him. Really? They slept late and woke up early! I was never going to have time to be alone at the bunker. Dean came back looking confused.

"Left where?" he asked, like there wasn't anywhere Sam could possibly go to.

I raised my eyebrows. "He's thirty one."

He ignored me. "Did he go out on a case or something?" he asked Kevin.

"I don't think so. He was wearing shorts and sneakers so..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, perfect. The dude goes out for a run when the King of Hell and King Dick of Hell is after us."

I closed my eyes. "He's five minutes away, I think he's coming back. I hear his steps against the mud."

When Kevin and Dean were quiet, I opened my eyes. "What?" They were staring at me funnily.

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't remotely creepy." Dean finally said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome."

He took his seat again. "Any word from Cas?" he looked between me and Kevin, finishing off the bagel.

I shrugged. Kevin shook his head.

"Does Cas sleep?" I asked.

"Nope. Only watches other people sleep." Dean answered without looking at me. He was mindlessly playing with Kevin's notes.

"Then where does he go?" I knew the question was childish, but I couldn't help myself. Dean gave me a look before answering.

"He's looking for the angel tablet. Heaven's pretty messed up now and he thinks he's supposed to fix it and he's hoping to find answers in the angel's tablet."

"Oh. When's he coming back?"

Dean shrugged. "You know him. He just appears and disappears spontaneously. He could come back in half an hour, he could be back in a week."

I felt my stomach churn. "Right." A week?

The door creaked. "Morning," Sam said, jogging down the stairs. His face was blotchy and his shirt was drenched in sweat, clinging to him and perfectly contouring his god shaped body. I tried not to stare too much.

"What are you, training for the olympics?"

"The last time I've been on a run was a while ago because of the stupid trials. I forgot how amazing it feels, plus it's good for you." He drained his water bottle in one sip. I envied the piece of plastic.

"How could this possibly be good for you?" Dean asked incredulously. "You could barely take your breath, you're sweating all over the place and you smell like wet dog."

"That's best part. Dean, if you come with me once you'll be hooked. The adrenaline, the fresh morning air...it's perfect. You too." he told me and Kevin.

"The only thing I run away from is my problems, no thank you." I replied.

Sam smiled at my joke, then he noticed Kevin."Kev, did you sleep at all?"

Kevin yawned. "I'm going to if you continue talking about running."

I heard a faint whoosh. "Hello," Cas appeared between where Sam and I were sitting.

"Hey, Cas." I greeted with a smile, but Cas started pacing the room from wall to wall as if he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, turning in his seat to watch him.

"Can you disappear for a minute? Take Kevin and Eliza with you. You all should go to Malaysia, preferably." he continued pacing.

"Malaysia?" Dean's face contorted. "Why _Malaysia_?"

"Because I've never been to Malaysia. Bring me back a postcard." Cas answered distractedly.

"Cas, what's the problem?" Sam asked, looking worried. Cas finally stopped pacing.

"It's Bartholomew. He thinks I'm up to something and is planning on tracing everywhere my grace went, and that includes here. He cannot know that I have Eliza, in fact no one in heaven or hell should. And Kevin, especially not Kevin. He's the only one the planet that could decipher the tablets and they will ruthlessly lock him up until they find the angel tablet."

"Perfect." Kevin moaned, resting his head on the table. "Sometimes I wish they would just find me so that we could get this over with." I wanted to put a hand on his shoulder or comfort him in any way.

"We're not going to Malaysia." Dean said, looking at Cas like he was crazy.

Cas started pacing again. "Then tell me what to do, Dean. Every second you're here you're all in danger. I just need you to disappear for an hour or two. I'll bring him here myself so he could see that there's nothing here then I'll steer him away. Just go anywhere I haven't been to before. Are you sure you can't go to Malaysia?"

"We can't get to Malaysia in an hour, and you can't zap us there because then your grace will be there!" Dean exclaimed. Then I understood why he was so annoyed at the idea; Dean hated flying.

"Um," I spoke, "We could go to the diner that's a few miles from here. Cas never went there and Bart won't think of checking there because it's a pretty stupid thing to do."

They were all quiet. "I like it," Sam finally said.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not taking these two to a diner. Neither of them know how to act around civilians, they'll get all weird."

"Is this really the time for jokes?" Cas said, looking annoyed at Dean.

"Taking those two out with the neon signs they have over their heads is the joke here."

"They'll be fine, it's just a few miles away from here for an hour. Plus, Eliza could take care of her self." Sam argued.

"And Kevin?" Dean challenged. "_She _has a small, very small, chance of protecting herself if anything happens, but Kevin's got nothing against Crowley."

Cas was the one to reply. "I have my eye on Crowley, he's currently in Spain solving a cheating crossroads demon problem. I think Kevin is safe, but that doesn't mean you are, Eliza." he stared directly at me, looking at me sternly without breaking eye contact.

"You are not allowed to use any of your powers. Clear? Nothing. You are to pretend you're completely average."

"Aye, aye, Captain." I saluted him.

"Good," he looked at Sam and Dean. "You guys should get going. You have an hour and a half, then you could come back."

Dean silently put on his coat with an annoyed expression on his face. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Alright, Cas."

"Stay safe." He was about to leave until I stopped him.

"Wait, you aren't coming? " I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"I don't eat," Cas replied.

"Right," I nodded like I just realized it.

Cas looked at me sincerely."Stay out of trouble Eliza. And keep your senses on; you're the only one who could sense a demon quickest," and then he was gone.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Dean mimicked.I lightly hit him on his shoulder.

"Shut up," I muttered. "It's not like that. I just feel bad that he has to work all the time, here and in heaven."

"Whatever you say." Then Dean pointed at Sam. "You put on a pair of pants," then at Kevin, "you shave whatever you got going on there," and then at me, "and you try to do something about your hair. I'll be in the car."

I felt my head with a puzzled expression. Why did he hate my hair so much?

* * *

"I'll have the grilled chicken with the salad as a side and water," Sam smiled politely.

We were ordering food at the diner called Joe's. It was small and the only source of light it had was through the giant windows that took up most of the space on the walls. It had red booths and beige tables, I was almost surprised the waitress wasn't in rollerblades. It was quiet; we were the only ones in the store.

"Double burger with curly fries and a coke, sweetheart." Dean handed the waitress the menu.

"Sure, and you guys?" She turned to me and Kevin.

"I'll have sicilian pizza, fries and a bottle of coke." I gave her the menu with a cheesy smile.

"And you, sir?" she asked Kevin, who turned a deep red.

"No, no you don't have...Kev...ehm, m-my name it's..." he coughed. "That's not your business, of course," he coughed again."I'll have the uh...I actually didn't really look at the menu because my sister, here, hogged it. She's my sister, we're not-" he coughed for the third time. "That doesn't matter to you...I wish it would, you know, um, matter to you. I wish we would g-get to maybe, you know-"

"He'll have the same as me," I cut him off, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Ook-ay," the waitress said, recovering from Kevin's attempt. "It'll be ready in ten minutes," she said sweetly before she turned around and left to the kitchen. The three of us started laughing at Kevin.

His face was practically the color of a tomato. He straightened up, and strictly kept his eyes on the napkin in his hands. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"I can't choose my favorite part," Dean laughed.

"When he told her it wasn't her business," Sam joined.

"Or when he said we were siblings, I mean Kevin I'm not even asian..."

"Dude, you can't talk to a girl?" Dean teased.

"Sure I can!" Kevin answered defensively. "I talked to Eliza all morning." he mumbled.

"Yeah, but she's not-" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah?" I challenged.

"You don't _like _her." Sam continued.

"Yeah I do, I like her more than you two dickwads. Can we drop this?"

"Hey. Watch yourself." Dean warned, pointing a finger at Kevin.

I smiled and slung my shoulder around Kevin. "I like you too, Kev."

I know Kevin said something, but I didn't hear it. Something changed. The air felt different, and I immediately sensed it. I stiffened and looked around.

"Hell-o?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said, shaking my head.

His face was serious now. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"You totally zoned out." He looked at me apprehensively.

"I did?" I asked innocently, taking a bite from the complimentary bread sticks. I needed to get away.

The waitress appeared in that moment with our drinks. I took my chance.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I need to wash up."

"Sure, go straight down to your right."

I slid out of the booth without looking at Sam or Dean just in case my face gave anything away. I walked down the hallway like she said, the air became more and more charged as I did. When I got to the restroom, I knew something was definitely in there. I took out my gun and slowly opened the door.

It was quiet, except for the October wind coming in through the window. The bathroom looked ordinary, and everything was still. I creeped along the bathroom stalls, swinging door by door open, gun ready to fire. They were all empty, except the last stall. When the last one swung open, a bare demon was there waiting for me.

Demons, out of all, were the nastiest. They were selfish, intelligent and just plain sadistic creatures. But most of all they were _ugly. _Bare demons were a sight no one wanted to see.

"Jesus, what is _wrong_ with you? Where's your body suit, you look disgusting!" I said, doing my best to calm my heart beat. I was panicking a little on the inside, I wasn't really sure how to deal with demons. I wished that I had told Sam and Dean that I felt something.

It shook its head. "You really shouldn't have suggested that."

My mind immediately rushed to that pretty waitress, or maybe the cooks inside the kitchen. But what actually happened completely took me off guard. The demon turned to black fog before I could blink and then started shooting towards me. At first, I scoffed. Then cold horror came raining down on me: I didn't have my devil's trap chain. It was on the bed stand, next to my bed, in my room, at the bunker.

I felt it force itself down my throat. It was like needles everywhere, the pain induced by my body's efforts to reject the filth. Then after a few moments of suffocation, the pain was replaced with numbness. I felt like I was buried under deep water. The demon turned to the mirror.

"I like this," it said appreciatively, eyeing the girl with the black eyes in the mirror.

_Get. Out. _

"What? And leave this body? Look at all this _power!" _I felt my powers heat up in anticipation when the demon riled me up.

"It's a shame you never use any of it, your body is practically begging for it. Maybe I'll start with the Winchesters." If my heart was under my control, I knew it would've stopped. Or skipped a beat. I started panicking even more. Dean...Sam...Cas...Kevin...

I heard a gasp. "The prophet too?"

Crap. I forgot it could read my mind.

"Yes I could, and ugh look at all this emotion. Your _dad._" I felt it play memory after memory, lingering on the ones where I spent crying over him. "I don't get it, was he your dad or boyfriend?"

_You piece of filth._

It continued playing through all the memories that seemed to be heaviest with emotion. Like when the hunters attacked me.

"And people call _us_ nasty, yet you massacre your own kind blindly, grabbing at any excuse you can get. Money, jealousy, hatred...all these stupid feelings. It's exhausting." It started playing with my hair, straightening my bangs. "I'll tell you what. After I finish off the Winchesters, we'll go visit your hunters. Deal?"

_No. _

It laughed. "You say it like you have a choice."

Demons liked talking, right? I needed to stall it, to give Sam and Dean some time to ask why I spent too long in the bathroom.

_Who are you? How'd you find me? _

"I could read your mind, stupid. But I like a good fight anyway. My name is Tanya, that's my human name at least." When she told me that, I saw that she didn't like her name because it attached her to her human self.

"How'd you do that?" She demanded.

_Do what, cockroach? _

"Read my mind, how'd you do that?" My facial features in the mirror looked terrified.

_Stop making that face, it's unflattering._

She slammed my fist on the sink. "Tell me how," she demanded between clenched teeth.

_We're connected, dumbass. I could read yours like you could read mine. _

"No, humans can't do that. They could only see what we show them." She still looked scared.

_I'm not human, am I? Jeez, are you all this slow? _

She started worrying about me gaining control and Dean killing her with his knife, and noted how one human got so protective of her child that she took control again.

_Interesting theory. Get me close to them and let's see how _I _will feel. _I tried to picture just how angry I'd feel.

The demon composed itself. "Guess I'll have to send someone else then." She bunched up my hair with her fingers to make it look a little teased from the back.

_No! _I exclaimed, and tried kicking and screaming. _DEAN! DEAN! SAM! CAS! _

She started laughing. I continued screaming.

"Not a chance sweetheart. You know, if you stop resisting me, maybe I could help you. We could beat Hell's Child together. I don't want him to win, we'll all be his slaves once he takes over. Oh should've seen him in hell, nagging and whining and bossing us around like we were his. But not anymore. The Winchesters are slowing you down, but with me...I'll teach you how to get stronger. Live to your full potential. We'll get rid of him so _easily _together, we could become one."

_And then?_

"And then we take over, of course. Live like gods." She shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world and continued playing with my hair in the mirror.

_No. Now get out._

She sighed. "You'll learn to love it. Just wait until I show you exactly what you're capable of. Time will show you. Now where's that stupid car you came with? I hope you could drive, because I can't."

_It's Dean's car. I don't have the keys. _I didn't want to take Dean's car too.

"You know, I don't get it." She said, now reading my thoughts about Dean. "You think you have to prove yourself to Dean but you-"

_Can you shut up? _

"I'm just saying. Strike him once with this unbelievable strength you have and you got yourself two excellent guard dogs."

_Have you met Dean Winchester? _

"You have a point. We should just kill them, then. Out of all people you really chose the Win...oh. Oh. _Oh._" She just found out about the bunker. "Excellent! This has _everything!_ I underestimated you, kid...wow. I get it now. Change of plans; we're going to the bunker."

She turned to the mirror again, and undid a few buttons before smiling at my cleavage.

"Why do you hide this?"

_Because I look like a cheap slut, whore._

"Tough." She turned around and left the bathroom. We were getting close to them and I ran out of ideas.

_If you just think about hurting them...I'll burn you on the inside. _

She started laughing, and Sam looked up.

"What's so funny?" he asked. My heart started pounding slightly faster like it did around Sam than anyone else.

_Oh, do we have a crush on Sam? _She teased quietly. I didn't say anything. She laughed with glee.

"What's with all the happy all of a sudden?" Dean asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

_Nothing, Dean, I'm just being possessed by a total bitch._

_Am I total bitch now? _ She leaned over Sam. My heart went on a frenzy.

"You got something right..." She looked seductively into his eyes, and slowly wiped grilled chicken grease from his lips. "They're so soft," she whispered, caressing his lips with my thumb.

Dean's french fry never made it to his mouth. Kevin stopped mid chew. I was bursting on the inside.

_Stop.__ Just _stop.

_Oh come on, you know you like it. _She thought back.

I would have never admitted it, but it was true. My body's reactions were right there to prove it too.

_See? We could be friends._

"I-It's okay, Eliza. You didn't have to do that," Sam said, pushing my hand away, staring at me like I was crazy.

_Not crazy Sam, just possessed. POSSESSED. I'M POSSESSED. _

_That's not going to work. _She snapped.

_Shut up, asshole. _

_That's not what friends say to friends. _

"I know," she winked and took my seat across from Sam. I groaned really loudly, but only she could hear.

She was too busy being amused with my body's reaction to Sam to care about the noise I was making. _Your heart is pounding like crazy, you _really _like him. This is fun. _

She smirked and leaned lower so my cleavage could show even more, and trailed his hand with my finger all while keeping eye contact. He pulled his hand away.

"Seriously, Eliza, what's gotten into you?"

_Yes, Sam! Now we're asking the right questions! SOMETHING IS IN ME! _

"Nothing, just seeing you in a new perspective now." She took a french fry and put it in her mouth.

"Okay, you could stop now because it's really ruining my appetite." Dean muttered, looking at me with disgust. She rolled her eyes.

"So, anything knew with the demon tablet?" Dean asked Kevin, biting his burger again.

Tanya choked on her drink. _Demon tablet?_ I felt desire flare in her.

_Ew, stop. Feels like you want to make sweet love to it. _

_Shut up, this conversation just got a whole lot more interesting. _

"Not really, nothing useful at the moment anyway," Kevin replied. I almost smiled, because I knew why he didn't find anything. It was because he kept drawing stuff.

Tanya sighed heavily. _Stupid kid. But I know how to make him work. _She pictured a few ways that all included Kevin screaming in pain.

_I won't let you. _I growled.

_Really? I don't think you could do anything at the moment, so I advise you to stop working against me and start working with me. _

_Do you honestly think we would ever work together? Do you really expect me to submit to you? Because that's a whole different level of stupid, even for you sister. _

_You tell me. Do I honestly look like I'm ever leaving this body? Since you like reading my thoughts so much, you'll see that I'm never letting you go. Sister. _

_I'm going to kill you. _I growled. _And that's a promise._

_Don't make promises you can't keep. This is getting boring, I think we should leave now, don't you?_

I felt triumphant. _Cas will see you right away. You can't go to the bunker. _

_If I recall, your precious angel, that's too precious by the way for anything healthy, I don't get why you like him so much, is currently busy with another dick on wings. Besides, he isn't a threat to me, not anymore. I could show you this trick where I blast him to oblivion. Just you wait and see._

I felt defeated. Cas was my only hope. Did I really lose to a worthless demon?

She held my stomach and pretended to ache. "I feel a little sick. Can we go home?"

"Cas said-" Dean started.

"Please? It's a lady thing."

_Oh my god. This is it. This is how I'm going to die. You're going to horrify me to death. _

Dean looked away. "Okay."

_What? How could you be so STUPID! Dean! _

She smiled smugly. _I like Dean more. _

_Okay, you could avert your eyes now. Jeez, you're undressing him with your eyes, it's so obvious, Kevin's looking, STOP. _

_Why are you such a prude? _

I needed to find a way to gain control again, I just didn't know how.

We left to the parking lot. My panic levels were over the top. She's going to the bunker. She's going with them to the bunker. This is all my fault.

_Oh, cheer up. This is going just like we planned. _

_The only plan I have is sending you back to the pit. _I thought of exorcising my self.

She suddenly held Kevin's arm. Kevin jumped a little at the sudden movement, but he shrugged it off and let me hold his hand.

_Do it and I'll pull his limbs apart. _

_I could heal him. _

_You can't if I pulled his heart out. _

_Get your filthy hands off him. I don't even know the exorcism by heart._

She released him. Then the most glorious thing happened. Dean pulled my hair and slammed me against the hood.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Sam started, but she was quick. With one arm she pushed Dean away, who slammed onto the concrete too hard and started bleeding from his head.

_Dean! _ My mind started racing. I wasn't able to think clearly. All I could think of was Dean on the floor, bleeding because of me.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered. Sam came charging at us, but she set him on fire.

_NO! _I screamed, _Please, just run and leave them. Leave them, I won't fight you anymore! Dammit! Please, I said!_

"It's too late now, I want something else." Kevin took off his shirt and started trying to put Sam's fire out. She ignored them and walked over to Dean. With one leg on his throat she ordered,"Keys."Dean started coughing; she was pressing too hard and was going to kill him.

_Stop! He can't breathe!_ I shouted desperately, but it was no use. _ARGH! _I felt so frustrated and helpless.

"Eliza," Dean coughed.

"Busy at the moment, but I'll tell her you said hi." She kicked his side. I cursed myself for wearing heavy duty boots. He groaned, I felt something crack. She pressed harder on his throat. "Keys!" She demanded over his groans.

"Eliza, listen to me," he coughed again, but he was looking me straight in the eyes. "Take. _Control_." he ordered breathlessly.

She was getting irritated and scared more and more by the second. "Keys!" she said again, pressing even harder on his throat. I was growing more frantic by the second, paralyzed by the situation. Dean still spoke to me directly.

"You could do this, remember what Cas told you. You're stronger than them-AH!" he moaned; she kicked him again.

"Shut up, shut up!" she spat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to concentrate as hard as I could on getting out of the water I was submerged in. I kept focusing on my limbs, and I tried to picture actually being in reality again. But it wasn't working.

She laughed bitterly. "You're too weak, worthless. You're a disgrace." she told me. She grabbed Dean by his hair. "If you don't give me the key to the library right now, your head won't be attached to you anymore," she snarled.

I could feel Dean's breath on my face. He was breathing with so much strain, but he didn't look like he was about to give her the key. He looked like he was going to fight until his last breath.

"I don't think so," he said, even though he didn't have an upper hand at all.

"Oh?"

"She won't let you. Right Eliza?" He looked at me straight in the eye. "She's going to snap out of it right now. She's going to take control." I'm not sure what happened, but I took control immediately after the words came out of his mouth. Maybe I finally had enough of watching him suffer, or maybe I needed the extra confidence boost.

I felt her struggle to regain control; I didn't have time. I gently released my fingers from Dean's hair and put his head down slowly. He sighed heavily.

"Oh god, thank god that worked," he said, relaxing his body and closing his eyes."My head..." he groaned, straightening his legs and resting on the floor.

"Knife, where's your knife, I don't have time!" I hissed frantically.

"She's still there? What are you going to do?"

"Knife!" I shouted, feeling the numbness start to creep up on me again.

He hesitantly lifted his shirt and pulled out his knife from his belt. I snatched it from him and without thinking, I stabbed myself in the stomach.

"No!" he shouted, sitting up quickly with a horrified expression.

I screamed so loudly it felt like someone stuffed a torch down my throat. It was hers and mine combined, and when she was gone I started feeling the pain of the wound. I didn't know what to expect when I stabbed myself, I did it unthinkingly. Maybe I shouldn't have done it so deep. Blood started spilling out of my gut like a waterfall. Dean laid me down and started putting pressure on my wound.

"Stay with me," he ordered. "Stay with me or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"She's gone," I whispered back and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Guys she's waking up," I heard Kevin call. I slowly opened my eyes. I was back on my bed, in my room. Kevin was next to me on a chair, his books were sprawled all over my legs.

"Ugh, Kevin." I said, moving my legs around. In truth, I was touched he sat with me.

"Move your stuff," I groaned.

"Hey! Watch it!" he picked up his things off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"Making sure you continue breathing. Plus it's quieter in here."

"Where's everybody?" I asked, even though I really didn't want to know.

"You're in trouble..." he said, and I groaned even louder.

"Cas?" I asked.

He nodded. "And Dean...and Sam is kind of pissed too, but you know Sam." Yeah I knew Sam. And I also now knew that he had a tiny freckle just above his lips.

I tried to sit up. Kevin rushed to help me prop my pillows.

"There's no need for all this, Kev. I'm already healed."

"You're welcome," he rolled his eyes. When I was well seated, I realized my shirt was different.

"Oh my god," I felt the blood rush to my face. "Who did this?" I asked, horrified.

"Did what?"

"Change my shirt!"

"Oh. Dean stitched you up and Cas healed you. So I guess they were the ones to..."

I pulled the covers over my head and moaned. "Why. Why. Why!" I pulled the covers back to look at Kevin.

"Did you stop the fire?" I asked. He put his head down.

"Barely." My heart sank.

"What happened to him?" I was only able to whisper it.

"They're okay now, Cas healed both of them."

"How about Dean? How bad was he?"

"Fractured ribs...and a concussion,"

I felt my heart shatter. "Oh," was all I said because the english language didn't seem to have a better fitting word.

"Hey, don't look like that, they're okay now. It wasn't your fault anyway."

I nodded, not listening. Cas was at the door.

"Hello Eliza." he greeted.

"Cas," I nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm a complete screw up."

"It was an accident, I guess it happens."

I knew he wanted to say a lot more than that. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"You have some serious explaining to do," I heard him before I saw him. Dean made his way to my bed and pulled a chair next to Kevin before sitting on it backwards. Sam came in after him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"What happened? How did you get _possessed?_ Are you kidding?" Dean asked, but he wasn't angry though. He didn't sound like it.

I shrugged. "I just didn't have my necklace with me-"

"Yeah, about that. We're taking you to a tattoo parlor."

"What?! No! No, no way!"

"Yeah, like we're going to wait for that to happen again."

"No, no, no, I promise I'll be more careful-"

"Sorry princess. It's been decided."

"Cas?" I looked at him desperately. He looked ashamed.

"I also have a tattoo I want you to wear."

"No! This cannot be happening, you guys are joking. Cas, tell me you're joking."

Sam smiled at me apologetically. "Eliza? Cas's tattoo doesn't go on your skin."

Trying my hardest to ignore what happened at the diner, I turned to look at Sam. "What? Where does it go then?"

"On your ribcage." Cas replied.

"And it hurts like hell." Kevin added.

"On my ribcage? How?"

Cas closed the distance between us, and sat at the edge of my bed. "Well, I'm going to have to..." Suddenly he put a quick hand on my chest and tatted me. It felt like a thousand hammers splintering at my bones at once. I couldn't help the scream that left me. Finally, he was done.

"Cas!" I gasped, breathing really hard. "What the hell."

"I'm sorry. But you're now invisible to angels. Including me." I didn't care. I was still trying to get over the shock.

"You didn't have to do it like that." I said, looking at him angrily.

"I'm sorry."

The pain subsided. "Jeez, ow." I rubbed my chest uselessly. "Can't you do that again with the devil's trap?"

He shook his head. I groaned. I really didn't want a tattoo. I loved my clean skin.

"It's not that bad, we all have one." Dean said with a grin, showing me his. Sam and Kevin did the same.

"That's huge!" I said, eyes wide. "Where the hell am I supposed to put that?"

Dean smirked. "Well, if you ask me-"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"You could get it on your arm like me," Kevin offered. I sadly looked at my clean arms.

I shook my head. "No way. Listen, I could get a ring or something-"

"Nope," Dean said, popping the P.

"You don't necessarily have to get it somewhere visible." Sam said, and I blushed a deep, deep red. I looked away.

"No, I meant on your leg or something." Sam said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks," I said, and awkwardly cleared my throat. I cursed how shy I was.

"So, did you find out what the demon wanted?" Sam asked.

I happily accepted the topic change. "She mostly wanted to kill you. And torture you," I told Kevin, "And then take over the world. But she's gone now, so that's good." I subconsciously put a hand on my stomach. Dean's eyes followed my hand.

"That was a pretty nasty wound. I had to stitch you in the parking lot to get you to stop bleeding."

"Yeah, thanks for that. And I'm...sorry about the ribs and the head. And about the burns Sam."

"I'm pretty sure we're even." Dean told me, but for some reason I didn't feel relief at his words. I still felt the heavy, dense guilt that subsided in my chest.

"How do you want me to prove to you that you're not invincible?" Cas suddenly spoke with anger. "You were dying, and I almost didn't get to you in time because I was busy watching Bartholomew. You're still human, and you could easily die. You need to be more careful."

"What was I supposed to do? She was going to kill them. I couldn't just watch, I had to do something."

"You could've asked Dean or Sam or Kevin to exorcise you. You could've burned her. You could've exorcised her yourself. You could've eaten a mouth full of salt. You could've downed a gallon of holy water. I just don't know why you insist on hurting yourself."

I started to get angry. "I'm not insisting on anything! Look, it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. I wasn't thinking, I was high on adrenaline and I was scared she was going to take control again. That's all."

"I do hope that is all. We can't afford to lose you, Eliza." I hated the feeling I got at his words. I knew I was nothing more to them than a useful instrument, I just didn't know why it hurt every time I heard it. I was just being stupid. I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

"Back at the diner, when I asked you if anything was wrong...was that when you sensed her?" Sam asked me, taking a seat across from Cas on my bed. I crossed my legs to make room for him.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"That's your mistake." Dean said.

"Yeah, Eliza. We're a team now, we have to work like one. You really should've told us something was up."

"I wasn't sure, I had to check for myself first. I didn't want to alert you for no reason."

"No. You had no right." Dean said. "All our lives were on the line, so even something so little should've been shared with us. I mean we had Kevin with us for Pete's sake. Sam was on fire and he started to make some sort of tribal dance around him."

"Hey, I was using my shirt to put out the fire, I wasn't dancing!"

"Really? So you weren't trying to flirt with your sister here?"

"No!"

"You don't have to say it so harshly." I told Kevin. He looked at me flatly.

"How did you guys figure out I was possessed, anyway?"

"Well, for one thing you went to mens' room."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought you had something to tell us-" I rolled my eyes. "Then the lights started flickering. And then you came out completely different. You know, with the shirt and the hair and the Sam..."

"Yep, yep, just go on, I remember." I tried my best to look composed.

"And then you choked when I mentioned the demon tablet. And that's when I knew something was up." I nodded.

"So how did it go with Bartholomew?" I asked Cas.

"Smoothly. He didn't even enter the bunker, mistook it for a useless warehouse."

"Good." I nodded. "I'm going to get up now because I'm starting to feel like I'm on my death bed with the way you guys are surrounding me." I started to get up.

Cas spoke again. "I was hoping we could start practicing. I need to stay off of Bartholomew's radar for a few hours anyway."

I shrugged, even though butterflies formed in my stomach. What if they realized I wasn't good enough after all? What if I hurt someone? What if I was a slow learner? "Alright, sure."

* * *

"Just zap it!"

"I. Am. Trying. Cas."

"Focus, you're not focusing."

"I'm going to focus on a lot more than zapping an apple back to the kitchen if you don't relax."

We were in the library, Cas and I were standing over a table trying to get me to zap an apple back. Sam, Dean and Kevin were watching us a table away doing their own things. I was this close to knocking Cas unconscious and taking a nap instead.

"All you have to do is try to focus on moving the molecules in the apple. Focus on the molecules, drop everything else out of your focus. Your focus should just be-"

"Say the word focus one more time and I'm lighting something on fire. And it just might be a trench coat."

"Okay. Concentrate on the apple-" I sighed heavily and stood up straight. "What? Why'd you stop?" Cas asked innocently.

"Did you ever, in all the thousands of years in your life, teach someone to do something?" He furrowed his eyebrows, remembering.

"I faintly remember teaching a poor salesman in Pompeii to make shoes so he could sell them-"

"Cas!"

"What?"

"Pompeii burned to the ground!"

"So?"

"So the last time you tried to teach someone, you burned a whole freaking town to the ground!"

He rolled his eyes. "There was a long string of cause and effect that lead to the reason behind the volcanic eruption and I assure you that me teaching the old man to make shoes was not a part of that reason. Possibly a minor, minor part but not a leading contribution or anything. You're trying to get away from these lessons."

"Can you blame me? I suck, and Kevin's judging me."

"I'm not doing anything!" I heard him say.

I turned to him and pointed at him. "I could see it in your eyes."

"Just try again. Try again with this pen, not many people like apples anyway."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Concentrate on finding the molecules within the pen first, okay?" I closed my eyes and tried to focus as hard as I can. It was just a pen. I could do this. It was just a pen. I heard something fall. I opened my eyes.

"Well," Cas said. "That was okay." The chair next to the pen fell backwards.

"I think I'll pay you back for these lessons by teaching you how to lie." But Cas suddenly closed the distance between us and held my face. "Cas?"

"Keep still." he pinched my eyes open really wide and looked into them.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep still." he examined them for a little then stepped away. "Okay, you're good."

"Good for what? What did you check for?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I need you to try again, but since you were able to move the chair from a foot away, you should be able to move the chair back."

I tried again, thinking of the chair's molecules like Cas said. Nothing happened. "I don't understand why I am able to pin Sam and Dean down to a pillar a meter away but I can't pull this chair up right. It doesn't make sense."

"It's because you're full of hate," Dean called out, not looking up from the computer.

"Nobody asked you!" I told him.

"He's sort of right,"

"Cas!"

"You were angry then. That's why. You need your anger to use your powers, and I'm trying to get you to divorce your emotions from your powers so it won't be used against you. Try again."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, but what was in my eyes?"

Cas sighed. "You have a limit, like everything else. I need to make sure I don't push you over it. Whenever you're feeling too much, you have to stop. You cannot push yourself, understood?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll get...sick."

"Sick as in...?"

"I think it's best if we continue practicing."

"Alright, then. Chair. We could do this. I believe in you." I closed my eyes and tried again and again until my head felt like it was going to explode.

That night, I made the chair sit up and levitated four books. I was proud of myself, and Cas seemed to relax a little. But when he was distracted, I excused myself and threw up more blood in the bathroom.

* * *

"We need to get going." Dean said, closing his laptop.

I whimpered in my seat. "Dean...I didn't take off my necklace once, not even once ever since the demon attack."

"Wow, you managed to keep a necklace on for nine hours." he told me flatly. "Let's go." he scheduled an appointment for me at the tattoo parlor at eight. It was seven thirty and I was sort of running out of time to convince him otherwise.

I decided to take a stance. "No." I said, crossing my arms.

He didn't even look at me. "If you don't get up right now, I'm buying a cheap tattoo gun online and doing it myself."

"You can't pin me down."

"I'll drug you."

"Look, I really don' think this is necessary-"

"I'm in the car." he took his jacket without another word and left. I scowled and sat down. I wasn't going to get a tattoo. I don't care.

* * *

"Alright, alright! Just wait a freaking second!" I shouted at the overweight pierced man with an odd looking beard and a tattoo gun. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Hey miss you really need to hurry up, I got a schedule."

I glared at him with so much hate then I said, "Okay go." he leaned over me. "WAIT!"

"Oh for the love of god," he sighed heavily, sweat forming on his forehead now. "I'm getting your boyfriend." he got up and walked through the curtain. When he came back, Dean was with him, looking very annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Just let the man do his job."

I bit my lip. "Fine. Just wash your hands again." I told the tattoo artist. He looked like he wanted to stab me with the tattoo gun. Dean smiled sheepishly at him and handed him a ten. The man shook his head and scrubbed his hands. Dean was giving me the death glare when his back was turned. I returned it.

He turned back around. "Can we finish this before I jump in front of truck?" I shrugged and looked the other way.

I felt him lean over me again. "HOLD. ON." I shouted again, accidentally grabbing his wrist too hard.

He screamed. "Motherf-"

* * *

Dean pulled the car into the garage. He was still laughing to himself. I glared at him, my face still wet with tears. When he caught sight of me, he burst out again. I got out of the car and slammed the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Hold on!" he called. He was still laughing. "I'm sorry!" his laughter echoed throughout the garage behind me. I angrily stormed into the library, hugging my wrist to my chest.

"What happened?" Sam said, catching me with my tears. I pulled out a chair with force and sat down, sniffing.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again, taking a seat next to me. Kevin stopped whatever he was doing and came to our table.

Finally, Dean came back with a gleaming face, and an enormous smile plastered on. He was still shaking, trying to calm himself from laughing. I glared at the table in front of me.

"What happened?" Sam asked Dean again.

"She-" he chuckled again. "She...broke the guy's wrist!" he chuckled. "And he said he'd kill her if she didn't let him do her tattoo with the hand she broke." he started laughing again. "And now she's crying." I turned my glare to Dean. He was clutching his stomach.

Sam let out a small laugh. I looked at him, and he immediately looked apologetic. "Can I see?" he asked. I held my wrist tighter to my chest.

"It's probably not that bad..." Kevin said. I looked at him angrily then showed them my wrist. Then they all started laughing.

It was a wiggly devil's tap very badly drawn, I doubted it was going to work. And in the very corner in very small letters, it read, 'F.U'.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sullivan

Saying that I slept a restless night is putting it too kindly. I couldn't stop seeing Dean bleeding or Sam burning. At one point I was so convinced that Kevin's bloody body was on the floor, I had to turn on the lamp and check before falling asleep again.

I kept tossing and turning, putting the covers on and pulling them off over and over again. I even remember that I slept in the library a little before going back to bed. So when I woke up to find a giant blue eye staring at me from the window, I had to ignore it at first. But when I flopped to my right minute later, the monster was still there.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I closed my eyes and counted to five, then I opened them again. When I realized that I was awake, and there actually was an enormous eye staring at me from my window, I screamed.

"_MON-STER_!" I shrieked. "_MONSTER_!" I was hugged the bed sheets to my chest and kept my round eyes on the thing in my window.

In less than a minute Dean kicked open my door with a rifle held up ready to fire. Sam was behind him with another gun and Kevin was creeping in the background with a lamp in his hands.

Dean's facial features started to get angry when he realized there was nothing in the room. I didn't blame him; he looked like he jumped straight out of bed with his messy hair and lazy but alert eyes. Sam too looked like he jolted awake, his shirt was on backwards.

"Seriously?" Dean growled, and the look he gave me told me he was considering emptying the gun in his hands on me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Window," I whispered.

"HOLY," Dean exclaimed.

"Oh my god, what _is _that?" Sam said, tilting his head.

"It's a freaking monster, that's what that thing is!" Dean said, jabbing his rifle at it. The thing was doggish, it had ears and a nose like one, but it was just exceptionally huge and a bright clear blue. He sort of reminded me of Sully from Monster's Inc. A very, very scary Sully.

"Oh my god, it's...I think it's a buffalo?" Kevin offered, squinting his eyes and stepping further into the room. He still had his lamp up just in case he needed to whack something.

"Do we kill it?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"Do you know _how_?" Dean replied.

"Just shoot it," I said, still cowardly hugging my sheets.

"Well, I can't shoot it from here, I'll break the window." Dean said, looking at me.

"Okay," I nodded. "How about you go _outside_ and shoot it?"

"No, I'm not going out there. Do you see the size on that thing? You have super powers, you go."

"You wish, I'm not ready to die. I'm not even twenty yet!" Dean looked at me with a straight face that said, _seriously_?

"Just because hell's greatest dickbag is after me doesn't mean I necessarily have to throw myself in every fire." I said haughtily.

"Maybe we should wait till Cas gets here?" Kevin offered.

"Okay, just give me a second so I could send it a memo telling it to put off the flesh chewing until Cas gets here." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

I peeked at it again. When it caught sight of me it got really hyper and started jumping around, tongue hanging out. I quickly put my bed sheets over my head. "Oh my god, it's looking at me."

"Alright, I'm calling Cas." Dean closed his eyes and rocked on his feet. "Dear Cas, we need your feathery ass down here pronto because a blue monster is going to eat us."

"What?" Cas said, suddenly appearing beside Dean. We all jumped.

"Jeez!" Dean shouted and sighed heavily at Cas.

"What in the world..." Cas noticed what was causing all the commotion."I've never seen anything like it," he mumbled to himself, then he disappeared.

The next thing we heard was Cas shouting, "Who are you? Why are you here? Who is your master?"

"What is he doing?" Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well, the thing isn't exactly a normal animal," Sam said thoughtfully.

"You think it could talk?" Kevin asked. Sam shrugged.

"I've never been so scared in my life," I whispered. "It was nice knowing you guys."

"Yeah, you too." Kevin replied, a small smile on his face. We shook hands.

Cas appeared again. "I think you should come."

I raised my eyebrow. "Come _where_? Don't you dare think I'm going out there-" I saw Cas reach out his hand to grab me, and I quickly pushed myself away, squeezing against my bed frame all the while violently shaking my head, but it was no use. Suddenly Cas and I were outside.

"Cas!" I shouted, closing my eyes and clinging on to him for dear life. "Take me back inside,_ TAKE ME BACK INSIDE!_"

"Relax. He's not going to hurt you, he's yours," he said serenely.

"No he's not, I have allergies I can't have pets, _take me back inside!_" I shouted, my eyes were still closed shut.

"Look, it says your name on him." That information took me off guard.

"What?"

"Open your eyes, you'll see."

I opened one eye at a time and slowly raised my gaze to meet it's height. My mouth fell open.

He was majestic. He was alien looking, and enormous, but _dazzling_.

He was a faint, sparkly clear baby-blue. He looked like he wasn't really solid either; he looked ghostly, like if I waved a hand through him he would disperse. He was the size of a Hummer Jeep, had the face of a wolfish beast, and the body of a very, very large fluffy dog. He had _enormous_ white wings, wings that I could get lost in for days at a time. His head was surrounded by a whole bunch of white hair, sort of like a lion's. The way he stood was in an elevated, dignified fashion. He stood with pride and confidence, like he could smite something effortlessly from a mile away.

There was something about his eyes. His electric blue eyes were round, warm and _familiar_ even. When they caught mine, they widened. He started charging at me.

"Cas!" I screamed, frozen by my fear to where I was. I crouched and closed my eyes, waiting for him to eat me, but when I didn't feel any teeth, I looked up. To my surprise, he was kneeling in front of me, eyes closed and head down.

"Cas," I whispered in a shaky voice. "Let's go, I think it fell asleep."

Cas laughed. How was he so care free?

"No!" I hissed. "No! What are you doing, are you crazy?! _CAS_! Get back here!"

Cas bent down and lifted his huge paw. "Look," Cas said, ignoring my urgent warnings.

I scowled and swore a little before I went over to Cas. "What? What is it?" I said between my teeth. But then, when I saw what was there my mind shut down.

"What is that?" I whispered, horrified.

"He's yours," Cas shrugged. "Eliza Cameron James Brian. Right there."

It was my name, carved into the beast's paw. Not even like someone did it to him, but it was as if he was born with it, like a birthmark.

"Yes, I see that. But what the hell_?" _I was still staring at it with a dumbfounded expression. "I never did this, I swear. It wasn't me, I don't know what-_AH!" _I screamed because he suddenly licked my face. He scared me so much, I heard a huge crack come from behind me. When I spun around, there was a large pile of dust where an enormous tree used to be.

Cas looked angry. "S-sorry, he scared me!" I stuttered, embarrassed at my little outburst.

Cas composed himself and turned to re-plant the trees. "You can't keep doing that. The bunker needs to stay hidden."

"It was an accident." I muttered, wiping the weird sparkly drool off my face.

"You guys still alive?" Dean shouted from a distance.

"You should come see this," Cas called back, eyeing the thing again.

"No thanks," Dean replied, "we're okay."

"He's harmless;" Cas shouted back, "just a mere organization of special celestial molecules that probably have different genetic coding than regular animals but the fundamental atomic compounds are usually made up of the same diverse-"

"Shut up, fine, we're coming," Dean cut Cas off.

"Cas, why is he kneeling?" I asked him, still captivated by the oddity in front of me.

Cas turned his attention back to me. "He's not kneeling, he wants you to take the letter."

"What letter?"

Cas reached into his fur and pulled out a thick envelope. The beast rose again, making me take a subconscious step back. This thing was probably really, _really _powerful, but he had a rough time interpreting body language. He inched closer to me, leaving almost no space between us.

"C-Cas," I gasped, not really able to find my voice.

"He wants you to make contact with him. Just touch him," he said, not even paying attention to me.

"_Cas_..." My heart was starting to pound and panic levels were slowly rising.

"_Just pet him," _he said again, preoccupied by the letter.

I slowly held out a shaky hand and put it on his enormous body. He had the softest, creamiest feel to him. Sort of like flour, but even velvetier. He immediately responded by purring and resting on the ground next to me. He even rolled around in the grass like an enormous, terrifying puppy. My insides twisted with every movement he made.

"Cas?" Dean said wearily, as he, Sam, and Kevin finally appeared. "What the hell is that?"

"He's _beautiful_," Sam said, enchanted by the beast like I was. Sam stood next to me and watched him play with a faint smile on his lips. It was almost like he was thinking, _This is so adorable,_ when in fact this was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.

"Apparently, he's one of a kind." Cas said, finishing the letter. He sounded like he wasn't amused.

"Well, obviously."

"No, this letter is from Eliza's archangel. He made it for her."

My eyebrows shot up. "My archangel? He's alive?" It was obvious I was hopeful.

"No, but he left you this letter."

"Who is he?" Dean asked, but Cas just handed me the letter. I took it from him and read it out loud.

"_Dear Eliza Cameron James Brian, _

_The name's Gabe. World's hottest, baddest archangel. I am the one who blessed you and chose you, Lele, out of all the other girls in the world to be mine. You're welcome. It had to be me, like I was going to miss out on a chance like this to one-up my brothers. I have really not-good news for you. If you're reading this, then it means I'm dead. I probably died a heroic death, you can mourn for me later. But never fear, for I am...a freaking genius, to be honest. _

_When I made you, I didn't want to wait all those years to see how you turned out to be. So I skipped a few years here and there, saw your childhood, your teenage years, etcetera. I'm not really allowed to talk about that. A certain someone would kick my ass. He takes the whole time thing to heart. Or should I say hearts..._

_Anyway, I obviously found out I was going to die. Props to the Winchesters, which you seem to hang with in the future. Word of advice? Ditch them, they're complete screw overs. Unless they like you. Then they'd literally stop at nothing to keep you safe, like the self sacrificing morons they are. It warms my giant heart, honestly. Cas you could trust, too. Can't believe that jackass manages to live longer than me, but still. He's a loyal little puppy. _

_So you're probably wondering what in tarnation is this majestic beauty doing in front of your house. Well, meet Sullivan. Sully is your guardian angel pet. Named him after that Disney movie that you used to always watch. He's supposed to descend when Hell's Dick does. Sully's meant to protect you from him. I made him in case of an emergency like this, since I wouldn't be there to help you out. I'm great, I know. _

_He's especially for you, and I mean it literally. I took a piece of your soul to make him, hope you don't mind. That way he's connected to you in ways no one else could be. He's the only one on the planet that could read your mind, so you won't have to speak to command him, genius right? Distance doesn't matter, too. He also has an intelligent mind so he understands every word you say. He could also sense when you're in trouble, thought that might be helpful. _

_Sometimes I sit and ponder about my intelligence and my exceptionally charming good looks. But anyway, I am truly sorry I wasn't there to see you blossom into the flower you are today. You're a babe now, my Lele. Just know that your archangel is proud of you, and will never speak to you if you loose this thing. Make me proud, angel._

_Yours truly, my love,_

Gabriel

_PS. I know he isn't pocket-size, and you can't really take him places, so I made you this spell. It compresses him into this necklace so you could wear him around your neck. And when you need him just read the spell backwards. Utter brilliance, I know. You can thank me later._

_PSS. He doesn't need to eat, but he likes candy. Treat him once in a while."_

I looked up at Cas and he was holding up a silver necklace with a little glass bottle hanging from it. It was roughly about the size of my pinky finger, and had beautiful silver swirls carved into it.

"Gabriel?" Dean said, looking shocked. "_Gabriel?"_

"I don't know about you, but I think he's done something right for once. This animal is genius. Go ahead, try to make him do something." Sam encouraged me, looking excited.

"Um..." I imagined him flying, I was really curious to see his wings in action.

Sully straightened up and started flapping his wings. The powerful pair made a thundering sound and the wind they caused shook all of the trees' leaves around us. I had to squint my eyes to be able to continue watching. He bent his front legs as if he was going to start running and then with a graceful leap, he was finally airborne.

"Put him down, he's going to attract attention!" Cas nearly shouted.

"O-okay, okay." _Down, _I thought. And immediately, his wings deflated and he landed next to me with his mouth hanging open excitedly. My heart was still pounding really hard, but I tried to calm myself. I needed to get used to him.

"Can I pet him?" Sam asked eagerly.

I shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

When Sam tried to pet him, Sully made a growling noise and bared his teeth at Sam. He stood between me and him, crouching as if ready to attack.

"No!" I shouted. I walked around his large body so I was facing him.

"N-no, Sully. This is Sam. Sam is good, he's our friend. You will not hurt him. He's going to pet you now, okay?" Sully completely relaxed and his facial features went from horridly deadly, to excited puppy. I nodded. "Good."

Sam hesitantly put a hand on him, and Sully reacted immediately, purring under his touch. "Good boy," Sam cooed, ruffling his fur with both hands.

"Sully, this is Dean." I pushed Dean towards Sully.

"What? No! I don't care-"

"I need to get him familiar with you so he won't attack you," Dean rolled his eyes but let me push him to Sully. I spoke to Sully again, my confidence growing.

"Dean is our friend too. He's going to pet you." Sully opened his eyes to look at Dean.

Dean slowly walked over to him and put a cautious hand on his nose. Dean laughed nervously. "'S not so bad," he said.

"And this is Kevin," I said, taking Kevin's hand and pulling him towards Sully. I heard Kevin take a deep breath. "He's also our friend." Kevin put a quick hand on him with a nervous smile and retreated again.

"And that's Cas. We trust Cas," Cas smiled and patted Sully on his back.

Sully looked really excited, even his tail was wagging. It was like he was happy he made new friends. I chewed on my lip.

_And Sully? You have to look out for them too, okay? They're...good people. Even if you have to leave me to save them. They come first okay? _Sully stopped wagging his tail and looked up at me, his puppy humor gone. He looked like he was asking _are you sure?_ I nodded. He dropped his head solemnly.

"What did you say? Why did you upset him?" Cas asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said, waving a hand carelessly.

"Oh my god!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "Dean, check this out." Cas and I walked to where Sam was. Kevin watched curiously too.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"When I tried to ride him...I turned blue too. Watch," Sam put both hands on Sully's back and bounced on one leg as if he was about to ride him. And then almost immediately, Sam was glowing the same faint blue as Sully. "See?"

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "Back away for a sec." Sam backed away and then turned normal again. "Whoa," Dean started patting Sam's body. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Sam said, examining his arms. Dean approached Sully like Sam, and he too turned into the faint blue.

"This is _awesome_!" he exclaimed, examining his now blue body. But when he stepped away, he turned back again.

Kevin couldn't help himself either. He too stepped up to Sully and watched himself turn blue. "It's like I'm see through," he said, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Let's try something." Suddenly, Dean stepped behind Kevin and threw him over Sully's back. "Sully, go straight through that building and back, pup." Dean pointed to the bunker.

"What?! Dean!" Kevin exclaimed, but it was too late. Sully already started to fly towards the building.

_"Ahhh!"_ Kevin shrieked. We all winced as he we watched him get closer to the building. "I'm going to kill you!" But his voice was cut off because he got to the building. Instead of crashing, though, he went right through it just like Dean thought. My mouth fell open.

"Holy mother of all things holy," Dean swore.

"That should not be possible..." Sam said, eyes wide open.

"It's a cheap trick, really." Cas said, looking unamused. I smiled to myself. He was jealous.

Kevin was finally coming back. This time he was shouting, "YEAAAAAAH!" Sully landed where he was before he took off. Kevin jumped off with a stupid grin.

"You guys _have_ to try that," he told us with wide eyes. His hair was ruffled and his breathing was more like gasping.

I watched the boys from a distance play with Sully. Each of them took a few turns flying through the building and the trees. Earthly laws say that they should've had their flesh ripped to shreds from the branches and leaves, but they magically glided through the forest like they were swimming in water.

Sam threw a stick and then it slowly turned to an intense game of fetch. Sully kept trying to throw at them large tree branches to throw for him rather than the small twigs, and Sam, Dean, and Kevin had to run for their lives every few minutes cackling loudly every time. Cas was standing next to me, watching quietly like I was.

"So who's Gabriel?"

"I thought you read Chuck's novels."

"All I know is that he was a very handsome sex addict with crude humor that never followed any rules of any kind and liked watching Sam and Dean suffer in horrifying yet hilarious ways."

"I think that was a perfect summation of Gabriel," Cas nodded.

"Does that..." I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Is Gabriel choosing me out of all people to become my archangel _say_ anything about me?"

Cas finally turned his attention from the boys to me. "What do you mean?"

I blushed under his gaze. I felt childish asking this, but I couldn't brush the thought away from my mind. I felt like I needed an answer. "I mean...does it _mean _anything about my character? He sounds like an awful angel, and I can't help thinking if it meansanything about me."

"I don't think Gabriel choosing you reflects on who you are, no. I would've been worried if you were Lucifer's Child though." Cas said, understanding exactly what I meant.

"Right," I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"You know, I spent my younger years in hiding because of Gabriel. He had a sense of humor, but he was ruthless."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone hid from Gabriel."

"How was life like for you, before Sam and Dean?"

He answered immediately, like he thought about this often. "Monotone. Lonely. It wasn't pleasant at all. I was a soldier, always following orders. Never asking any questions, never wondering why. I just lived on mindlessly. Do you know what's the worst part about being lonely?"

"What?"

"You forget why you were created. You forget your purpose."

"So...Sam and Dean gave you purpose?"

"In a way, I guess. I can't leave them now."

I got lost in thought about the beautiful relationship Sam, Cas, and Dean gave each other.

"Eliza, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is on your wrist?"

I hugged my still throbbing wrist to my chest. "Nothing," I mumbled.

He sighed and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have let Dean take you."

"Is it still useable?"

"I suppose so, the pentagram is still intact."

"Good, because I don't care what you would've said; I wasn't getting another one."

"I want you to practice something else today, if you don't mind."

"Okay."

"Remember the demon that Dean brought to the dungeon?"

"How could I forget?"

"When he provoked you, you started burning him. Did that feel any different than the other times you lit something on fire?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot different."

"I thought so. That wasn't regular fire, it was holy fire."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "There's _holy_ fire? What's it used for?"

"Mostly, put an angel in a ring of holy fire and their powers are rendered useless. But as you saw, it could also be very useful against demons. But that's regular holy fire. Your holy fire is a lot more different."

"How?"

"Only you could put it out. Because it came from your body, only your body could make it stop."

"I guess that could be useful."

"It is and will be _very _useful. It needs to come to you as naturally as breathing, we can't ignore this kind of leverage. The trick is to get you to do it without being angry or threatened."

I groaned on the inside. "Of course."

Cas saw the dread I felt, so he said, "Don't worry, it's just like walking. Once you get control of some of your powers the rest will come naturally to you." I nodded.

Cas lifted his palm up and made two lines in the ground about a few feet away from each other. "Try to cover that area with holy fire."

"How? What do I think about?"

"Nothing tied to emotion. Just try to summon the fire from inside you, memorize where it comes from your body and try to push it and direct it to that area only."

"Okay." Summon, find, push and direct. Simple. But definitely not easy.

-break-

After a while of trying and almost no progress, I decided it was enough.

"I think I've had enough," I told Cas.

Cas nodded. "Of course, we could try again later. Here's the spell for Sullivan." He handed me a piece of paper, and I read it out loud. It was in enochian, Cas told me. But it was short, thankfully.

Sully straightened up and then with out warning, he turned into blue fog. Twisting and turning through the air, he went shooting for the little bottle in my hand until he was all in. My lips were slightly parted; I was dumbstruck.

"Hey! C'mon," Kevin complained. He was more comfortable with Sully than I was already. Sam and Dean looked around to see where Sully disappeared to. They jogged to where Cas and I was, the three of them looking slightly confused.

"He's seriously in that bottle?" Dean asked curiously, looking like he was having a tough time with a math equation. I handed the bottle to him because he looked like he wanted to examine it himself so bad.

"I guess."

He studied it carefully. He looked like he quit on that math equation. "Well," he breathed, "that's not something you see everyday."

"No, not really." Sam agreed, putting his hands in his pockets. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a little damp from all the playing they did.

"Don't ever take this off," Cas said warningly, taking the necklace from Dean and giving it to me. It was glowing blue.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, taking it from him and putting it on. We all started towards the bunker.

-break-

I made breakfast. It was quite a lot for four people, but I needed a distraction. When I set the last plate down in the library, Sam and Dean were drawn to the table in a second.

"B-e-autiful," I heard Dean say from behind me. He squeezed my shoulders from behind as if to say thank you and sat down, eyeing the food hungrily without looking at me. Although I felt so stressed I wanted to break down and cry, the little gesture made me feel appreciated. I blushed to myself.

"Wow, isn't this a little too much?" Sam asked, taking the plates from me.

I tried to smile back and failed horribly. "No, it's nothing."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting down.

"No, thanks for checking, though." I gave him a feeble smile and tried to ignore his watching me carefully. I looked away to Kevin who didn't get up from his seat yet. "Hey prophet boy. Food."

"Coming," he mumbled, but he didn't move. I sighed and took my seat across from Sam and Dean. I watched them as they started to haul food on their plates, Dean saying something about the last time he had sunny side up.

I scratched my neck again uselessly. The necklace was bothering me a lot and there was nothing I could do about it but get used to it. I felt the energy from Sullivan and it irritated me more than it should. I kept scratching, but it didn't relieve me at all. Suddenly, the feeling intensified and I ripped him off abruptly in one swift movement and set him on the table a little too hard.

Sam and Dean looked up from their plates. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"You okay there?"

Sam kicked me from under the table. "Stop scratching at you're neck you're breaking skin. What's wrong? Is the necklace too itchy?"

"It's nothing." I lied, and tried to focus on my food.

"Then put him back on, you heard what Cas said-"

"I know what Cas said. I'm just taking a break from him." I tried to dismiss them by chewing on my food, but Sam didn't leave me alone.

"Is he too heavy for your neck, is that what it is?" Sam asked. I sighed. I forgot how it felt like living with people. You had to explain everything to them, even when you couldn't explain how you felt to yourself.

"No, the necklace isn't itchy. It's the thing itself, I feel its energy and it's a little irritating. I just wish Gabriel didn't bother himself." Kevin looked up from his books.

"First of all, it's a _he_, not an _it_," Sam corrected, "and second of all you don't have an option. Cas said to wear it and that it'll protect you from the demon kid and right now we don't have anything else against him."

"Why is he bothering you, anyway? He was as cute as a button, with his flappy tongue and huge ears." Dean made imaginary ears with his fingers next to his face.

I focused on my food again, trying to shut them out but it wasn't really working. "It's not Sully, exactly. It's just...the idea of Sully, I guess. I don't like it."

"But he's here to protect you, he was made just for you-" Sam said softly, looking at me sincerely.

"No, he wasn't. He was made because of Hell's Kid.This thing-_Sully_-descended or whatever because Hell's Kid is _free_."

"We always knew he was coming," Sam told me.

"I know, just this thing, and the letter from Gabriel, just makes everything more real you know? I'm just feeling stressed all of a sudden and I really wish Gabriel wasn't dead right now." That feeling was strongest of all. Gabriel really seemed like a powerful being, bending time, creating things, breaking a part of my soul. I was sort of annoyed at the Winchesters now more than ever.

"Yeah well, don't wait for an apology because you're not getting one." Dean started eating again.

"That's not what I meant," I lied. They really had to kill all of the archangels?

"His death wasn't even our fault, Lucifer killed him."

"Alright Dean, I know."

"No, don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"_Alright, Dean I know_." he mimicked.

"You're being childish."

"You're being a brat."

"A brat because I'm a little angry you accidentally killed the one thing that could save us all?"

"We did not kill him, Lucifer did!" He dropped his spoon.

"Who let Lucifer out in the first place!" I snapped back.

"I did," Sam said quietly, silencing us all.

I sighed. "Sam..." I said softly. "Look. I'm not angry, and I don't blame anybody for anything. All I'm saying is that I wish this crappy situation was less crappy. What happened happened, and I'm glad it did because you guys saved the world. Alright?"

Dean shrugged. Sam nodded.

"How's the food?" I asked.

"It's awful." he paused. "It's delicious.".

I smiled to myself and continued eating.

-break-

"Hello?" I answered the ringing phone.

"Where's Kevin?"

"I talked him into taking a shower. What's up?"

"Nothing at all, actually. We were able to finish two hunts almost effortlessly and now we're on our way home."

Sam and Dean left earlier after breakfast to check out a hunt. Cas was MIA so Sam and Dean decided it would be best if I stayed behind with Kevin, not that I minded or anything. I was not prepared to face King of Doom just yet.

"What? How?" I asked incredulously. "You've only been like six hours."

"I guess we really are starting to scare everything," I heard Dean joke in the background.

"What do you mean?"

"We found the son of a bitch, we were just about to shoot it but then the sucker pulls out his knife and slices his own head off."

I thought about what he said for a second. "The thing_ killed itself_?"

"Yup," Dean said, popping the p.

"Weird, right?" Sam added.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe it tricked you guys or something-"

"Really? And what, you think we shrugged and walked away? Dean kicked it lots of times and then we buried it. It was dead. It actually killed itself."

"Maybe it was bullied at school or something, you never know."

"And it gets weirder than that, Dean and I chase a werewolf out of town and he was crying and screaming 'I hate my life', until he gets to the gas station and rips open one of the nozzles and just_ drinks gas_. All of it."

I couldn't help myself. A laugh escaped me. "That is the most epic suicide I have ever heard of."

Sam chuckled too. "He was also naked."

"Now I'm imagining both of you watching with binoculars."

"Hilarious. Listen. I need you to see if the Men of Letters saw something like this before. Check for monster suicides, or depressed monsters or something."

"Depressed monsters? Really?"

"I don't know, the werewolf guy really looked like he had some issues, just check."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Any word from Cas?"

"I texted his phone and he sent back 'BRB', so I don't know."

"We'll be back in a few hours."

"See you."

-break-

The blood was starting to get on my nerves. Every time I tried with the holy fire thing I would feel a very painful strain; like I was lifting a thousand pounds just with my insides. I always made sure nobody noticed. I didn't want any unneeded attention.

Sam, Dean, and Kevin were flipping through some old files at the bunker, I barely got anything done before they got here.

"Found something," Sam said, walking to where Dean and I were sitting. "It says here that a vetala voluntarily came to the bunker begging for her death."

"How come?"

Sam closed the file with a very worried expression. "Her alpha was trying to recruit her to a gang that was snatching children and she, quote, 'wanted a quiet life'."

My heartbeat quickened. "So you think Hell's Dick is doing the same thing? Recruiting monsters? Why?" I already knew the answer. To kill me. To take over the world.

"I don't know. Probably." Sam shook his head.

Dean took a sip from his drink. "Easy. The next time we catch a Frankenstein we have a little interview about their worries and doubts. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

"I'm coming with you. The next hunt, I'm tagging along."

"Yeah, we'll see." Dean said coolly.

"I'm serious, Dean. I'm coming with you. Besides, if these things are being recruited, some of them won't hate it and'll be a lot more vicious. You could use a third cover. Well, really, I count for two." I smirked.

"_Please_," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I count for two and you know it." I crossed my arms with a smile.

Just then, Cas appeared behind Dean. I practically fell backward from my seat from his sudden appearance.

"I have...undesirable news." he said, looking defeated.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked immediately.

"I found the angel tablet."

"That's great...right?" Sam asked.

"It is; but it also means I am heaven's most wanted."

"But don't they know you're trying to fix it?" I asked.

"Yes, but, angels like Malachi and Bartholomew want to fix it themselves."

"Then let them," Kevin shrugged. "we could use your help down here."

Cas got angry. "I will not abandon my brothers and sisters. They need my help. This is my fault in the first place."

"If I remember correctly, you already fixed your mistake. You killed Metatron. Isn't that enough for them?"

"It's not what's enough for them, Dean. It's what's enough for me! I need to repent from what I've done, I destroyed heaven I need to be the one who brings back order." he said hotly.

"Newsflash, Cas, they don't want you. Tell me this, Bart and Malachi they have their own factions, right? Where are _your_ followers?"

"I don't want followers. All I want to do is help. It's all what I've been doing all week, I've been helping the fallen angels."

"They're going to kill you, Cas!"

"Which is why I cannot let them take charge! Heaven is a place of peace and harmony, murderers like Bartholomew and Malachi cannot be in control. I won't let them."

Dean shook his head and looked away. "Jackass is going to get himself killed, I swear to god," he muttered.

"Cas, you said you were helping the fallen angels? Where are they now?"

Cas glared at Dean for a second before answering Sam. "I showed them to live the normal life their vessels had, just until I find away to give them back their graces."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked, intrigued. I sort of wished I was angel, having powers without eternal damnation and a weak body.

"Well," Cas pulled out a rock from his jacket pocket, "Kevin I need you to-" but Kevin started groaning really, really loudly.

"Noooo! Cas, the demon tablet is giving me pain enough!"

"I thought you might say that, so I devised a plan for you."

"A plan?" Dean repeated with an amused smile.

"Yes. Kevin will do my tablet Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, and your tablet Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. On Sunday he could have off or start on the angel tablet again."

"No, Cas, the demon tablet is a lot more important right now with what's going on with the freak twins-"

Cas started shouting. "Heaven needs to be put back in order before Alec finds out about heaven and decides to take over there too! With hell, purgatory _and _heaven in his hands, stopping him will be impossible!"

"Who's Alec?" Kevin asked.

"Alec's my equal. The demon we had here told us."

"The demon that possessed you?'

"No, not here in my _body,_ Einstein. Here at the bunker."

"_Alec_?" he repeated again. "Alec and Eliza, the freak twins. Your names match; it's perfect."

"Call him my twin one more time and I'm Molotoving your face."

"Speaking of which, hey Cas you know what Eliza did?" he grinned evilly. I widened my eyes at him and shook my head.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. I continued glaring at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "Nothing," I sighed, relieved. I squinted my eyes at Kevin like he betrayed me.

"I already know what she did," Cas said, bending down to the trash bin in front of him and taking out a burnt book. "She accidentally burnt this book." He studied the half-made-of-ashes-book thoughtfully. "I liked this book," he said to himself, then in a second it was like brand new.

"You _read_?" Dean asked incredulously. "Since when did you read things from the library?"

"What do you think I do when you're asleep, Dean?"

Dean made a funny looking face and shrugged. Cas tossed the book on the table.

"So how did this happen?" he asked me.

"I stubbed my toe," I mumbled, looking at my hands.

He sighed. "Anything else you need to tell me?" My heart skipped a beat, but I quickly composed myself.

"Nope, nothing. Just the book. Oh, and Kevin likes to draw superheroes in pumps in his free time."

"Hey!" Kevin shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

"Sorry buddy. An eye for an eye."

"You draw superheroes in pumps in your free time?" Sam laughed. "Dean, we're locking them up for too long, we should let them out more often."

"He stinks and her hair is all weird, no thank you."

_What was Dean's problem with my hair?_

-break-

I spread out all my clothes on my bed, preparing my bag for the next hunt. All I had was six shirts, four different jeans, two sweaters and a pair of boots. My underwear was minimal and for pajamas I mostly wore shorts and a tank, sometimes I threw a hoodie over it if it was cold. I seriously needed better pajamas if I was going hunting with Sam and Dean.

I sighed and folded my clothes into my bag. I only had two hundred dollars left and there was no way I could possibly ask for more money when I ran out. I couldn't get a job and apparently these super powers didn't include printing money. I tried to push that uneasy thought from my mind by telling myself that I'll find something when the time comes

I zipped up my belongings and put them to the side of my bed. As I was about to change into my shorts until I heard someone in the library. Kevin. I could use a joke or two to lift my sucky mood, so I went to go hang out with him for a minute.

"Hey, Kev-" I started, but I didn't find him. Instead, I found Cas reaching for a book on the top shelf.

"Hello Eliza," he greeted, pulling out the book he was reaching for.

I crossed my arms and went to sit on the table nearest to him. "I thought angels had infinite knowledge, what do you need books for?"

"And I thought I told you to keep Sullivan around your neck at all times," he said, flipping through the book.

"Don't change the subject, just admit that angels don't have infinitive knowledge," I smirked.

"Don't change the subject, I told you to keep Sullivan with you." He finally looked up at me. "Why won't you wear him?"

I shrugged, "His energy bothers me. I could feel it."

He shook his head. "No, pain you can endure, I _know _that, but there's something else that's bothering you."

I smiled at him. "You think you'r or something, don't you?"

"Who's ?"

I pushed my upper lip inside and put a finger over my mouth as if it were a mustache. "This ain't my first rodeo, son!" I imitated his southern accent. Cas was just staring. "Ah, never mind Cas."

"Everyday I keep telling myself I caught up with all the possible references you could casually allude to, but there is always one missing. I'm really hating this."

"It's okay, Cas. You'll get the hang of it." He was too adorable for his own good. He was battling savage wars in heaven, hell, and on earth, but he was distraught because he wasn't caught up on pop culture.

"So, what are you reading?"

He closed the book. "Nothing, apparently. Let me see your necklace, I may be able to add another coat to the bottle so the energy would be locked in." I pulled out the bottle from my jeans' pocket.

"Thanks Cas."

"It's okay. I knew Gabriel was bound to miss something." I smiled at his jealousy again and gave him the bottle. He closed his hands around it for a few seconds, fixed the lock I broke earlier before giving it to me. "See if it works."

I put him around my neck again, and felt nothing. "You're the best, Cas."

"Sure," I was probably imagining it, but I could've sworn his cheeks turned a shade darker.

"Hey, Cas? Promise me you won't let anybody kill you." I bit my lip. I was being childish again.

"Sure, once someone is aiming for my throat, I'll be sure to ask them to stop because I promised you."

"I'm being serious."

"And I can't promise you something like that. Not with _factions_ after me."

"Then promise me you'll be careful. That you'll take care of yourself."

He sighed. "I'll try my best."

"Good. Now get out of here and take care of the world." He gave me a quick smile and then he disappeared.

That night, I felt worried about Cas more than I ever did someone else in a very long time.

-break-

23


	5. Chapter 5 - Essas

(W/N:) Guys, I think you misunderstood something when you made an account on fanfiction. Posting a review is actually _130%_ free!

It's okay, I know it happens. I completely understand, no hard feelings guys.

* * *

Dean shook me. "Eliza!" I heard him shout. I opened my eyes.

"What?"My voice was thick and my head felt incredibly heavy. Dean was looking at me with so much concern, his eyes were darting all over my face. He even looked a little bit scared. He was leaning over me, his face inches away from mine. My heartbeat accelerated immediately and my breathing came out uneven. We were both on a cold hard floor and there was something sticky on my neck.

"What happened?" I breathed. I tried to break free from his grip on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Relax. I'm not hurting you. Get up," I let him pull me to my feet and as I got up, lots of things rolled off of me. Tomato bits, bread, cereal crumbs, sugar, dinner left overs, just to name a few. I quickly tried to dust it all off, embarrassed at myself, but then I looked around.

We were in the kitchen, but it was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado had passed through it. At my feet was spilled milk, on the counter was spilled juice, flour, cracked raw eggs, spilled rice, and all sorts of fruits and vegetables half bitten scattered the entire kitchen. There was broken cups and plates everywhere, the cupboards were open as wide as the freezer and refrigerator doors were. Empty cartons of ice cream, crackers, oat meal, and cheese were ripped and thrown all over. I felt my neck, and there was jam all over my chin and chest, and my fingers were stained with peanut butter.

"What...happened? Did _I_ do this?" I looked up at Dean, he was looking at me quietly; like he was studying me.

"Yeah," he answered, crossing his arms.

I looked around, horrified at myself. "I don't...remember." I shook my head and pushed back my bangs. "At all, I-I'm so sorry, I don't remember anything-" I started panicking, my breathing came out quicker and quicker.

He released his arms. "It's okay," he told me calmly, holding out a hand to steady me again. I was swaying on my feet; it felt like my head was spinning too quickly. I bit my lip, surveying the kitchen again.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"It was like four in the morning when I heard you leave your room, and then an hour later I heard you break all this stuff, and when I came in here, you were just..."

I looked away. I clenched my teeth and tried blinking, but it was no use. I couldn't hold in my tears.

"It's fine, look, there's no need for you to feel bad, we'll just clean it all up." he touched my shoulders. I shook my head, and more tears came.

"I just...I don't know why this happened. I don't know what's happening to me. I wish I could explain it to you but I-I can't, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain anything now. Hey, look at me." I looked up unwillingly.

He shrugged, "So you hulked out in the kitchen, big deal. We'll figure it out later, but right now we have to clean this up before Kevin and Sam wake up. Unless you want to answer their questions?"

I wiped my face with my sleeve. "No, no." I tried controlling my tears.

"Good." Then he silently turned around and picked up a garbage bag and started piling things in.

* * *

It took me a while to scrub the sugar and flour out of my hair. I shuddered at the thought of having to clean it out of shoulder-length hair.

I wrapped myself in a towel and sat on my bed. Across from me was a perfect view of the mirror. The girl that looked back at me was average looking. She wasn't too bony, but she wasn't at all curvy. She had a little muscle on her arms and legs, and her lips were tiny, just like the rest of her body. Her hair was pretty messy, meaning pretty _and _messy. She wasn't too intimidating and she didn't look like a push over. Most of all, she didn't look like an absolute freak.

As hard as I tried, I never recalled walking to the kitchen in my sleep. I didn't even remember being remotely hungry before I went to bed, and even if, I wasn't hungry enough to eat raw eggs and flour. I didn't have the faintest idea what the hell was wrong with me. It never happened to me before, and I prayed to god with all my heart it wasn't going to happen to me again.

I felt like my insides were trying to rip each other apart every time I remembered the fact that Dean was the one who walked in on me stuffing my face with both of my hands. That he walked in and had to shake me awake to snap out of it. That he helped me clean up my mess. _Dean. _I wanted to scream my throat raw.

We decided in a very short awkward conversation that we had to tell Cas. But this was a few hours ago. I didn't leave my room once.

But after I ran out of things to do in my room, I decided I couldn't hide from Dean forever and that it would be easier for me if I just faced him. But when I went out to the library, Dean didn't pay attention to me. He continued reading through whatever it was he was reading. Sam was lounging nearby, busy with his laptop, and Kevin was looking troubled on the table to the left.

"Sup dude," I told him, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Kevin replied distractedly. I stole a glance at Dean, he still didn't acknowledge me.

When I looked back to Kevin, my eyes grew wide. "Oh, is that the angel tablet?" I asked excitedly.

Kevin looked up. "How'd you know that?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because it doesn't have a big crack in the middle of it."

"Oh." he sighed, "Yeah it's the angel tablet. I think I'm getting close to where Cas wants me to read but I'm never sure."

I picked up his left over sandwich. It had mold on it. "Kevin please tell me you weren't eating this?"

"Yeah, it was in my room and I thought-"'

"Ew, Kev, mold, right there!"

"Where?" he took the sandwich and after one quick look, he became sick. "One second," he said, and rushed to the bathroom.

I put the sandwich down and picked up his notes. They were really messy as usual and they were mostly weird sigils and symbols. I flipped through the pages, honestly admiring the hard work he was putting into all this. I could see where he erased hard so many times he almost tore through the paper and where he crossed something out so much with his pencil it dented the page behind it. I wondered when he was going to be released from this even if that did happen, how he was going to manage to live a normal life.

Cas suddenly appeared by me. I jumped a little. "Jeez, Cas."

He took the papers from me without a word and examined them. "Is this all he finished?" he asked disappointedly.

"What do you mean? This is a _lot, _Cas."

He clicked his tongue. "It's not enough. Where is he? Why isn't he working?"

"Hey, give him some credit, he's been up all night deciphering for you. Look at how hard he's been working, look at all this." I waved a hand to the tens of papers that littered the table.

"It's not enough. My brothers and sisters-"

"Are in danger, I know. But he's trying his hardest and I mean he's working two tablets at a time. He's barely been sleeping or eating, or showering as a matter of fact, so cut him some slack. He's doing excellent."

Cas put the papers on the table. "We don't have enough time," he looked like he was speaking more to himself. Kevin came out of the bathroom then, looking slightly paler than usual. He was groaning and holding his stomach.

"Is this all you got done in the past seventeen hours?" Cas started, but Kevin ignored him, flopped on the seat, and put his head on the table.

"Cas you _asked_ him to stay up all night?"

"Yes, I needed some answers by today and apparently I'm not going to get any."

"Really? He's not a machine! He can't stay up all night like this for you all the time! Look at him, he's sick now."

"That's unfortunate, but I really need this done by tonight."

"Well that's too bad because Kevin's going to bed." Cas raised his eyebrows at me, and I was pretty sure Sam and Dean were doing the same.

Kev looked up at me a little, shrugged and said, "Okay," he got up and left to his room.

I still felt everyone's gazes on me. "He needs his rest, okay?" I said, not looking at anyone.

"Cas, why tonight? What's going on?" Sam said, changing the topic.

"I have to look out for too many angels. Thirty five and counting. I need to let some of them go, but I can't do that when they're defenseless. They need their grace back, and with this spell, I could find their graces."

"I could help you with the angels." I suggested, but then Cas got really angry.

"No! No, absolutely not! Never! Don't you ever, ever, say that again, _do you hear me?_"

"Yep, loud and clear because you are an centimeter away from my face," I took my index finger and pushed Cas's forehead away from me. He was still glaring at me.

"You got a sharing problem there, Chief?" Dean asked.

"No it's not a _sharing _problem. If anybody from the angels realizes that I found Eliza-"

"Again, I found you, not the other way around." I muttered.

"-they will go running to Bartholomew who will see her as no more than a war weapon and it could be very dangerous to us all."

I raised my eyebrows. "He can't control me. I'm not stupid, Cas."

Cas shook his head. "No, Eliza. That's not true. If he catches you, you _will _eventually submit to him. Because that's who you are, who you're meant to be. You're nothing more than a soldier, and once your powers take over your emotions, you lose the human part of yourself. You become nothing more than an emotionless, powerful weapon. That's why we have to train you very well so you could be able to distinguish between your soldier side and your human side. Once you do that, you won't lose either, and you won't become what Alec has definitely become."

"So we're going to lose her someday?" Dean asked.

"She'll be here, but she won't be herself. That's what's meant to happen, before the war. But if we get her to hold on to herself and her powers, maybe just maybe we could avoid and entirely skip that part. She just needs to learn to control and distinguish between the two parts of her mind."

"No pressure, kid."

"Talk about a bombshell," I muttered, scratching my head. I gulped. "And um, h-how exactly do I lose myself or whatever you said?"

"By letting your powers come out when they're not supposed to. When you don't mean them too, in better words. You always have to be in control of your powers, not the other way around."

"I could...do that."

Dean coughed. I looked up. He looked at me pointedly then at Cas. I shook my head and then glared at Sam, Dean shrugged back as if to say '_so what?' _I shook my head again.

Then Dean tilted his head back as if he was thinking '_oooh',_ then he grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows as if to say '_you liiiiiike him', _I rolled my eyes and looked at him flatly.

"_No, that's not it. Jerk." _I silently mouthed back.

He nodded with a large smirk, _"You looooove him,"_

_"No! I just don't want to unnecessarily humiliate myself, jeez!" _

_"What?" _

_"I. JUST. DON'T. WANT. TO. EMBARRASS. MY. SELF. UN. NECESS. AIR. ELY." _

_"Ohhh," _he shrugged, _"It's just Sam." _

_"What?"_

_"JUST. SAM." _

_"__Just j__am?" _

_"Yeah, so what?"_

_"What are you saying?" _

"Uhh...do you guys need a room?" Sam asked with a laugh, looking between me and Dean.

Dean straightened up. "Cas, Eliza has something to tell you," he looked at me pointedly.

"No-" I sighed and glared at Dean. He shrugged as if to say, '_deal with it'__._

"Did something happen?" Cas asked.

"No-"

"Yes-" I glared at Dean.

"No," I said again, but Dean at the same time said, "Yes."

"I'm thinking yes," Sam told Cas.

I glared at Dean again, but he glared back. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, Cas. I woke up and found myself in the kitchen. By the looks of it, it seemed like I was trying to eat everything. Including the raw food. I don't remember feeling hungry before I slept, and I don't even remember eating. So I don't know, maybe I'm turning into a grizzly bear or something."

"...And the first one you told about this was _Dean_?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hey, I am sweet and loving. Ain't that right muffin?"

I closed my eyes. "No," I shook my head. "Don't...don't _ever _call me that. For your sake."

"Right," he said awkwardly, and took a swig from his drink.

"Cas?" Sam asked, and when I looked at him, Cas looked like he was lost in a deep, horrible thought. He quickly composed himself.

"What?" he asked.

"Where'd you go? Do you know what's wrong with Zee?"

He shrugged with a cheesy smile, "I'm sure it's nothing." he waved his hand. "I don't know nothing. Nothing is the wrong-matter-with 're-she's-fine. We're-she's-okay."

We all stared at Cas and waited for him to just say the truth because he was a god awful liar.

"I have to run." and just like that he disappeared. Sam waved his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. Dean studied me again. I sat down, and tried to hide the shaking fear I felt inside. I rubbed my eyes and tried to ignore Dean watching me.

"Hey, it's probably nothing..." I looked up at Sam. "Well, at least nothing major."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you turned green. You just got a little hungry in your sleep."

I snorted. "Really? You're going to pass this off as _maybe I was a little hungry?_ Dean, I was eating _flour._"

"Flour's...soft."

"Dissolves in your mouth, very easy to digest," Sam added.

Cas suddenly appeared again. "Um, here's the address. You should find it there, I better get going." he handed Sam a piece of paper.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Cas wanted us to go on a hunt-" Dean started, but I cut him off a little too quickly.

"I'm coming with you." I made my words final.

"Eliza-" Cas started, finally looking at me again.

"No, Cas, I _want _to go. Let me go help them."

"What if you run into Alec?"

I shrugged carelessly. "Then I'll shoot him in the noggin."

"This is serious Eliza," Cas said, looking serious too.

"And I wasn't joking, you don't think I'm going to invite him to dinner, do you?" Cas glared at me. I sighed and released my arms. "I'll be fine, Cas."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. And neither do you, but you still decide to help with the whole homeless shelter for angels thing."

"They're my family, Eliza. I can't abandon them."

I spoke without thinking, "Yeah, well, Sam and Dean are my...friends."

"We're friends?" Dean asked with a funny expression on his face.

"Yes," I cleared my throat. Then I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, I'm talking to Cas." I turned to Cas and crossed my arms.

"And I don't want to abandon my..._friends_." I said awkwardly without looking at anyone.

The word really felt uncomfortable to say. But what else were Sam and Dean to me? I stabbed myself in the stomach for them, sold my soul so Sam would feel better, and Sam and Dean were harboring me, a freak who had a turbo charged freak after her. I apparently have a slight possibility where I would completely lose it and become a mindless zombie soldier, but they still decided to keep me. We're basically risking our lives for each other every minute of the day and yet we still were a little awkward with the conversations. So I guess we were just...friends. Even though it didn't make any sense.

"You don't need to come with us on this one anyway," Sam said,"there are no deaths or anything, Cas just needs us to bring this essas thing to you so you could suck its powers."

"I'm pretty sure it's wessas, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, it's essas, idiot. It comes from the Arabic word for 'feelings'. That's was the thing does, anyway, it has control over feelings. It feeds on the charge of its prey, be it anger, sadness, happiness, whatever."

"Cas? Why do you want me to feed on people's emotions?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't want you to feed on anything." he said angrily, then composed himself. "I mean, I was hoping that once you have the skill of the essas, then you'll be able to quicker control your own emotions so that it would help you learn to use your powers quicker."

I nodded. "Okay...so this wessas thing-"

"Essas," Sam corrected.

"Essas, right, does it kill its prey?"

Cas thought about it. "No, they prefer to live quiet lives."

"And this wessas thing-"

"Essas,"

"Essas thing, it has feelings of its own?"

Cas nodded.

My voice got a bit louder. "Alright, so, then, what in god's name do you think gives you the right to snatch this wessas-"

"Essas,"

"Essas right out of his or her home and bring him or her all the way to me so I could 'suck' its powers from him? Or her?"

They all thought about what I said for a minute, then they looked at each other and shrugged.

I shook my head. "Unbelievable, you hunters just think you're god don't you? You can't go around doing this to people!"

"They're not actual _people_. They're just..._things._" Dean shrugged.

"No! They have feelings, they breathe and live and eat and dream and they're peaceful-they're people. We're not snatching anybody up, we're going to go see the wessas and ask for permission first."

Sam gave me a look that said, _what?! No._

Dean said, "What?! No! You're staying here."

"Cas, let me ask you this: What if Sam and Dean were not able to catch this thing and then it runs off and tells the world that the Winchesters were trying to kidnap it? What would Dickbag Alec think?I mean if Crowley knows that I'm with you, then Alec most definitely knows. And then the math isn't that hard."

Cas thought about it. "I think she's right. We need to play it as safe as possible and her way is the safest way. We need to stay on the lay low."

"Or," Dean argued, "we just kidnap it here and then kill it when we're done," he said it slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not fair." Sam said, "if he or she isn't harming anyone then we can't kill it."

"And for your information," Cas added, "he's a very old, intelligent creature. He has control over your mind and could easily distract you. You have to be careful around him, he won't accept to be belittled. He's a very dignified creature."

"I think we should get going, this address is a few states away and it's getting late."

"And I need to go,"

"Cas wait, one more thing. Is there anyway I could stop the transfer thing from happening? Could I control it? Just until he or she gives us permission. And plus, it would actually help a lot on hunts."

Cas shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Eliza."

Dean jumped up from his seat. "I have an idea," he said excitedly, and grabbed a marker off the table. He walked to my table, sat across from me and grabbed my palm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but let him grab my hand.

He started drawing on me. "Dean-" I started, annoyed. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held me tighter.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking over Dean's shoulder and tilting his head.

After he was finished, he let me go and smiled widely. I examined my hand; he drew a weird looking symbol on my palm.

"This keeps any magic from going in or out. It's usually drawn on black magic objects, but I think it could work on you. Just wipe it off when you need your magic like this," he licked his thumb and rubbed my palm.

"Ew!" I shouted and pulled my hand from him. "Gross, dude."

But he turned around to Cas with his arms open and a wide grin. "Eh?"

"I don't know if that's going to work. And it's not _magic, _it's the unique alignment of special genes in her blood that enable her to-"

"It's worth a shot." Dean cut Cas off.

We heard Kevin yell from the kitchen. "Where the hell is all our food?"

I blushed a deep red. "I'm going to go get my stuff," I whispered awkwardly, and left to my room to get my bag.

* * *

"Uh-oh." Sam was reading something on his laptop. We were in the car and it was close to sunset. My head was tilted back, and my eyes were closed, I was enjoying the light breeze coming from the windows. Outside, the scenery was beautiful, all that surrounded us was grassland.

"What uh-oh? Uh-oh good or uh-oh bad?"

"Dean, when is uh-oh ever good?"

"Then what is it?"

"Says here that the essas first must receive a payment before doing any favors."

Dean shrugged. "Well, sorry to disappoint."

"No, we need to play it safe like Cas said. Plus, we are practically powerless against this thing. He could literally drive us nuts with a thought, apparently."

"We'll shoot him first."

"But the transfer needs to happen." I said.

Dean sighed. "What kinds of payment? I'm pretty sure it's not money."

"They like art. Singing, dancing, a painting...anything along those lines. And of course there's the usual virgin blood. I don't even know what these things do with it." Sam and Dean looked at me from the rear view mirror. I didn't realize at first but then when I did, I suddenly straightened up. I hit both their shoulders.

"No! Look away!"

Dean burst out laughing. "So you _are _a virgin?"

"No! Shut up!"

"So you _aren't_? Really?" Sam said, turing to look at me.

"No!" I shook my head, "It's none of your business, _drop it, both of you._"

They were quiet, and they both looked away. But then Dean said after a moment of silence, "So which one is it?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Okay." Then, "How many people?"

"Dean!" Sam and I shouted.

"Wha-" he looked at the both of us. Then his eyes grew wide, "No, I didn't mean at the same time-"

"That's not what we meant!" Sam cut him off, looking appalled. I was too horrified to speak.

"Oh," Dean looked ahead for a little. "Awkward."

I sighed heavily. Nobody really spoke after that.

An hour and forty minutes later we made it to the address. And surprisingly, "An _aquarium?_" Dean asked incredulously.

"I don't know, maybe we got the address wrong." Sam checked the piece of paper again. "No, we're at the right address. What the hell?"

Dean shrugged. "It says there that it opens at nine, we could crash at that motel a mile back and come back tomorrow morning." I felt my stomach sink. I really needed more money.

* * *

We woke up early the next morning, Sam and Dean took the room next to mine. And even though it opened an hour ago, the aquarium was packed with loud children and embarrassing dads and soccer moms. I counted at least three class trips, and a heavy amount of teenagers that looked like they were dressed by Lil' Wayne were hanging around everywhere.

"Oh god, where are we supposed to find this thing here?" I said, eyeing the dense crowd.

"I don't know, start looking I guess." Sam said, looking more annoyed himself than ever.

We both looked angry because of the bright sunlight. I turned to look up at Sam with a hand on my forehead to block the sunlight. "Do we know what it looks like?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has three eyes, two mouths, and his feet are on backwards."

"A simple no wouldn't kill you," I muttered. Someone tapped me from behind.

"Excuse me, sir?" I immediately turned around to greet whoever called me. It was a boy about fourteen years old with blond hair that swept over his eyes. He looked like he was the type that laughed at old ladies with his friends when they couldn't pick up their heavy grocery bags.

"Yeah?" I replied immediately out of habit. Then he started laughing loudly, and turned with a stupid grin at the other morons laughing behind him too.

"I told you she was a chick!" he shouted to his friends. I felt the blood rush to my face. Just as I was about to tell him to get his head out of his ass, and that there was nothing wrong with my short hair, Sam stepped in front of me.

"Piss off, Bieber." Sam said, looking threatening. This is when the boy proved to be a moron to the core.

Sam was a big, scary guy. He definitely looked like the type that could win a street fight, but despite that, the boy said, "What are you going to do about it?" in the most childish, obnoxious way.

Then Dean appeared with a hot dog in one hand and he grabbed the boy's collar from behind with the other hand. He pulled the boy to his face.

"He said, piss. Off." Dean said quietly, threatening to skin the boy alive only with his glare. He let the boy go and the boy started running towards his loud friends without another word.

Dean took a bite from his hot dog. "What was that about?" he asked casually.

I pouted. "They didn't like my hair."

"Me neither," he said, taking another bite. We sat down on one of the cafeteria tables that thankfully had an umbrella to shade us from the sun.

"I know that already." I told him. "And I don't care_. _It's cute, and I like it."

"You look like a ten year old boy." he said emotionlessly.

I imitated Sam's deep voice. "Piss off, Bieber,"

"You weren't even trying," Sam joked.

I tried to go deeper, "Piss off, Bieber,"

"Now you sound like the exorcist."

"_Please._ You two have deeper voices than the Darth Vader. I can't compete with you for my life. And that's not even a compliment. Seriously, it's weird. Cas too."

Before Sam could comment, Dean pulled us back into the hunt. "Do we know what the thing looks like?" he asked, taking his last bite.

"Nope. Just that he has silver eyes. " Sam took out a map of the aquarium.

"Do we at least know where he could be?" I asked.

"Somewhere quiet, peaceful." Sam answered, scanning the map.

"The only quiet place around here is outside of the gate." Dean muttered. And right on cue, a child started wailing from the table behind us.

Suddenly, I made a loud gasp. "I know! The nocturnal fish! They're indoors and they do nothing! Nobody visits them!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get too excited, we didn't pack extra clothes." I looked at Dean flatly. He shrugged.

* * *

Surely enough, when we walked into the very dimly lit building, the noise died out. It was completely silent except for the bubble noises coming from the fish tanks.

"See?" I told them brightly. "I told you so."

"Keep the gloating until we find the thing first. I'll take this side, you take that side. Sam, you take this hallway."

We all split up in three different directions. It was very quiet, and from what I could tell there was nobody in the entire building except the old janitor out front. I got distracted by the fish a few times, I liked the way their fins danced. It was graceful, elegant movement. I wished I had pretty fins, then I was thankful that no one heard that thought.

We scanned the entire exhibit more than three times, meeting each other half way and then taking each other's areas.

"There's nobody here." I said, leaning on the glass. The aquarium tanks covered all the walls, where the small quiet fish were peacefully swimming. "He can't be a fish, can he?"

"Yeah and he has a little orange son and a blue lady friend with short term memory loss and they're experiencing wacky adventures trying to complete their journey to Sydney, Australia."

"You know, for a thirty year old man with no kids, you sure know a lot about disney. It's creepy."

"Shut up. Did you find anything?" he asked Sam, who was carefully examining the map again.

"No. This is the only nocturnal animal exhibit this place has."

"You know what's bothering me?" Dean said quietly, eyeing the janitor a few meters away from us. "If nobody comes here, why is the janitor cleaning the glass? Who dirtied it in the first place?"

"Could be anything, Dean." Sam said, eying the janitor too.

"Don't stand next to me, I don't like it when our height difference is obvious."

Sam stopped. _"_What_?" _

Dean looked so confused. "I wasnot supposed to say that out loud. Moving on,"

"I've been looking for Abaddon behind your back because I knew you'd be a whiny bitch about my health and I honestly couldn't bear to hear it anymore." Sam's eyes widened and he stared ahead at nothing.

_"Excuse me?" _Dean said furiously.

Sam still looked shocked. "I didn't mean to say that," he whispered.

"You've been looking for Abaddon behind my back? And then what, you were going to hunt her by yourself?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No, Dean. Of course not. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you . Wasn't supposed to say that.

"Then what the hell, Sam. Wasn't almost losing you in the trials enough? You're killing me here, man. I almost lost you before and I'm still worried about you, I keep getting bad dreams because of it. Dammit!" Dean swore, looking confused.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I sort of feel fuzzy inside because you stood up for me. I really want to thank you but I don't know how. I'm afraid I'll look like a little girl and you'll stop taking my opinions seriously, sort of like my dad; he did that all the time especially around his hunter friends. I hate hunters so much and Dean still scares me a little and so do you. Sometimes I try to sneak out at night to make sure I know how, just incase you decide to kill me." I put both hands on my mouth, my eyes growing wide.

"Whoa." Dean said.

I pulled my hands back to say, "I don't know what the hell was that." But instead I said, "I don't know what the hell was that and I have a big crush on Sam." I covered my mouth again, more horrified than ever.

"Okay, something is really wrong here," Sam said apprehensively.

"Yeah, what the hell. He's a total geek, I'm the hot one, check out this jaw line." Dean told me with a smirk, rubbing his jaw.

I rolled my eyes. "Please stop," I wanted to say, but instead I said, "I love it when you joke around with me, it makes me feel like we have a functioning relationship." I put my hands over my mouth.

Dean started laughing. "This is so much fun. I am terrified of saying something I'm not supposed to say out loud because I need Sam to believe that I'm all under control when in fact my head's been really messed up since the trials. Dammit!"

"No, something is really, really wrong." Sam said, walking towards the janitor. "Hey!" he shouted, Dean and I flanked him.

"I'm trying really hard to smell something so I could tell you beforehand if something's up so you'd think I was useful and like me more." I closed my mouth and shook my head. "I'm going to stop talking." I said through my hand.

"I like watching you get embarrassed, it's cute." Dean cleared his throat. "Dammit,"

"Hey, mister." Sam said, but the man continued wiping the aquarium glass quietly.

"Are you doing this to us? I'm considering slicing you with Ruby's knife. Crap."

"I could light you on fire with a thought, but I still feel very, very worried. I wish I could man up." I put my hand over my mouth again, tighter this time.

"My best friend's an angel who's currently a fugitive because he has the angel tablet and because he's helping the fallen angels. But he could blast your insides away and zap us out in the same second, so I don't feel very threatened. I also plan on distracting you by shooting the glass first."

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"What, you told him you were going to slice him with Ruby's knife! We're also harboring the prophet that the King of Hell is tearing the world apart for." Dean swore under his breath and clenched his teeth.

"I think he's expecting us to hand over his gift, but I don't really want to say it because I'm afraid I'd be wrong. Also, I keep throwing up blood and it's scaring me that my body hasn't healed its self yet, but I don't want Cas to give up on me. I don't think I could survive you two without Cas, you're too intimidating. Crap." I bit my lip. "How come I keep embarrassing myself the most!"

"Okay, so gifts. Gifts, we need gifts." Sam said. He started checking his pockets. Dean did the same.

"Gum?" Dean offered, pulling out a stick of gum. "Nope, already chewed on. I hate that we stopped playing with fireworks on the fourth of July, Sammy. Dammit."

"Silver money holder?" Sam offered. "I read dad's journal before I sleep and wish that I was a better son to him before he died." Sam rolled his eyes. "Guess not." he started patting himself gain.

"Oh! Here, if you take this receipt to the burger place a mile from here, you win a free burger." Dean held out his receipt. "I couldn't sleep last night because I was busy thinking of Bobby. Son of a bitch!"

I tried to ignore Sam and Dean's presence and cleared my throat.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you," _

"She could sing?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but it was really beautiful." Sam clicked his tongue, "Dammit, you got your gift!" he said angrily at the old janitor.

The janitor finally turned around. He was old and graying, hundreds of wrinkles on his face. His eyes were an odd silver color that were studying me intensely.

"Interesting choice of lyrics." he said, his voice matched his appearance. "To whom did you sing it for?"

"My dad, I lost him and I think about him everyday. I mostly cry, actually. Remembering him makes me feel really, really sad and empty." I put a hand over my mouth.

"That is not fair," Sam pointed at him. "you could make the truth thing stop now."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"She's Heaven's Child and we brought her here so she could suck the life out of you because she needs your skill to be able to control herself and her powers before she turns into a mindless soldier zombie."

"Dean!" Sam and I both hissed. But the essas didn't seem angry. Instead, he looked intrigued.

"Really? Has the time really come? How old are you?"

"Nineteen years and three months." I bit my lip again. How was he doing this?

"Interesting. And how do you feel about this whole thing?"

"Mostly terrified. Not as much for my own life, because what am I worth, really? I'm scared of the guilt that I'm going to deal with when I fail, because honestly, save the world? Please, I couldn't save the most precious thing in my life, how am I going to save the world?" I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore the new roaring anger that formed inside me. "Could you please stop with the truth thing?" I glared at the old man.

He smiled warmly. "I'm not forcing it on you. You could easily stop me, you are a very, very powerful being. You have the ability to change the weather, cause a hurricane or a volcanic eruption; with a thought you could move a building for miles, you should be able to stop a simple truth spell."

"Come again?" Dean said tilting his head.

The new information completely blew me off guard. "I-I could _change the weather?_"

"Of course." he furrowed his eyebrows. "In fact, that is a trivial thing with the power you possess. Shouldn't you already know?"

I composed myself and nodded. I needed to lie. "I _do _know. And I _could _be a very very dangerous threat to you, wessas-"

"Essas," Sam coughed.

"Essas. So you-you-better...stop. You better stop it right now. Or else I-I _will _make you, wessas-"

"Essas,"

"I will make you, essas, pay...gravely. So-so- _there_." I crossed my arms. The old janitor just continued watching me.

"Well, at least now you could lie." he said, wiping his hands clean with a napkin.

"I am _not _lying, at all. I could very much hurt you painfully."

"Hurt you painfully?" I heard Dean repeat from behind me.

"Tell me, why are most of your powers still buried inside you? From what I could tell, you barely use anything, it is all just inside of you. All this energy just waiting to break free, where is your archangel to teach you all about it?"

I lied before Sam and Dean were able to say anything. "My archangel is currently teaching me at the moment, but he decided to take things slow just for my sake." I said quickly. "So if you will please, I'm going to start the transfer now-"

"Ah. Your archangel; he's not with you, you're unprotected." he looked at me like he was lost in thought. "How are you unprotected? Don't you know the danger that you could be put into?"

Sam stepped forward. "No, her archangel is protecting her very well. She has more than enough protection so don't try anything." he said threateningly.

"And I won't, because you can't lie." He dragged his eyes away from me to smile at Sam.

"So are you going to cooperate? You're _really_ old." Dean said.

"Of course."

"Good," Dean said too quickly.

"But I have one condition."

"Which is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I am growing very old, even for my kind. I feed off the energy people give off with their emotions. But because of my old age, it is never enough anymore. However, if I take just some of the energy she has, I will be at least a hundred years younger. And that is my condition."

Dean stepped next to me and took my hand. "I don't think so." he said, holding my hand tighter. I couldn't understand what he was trying to do at first, but then I understood; he was trying to rub the warding symbol off my palm.

"Oh?" he told Dean. "Then I think I will just take it myself." Suddenly, the old man started turning a clear silver. His skin was changing quickly every where, even his hair started shimmering in the dim light. Dean started rubbing my hand even harder.

"What are you trying to do?" Sam said quickly, eyeing the changing creature in front of us.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have used permanent marker!" Dean hissed. He started rubbing furiously.

"Dean, ow!" I started pulling my hand away from him. "Ouch, just calm down, he's still changing! Let me try to get it myself-" but he wouldn't let my hand go.

"Quick!" Sam shouted, and started trying to rub it off too.

"YOU. ARE. HURTING. ME!" I shouted, and tried to pull my hand away from them.

"OUCH! THE PAIN, DAMMIT! DEAN, STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" I yelled, but the pain didn't go away. It felt like someone was squeezing my insides and ripping my veins apart.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME, STOP!"

"It's not us!" Dean shouted, "He's doing it, he's feeding on you! Stop moving, let me get your hand clean!"

"_IT HURTS_," I shouted again.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore through his teeth. "It's not getting off!"

"There!" I heard Sam shout. He ran towards the wall, did something, and then when he came back, I felt something gooey and cold on my hands. "Hand sanitizer," he said.

I felt them rub my hands a little longer and then Dean shouted, "You're clean, you're clean!" I stopped screaming. The pain was gone.

I fell to the floor and started spitting blood. Sam bent next to me.

"Dean, we need to get her out of here now," Sam said, and started carrying me from my shoulders. I pulled away from him.

"Too late now," I said between gasps. "Get out and guard the door," I spit out some more blood. "Dean, go get the security tapes. I saw a few cameras out front." I put both hands on my knees and tried to steady my breathing.

"No, you don't look healthy enough-"

I spoke through my teeth, the pain was starting to rise. "It's too late. Get out, NOW."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's go, do what she says."

Sam gave me a worried look before getting up and heading towards the door. Before Dean left, he kicked the vending machine and pulled out a water bottle and threw it to me before closing the door behind him.

I turned to the essas and he was on the floor, limp and motionless looking like he was taking his last breaths.

"If you go on with this," he breathed heavily, "you will kill me. My kind is very rare and this could be considered genocide."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a moan. My chest was constricting. "Tell me, who usually has the most energy?" I coughed. More blood.

"Infants and children," he said, his skin went back to the regular tan it had. The silver shine in his eyes was now more of a pale white.

"Was that," I coughed again, "your main target?"

"Naturally," his voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a thousand years.

"Then you deserve this as much as I do." I relaxed and let my body be. I tried my best not to scream when I felt the pain rise through my spine. I felt the numbness in my skull and the blood started coming uncontrollably. I fell to the floor, and let my head loll. I felt my cheeks get wet from my tears, but then I blacked out for a minute.

I woke up again, and I didn't feel any better. I just felt the usual new heaviness. My throat still felt raw and my mouth tasted salty from all the blood. I picked up the water bottle Dean threw at me and downed it hungrily in one sip.

I crawled to the janitor's body and felt for his pulse. Nothing. I sighed and closed his eyes for him. I pulled myself up, leaning heavily on the walls. When I looked around there was blood everywhere. We needed to leave.

I did my best to walk down the dim hallway without tripping on my own feet. I knocked on the door, and Sam responded immediately. He opened a small crack and slid in.

"All done?" he asked me, his eyes darting all over my face as if looking for reassurance.

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut when I coughed again. The pain was still there even though it should've been gone by now.

Sam shrugged off his coat. "Take this, there's too much blood on your shirt, you can't walk out like that." he helped me in it, and after I tried a few times with my shaky hands, he zipped it himself for me.

"What happened to the janitor?"

"Gone," I whispered, my eyes were drooping.

"Hey, I got you. Let's get you back to the motel." I felt him carry me, and I tried to protest, but I couldn't remember how to speak. The last thing I felt was his chest and the sound of his even breaths coming in and out before I blacked out again.

* * *

I felt something soft on my face. It smelled faintly of cigarette, mint and cheap cologne. I heard the sound of the tv and I smelled cheap fast food. We were back at the motel.

I opened my eyes and I tried to move my arms. I was tightly wrapped in a blanket, and from what I could tell, I was still in Sam's enormous jacket. I pulled the covers off me and tried to sit up. I walked over to the other side of the divider where Sam and Dean were lounging on the couch, watching tv and eating burgers.

"Hey," I said, and took a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"What's up," Dean replied, taking a swig from his drink.

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours," Dean said. "We could wait until eleven to get on the road."

I nodded, "Fine by me."

"We made you sleep here just in case you started throwing up again."

I smiled awkwardly. "Thanks,"

"We didn't check you out of your room, though. Just in case you needed to shower or something." Sam said, looking at me earnestly. My heart started pounding, they were being so considerate and I had no way of thanking them.

"Th-thank you. Both of you. I mean, for everything. For today, and for you know, the water bottle and the jacket. Thank you, really." I was looking at my hands.

"Sam and I made a deal that we're not allowed to discuss what we said under the truth spell. You in?"

I sighed with relief. "Yes thank you, oh my god. Thank god."

"Good." Dean said. "That's over. I bought you a burger, but Sam doesn't want you to eat."

I looked up at Sam with a smile. "I'll give your jacket back, I promise. I just wanted to make sure there are no blood stains on it."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's not it." he said, and walked to the mini fridge. He bent down and took out a paper bag. He laid it out in front of me and took out a bottle of organic milk, a bag of nuts, a bundle of bananas, an apple, and a salad with grilled chicken chops. He crushed the paper bag in his hands and threw it in the trash before taking his seat again.

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks, but I think I'll go with the burger." I reached over the grocery store he bought me to grab the wrapped goodness, but Sam swatted my hand.

"Ouch!" I said, pouting and rubbing my hand.

"No, you have to eat your nutrients first. You lost way too much blood. I was even debating on taking you to the hospital. Eat your nutrients first."

"This is rabbit food!" I argued. I really, really wanted that burger. I felt like I was starved.

Dean waved his drink at me. "That's what I said, she gets it. Sam, just let her eat." he reached for the burger and handed it to me.

"No!" Sam argued again. "She has to eat the vegetables. You could have your burger later, just drink the milk and eat the fruit first." I start unwrapping the burger. "I'm going call Cas," he threatened.

"Snitch," Dean muttered.

I sighed and unhappily started peeling a banana. I gave Sam a sarcastic smile. He smirked and fell back into the couch.

"Did you call Cas? After what happened?"

"We tried to," Dean answered. "But he isn't answering his phone or either of us. I called Kevin and he said he hasn't heard of him ever since he left. It's not really like him,"

"Nah, he's probably busy or something. He's really worked up about the fallen angels thing." Sam reassured him.

"Idiot thinks he could fix everything," Dean muttered.

"Is this Days of Our Lives?" I said excitedly, noticing the tv.

"Yeah," Dean said at the same time Sam said, "And?"

Dean and I shrugged at the same time. "No reason," "Nothing," we both said.

Sam looked between us and laughed.

* * *

The shower was cheap and creepy, but I desperately needed it. Sam and Dean were packing up in the next room, Dean said he'd give me half an hour and then we'd leave.

I wrapped myself in a towel and started folding my clothes. I decided I'll clean my dirty ones back at the bunker since they won't have time to dry. I was feeling tired and decided I was going to jump into the bed once we reached the bunker anyway, so I just put on a pair of baggy pajamas and my sweater.

The essas's words never left my mind. I kept repeating them in my head over and over. "_You are a very, very powerful being. You have the ability to change the weather, cause a hurricane or a volcanic eruption; with a thought you could move a building for miles, you should be able to stop a simple truth spell."_ But how?

After I got dressed and I was ready to go, just as I was about to leave I turned around and decided to try something. I put my bag to the floor and concentrated on the night stand.

I could move a building. I should be able to move a little night stand, right? I put my palm out front and swept it across the room. And to my surprise, the night stand moved along with my palm. I let out a surprised laugh and put a hand over my open mouth.

"Okay, okay, go back," and I swept my palm back, and surely the night stand moved to where it was before. I laughed with glee.

"Alright, let's see if I could go heavier." I concentrated on the bed. I tried to pull it with my palm, and it moved, but very little. "C'mon, I could move a building," I encouraged myself, and then in one quick movement, the bed crashed into the opposite wall. I tried to suppress my laugh. "Holy crap," I said, "I'm going to get in so much trouble." but I couldn't help but feel gleeful.

I walked over to the bed, and it looked like I broke the frame. "Crap," I swore, but there was a smile on my face.

Suddenly Sam and Dean kicked down the door with their guns up. "What happened?" Dean shouted.

Sam started examining the place, looking in the curtains, checking the bathroom. "There's no one here," he said.

Dean looked at me with question on his face. I pointed to the bed with a suppressed smile.

"I did that," I said, shrugging sheepishly. "With my mind,"

Dean relaxed and put his gun away. "Nice job, freak." I bit my lip and smiled.

Sam examined the bed. "I think we should bounce," he said, but he looked impressed.

"Let's go," Dean eyed me again before walking out the door.

I turned to Sam with a wide grin. "Good job, Eliza," he told me earnestly. I nodded, the smile on my face was starting to hurt my cheeks. Sam walked towards the door, grabbed my bag and left.

I looked around the room a little, and couldn't help but feel like I accomplished something. I picked up the garbage can and spit a little bit of blood before closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Ho-ney, I'm ho-ome," Dean shouted when we stepped into the bunker.

"He's probably asleep," Sam said, pushing past Dean.

"Not unless Cas told him to stay up again," I muttered, and followed Sam to the library.

"Kev!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah?" he called back, he was hidden behind a bookshelf looking for something. "You guys came back early," he commented, throwing the book in his hands on the table and sitting on the edge.

Dean threw at him his food. "Brought you some grub,"

"Love me some grub," Kevin caught the sandwich and smiled appreciatively at it.

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Kevin said mid chew. "Not since he left here with you guys,"

"Really? He usually checks in regularly," I said, starting to feel a little worried.

"It's probably nothing," Dean waved a hand. "The guy's a pain in the ass but he's a scary mother. He could take care of himself."

"I guess," I said.

"Any luck with the tablet?"

"Yeah, actually, I found what Cas wants. But just that. I didn't decipher the actual spell yet. Just the title. It should take me a week or so."

"How about the other tablet? Did you work on that?"

"Uh, no...I've been really busy with Cas's-"

"It's fine," I told Kevin before anybody else told him otherwise.

"How'd it go with you?" he asked me, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"It was excruciatingly painful, and the guy was a dick. But I learned something new," I grinned widely.

"No!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. "You are _not _trying anything on the furniture, this is beautiful woodwork, go outside and show him, not in here." Dean was petting the table.

I looked at Kevin. "Is it going to creep me out?" he asked.

I pretended to think about it. "Probably,"

"Sweet," he jumped off the table and started walking towards the door.

"Guys," Sam said. "It's like three in the morning."

"And?" Kevin and I asked at the same time.

"Whatever," Sam shrugged. He lifted his bag over his shoulder, yawned, and left to his room.

"I'm calling Cas then getting some shut eye, no flirting you two. I know it's dark and romantic-"

"Shut up, just stop." I told him.

He winked at Kev and turned around. Kevin shook his head and I beat Kevin to the door. When we were both outside, he asked, "So what are you going to show me?"

"So you know how Cas was trying to get me to levitate books and I could barely do it?"

"Yeah, the faces you made looked like you were trying to take the biggest du...never mind."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, Kev. Anyway, so the old wise creepy essas guy told me that I should be able to move an _entire_ _building_," Kevin's eyes grew wide, but I wasn't paying attention. "He also said I could do crazy things like change the weather and cause a hurricane, but this is a lot cooler, watch this."

"You..._what?_" Kevin was glaring at me like I grew a second head.

"Shh, just watch_._" I lifted my palm up and tried to move the tree in front of us. It was really heavy, especially because its roots were dug in so deep. My stomach felt nauseated, and it started churning heavily, but I was determined to show Kevin what I could do. And finally, even though it was like a foot, the tree moved to the right.

"_Ho-ly sh...rimp._ Oh my god. Did you just?!"

I bit my lip and grinned. "I just," I nodded excitedly. He kept looking from the tree to me and back.

"Holy...no way." I nodded. "Oh my _god,_" he said, grabbing my shoulders. "That was really, really awesome."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks," I said nervously. I didn't expect him to get this riled up about it.

He shook my shoulders. "No seriously." he said, looking me straight in the eye. "That was awesome." he let me go and jogged to where I moved the tree.

I was still blushing at what he told me. I mean, I just moved a tree a foot away. He was being really enthusiastic about it. Maybe he was trying to make me feel better.

I walked to where he was hopping from place to place, examining the bark and the hole in the ground. "The strength you must've had to move this thing...I mean, it should weigh two tons," he was talking more to himself in a dazed, awed sort of way. I was still watching him with a faint smile on my face. He was a really, really nice guy.

"What?" he asked, when he caught me staring.

"I sort of want to be your best friend. You're a really nice guy," I told him honestly.

He sat down on the ground and leaned on the bark, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, there's a pretty long waiting list so..." he said cockily. I smiled and slid on the ground next to him.

We were quiet a little, watching the stars. "This is beautiful," I said. "You can't even _buy _a view like this back in New York."

"You're from New York?"

"Yup,"

He pointed to the stars. "You see that cluster of stars?" he asked.

"Where?" I leaned closer to him.

"Right there,"

"Yeah?"

"You know what that is?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, awed that he knew about astronomy too.

"That, Eliza, is a very starry cluster of stars. I know zlich about stars. But I could conclude that that is a very star filled cluster of stars."

I elbowed him. "I thought you knew something about something for a second there,"

He held my hand. "Dude, what happened to your hand?" It was still a little red and swollen from where Sam and Dean were attacking it.

"Long story," I shrugged him off.

"I think I want to be best friends too."

I put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs in front of me. "Well, there's a pretty long waiting list, so. Sorry, kid."

"I'm older than you." he said.

"I'm taller,"

"You are SO not taller,"

"Oh yeah? Get up and show me,"

"Fine!"

I didn't remember the last time I had a fun night until the night I spent with Kevin.

* * *

(W/N:) On a serious note, I actually really want to hear from you. What do you think? What should I change? What shouldn't I change? Did you like the chapter? Did it make you gag and I owe you a new keyboard? SPEAK TO ME.

Seeing that "this" many people read the story and hearing from them is two completely different things. I honestly would appreciate it if you said something. _(Cue that awful 'say something I'm giving up on you' song!) _

Peace x


	6. Chapter 6 - Hungry

I woke up in a start.

"Eliza!" Kevin was shaking me. "Wake up! It's Cas!"

"Eliza get your ass here, _now_!" Dean shouted from the library. I jolted awake but my mind was still fuzzy.

"What is it?" I asked, my heartbeat reacting immediately. I started to get out of bed.

"Not good, Cas is hurt." My mind was so confused at the words. _Not good. Cas is hurt. _How could Cas be hurt? Cas was Cas. He didn't get hurt. Despite my denial, I felt cold fear erupt in my chest. I frantically tried to free my legs from the tangled covers.

I stood up so fast I almost tripped but Kevin caught me just in time. I brushed my bangs out of my face and walked to the library.

When I stepped into the bright light, Sam immediately grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to the table where Cas was sitting. Dean was hovered over him, blocking my view.

"Sorry about the scare, but Cas needs you." Sam said, ushering me towards them. At the sound of his voice Dean turned to face us, uncovering Cas.

The first thing I realized was how he reminded me of a punctured lightbulb. He was glowing everywhere he was cut, and it would've taken my breath away if it didn't indicate his weakness. Wherever he was bleeding light, he was bleeding red blood too. Someone had cut him all over, everywhere. His face, his neck, his arms, legs, chest. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and his face was gleaming with sweat. I fell to my knees right in front of him and delicately put a hand on his face.

"What happened?" I whispered in horror. "Who did this?"

Dean answered me. "I don't know, I woke up to get some water and I found him like this on the floor. I don't know who did this, I don't even know how long he's been laying there. Doesn't matter, we'll figure that out later but now you have to heal him. He usually does it himself but he's unconscious and too weak."

My throat felt dry. "I can't," the words barely came out, but because of the loud silence everyone heard. "I-I don't know how."

"Yes you can, you healed Kevin when he cut himself in a second!" His voice was accusatory, like I was choosing not to heal Cas.

"Cas is different. He's not human. I could mess him up, I don't know how his body works." My voice was quiet, robotic.

"You healed him before, on your first day here." Sam pointed out.

"He wasn't hurt at the time, he was just drained...that's different. All I did was just give him his health back, but I don't know what to do here. I-I'm sorry...I just...I don't know." The worst part was that I _did_ know what to do. I knew exactly what to do in a situation like this-ask Cas.

"Try," Dean said impatiently through his teeth.

"I'm sure he'll gain consciousness and then he'll be able to-" I said the words even though with the way Cas's breaths seemed to come out deep and slow and with so much strain, I wasn't so sure.

Dean slammed his fist on the table. "So you're going to watch him die?" he demanded angrily.

I felt my insides shrink, like I suddenly fell into a dark whole. Die? Angels didn't die. Cas told me long time ago, they didn't die. "_They left their bodies__."_ Maybe he would go somewhere happier. Far away from us and the problems we weighted on him. Maybe this was better for him. I should let him go, then.

Even if I was sure he would be happier, I would never be selfless enough to give him up. Not Cas, never. He was the only thing I was sure of in my life at the moment. I took a breath and put my hand on his bare chest.

"There you go," Dean sighed with relief. But I knew it was false relief, Cas was so much more complex than a human. I was going to have little to no affect on him. Still, I focused as hard as I could, shutting out the rest of the world. I tried to ignore Dean's glare and Sam's worried expression, I tried to forget Kevin's apprehensive looks and the ache that was starting in my knees. I tried to block out all and just focus on one thing: heal.

It was a small wound. Well, small for me. If it were Sam or Dean or Kevin I would've healed them easily. But this insignificant wound required so much labor I felt my insides squeeze again. I wasn't sure what I was doing, so I decided to think of him like I would heal Sam or Dean. But I kept getting lost in the horrifying thought of living without Cas.

What would I do without him? Would Sam and Dean still let me stay? Would Kevin, whom I just swore to be best friend with, fight for me when Sam and Dean decide that I was more trouble than I was worth? How was I going to live without them? After I got used to them? Would I dare go back to my empty house? Most importantly, how was I going to defeat Alec all alone? Would I be able to? Without becoming a mindless zombie soldier?

I remembered what Cas told me about being lonely. He told me it was hard realizing why you were created. Would I end up like that? Like he was before Sam and Dean?

I didn't know the answer to that thought, but I knew one thing at the time for sure: I refuse to watch him die.

I forced myself a bit farther than I ever did; I pushed beyond what Cas usually allowed me. All I felt was my powers, and I was giving it all to Cas.

"Eliza!" I felt Sam shake me. When I opened my eyes, my head was on Cas's lap. Something wet and sticky was on my face and when I was upright, I saw that it was blood.

"What happened?" I asked. The blood was all over Cas and my own clothes too.

"You suddenly threw all this up and then fainted on Cas," he was looking down at me worriedly, a hundred creases formed on his forehead. I looked back at Cas. I only healed one wound. I shook my head and began to start again. But a hand on my shoulder tried to stop me.

"Easy, there." Dean was holding me back. "We can't lose you too. Maybe this was a bad idea. I think you've done enough."

"No." I took in a deep breath. I was determined to continue now. "I'm fine." He didn't argue again, even though he looked uneasy.

I decided to take it slow, and only do the major wounds. Cas could do the rest when he was conscious again. I felt the awful strain again and this time it was a lot harder to ignore. My head started pulsating intensely. I was able to seal off the second bad wound to the side of his neck.

I started on his face next, he had a pretty bad gash across his forehead. Working slowly wasn't helping, it made me endure the pain longer. I decided to try to do it in one quick painful try. It worked. I rushed to the nearest trash and spit out enough blood to feed a vampire nest.

Dean shook his head, "Alright, that's enough." No, I wanted to say, I only had a few left. But I was too busy spilling my guts.

I wiped my face with my sleeve and stayed where I was on the floor because I could barely move. Kevin bent over to me and gave me a cup of fresh water. I downed it hungrily as I watched Dean pour ice cold water over Cas's head. "C'mon Cas, up you go." But Cas didn't move.

"He won't feel that, try shaking him." Sam said, moving around Dean.

Dean took a hold of Cas's face and started shaking it. "Cas? Cas!"

"Maybe it would help if I healed a few more." I tried to get up, but Kevin put a hand out to stop me. He quietly handed me a napkin without looking at me. His jaw was flexed and he wore a dark expression.

"Cas! C'mon Cas, you fought through so much more than this. You can't do this now. You better not do this now, I'm warning you!"

Cas stirred. It was a very small movement, Dean tried to move his face left but Cas stayed right. Still, it indicated life. "Cas!" Dean said, sounding a lot more relieved.

"There we go you son of a bitch, haha." Cas opened his eyes. "Hey, you ok? " Cas looked very confused. He blinked a few times and his eyes he looked around until he found me. I smiled at him, so terribly glad to see him move again, but he didn't look happy to see me.

"Cas, what happened to you?" Sam said, helping Cas sit up right. "Who did this to you?"

"I...don't know." he looked disoriented. He sat up and studied his surroundings like he didn't expect them to be there. He focused on Sam before answering.

"Malachi's faction was planning an attack on Bartholomew's...I tried to steer them away to avoid the bloodbath." he relaxed, and rubbed his eyes. "Singlehandedly."

"What are you, stupid?" Dean retorted.

He sighed and nodded. "It was foolish."

"You think, Einstein? What the hell was going through your mind?"

Cas replied with new anger. "I stopped that war like you would stop Kevin and Sam from killing each other! They're my family, Dean. I wasn't going to watch them get slaughtered by their own hands."

"You can't just barge into a raging war with your one man army, you could've gotten yourself killed. You wouldn't be breathing if it wasn't for Zee. Little brat saved your life."

"Yes she did, but not in the way you think," Cas glared at me with fury in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, really confused to why he was so pissed at me. "What did I do? You keep giving me the stink eye like I tried to eat your kids."

"I never zapped down here," Cas said like I was supposed to understand.

"So, what? You used a car?"

"No, not a _car_. I was in _heaven_. There are no _automobiles_ in heaven."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, it was a sarcastic remark."

"Do you really think it's the appropriate time for sarcastic remarks?" he scolded me.

Sam interrupted us. "So how did you get here, then? You think she zapped you here?"

"I didn't zap him here!" I argued. "I can't zap an _apple _anywhere! You think I was able to reach Cas in heaven then successfully zap him back here in one piece? I'm sorry, Cas but I wasn't the one to save you."

"Oh, stop pretending like you don't know." he squinted his eyes at me accusingly. "I can't believe you. The one upper hand you have against Alec and you're willing to throw it away just like that." he looked very disappointed.

"Cas, I really don't know what you're talking about. Call me thick, but I'm really not understanding what you're saying."

"Hold on, you were asleep. You were all asleep, how did you possibly know I was in trouble in the first place unless...of course. Why _wouldn't _you?" he said sarcastically, but he was furious. I was frustrated.

"What, Cas, _what_? What did I _do_?!"

"Sullivan, Eliza! On the first day he descended. You upset him. You told him he had to look after me, too. And I'm also guessing you also added Sam, Dean, and Kevin, right?" I didn't respond. I just continued staring at him, chewing my lip.

"So Sullivan was the one to rescue you?" Sam asked, looking between me and Cas.

"Yes."

"But how? How did he know?"

"Because she ordered it. And now he watches over us like he watches over her. He probably sensed that I was in trouble and so he came and took me back to safety. Here."

I was annoyed that he was angry. "I honestly don't see the problem here. He saved you, Cas. You were going to die and he saved you. It was quick and painless. Nothing happened."

"He was meant to protect _you_." he said impatiently, glaring at me like I wasn't understanding something obvious.

I shrugged. "And he will. It's not like I asked him to ignore my screams of terror. Just answer to yours, too. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Answer me this: when all four of us are in danger, who is Sullivan going to save first? Us? Or you?"

I was quiet. "It's my choice. And I already took it." Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Kevin was still staring at the floor, hands in his pockets. Cas continued glaring at me like he wanted to shake me.

"You don't get it! If you die, then the whole _world_ collapses! You think what you're doing is selfless, but putting your life in danger is the most selfish thing you could do!"

"I don't think I'm being _selfless_!" I shouted back. "I know I'm being selfish! I know what it means to put your lives before mine, I know. But you know what? _So_. _What_. I'm giving up everything else to the world, every minute in my waking day is used so that the world could survive. I think I deserve one act of selfishness and it's saving your lives. And deal with it because I'm not changing my mind." I looked away and crossed my arms childishly.

Cas relaxed in his seat and rubbed his eyes again. All his wounds healed in the same second. "That's all?" he checked his body. "No, I must've taken more blows...You healed my wounds. Is that why you're covered in blood?"

"Yeah, you ungrateful jerk." I muttered. Cas got up and walked over to me and bent down to where I was sitting on the floor. "Thank you," he said genuinely, and my anger completely evaporated.

My eyes started to sting. I crossed my arms and rubbed my shoulders. "I thought I was going to lose you for a minute there," I told him quietly, my voice wavering. "And I didn't like how that felt."

"I know." He waved a hand over me and the bloody mess disappeared. He helped me up to a chair, Kevin supporting me too.

"What's with the bleeding?" he asked Cas.

"It's nothing to worry about," he assured Kevin, but it was obvious he was lying.

"You're a _really _bad liar, Cas. I don't know why you try anymore," said Dean.

"I said,_ it's nothing_." he made his tone final. "Even Eliza says so." he looked at me.

"Y-yeah," I hesitated. "No, actually, Cas I feel different. I feel drained, like I have no energy. I'm always feeling tired, too. And the headaches and the sleep walking and sometimes, it sounds crazy but sometimes I feel that-"

He responded almost immediately, his eyes widening as he leaned closer to me. "No, you don't. You don't feel anything, understand? This is very important. That feeling you feel, you keep that locked away and _don't_ think about it. This is very important that you listen, Eliza. Do not think about it at all, do not provoke the thought, just completely ignore it. Ignore the bleeding, the coughing, ignore the headaches, that feeling that you were about to explain to me, ignore the entire thing, clear?"

I was puzzled, but I trusted him. "Um, yeah. I guess."

"No, I need a certain yes. You need to promise me that you would not tap into that part of your mind."

"Yeah, Cas, I promise. No matter what, no thinking about it."

"Good."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"It's not important."

"Cas, throw us a bone here, I mean you just scared the life out of-" Kevin started, but Cas cut him off.

"Can I crash here for a day or two? I think there are eight murderous angels after me and I'd like it if I lived a bit longer than this."

"'Course, Cas." Dean said, eyeing Cas uneasily.

* * *

Two days passed ever since the Cas incident, and they were hell. Cas just wasn't the sit at home peacefully type.

"There are three thousand five hundred and thirty five books, nine million six hundred seventeen thousand and ten pages, and eight hundred million nine hundred thousand and five hundred and forty three words. How long was that?"

Dean groaned again and looked at his watch. "Three minutes, Cas."

Cas looked heart broken. "Oh."

Kevin smiled slyly. "You know, my room is pretty messy-"

I hit Kevin on his arm. "No! You can't make Cas clean your room, it's taking advantage of him and it's cruel!"

"Finished," Cas said, "How long was that?"

Dean checked his watch. "Thirty five seconds."

"That's impossible!" Cas argued.

Kevin grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Dick."

"Eliza how are you feeling?" Cas asked me again.

I groaned. "Cas, we trained all morning..." Cas nodded. I felt awful that he had nothing to do and I knew that him leaving the other angels defenseless killed him. But I just felt like I ran four marathons, and that if I started training again I could collapse.

"You know what? Sure, let's work some magic." His eyes lit up.

"It's not magic it's-" he said excitedly, but I cut him off.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not magic." I stood up and pushed the last few tables out of our way.

"I think we've mastered the levitation and psychokinesis," Cas said, looking like he was calculating a bunch of things in his head.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows cockily. "_Mastered?_ I'm not really sure _mastered _is the right word. Please, Cas. I try to stay humble."

"Eliza." Sam, Dean, and Kevin said in the same annoyed tone.

"What?" I asked innocently. I turned, and Kevin's study notes, Sam's maps, and Dean's salt bullets were levitated at least a foot away from each of them.

"Oh, silly me. Of course." Everything was placed back to where it was. I was trying to suppress my smile, but all three of them looked annoyed. Maybe it was because that wasn't the first time that happened today.

"Yes, Eliza, I think mastered is the right word." Cas told me with half a smile. "The holy fire is something we need to pick up on again. It's a very useful defense mechanism and I think it's one of the most important that you have."

"Okay, super important. Got it."

"It's going to be a little tough because it's usually induced by your anger and you're not angry right now."

"I could make her angry," Dean muttered.

"No. I want her to practice it without her rage."

"_Rage. _You make me sound like a fire-breathing dragon."

"It's-" Cas started, looking annoyed that we were shifting off topic when Kevin interrupted him.

"Well let's see...you live in a distant abandoned house with a huge library, check, you have no family, check, someone cursed you as a baby, check, and your friends with a fairy."

"I'm not-"

"I think you perfectly fit the cliche fairy tale." Kevin concluded, putting his feet up on the table.

"Then beware my wrath prophet boy," I said, and tried to make my voice deep like a villain. Then I remembered something. "It's your turn to do the dishes today." I smirked.

"That does not matter now-"

"No! I did them yesterday!"

Sam scoffed. "Haha, no you didn't. _I _did them yesterday."

"You did them this morning, genius, I did them yesterday." Dean added, not looking up from where he was filling up salt rifles.

"No, smartass, that was two months ago."

Dean dropped what he was doing. "Wow, was that really two months?"

"And you know what?" Kevin argued, "It's _your_ mess! You're the one that woke up this morning and decided to bake four pies."

"What did you think?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, they were amazing," he answered, forgetting our argument for a minute.

"I thought they were perfect," Sam called with a marker cap in his mouth. He was busy tracing something on the map in the control room.

"The crust was crispy and the inside was soft and the filling was not much, but it was not too little. It was just...it was heavenly." Dean nodded with a distant look on his face like he was talking about a beloved high school sweetheart. I shrugged happily.

"So it's your mess and you need to clean it up." Kevin continued.

Cas suddenly had wet hands and water blotches all over his trench coat."They're finished, can we focus now?'

"Really? I even got some pecan filling on the wall-"

"Yes," he said impatiently. "Can we focus on the training now?"

"Sure," I said. I felt bad for using Cas like this."Whatever you want."

"Whatever?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Perfect." he closed the distance between us and put a palm on my forehead. I felt something there, but within the same second the sensation was gone.

I looked around and everything was the same. "What did you do?"

"I knocked you out. You're sleeping on that chair." he pointed to the chair on Dean's table.

"Why are we still at the bunker? Why are Sam, Dean, and Kevin still here?"

He looked at me apologetically. "I need them to be. I have a...technique I want to try."

I shook my head. "I know where this is going, no. Wake me up right now."

"It's all fake, I promise." he tried to convince me. My heart started pounding.

"No, Cas. I said no."

"We don't have time. This is the quickest way you will learn, I tried it before-"

"And it didn't work! I put you out with the fire extinguisher!"

"There is no fire extinguisher this time." I looked behind him, and surely the case was empty.

"No," I growled. I started panicking, my breathing became uneven. "This exercise doesn't make sense anyway. You said you wanted to divorce me from my emotions! How is throwing me on an emotional roller coaster divorcing me from my emotions?!"

"Your emotions meaning your anger. I am now putting you under pressure."

I bit my lip. "I can't do it." I shook my head. "I won't be able to."

"Dammit," Kevin said, he missed the trashcan and the paper ball rolled to where Sam was.

Sam picked it up. "You don't throw with your arm, you throw with your wrist. Like this." he shot a perfect shot.

I turned to Cas again, pleading him with my eyes. "Cas I can't."

"What if there was a situation where they actually were in danger? Wouldn't you want to be ready?"

I switched feet and continued chewing my lip. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"Oh please, you're like an inch away," Dean scoffed. "Watch," he picked up a book that was about all the different types of special roman sculptures, ripped out a random page and threw a perfect shot in the trash can in the control room. "Boo ya, suckers."

Sam raised his eyebrows challengingly, picked up a paper and moved a yard behind Dean.

"The quicker we do this, the quicker you'll get over 'll be more prepared if a situation like this _does_ happen." Cas was still trying to reason with me.

There didn't seem a way where I could convince him otherwise. I swallowed and tried to get over my thumping heart. "Fine," I said between clenched teeth.

"Good. One...two...three."

"Oh my god!" Kevin suddenly shouted. I quickly turned, wide eyed. The entire bookshelf beside him was on fire.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, and pulled Sam out of the way just a second before the bookshelf behind Sam was going to crush him.

"We need to get out!" Sam shouted. He grabbed Kevin but when they tried to get to the door, the stairway collapsed. They jumped before the fire touched them. The ground started shaking, and cracks in the pillars started forming.

"Ah!" Sam suddenly shouted. A heavy chunk of wood fell on his head. He dropped unconscious from the impact.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean shouted. "Kevin, find the fire extinguisher!"

"It's not there!" he shouted back.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled in frustration. "Sam, stay with me! Sam please!" he shouted angrily.

"Dean, the fire's getting closer!" Kevin yelled desperately, eyeing the fire with terror. "We need to get out!"

"Cas, what do I do?" I hissed.

"First thing you have to do is calm down," he said serenely.

"Just tell me what to do!" I shouted back.

"You need to calm down to be able to focus. Calm your heartbeat, your nerves, and most importantly your mind." he told me sternly.

"They are _burning_!" I shouted.

"And you need to save them!" I looked back at them, horrified at what I was seeing. "Look, I know it's hard, but you have to learn to work better than this under pressure. I'm right here Eliza, and I could pull you out whenever you want me to. But I think it's best to use this opportunity and get this over with."

I looked at Cas, and he was looking back at me earnestly. "I don't want to wake up yet. I'm going to save them first." I decided.

"Good. Although the fire around you looks like it has a mind of its own, you can control it with a thought. One thought and it could all disappear. First you need to gain control of it."

I nodded. Dean was now trying to stack the computers in the control room to get to the door without the stairs. Kevin was still trying to revive Sam. Both Dean and Kevin were coughing loudly.

I tried to concentrate as hard as I can, but the heat was starting to get to me. My clothes were beginning to cling to my body. I tried to forget all that and help save them.

"Once you feel like you have the upper hand over the fire, try to reduce it."

"How?"

"Imagine the same knob, and try to metaphorically turn the fire down." I nodded, the sweat that was on my forehead was now trailing down my nose.

Kevin started screaming. I couldn't bear to look why. I focused on the fire instead. Little by little, I started to feel like the heat was easing. I continued with this for a minute, but when I turned Cas for reassurance, I couldn't find him. I forgot the fire and looked around for him frantically.

"Cas?" I called. I tripped over my own feet as I blindly walked around the burning library. My pulse was wild. "Cas!" I shouted. "Cas!"

"Kevin! You with me? Kev, dammit!" I heard Dean say. That's right, Kevin was screaming. Why did he stop screaming?

"This is not real, this is not real," I chanted in a shaky breath. But I couldn't breathe. I was choking. I fell to the hot floor, coughing. I was getting light headed, the smoke was getting thicker and thicker...

I woke up again, still coughing. I sat up right, and started coughing harder. I ran to the bathroom and fell to my knees in front of the toilet. When I was finished, I already knew all I was going to see was blood. I got up and washed my face with cold water, even though I wasn't sweating at all like I thought I was. I dried myself and went to the library.

"We are never, _ever_ doing that again." I told Cas seriously. He looked disappointed.

"Do what again? What happened?" Sam asked, walking to us.

"I-"

"Nothing," I cut Cas off. "It's not happening again." I told him. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." I grabbed my sweater off the my chair without looking at Cas and left the bunker.

I didn't have my keys so I couldn't use my car. Instead, I just walked straight into the woods. I kept stomping through and I didn't stop. Eventually, I tripped on a root and fell to the floor. I leaned against the tree and started crying.

I stayed that way for a few minutes. I didn't know what else to do. I wiped my face on my sleeve and decided that that was enough. Then Cas suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Not your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you."

"I should've saved them." Despite my efforts, tears formed in my eyes again. "Fake Kevin died, Cas. I think Sam too, and Dean was never going to get out in time. I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything. I was completely useless."

"That's not true. You almost completely eradicated the fire. That's why I left. Eliza, you were going to save them if you didn't get scared. You did perfectly well, especially on your first try."

"And my last try," I growled.

"And your last try."

"But the essas thing...he told me I was a lot more powerful than I think I am. That I had so much more potential. I could do so much more, and I know that he's right, but I just don't know _how._"

"I think it's best to take things slow. One at a time."

"Yeah, that's what I told him. But why? You keep saying that we don't have time, that Alec is a lot stronger than me. Why can't I just use all my powers?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"It's...complicated."

"I'll try to keep up."

"I think it's best we get back inside. I'm still on the run and they're probably using my grace to track me."

* * *

Just half an hour ago Sam picked up a case a few hours' drive away. I was in my room packing my clothes when Kevin walked in.

"Knock knock."

"Hey you," I greeted.

"Hey," Kevin said, taking a seat on my bed.

"What's up?" When I turned to him he looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time as usual. But now it looked like it was catching up to him. "You seriously need to sleep, you look hideous."

"Wow, why hadn't I thought of that? Sleeping." He yawned."You're a friggin' genius."

I started gathering things from my bed stands. "When's the last time you slept right?"

"A week. Or four."

I frowned. "Is it Crowley?"

"Yeah. Every time I close my eyes, I'm tied to a chair and he's torturing me." he sighed and laid his head on my pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Kev." I said sincerely.

"I came here so you could cheer me up not so you could give me that face." he muttered.

"I have an idea," I said brightly. "Come with us."

"Ha. Haha. Ha. No."

I jumped on the bed next to him. "C'mon, Kev, please?"

"Well, now that you said _please-"_

"I'm being serious. You've been locked up in this bunker for too long. You need some fresh air, some change. Come with us."

"People take walks on beaches for fresh air. Not go out and look for sadistic creatures. Forget it."

"But it's _exciting_, and _fun,_" I said sarcastically, "and you get to listen to Dean talk about his car for _hours_..."

"I'll tell you what, now that Dean gave you your phone back, whenever something exciting happens text me about it. Deal?" Dean gave me my phone back just yesterday. He didn't really say much when he gave it to me, just awkwardly slid it over.

"Fine. Stay here and sulk forever." I walked back around the bed and continued packing my clothes.

"I don't know why you bother unpacking," he commented, watching me fold my belongings.

"Because I'm not a lazy slob like yourself."

"Good point."

"You know, I found that jumping rope helped me a lot when I couldn't sleep."

"Jumping rope?" he repeated.

"Mm-hm. I tried a thousand different ways to help me fall asleep and jumping rope was actually pretty effective."

"Why'd you try a _thousand _different ways?"

"Because none of them worked." I shrugged.

"No, I meant _why._"

"Kevin, I watched my father take a bullet for me. I had five _psychopaths_ hunting me down for a while. I was sixteen, homeless, broke, and for some reason I had super powers, I didn't exactly sleep like a baby." I told him with a smile. He didn't smile back.

"Right. I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Believe it or not, for some twisted reason that sounded funnier in my head. I didn't mean to make it sound like a sob story."

He started to pretend-wail. "I-I'm not sobbing!"

I started laughing, "Stop it, you sound hideous."

"Five minutes! I'm in the car!" Dean shouted from the library. "Means you, Eliza!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was late that one time, and now he won't let it go." I zipped up my bag and wore the strap. "Farewell my love," I said dramatically.

He responded by loudly burping. I wrinkled my nose. "Could've at least played along," I muttered. He shrugged with a smile.

"See ya, Kev."

"Yep."

* * *

The lady blew her nose again. "I mean, sure she was a lot prettier than me and smarter than me and I always waited for my sister to fail, but not like this!" she sobbed.

Dean was losing his patience. "Again, I'm asking if she said or did anything weird before she-"

"I mean even her husband was perfect. He had the hair and the teeth and the charming personality...it wasn't fair at all." she picked up another tissue. "And now they're both dead!" she tried to lean in on Dean for a hug, "Do you workout?" she asked Dean between her sobs. That was the third time she hit on Dean in the ten minutes we were here.

"Alright, that's it, I'm out." he spoke directly to me, completely ignoring the crying mess on the couch. He stood up without brushing her off, so she fell on the cushion. "You finish this, I'm waiting the car."

"What?" she asked, red nosed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh god," Dean muttered. He left shaking his head.

I awkwardly smiled at the thirty year old blond and cursed Dean in my head for leaving me alone with her. I cleared my throat. "So, did the late couple have any kids?"

"They _were _lovely!" she wailed, and loudly blew her nose again.

"N-no I said late, not lovely-" I tried to correct her, but she wasn't listening.

"Just. So. _Lovely_!" She was crying over her dead sister and her dead sister's husband, but she said that sentence with so much envious hate.

"Okay, I think we're done here." I smiled awkwardly again. "Here's our card, call us if you remember anything." I said quickly, and made my way to the door before she said anything else. As I was leaving, something caught my eye in the kitchen.

It was a memorial wall of a small four year old girl. She seemed to get sicker and sicker as the pictures progressed, until finally one picture was marked, '_Angel's last day'. _She was very pale and in a pink wig, but she was smiling brightly at the camera. I sighed and silently left the house.

Dean was pacing in front of his parked car. "Well?"

"Nothing. Well, the couple was lovely." Dean rolled his eyes walked around the car. I was about to take the passenger seat until I caught my reflection in the window. I was wearing a lady suit Sam and Dean forced me into. It was nicely fitted and it accentuated my plain figure, but I couldn't help but feel self conscious in it. I was used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I tried to ignore it as much as I could and slid in the car next to Dean.

After a few minutes into the drive, Dean interrupted my train of thought. "Something wrong?" he asked without looking at me.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I just saw something while I was leaving."

"And?"

"The couple...they had a four year old daughter who died from cancer last year. Her name was Angel."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah," I bit my lip. "I _hate _cancer."

Dean looked at me sideways. "I'm sure cancer hates cancer." he told me. We pulled up in the parking lot of the restaurant where we were supposed to meet Sam.

When we got out of the car, Dean held the restaurant door for me. I stepped inside and scanned the place for Sam. I groaned when I caught sight of him.

"What?" Dean asked. We both started walking to Sam.

"The table right next to us is filled with kids my age."

"And?"

"I _hate _kids my age."

"You are filled with nothing _but _hate." He slid in the booth across from Sam. I tried to ignore the table next to us as much as I could as I sat next to Sam across from Dean.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"All we found was Cinderella's jealous step sister wailing and getting slobber all over my suit. Couldn't get anything out of her. How about you, what'd you find at the house?"

"Who's house?" I asked.

"The Harrisons. They both died the same way as the last couple. Open stomachs and missing teeth."

"So whatever this thing is it's killing couples at the same time?"

"Guess so." Sam replied. "The house I went to was empty. Nothing was really there but I grabbed anything with information on it before leaving." He had papers all over the table in front of him. It was mostly prescriptions, phone bills, open mail, photographs. "So far, I found nothing special."

"So what are we talking here? Because it seems like to me another regular psychopath is killing his way to lifetime in prison."

"Could be a vengeful spirit," Sam said, pulling out his laptop.

"Haunting what?" Dean said incredulously. "He can't just hop around from house to house."

Sam ignored Dean. "Check this out," he pulled out an article on his laptop.

"'Wanted Tooth Fairy Killer?'" I said, reading the article.

"Yep, this guy used to live in this town. He killed fifteen town members by stabbing them in the stomach and then he used to mark his victims by taking their teeth as souvenir. But, according to the date on this article this guy should be a hundred and eight now. That's why I think it could be his evil spirit still floating around doing what he used to do when he was alive."

"Or it could be a copycat killer," Dean said.

"If it is then we'll leave it to the police," Sam answered sharply. "But it's not. This is our type of hunt, I know it."

"How is he moving around, then?"

"I don't know, but I know where his grave is." Sam said, closing his laptop. "He's buried in the town cemetery."

"How'd he die?" I asked.

"Police chase. Three bullets to the head."

"Doesn't really sound like vengeful spirit material, I mean he sort of had it coming." I commented. "Besides, wouldn't he go after the cops that shot him?"

"Thought about that too, but the three cops that shot him all died from old age a while ago."

I noticed a piece of paper Sam was leaning on with his elbow. "Wait a second," I pulled the paper free and read it.

"What?" he asked.

"This is a bill from St. Jude Hospital," I looked up at Dean. "That's where the girl, Angel went."

"Who?"

"The dead couple Dean and I visited, they had a four year old daughter that died last year. She went to this hospital, St. Jude Hospital."

"It's a small town, they have the one hospital," Dean said.

"Well it's the only link we have between both couples," Sam argued.

"Nope, here's another link." I said, reading the bill. "They had a seven year old boy that died of pneumonia a few months ago. The other couple had a kid that died too."

"So I guess we're visiting the hospital." Sam said, putting all the papers away.

Dean pulled out the menu and started scanning it. "Guess so," he said distractedly.

"Hey!" I said too loudly. "Who changed the song, this was my favorite part!"

Dean grinned. "ACDC? Really?"

I shrugged, feeling a bit shy."They were my dad's favorite band. I grew up listening to them."

"I'm liking her more and more everyday," he said to Sam.

"You need to work a little harder than that to meet _my _standards." I told him with a smirk.

He shook his head. "I take it back," he said sincerely.

* * *

We drove to the old town cemetery and Dean parked the car.

"Let's go," he said, killing the engine. But Sam was busy reading something on his laptop and I was busy laughing at something Kevin texted me.

"You go, I'll wait here," Sam said at the same time that I said, "Cemeteries aren't really my thing anyway."

Dean glared at the both of us, rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned on his heal to the grave yard.

"You're texting _Kevin?_ And _laughing?_" Sam asked with an amused smile.

"You're just jealous because nobody wants to text _you._"

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"So...why is Dean so pissy about this hunt?"

"I don't know, the Abaddon thing is getting to his head."

"No!" I suddenly shouted. "We said we were going to forget what we said under the truth spell!"

"Well, tell him that." he muttered. He turned back to his laptop, but a minute later he started to hum, _"I got you and it's all I need, I got you and I still believe that you're all that I'll ever need..." _

"That's not funny," I muttered.

"I'm just singing to myself. Unless the choice of lyrics is reminding you of someone? Someone in this car?" he said teasingly.

I crossed my arms and bit my lip. "You're a jerk." I mumbled. I knew that what I said under the truth spell was never going to leave me alone. He laughed to himself.

Dean came about five minutes later with a triumphant smile. He threw a certificate at us. "Boom, cremated before burial." He opened the door and got in the car. "I'm telling you, there's nothing here Sam." Sam took the cremation certificate and read it.

He crumbled the paper, "We'll go see the hospital." he said stubbornly.

* * *

"Why!" I hissed.

"Because you, Agent Miller, need to get better at this if you want to continue hunting with us." Sam said, fixing my tie for the third time.

"I look weird, I talk weird, and this is completely useless. I could just stand here silently!"

"No, you look fine." I rolled my eyes. He just said that because he was the one to pick out the suit. "You talk weird because you're nervous. Just take a deep breath and remember that you have the upper hand because you're carrying a gun." he said jokingly.

"I also have superpowers." I added thoughtfully.

"And you also have superpowers. Now go."

"That I could decide to use against you."

"Oh my god," Dean sighed and reached over me to knock on the head doctor 's office.

"I'm not ready!" I hissed, but then the door opened.

"Hi!" I said way too excitedly. "My name is Agent Miller! And you must be Doctor Mason!"

"No, Doctor Mason is busy with a patient now. I'm the head nurse of the pediatrics department, can I help you with anything?" The young man asked, eyeing the three of us apprehensively.

"Yes. Could we please, if it's no bother o-of course, if you're busy it's fine, we could totally come later-"

"We need to ask you some questions regarding two of your patients that died here." Sam cut me off, sounding a lot more professional than I did.

"And you are...?" Sam and Dean took out their badges in the same swift movement. It took me a second to fumble around for mine.

The nursed nodded. "I'm on a tight schedule. But if you'd like, you could walk with me. This way," he started to walk past us, and Sam followed him. I was about to do the same but Dean grabbed my elbow.

"Really?" he hissed. "Were you trying to sell him boy scout cookies?"

"You know what, I just completely embarrassed myself and I am not in a good place right now and the short hair joke is totally uncalled for. Chisel face."

"_Chisel_ _face_?" he repeated.

We followed Sam and the nurse in a fast walk, as the nurse kept picking up patient files from the mailboxes on each room and marking them with color coded stickers.

"For the third time, I really don't think the two families knew each other, as far as the hospital knows. Their kids' rooms were in separate wards and they weren't even checked in in the same time periods. And no, there was nothing weird or odd about the way their children died." he started to get frustrated with Sam.

"I understand, but are you sure there is no sort of link between the two families? Even something small like sharing a waiting room or-"

"Listen, I am really busy and I don't see how this is helping your case. I can't even answer the questions you're asking, they could've known each other outside of the hospital. Is there anything else?"

Sam gave him a quick smile. "No, that's all."

"Good." he spun on his heel and left us standing in the hallway.

Sam sighed and started walking the opposite way where we came.

"This doesn't make any sense. I don't even see why the spirit would go after these people. Both families had clean histories, they even went to church on sundays."

"Because it's not a vengeful spirit," Dean answered.

"Dean, how could you not see that this is our kind of thing?" Sam said angrily.

"Because you're just picking out random cases and dragging our asses out all over the place for no reason. I know you feel healthier and want to jump back in the game, but _there is no game. _Unless you're here for another reason. I saw your little doodles on the map."

"Really? Is this about the Abaddon thing again? I told you, I was just tracing demonic omens, what I said under the truth spell wasn't true!"

"It was the _truth _spell, Sam."

"It phrased me wrong!"

"Yeah? Because I call 'looking for Abaddon behind my back' _looking for Abaddon behind my back._"

"She's our responsibility! We're going to have to hunt her down sooner or later and she was getting close. The least we should do is at least mark her patterns because one day she's going to come back and bite us in the ass!"

"One devilish son of a bitch at a time! I think the biggest threat here is the freak twins, we need to focus on that. We'll deal with Abaddon later."

"At least with Crowley the demons played by the rules, but Abbaddon's followers are careless and out of control! They keep attacking innocent people just because they can, I don't see a motive behind these attacks. We can't let Abbaddon take over!"

"So you're saying trust Crowley?"

"No, I'm saying if we had to choose, we choose Crowley."

I walked behind them and listened to their argument quietly. I was paying more attention to what was going on in the rooms we were passing by as we walked to the elevator.

Someone was reading a book to their child, someone was playing some sort of video game, someone was getting ready to go into surgery, someone was just waking up from surgery. They were all living at the same time, having their own problems and lives and hopes and wishes. A nurse was yelling a few rooms away. "Doctor Mason! You need to come back! Patient 26B is losing his heartbeat!" Yet in the room right next door to that, someone was talking to their lover on the phone.

I was lost in thought of how dynamic our world is until someone in a white coat bumped into me without looking back. A very different someone. I stiffened and turned around, but they disappeared. I was almost sure I sensed something, but something unfamiliar. I looked around, confused.

"Your highness," Dean called sarcastically with an annoyed expression. He was holding out the elevator door for me. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I said distractedly.

* * *

We checked into a motel because we were nowhere near any answers and Sam was insistent on this hunt. I sided with him because I was pretty sure I felt something at the hospital.

"I'm with Sam," I told Dean. Even though we already booked rooms for the night, he still wanted to leave. Dean thew his suit jacket off and sat on the edge of the bed across from us. Sam and I were sitting on the table finishing our cheap dinner. "Back at the hospital I definitely felt something but I couldn't see what it was."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean that something was in the hospital. I wish I could tell you exactly what, but it was unfamiliar to me. It's something I've never hunted before."

"Damn," Dean suddenly swore. "Sam you got eleven missed calls." he threw the phone at Sam.

"Did you guys see _my _phone anywhere? I can't find it-" But Sam cut me off.

"It's Kevin," he said worriedly.

"Call him back, put him on the speaker." Dean ordered, walking to the table.

The phone rang once. "Where the hell have you been? I called a thousand times! Eliza isn't picking up, Cas left, and Dean's phone is off!" he shouted.

"Just calm down and tell us what the hell happened. You're still in the bunker right? Is Cas okay? Are you okay?" Sam said. Kevin didn't answer.

Dean started shouting. "Answer the damn questions!"

"Yes I'm still in the bunker! Cas is fine, and I'm not. I'm leaving right now and you can't stop me. My mom, she's...she's still alive. And she's in trouble and she needs me to go get her."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I thought Kevin's mom was dead?" I whispered.

"You're hallucinating, Kevin. Get some sleep." Sam concluded.

"I am not hallucinating! I knew you would say that, I am _not_ _hallucinating_!" he bellowed.

"Alright, let's think this through. You're going to pop the speaker. Tell us what happened from the beginning." Dean said calmly, although he switched his feet and his face looked completely agitated.

"I got a phone call from an unknown number, I thought it was you. So I picked up it and it was my mom. I told I'd go get her and she's waiting for me right now. I'm not losing her again and there's no way you're going to convince me otherwise."

"How do you know this isn't just Crowley messing with your head?" Sam asked.

"Crowley is _always _messing with my head. But I could always tell when he is. I'm sure this time is real. Please justlet me go get her." he sounded desperate. I wanted to punch Sam and Dean because they didn't seem to believe him.

"Kevin, I know you're hurting buddy. But what you're saying it's...impossible. We buried her ourselves, man. We burned her body. There's just no way that was Mrs. Tran."

Kevin's voice started shaking. "It sounded just like her. And she sounded in _pain. _All she was able to say was my name and she kept telling me to come to her-"

Sam's eyes suddenly widened. "She said those exact words?" Sam asked. "She told you to _come to her_?"

"Yes, and she gave me this address-"

"Kevin that's not your mom. I'm sorry but your mom is still dead. If you don't believe me, wait 'till you get another call and record it. When you try to listen to it again it'll be just static. Stay in the bunker." he shut the phone.

Sam went to his bag and pulled out the file of papers he gathered again. "It was staring us in the face the whole time," Sam said, flipping through the pages quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked, incredibly confused and really pissed off that he dismissed Kevin like that.

"We're dealing with a crocotta. This is no vengeful spirit. This is just a crocotta, and boy it knows how to survive."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, tilting his head at the pile of papers Sam was flipping through. He finally found the one he wanted.

"Here, this phone bill?" he showed us the paper. "This unknown caller kept showing up, but I never thought much of it. I thought one of the spouses was having an affair or something."

"Of course." Dean breathed, looking like he understood everything now.

I scratched my head. "Look, I'm really sorry, I'm trying to understand but I can't. What was up with the whole thing with Kevin's mom? What's with the weird numbers? Why can't Kevin hear his call? What's a crackotta?"

"A crocotta," Sam explained, "feeds on people's souls. It kills its prey and then takes their souls from them to consume. And it has this special thing where it lures its prey by imitating loved ones' voices." he pointed at the papers again. "Which is why he specifically chose these victims. Both couples were hurting, they each lost a child recently. Imagine if they heard their child call them asking them to meet him or her some place...it's the perfect trap." Sam shook his head.

"So this thing tried to lure out Kevin by making him think his mom was waiting for him?" I asked.

"Yeah. And the call isn't real. Kevin only thinks he hears his mom when in truth it's just static."

"And the bastard wasn't planing on feeding on Kevin," Dean said. "this thing was trying to steer us off. You're right, this thing knows how to survive."

"How'd it get Kevin's number?" I asked incredulously.

"That's the question. And how did it know we had a strong enough relationship with Kevin that we would've stopped mid hunt just to go get him?" Sam said.

"We're getting close, but this son of a bitch knows a lot more about us than we know about it. Could be anyone in this town."

"Wait, so what's with the missing teeth?" Then it clicked. "Oh! Is he copying that old serial killer?"

Sam nodded."It's a trap for the hunters. That way whenever someone asked about The Tooth Fairy Killer, he knew hunters were in town."

"And who's the only one we spoke to about the Tooth Fairy Killer?" Dean asked me.

"The grave keeper." And just like that, we packed our bags and left to hunt the grave keeper.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of the grave yard. It was about ten pm, but we could see light coming from the grave keeper's office.

"You drew the warding symbol right?" Dean asked me.

"I think," I held out my hand so he could see it.

"Good," he said. "let's go." Sam and Dean left the car, and I was about to follow them when Sam's phone started ringing again. I unthinkingly answered it, assuming it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin. Something exciting is about to happen," I joked, closing the car door.

"Eliza? Good, it's you."

"Kevin _are you OUTSIDE?_" I shouted. There was definite car horns in the background. Sam and Dean were already halfway to the grave keeper. "What the hell Kevin! Crowley-"

"I know!" he hissed.

"Where are you now?" I said, but he e didn't answer. "Kevin."

"I left the bunker. I tried to hitch a ride but I got caught by demon."

"KEVIN!" I shouted.

"I know!" he shouted back. "I know, I screwed up! It wasn't my mom, but could you blame me?!"

I sighed heavily. "Where are you now? How are you talking to me anyway?"

"I knew this spell that blasted any demon within the five mile radius. I'm fine, I just don't know where the hell I am. I think they zapped me someplace."

"Did you try calling Cas?"

"Yeah, right. You can't tell anyone, if they find out I left they'll kill me. Could you come get me? The GPS in my phone is on, you should be able to find an address."

I bit my lip. I looked down the road where Sam and Dean were still jogging and felt torn. But this was Kevin. I had to save him. "You do the dishes for a month."

"That's not fair!" he argued.

"Take it or leave it." I smiled.

"Fine. Dick."

"Actually, Dean called me your highness today and I really liked how it sounded."

He cursed a few times under his breath before saying, "Fine. _Your highness._"

"Good. Don't die until I get there. Because I want to kill you myself." I shut the phone and looked for the GPS app on Sam's phone. Oddly enough, he was only twenty minutes away.

* * *

I took a cab to the address after leaving Sam and Dean a note and Sam's phone. I told them I'd meet them at the motel with Kevin later that night. After a twenty minute drive, the cab pulled up in front of an enormous house. I handed the cab driver a twenty and walked up to the driveway.

It was a pretty fancy house, and I couldn't help but admire the garden out front. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, but it was already opened. I stepped inside.

"Kevin?" I called. The house was as neat as the garden and as posh as the exterior. There was expensive vases and paintings all over the place. A word you can't really use in casual conversation perfectly described the scenery: _exquisite._

"Where the hell are you Kev," I muttered, walking down the _exquisite _hallway. "Kevin!" I shouted.

"Down here, I'm tied up!" he called from the door that lead to the basement.

"Perfect, Kevin, get tied up in the only creepy place in the beautiful big house." I opened the door and climbed down the steps. The air started to feel different. It felt similar to what I felt at the hospital. I finally reached the last step.

"Kevin?" I called again, even though I knew now that Kevin wasn't there.

"No, sorry." I heard from behind me, then I felt something heavy and hard hit the back of my head. And everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to Sam's furious shouting.

"Eliza! Where the hell are you! Pick up your damn phone!"

And again.

"Don't go to that address, it isn't Kevin! Dammit, pick up the phone!"

And again.

"Just stay where you are we'll come and get you."

And again.

"God you and Kevin are both _dumber than each other._ ANSWER YOUR VOICEMAILS."

And again.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE. WE'RE COMING."

I was tied to a cold chair with chains. And in front of me was a man with a loosened tie like he just came back from work, sitting on a grand desk playing with my phone. Behind him was a Ph.D certificate for Doctor Mason.

I did my best to swallow my nerves. I needed to seem calm and under control. "You know, pretending to be a dead child and luring aching families to their deaths is one thing, but stealing a girl's phone? You disgust me." I played around with the chains. I could definitely loosen them in a second. I stayed still while Doctor Mason studied me.

"Your phone is all I needed to find out everything I had to about you and your hunter friends."

"Dammit, what gave us away?" I said sarcastically.

"It's a small town. You're strangers. You suddenly show up asking about old murderers and murder victims, it's really not that hard. You hunters stick out like a sore thumb."

"The grave keeper. He tells you whenever someone comes asking about the Tooth Fairy Killer." I stated, understanding now.

He nodded. "Old Mr. Rob wanted to pay me back after I revived his grandson with a ten hour long heart surgery."

"Dude are you even a doctor?"

He got up with an amused smile on his face and walked around his desk while telling me, "I was actually one of the best in my class. And this," he pointed to his certificate, "isn't my only one."

"Nice. Doctor soul sucking dickwad. We could say doctor dickwad for short. Has a nice ring to it. Your mother should be proud." I was trying to scrub off the warding symbol off my hands without vibrating my shoulders, and cursed the fact that we used the same permanent marker, I mean really?

"I'm taking it you're not very old. Your vocabulary is...compromised."

"No, no I know big words. Doctor soul sucking dickwad is just very fitting."

He licked his lips, still wearing the same amused smile. He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms without taking his eyes off me once. "I don't know much about the Children. Just that I should avoid you two at all costs."

"You're not doing a very good job, are you?"

"Well, I don't like the idea of cowering in fear at your feet. Or becoming slaves to insignificant brats like yourselves. Instead, I think we should all just hunt you down and kill you both ourselves."

I pretended to think hard about it. "That's actually not a bad idea. How'd that workout for you when you proposed it on Monsterbook?"

"I didn't. And unfortunately, you won't be there when I do. You're part of my convincing scheme. Many of my folk don't think you could die. But both you and I know that that's not true. Once I kill you and show everyone your intestines, then we'll be able to hunt the stronger one."

"I _am _the stronger one," I said, looking hurt. I was still trying to scrub the stupid marker off.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. I saw the other one before, and boy he was something special." his eyes looked like his thoughts wandered off to some place dreamy. "But you," he looked at me with disgust, "you only carry around two souls. He had _thousands._"

My mind was thrown somewhere far away, lost in a dark, horrible thought. Why did Alec have thousands of souls? How? Who did they belong to?

"Although," he said sheepishly, "your souls are really rich. I don't even know if I'll have room for your hunter friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Am I making your mouth water?" What was with villains and wanting to eat me?

"Yes," he said seriously, "but I don't know how to kill you yet. I really don't want to stain this carpet, it's Persian."

I curiously peeked at the carpet I didn't notice before. "This is hideous."

"Well, it was a cheap one anyway." he walked to the wall where a fancy sword was hung up in a case.

I started panicking. He was going to start cutting at me, and according to Cas, I could easily die. Sam and Dean were on their way here and this thing looked like he fought and a won a bunch of hunters before...

I remembered something wonderful. Sullivan. He was still hanging from my neck, but I didn't know how to summon him. I didn't memorize the stupid spell. I kicked myself a hundred times in my head.

"I stole this sword from a museum in Italy," he said, carefully taking the sword out of its sheath. "It hasn't let me down once. Not yet, anyway." I tried to ignore the horrifying thoughts about how many stomachs that sword slit open, and realized hand sanitizer on his desk.

In a second, I ripped off the chains before he could even turn, and bolted for his desk. I grabbed the bottle and furiously started pumping hand sanitizer on my palm.

Doctor Mason was about to attack, but when he realized what I was doing, he straightened up and asked, "Germ problem?"

"A little," I said, eyeing him evilly. I felt my veins expand. Doctor Mason dropped the knife in his hands and fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" he wheezed.

I slowly fell to the floor next to him, coughing harder than a smoker. "This," I gasped, "is for all the hurting families you crushed." I whimpered and held my stomach. Blood started spilling into my mouth again. I spit it out.

"Stop!" he screamed, rolling on the floor now. "Please, I'm begging you!"

I cleared my airways to say, "Is that what Angel's mom said?" I coughed. I couldn't talk anymore. The pain was too unbearable.

I heard someone's footsteps upstairs. Two someones.

Sam and Dean pounded on the door to the basement. "Eliza!" Dean shouted.

"Eliza get out of there, NOW!" Their pounding got louder and louder.

"Open this door right now!" Someone started kicking.

I was so confused, but it was too late to make a decision. The pain was already creeping up to my brain.

"Cas said to get out of there before the transfer happens!" Sam shouted. He pounded the door a bit harder.

"If you don't open this door _right_ _now_-" but I was too busy with the pain to care.

"Push harder!"

"I'm trying, the door is locked on the inside!"

"This is not working. Move, I'm shooting the lock." Their voices sounded muffled.

"Eliza, whatever you do, don't drain the crocotta! _Do not drain that crocotta_!" And then I blacked out for a minute.

I opened my eyes again, but instead of feeling relieved, I was still gasping for air and spitting blood. I couldn't understand why my body was reacting so strongly to the crocotta. It was a weak little thing, no special powers. What was wrong with me?

Just as my thoughts were getting clearer, and I remembered where the pounding noise was coming from, Cas appeared. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my gasping. "Hey, Cas." I breathed.

When I opened my eyes again, I watched Cas silently blast out the crying crocotta on the floor. Then he walked over to me with a blank, robotic expression.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I asked, puzzled. He put two fingers to my forehead. "What are you doing?" And then everything went black.

* * *

When I gained consciousness, the first thing I realized was that my wrists were chained. And at first I thought I was still with that crocotta, but then I realized the soft bed I was on. My bed. But I wasn't in my room.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the dungeon. My heart immediately started thumping loudly. I was sure I did something terribly, terribly wrong.

"Cas come back yet?" I heard Sam ask. His voice echoed slightly. I quickly closed my eyes before he saw me.

"Nope," I heard Dean reply. He sounded monotone and tired. Like he did nothing but stare blankly at ahead for a while.

"Is all this really necessary?" I heard Kevin walk in.

"Knocking her out like this, chaining her up like she's out of control? You know how angry she'll be right? What even happened for all this? What did she do?"

Sam and Dean didn't say anything. "You don't know. _Oh my god, _you don't know."

"Kevin how about you shut it, because this is all your fault anyway." Dean said.

"_How is this my fault?" _

"She thought she needed to rescue you."

"And?"

"And it was a trap. It was the crocotta imitating your voice."

"So...why is she tied up?" Kevin asked slowly, like he was talking to someone really slow.

"Look, Cas just called us then he freaked out when I told him that we were hunting a crocotta and then he told us not to let her near it but it was too late then he shows up out of the blue, knocks her out, tells us to tie her up in here and then he disappears. We're as confused about this as you are, but we need to trust Cas."

"Where the hell did he go?"

"I don't know." Dean said impatiently.

I heard the whoosh of Cas's wings.

"Is she awake?" he asked. He sounded quiet, defeated.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded. "Why are we tying Eliza in the dungeon?"

"It was for your sake."

"You keep saying that, but you're not explaining anything." Dean sounded frustrated. Cas was quiet. "Cas."

"She could've killed you." Killed them? I didn't remember wanting to kill Sam and Dean at all. Everyone was quiet, waiting for an explanation.

Cas spoke again in the same dead tone. "Eliza isn't supposed to live on normal food."

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly it was hard to breathe. I always knew there was a deadly catch to all this. Sure, Alec was a pretty big drawback, but I always knew there was something darker. And apparently, this was it. I listened intently.

"All this power she has, all this energy she uses up and you think she could survive on meat and vegetables? She's mostly human, she needs to consume. Her body can't make energy for itself. I tried to ignore it even though her body was slowly getting weaker. The bleeding alone could've killed her, but I had no choice. I was surprised that she hadn't figured it out, but mostly pleased at how well she was doing while she was starved. But now...it's too late. I don't think I could ask her to suppress it anymore."

"I still don't get why you pulled us out mid hunt. Why is she so dangerous now?" Dean asked.

I could only imagine Cas rolling his eyes, annoyed that they didn't get it yet. "What do crocottas feed on?"

"Souls," Sam answered immediately.

"Exactly." My head started to pound.

I heard Dean whisper, "Oh."

"She's supposed to feed on _souls_?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Yes. You heard Crowley say that Alec was taking up too many souls. That's why he's so much more powerful than she is. He's stronger than her, a lot more satisfied. And now that she drained that crocotta, I don't think she could manage anymore."

"But I thought she only drains their powers, she's not supposed to need souls. She drained vampires and werewolves without needing any blood, why is this any different?" Dean asked.

"She doesn't exactly drain their powers. Her body's anatomy changes to the way their bodies work. She could live on blood if she wanted to, but she didn't have to. The need for it isn't strong because she's not an actual vampire. But with this, her body needed souls before the crocotta, and it was starved. With the need that was initially there and the crocotta's need added on, it's impossible for her to ignore it now."

Kevin snorted. "So, what, you think she's going to jump on us and try to suck our souls out? Are you kidding?"

Cas didn't sound like he wanted to explain anything. "I can't take the risk."

"You can't tie her up like this just because _'you can't take the risk'_! This is Eliza we're talking about, people! You were just eating her pie, for crying out loud." I was more than touched by Kevin.

"You can't be too safe." Dean answered.

"This is not being safe, this is being stupid."

"No, being stupid is taking unneeded risks. We'll let her go when she's okay."

"Yeah? And how long is that going to take? Days? Weeks?"

"A few hours should show us what is needed to be done." Cas answered.

"You think there's a possibility she won't have to feed on the souls?" Sam inquired.

"I could only pray for a miracle."

"A few hours! You can't let her stay that way for a few hours!"

"Kevin, would you shut up?" Dean demanded.

"No! This is ridiculous! You wouldn't do this to me or Sam, you can't tie her up like this!" He laughed bitterly. "You know what? I should've expected this. This is just like you Winchesters."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said angrily.

Kevin's voice only got louder. "You know damn well she'll stay chained up just for you! You know that even if she hates it and even if she's terrified of sitting in the dungeon she'd do it for _days. _'Cause that's what you do to people. You have this affect on them that makes them think they have to destroy themselves for the benefit of the world or whatever." Everyone was quiet. Kevin wasn't done.

"When she was trying to heal Cas? She was _dying. _I've never seen anyone lose so much blood and yet she still wanted to continue. It's not fair what you do to her. You know that she has no where else to go and she's trying really hard to fit here and prove herself to you. She tries so hard to prove her fidelity and you keep giving it a blind eye, and she responds by working harder. And you abuse that. You just twist it to your benefit and it's cruel."

Sam's voice was under control when he answered Kevin's outburst. "Yes, we would. We would tie you up, tie Cas up and I would personally tie Dean to that bed if he was a danger to us and to himself. It happened before. With the demon blood, and the soullessness. And you know what? It was for the better. How do you think she would feel if she woke up to find our limp bodies? Or worse, how do you think she'd feel if she accidentally kills a stranger? It's for the best, and it's just temporary. You need to calm down."

Kevin was breathing hard. "No. I'm untying her."

"Kevin, dammit! Just shut up and get out!" Dean shouted, his voice boomed throughout the dungeon.

"Don't," They all fell quiet at the sound of my croaky voice. I sat up and leaned against the bed frame."He's just pissed because I'm his only friend." I looked at Kevin with a small smile that he didn't return. Everyone was watching me with the same quiet, blank expression.

I bit my lip. "So...am I allowed to have some water or is this going to be a Zero Dark Thirty type of thing?"

Cas rushed to me and sat on the edge of the bed. His gaze was so intense I couldn't look away. "Hey, Cas," I said, slightly frightened of him.

He gently held my face and examined each eye. Although he was staring right at my face, he still wasn't looking at me. "How do you feel?" he asked after letting me go.

"I kind of want to punch you."

"No, I mean physically, how does your body feel? Anything new?"

"For starters, my back is really stiff, my neck is sore, I'm freezing, and the chains on my wrists are a little too tight."

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I don't feel like I want to suck the life out of anyone, no. But you're right. I feel like my body is deprived of something. Ironically, I feel drained. Like I have no energy. But I'm not sure I want to eat someone for it."

He nodded to himself. In times like this when he treated me like nothing more than an experiment to him, I wanted to scream to his face at the top of my lungs. But I kept quiet.

"Here you go," Sam knelt next to me and handed me a cup of water. My chains rattled.

"Thanks," I took a long sip. "So how long are you going to keep me prisoner?" I asked casually.

"You aren't prisoner we just need to take the precaution-" Cas started, but I cut him off

"Eliza we have to take the precaution," I mimicked in a deep, unattractive voice. "You sound like a politician." I took a sip from the water like I was taking a swig from a beer bottle. "A dumb, evil politician." I muttered.

"Just give me sometime and I'll find out how to deal with you-"

"_Deal_ with me?" I repeated.

"That's not what I meant." he said quietly.

"Alright, tell me, Cas, how are you going to _deal _with me?" I felt hot and angry and I wasn't completely sure why.

Dean spoke this time, "Look, this is tough on us like it's tough on you. You're a part of the team now, and seeing you like this is not something any of us want to see, but you have to-"

"I'm sorry, are you chained up to a bed like a mental case?"

"No, but-"

"No. So just continue standing there looking pretty without opening your mouth. And if you touch anymore pie I will make you really mad. None of you are allowed to have any pie. Especially not you." I squinted my eyes at Cas. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't eat."

"Good. Then DON'T. EAT. ANY. PIE."

"Is she moody from the starvation?" I heard Sam ask from next to me.

I turned to him. "Go stand over there because I could hit you." he took my advice.

"_Is she moody from the starvation..._I'm cranky BECAUSE I'M CHAINED TO A BED LIKE A _MENTAL CASE_!" I started breathing really hard. My loud voice echoed throughout the room. Nobody said anything, everybody was watching me quietly.

I looked away from Sam and back at my hands. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to shout. I just feel..." I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face. My cheeks were wet immediately.

I felt Cas's pressure against the mattress disappear. He left. I cried harder.

"We're going to give you some time." I heard Sam say softly. "Let's go, Kev."

"This is not right."

"I swear to god I'll knock you out if I have to. Move." Dean threatened.

"You go." I heard a punch followed by Kevin's groan.

"Dean," Sam said scoldingly.

"I warned him," he muttered back, and I heard Dean grunt and haul something into his arms. Then I was alone.

* * *

THANK YOU for those who reviewed :) I made sure to reply to each of you, but if you're guest I can't reply to you, but thank you nonetheless!

I hope you enjoyed slash hated the ending to this chapter as much as I did. Tell me what you think!

Peace be with you losers and I hope you wake up to a clear face x


	7. Chapter 7 - Reborn

I couldn't tell night from day. I didn't have any indication of time and I didn't even how much of it had passed. It could've been a day since I last saw anyone, it could've been an hour; I couldn't tell.

I was constantly waking up and falling back asleep. No, _falling back asleep _makes it sound like I happily chose to sleep when actually my body kept shutting down from how much pain I was in. The symptoms from the starvation I was in was taking a heavy toll on my body. I was low on everything; oxygen, nutrients, blood. I was weak and I tired easily; I couldn't lift my own head up or even breathe without feeling like I was hard at work. The pounding in my head felt like I had a thousand jackhammers splintering at me nonstop. It felt like my stomach was chewing itself up, constantly screaming at me to feed it something. Even my eyesight was compromised, I couldn't see far without concentrating, everything seemed a tad hazy and I couldn't bear any bright light.

The throwing up was pretty bad too. It was excruciating, coughing all the blood out. And every time I forced my body to retch out nonexistent food and blood, I felt horrible fatigue after. I knew I needed to stop or else I wasn't going to have anymore blood to keep me alive.

My eyes were closed but I was awake trying to breathe through my aching body when Cas came. The whoosh of his wings indicated his arrival and I tried to stay as still as possible.

I heard him walk over to the table next to my bed. From the sloshing sounds, I could tell that he had lifted the pitcher of water that was now full of my blood because I had no where else to throw up. He sighed heavily and placed the pitcher down before walking over to me. His footsteps came closer until he finally reached the edge of my bed. I heard nothing else for a long minute that I thought he left.

"I uh..." he hesitated. "I found nothing yet." He sounded disappointed with himself, ashamed at his lack of progress. I could only imagine him rubbing his tired puffy eyes while looking for words to say.

"I know you're hurting." He cleared his throat. "And I know you're scared. But I promise I will find something to fix this. Soon." He was quiet for a while, and I was so tempted to open my eyes and let him know I was awake. I wanted to hold him and tell him that it was okay and that he shouldn't stress himself. That I trusted him and knew he was going to find something. But I didn't. I stayed still.

"Just...hang in there. I'll try my best." I felt his gentle hand on my face. It was a very delicate gesture, and it made the living hell I was in just a bit easier to endure. But then he disappeared after a short peaceful minute, and for some illogical reason I felt like the pain in my body multiplied.

-break-

A while and a few knock outs later, my body felt really stiff and numb. I wasn't sure when or why, but I wasn't chained to my bed anymore when I woke up. Although it made me feel uneasy, I was thankful that I had the liberty of walking around my bed and stretching out my muscles. But when I tried to sit up right, that small movement made my head spin a thousand miles a minute and my stomach lurch. I fell back into my blood stained sheets instead, feeling ill and defeated.

I didn't hear from Sam, Dean, or Kevin. Not while I was awake, at least. I didn't even know if they were in the bunker or not. I could tell they visited me from the untouched tray of food on my table. Sam was the one who prepared it, I could only guess, because of how much green there was on it.

I was still trying to get over the head spinning when Sam walked in with another tray of food. I heard his light footsteps and then when he placed the second tray on the table. He let out a frustrated breath. Probably because the last tray of food was untouched. He walked over to my bed and sat at the very edge so that he was barely brushing my body. He felt my forehead while I tried to be as still as possible. He clicked his tongue.

"You're too cold," he mumbled to himself. Then I felt his warm fingers on my neck. I could vaguely recall that he did this before. Check my temperature and my pulse and then write them down for some reason. Then it occurred to me.

_Of course. _He was a Man of Letters. How could he _not _record something like this? I could bet anything that I already had my own file in the library and everything. I wondered what he labeled it.

I really didn't want to engage in any conversation, I just wanted to be left alone. Mostly because I didn't feel like my lungs had the capacity to carry out a full conversation without sounding like I was dying. And partly because I was still embarrassed at my little outburst. I wanted to wait silently until he left, but I felt a new wave of blood in my mouth. I tried to keep it in, in hopes of maybe Sam would've left in that same second, but of course not. I suddenly turned to the edge of my bed.

"Crap," Sam swore, but I felt his ready arms support me in a second. I was coughing onto the floor.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Someone get a bucket and some water!" He had a hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. I continued coughing until Dean rushed in with the bucket and a cold bottle of water. Kevin followed with some napkins and new bed sheets. How were they so prepared? Did I do this before? I couldn't remember.

I took the bucket from Dean and continued emptying out my veins.

"Cas where the hell are you, dammit." I heard Dean mutter under his breath. When I was finished, I grabbed the tissues from Kevin without looking at anyone and wiped my mouth and face. I was a complete pathetic mess, and I hated myself for it.

Sam's hand was still on my waist. "My god," he said with a gasp, "Eliza it's been a day and you lost at least a few pounds. You _need _to eat your food."

He was right. And I _was_ hungry. I was _starving._ My body felt different, a lot different. I felt like I needed three times the amount of energy just to keep this new version of myself alive. But the food they gave me wasn't at all appealing to me. I was hungry for something else.

I took my freezing fingers and pulled Sam's big warm palm off my waist and shoulder even though his heat felt good. I turned away from them and curled into a ball, only hoping they would leave.

"She needs to eat, she's _dying_." Kevin commented. He sounded tired. What time was it? Was it morning or night?

"Eliza," Sam tried again from behind me. "You need to eat something, you're already starved. Even if you just chewed on some nuts, you have to give your body _something_."

_I can't. I don't want to. _I thought back.

I heard Dean kick the bucket I just threw up in. "She's losing too much blood. How much is that now?"

"From yesterday? I'm guessing about half a pint, maybe? Roughly." Sam answered. "And she's not giving her body the resources to make more." Then he said to me, "Your vital organs are going to give up." He said it in a way that made me feel like he expected me to jump up and start munching away when in reality, I couldn't care less anymore.

I started coughing again. I quickly turned back to them and grabbed the bucket for a minute. After I was done, I wanted to flop back but I couldn't. I felt a sudden jolt of dizziness.

"Whoa," Dean said, and immediately held me before I fell off my bed.

He helped me sit up right and only let me go when I was steady against the bed frame. I felt awful. My head was on fire, my throat was raw, I was frustrated and angry and starving for something I couldn't possibly have. I bit my lip to stop from groaning, but I couldn't help it. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes started to sting.

"What?" Sam asked, leaning over to me. "What is it?"

"Something hurts?" Kevin asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "My head," I whispered, and the tears began to fall. I felt completely helpless.

"I'm calling Cas," Dean said. "He needs to do something about this. Either heal her or-or-knock her out to sleep and put her out of her misery."

"Cas already said he went to look for a solution."

"Well we need a quick fix now." His heavy steps echoed as he marched out of the room.

I heard Sam sigh. "Why didn't you just wait for us? None of this would've happened."

"Because of me," I heard Kev mumble.

"'S not your fault," I croaked back. I was out of breath for no real reason. "Don't steal my spotlight. Butthead." I sniffed and wiped my face with my sleeves.

I heard Sam and Kevin laugh quietly. I peeked at Kevin, who was holding a blanket. "Blanket's for me?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I felt really cold. Kevin immediately rushed to give me the third blanket I was going to use.

"You're freezing," Kevin commented when we accidentally brushed hands.

"I'm pale white and ice cold," I quoted the twilight movie humorlessly, spreading the blankets over my freezing legs.

"Seriously, she's really cold." he told Sam with concern.

"It's because she's not eating. And she keeps getting colder. That's why I took off the chains from her wrists, they were too cold against her skin." Oh.

Kevin nodded. "I should get back to work." he excused himself and turned around to leave. I rested my head back on the bed frame, waiting for Sam to leave too. But he didn't.

It was quiet so I said, "I've been out for a day?"

"Not really. It's twelve in the afternoon and yesterday we came back here at about one in the morning."

"So why is Kevin working today? It's a Sunday, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes as if to say, _Really? Don't you have enough problems to worry about? _But he answered me anyway. "He's been trying to find something for you in the tablets."

I thought about that a little. "Cas is a jerk."

Sam smiled. "No it's not Cas. He actually keeps telling him that he won't find anything, but Kevin wants to help you." He paused. "Heck, Dean and I have been trying to read up all we can to try to find a solution for this mess," he said, staring absently at something behind me.

"And I'm sitting here being useless. Awesome." I crossed my arms.

"Well...that's actually pretty true."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Sure."

I rubbed my shoulders a little. "Did you guys...find anything?" I whispered the last part, dreading to hear the answer I already knew.

He took a breath before answering. "No. Not yet, at least." He said it like it was supposed to reassure me.

"What is Cas planning on doing?"

"I don't know." My stomach dropped.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, peeking up at him shyly.

"No, I really don't know. He didn't say much. He just said he went to look for a solution." he told me earnestly.

I nodded. Suddenly there was a lot of noise and hushed whispers coming from the library. Sam looked at me strangely then tensely got up to see what happened.

"_WHAT_?" I heard Dean shout. "Are you crazy?!" Then I couldn't make out what Cas was saying, but I knew he was pleading with Sam and Dean for something.

"_Now_?" I heard Sam exclaim.

"Yes, now." Cas answered impatiently, then their voices were muffled again. I couldn't make anything out after that, so I just sat there waiting. It was a good ten minutes before I heard the door creaking again.

Cas walked in. "Hello, Eliza. How are you feeling?"

I gulped, slightly frightened of what was waiting for me. "Superb. What's up?"

"We need to talk about something." Cas said, and as the words left his mouth, Sam, Dean and someone with a bag over his head walked in. Crowley. My eyes widened at their utter stupidity.

"Well, this is naughty." His thick british accent echoed throughout the room. Sam smacked his head.

"Are you insane?" Then I silently mouthed, "KEH-VUN YOU _IDIOTS._"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to me. It read: "Safe. On his island." I still felt uneasy. Crowley could easily smell him.

Cas spoke. "We're going to help Crowley stop Abbadon in exchange for souls from hell."

"Oh. Is this what this is? That's not _nearly_ as fun as I imagined." Everyone ignored Crowley.

My heart fluttered. Souls, they were going to get me souls. I was going to get out. I was going to get my health back. I was going to be stronger, have a better chance with Alec. No more bleeding or coughing, no more pain or headaches. But at what cost?

"No." I decided.

"No? You didn't even think this through-" Dean started.

"I'm not going to _eat_ people's _souls._ How could you even...I can't _do_ that. No way. Forget it." I shook my head and crossed my arms and held my shoulders. I really hoped they would leave. Even though the idea horrified me, it was very difficult for me to say no. If they persisted just a bit, I felt like I was going to break.

"You're dying, you have don't have an option here." Dean argued, taking a step towards me.

"So be it." I said indifferently. The way I said it was definitely a lot more confident than how I felt about those words. I hoped it'd be a quick death at least. Dean frowned at me like he was frustrated with me.

"Zee." Sam said, turning my attention away from Dean's glare. "We don't have to lose this battle just yet. Just take the souls, get your health back. I know it's not perfect, but you'll live longer than this." Sam said gently.

"Because I have so much to look forward to? Look, there is no way you could convince me into this. Just forget it and we'll figure another way out or something."

"There is no other way!" Dean exclaimed. "We don't have much time either, you won't survive a week without feeding your body anything."

"Could someone take this bag off my head? I want to be able to _see_ her make the dumbest choices of her life too." No one acknowledged Crowley.

"The souls are from _hell_. It's not like we're asking you to pick off innocent people from the streets. They're damned either way and you need your health to beat Alec." Sam reasoned.

"_Beat_ _Alec_." I repeated. "I don't care anymore. If it wasn't possible before, Crowley will open an orphanage before I could be Alec now."

"Oh, that's nice. Our only hope against Alec, and look what the Winchesters have done to her. Perfect."

"You have a bag over your head, you're locked in a devil's trap, and you're chained up. Crowley if you don't shut up I'll cut your head off with a blunt knife." Sam said, looking more than annoyed with Crowley.

"Well, at least there's _something _we could look forward to today. Eh, Moose? Blood brother?" Sam clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "I get all sorts of feely when I remember our moment back at the church. How did you get better, by the way? You were pretty done for the last time I saw you. I know big brother didn't sell his miserable soul for you again-"

Sam abruptly turned grabbed him roughly by the collar. His fists were clenched so hard I could see the muscles flexing on his arm and the veins that drew lines all over his skin were popping out. "One day," he growled menacingly, "One day, I will lock you up where you belong with all the other black eyed sorry sons of bitches."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Cas sighed like he was thinking to himself, _I knew this wasn't going to work out._ Sam held Crowley a second longer before he shoved his little body away from him.

"Why are we keeping him alive?" I asked, honestly not knowing the answer.

"Because you _need_ me." Crowley said when no one answered. "You all know very well that I keep the demons on tight leashes."

_"_Not tight enough." Dean muttered.

"I could only ask so much of them. You need me to keep order downstairs. You all know that if Abbadon takes over she'll destroy the world up here. I keep the order." he said smugly, like he knew he won. He was right.

"Say, where's Kevin? I know he's here, and I have to say I feel hurt that he didn't come out of his hole to greet me."

I looked at Cas pointedly. He pursed his lips and nodded. But before he turned to take Crowley away he requested, "Try to reconsider. I don't have another solution for you."

"Cas, I'm not going to-"

"Try." And then he walked over to Crowley and both of them disappeared in the same second.

_-break-_

It was dark, I was alone. Thanks to Sam's watch that he left me, I knew it was eleven pm. Everyone was asleep, and I knew whoever opened the door wasn't Cas. He felt different. Wrong.

"Hello again, princess." I quickly stiffened and fumbled around for the lamp light.

Praying that I was wrong, I looked up when the light flooded the room and surely, Crowley was here. "How'd you get in here?" I growled, and did my best to hide the sudden panic I felt inside. I was weak. Sam and Dean wouldn't get here in time. Kevin was vulnerable. The bunker was vulnerable. My life was vulnerable.

"I was just wondering where Moose and Brother Moose were hiding my toy." His voice was low and seductive. He was eyeing me with an amused smile and pacing at the foot of my bed.

I tried to steady myself off the bed. "I'm going to kill you." I was seeing double and swaying.

"Are you now?" he laughed. "Look at you, weak little thing." he tilted his head at me pityingly. "Such a shame."

"I'll kill you Crowley." I said again, clenching my fists and taking a step forward. I tried my best to balance myself by holding the bed frame.

"I don't know why you won't eat the rotten souls. Sure, they taste a bit bitter, but they're good enough." he said, walking around the room nonchalantly.

"Once you put the cold soul between your lips the exhilarating rush you have overflows you. All your other senses are blocked out and you just concentrate on how it _feels _to have every single fiber in your body desperately absorb every little ounce of fresh energy-" I jumped at him. He screamed.

He staggered back from my impact and we both fell to the floor. I put both hands on his throat and tried to squeeze as hard as I could but he didn't fight back. "Eliza-" he coughed. "Please-" he coughed again, but I held on harder. "I'm sorry-"

"Got you now you son of a bitch," I snarled, sitting on top of him and squeezing as hard as I could. Someone kicked open the door and barged in.

"Eliza, if you don't step away right now I'm going to shoot!" I heard Dean shout. "I'll give you to the count of three. _One._"

I was so confused, but I didn't ease my grip. I looked up at Dean. He and Sam were both aiming a gun at me. "I have to kill him," I said, shaking my head. "Dean...I have to kill him."

"_Two._" he said, not really looking at me, just glaring threateningly from behind the gun.

"This is _Crowley! _He...he broke into the bunker! He was going to steal the tablets!" I was so confused to why he wanted to keep him alive so bad.

Sam stopped. He lowered his gun while his facial features slowly twisted into a horrified expression. He then took a careful step towards me, while he put both hands up as if to show me his surrender. He cautiously lowered his gun to the floor all the while keeping eye contact with me. He kicked it away from him before talking. "Eliza, that's not Crowley." He spoke slowly, carefully.

I blinked. "What?"

"Eliza, you're hurting Kevin." He took a step closer.

My head started thudding."What?"

"That's Kevin, it's not Crowley. You're seeing things. Look at him carefully." I slowly turned to the squirming body under my hold. Suddenly, the short plump demon wasn't so short or plump anymore. He was skinny, long, and lanky. He was Kevin. And he looked terrified.

I immediately jumped back. I got tangled in his legs for a second but I freed myself and dragged myself across the floor away from him. I kept shaking my head, my eyes round and unblinking. "Kevin...I..." My breathing was really heavy and my heart beat was irrational. My mind was spinning, trying to wrap itself around what happened. "I-I thought..."

Kevin was coughing roughly. Dean helped him up and escorted him out of the room without looking at me. Sam picked up his gun and tucked it away in his belt before bending down to me. He effortlessly carried my shivering body and seated me on the bed.

I was still shaking my head. "I swear I...I had no idea...I thought he was Crowley, I swear, you have to tell him-" My mind was racing too fast, it was hard to focus on what was coming out of my mouth. "I can't...I can't believe I just did that," I breathed. "I was going to kill him, I-I had no idea...what have I done? What's _wrong_ with me? You have to chain me up again, Sam do it now-"

"Shh," Sam told me, reaching over to put a blanket over my shoulders. He then sat across from me on my bed, our knees only inches apart.

I pleaded him with my eyes. My throat felt tight from the panic I was in. "I swear, Sam, it was an honest mistake, I wasn't going to kill him; I was trying to save him from Crowley, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt him, I would _never _hurt Kevin o-or any of you. I have no idea what's wrong with me, something is wrong with my head _I swear_-" but Sam cut me off.

"I know." I stopped for a second and really looked at Sam for the first time since he walked in. His face was disturbed, eyes somber. And in that moment I proved to be an awful person. Because in that moment, I was thankful that Sam at some point was addicted to demon blood. That Dean had to tie him up too, and hear his baby brother's screams from outside another dungeon similar to this. Because no one in the world could possibly understand what I was going through other than Sam.

"I should go apologize," I said thoughtfully, hugging my knees to my chest. I studied Sam again; he looked solemn, like watching me do this was bringing him awful memories. I felt sorry, but I wished with all my heart that he wouldn't leave me to my hallucinations.

Sam took my hands. "You don't have to do this to yourself." he said, looking at me anxiously. My hands were shaking furiously. "Just take deep breaths and calm your nerves. You're too weak to get worked up like this." he inched closer to me and held my hands tighter. "Kevin's okay. You're okay. Crowley isn't here, and Cas has an eye on him. Everything is fine."

I pulled my hands back timidly, but I let him stay close to me. It was soothing. "That's not from the nerves." I mumbled. "This started a few hours ago."

Sam shook his head. "Eliza why won't you eat?" he asked, sounding irritated.

I debated in my head for a quick second whether or not I should just tell him the truth. I decided to, because he understood me, right? "I can't. It's not what...I want." I said quietly, looking at my vibrating hands.

"_You want something else?" _He asked, looking shocked at how trivial that was. "Anything, just say-"

"No. I _don't want it._"

I heard him let out a breath. "Oh." I was biting my lip too hard, waiting for his reaction. I knew for a fact they were turning blue. "Cas will find something." he finally said.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I whispered. "I don't want to eat the souls. I really don't...But I _need___them." I said through my teeth. I felt my whole body start to shake.

"Hey," he said softly. I was crying. I pulled back and started wiping my face with my shaky wrists.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying hard to keep the tears from coming but they trailed my cheeks anyway. "I don't mean to be like this." I rubbed my eyes roughly, I was sure I left red marks on my pale face. "It's just...it's so _hard. Everything _is so _hard. _It's not _fair._" There was no way of stopping the water works now so I just let them be. "My life is a sick _joke _with a crappy punch line."

Sam didn't say anything. Instead, he closed the distance between us and held me in a tight embrace while my frail frame shook under his large warm build.

-break-

Things didn't get any better. The hallucinations were getting bad. And the worst part was, every time Sam was there for me to help me snap out of them.

A figure that I didn't notice before appeared at the foot of my bed. I took in a quick breath. "How did you find me?" I said, terror filling me immediately. I was seeing Jason with his rifle. He was one of my dad's old hunter friends that tried to kill me on the night my life changed. "No, stay away from me. _Stay away from me!_" I hugged my knees to my chest and covered my head with my arms. I felt someone's rough hands on my shoulders.

"It's me!" Sam said. "It's me, you're safe." When I slowly peeked at him, both relief and dread washed over me at the same time. I took a deep breath and dropped my face into my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I felt him sit next to me on my bed.

"Fred?" he asked gently.

"No," I sighed. "Jason."

He nodded. "It's okay. You're safe." I let my throbbing head fall on his shoulder. He spread out his legs in front of him and got comfortable. He then opened his laptop and I silently watched him scan the news for anything out of the ordinary again.

We've gotten pretty close over the last two days, and by pretty close I mean I stopped feeling embarrassed after I threw up or cried in front of him. I cried a lot, and that never helped with the headaches. My health was spiraling down at a frightening pace. It's been two days and body was starting to fail me. I could barely support my own weight anymore, and I had to wear Kevin's hoodie over my own to keep from shivering. I swam in Sam's when he offered me his.

Things between me and Kevin were cringe worthy. He completely forgave me like the sweet idiot he was, but I wasn't over what happened yet and had a hard time speaking to him, so he just stopped seeing me.

Dean was mostly angry at Cas for not showing up, but he always tried to make things lighter by trying to get me to laugh. It worked most of the time, despite the fact that he made fun of the way I looked for his jokes. But mostly, it was just me and Sam in the dungeon. Sometimes he had his laptop, sometimes he had his maps. Other times he even came here to read Game of Thrones because Dean liked teasing him about it.

Although I still wasn't completely comfortable with Sully yet, I couldn't stop playing with his bottle. I even wore my necklace around my wrist because I liked to watch his blue light stir. He's usually still, but ever since I got sick, he didn't stop moving. I knew he wanted me to let him out, but I couldn't deal with his overactivity just now. I was tracing the engravings on Sully's glass bottle when Sam spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm pretty good today." I lied to him with a feeble smile.

"Yeah you only threw up _three_ times." He rolled his eyes."Eliza, it's been three days since you last ate anything," he said, pointedly looking at the tray on the table. I ignored his glance.

"This is my fourth day?" I said, shocked. "It's only been three days?" It felt like a month.

"Three days is a _lot_. You won't make it through the week."

"Thanks."

"I'm being serious."

"I know. And I'd rather not have serious conversations. Tell me about other girls you banged." That was the main topic of the lighter conversations we had. I loved listening to them because usually they ended tragically. Sometimes literally.

He looked at me for a while longer and I was sure he was going to start again about my crappy health but instead he said, "There was this girl. Biggest mistake of my life."

I suppressed a laugh. "What happened?"

He shrugged, "It was my first semester in college and I was really into trying things like I told you."

"This was pre-Jess."

He nodded. "Yeah, pre-Jess."

"And?"

"Well, this girl...She was into pottery."

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. "What did you do?"

"Hey don't go around judging me. I just really needed something to take my mind off things and for some reason a three hour pottery class seemed like a good idea." he was scratching the back of his head.

I was laughing too hard. It made breathing really difficult, but it felt so good.

"What's with all the happy in here?" Dean said, walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing," Sam said hurriedly.

"Sam took a three hour pottery class to get with a girl," I burst, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Dean's brows furrowed. He blinked, registering my sentence. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I didn't-" Sam started.

I nodded, "He did."

"Aw man, that's so precious." Dean said, shoulders shaking. He took a step closer and leaned on my bed frame.

"Okay, really, Dean, you shouldn't be talking." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"I never took a _three hour pottery class _to get with a girl," Dean said with the biggest smile. I think I just supplied Dean with sibling-war ammo that would last him a lifetime.

"I attended once, _once-_"

"Did you make anything pretty?" Sam looked at him flatly. That only made Dean laugh harder.

I was trying to ignore the best I could the crippling pain I was suddenly feeling. I felt like my skull was cracking, breaking to pieces. My eye sight was blurring and my hands started to shake again. I hid them under the sheets and tried to force a smile on my face. I clenched my jaw tightly and fisted my hands to quell the pain. Sam and Dean were still engrossed in their argument when the room became a colorful spinning blur. Slowly, the patterns got darker and darker until it was just pitch black.

I fainted.

-break-

When I gained consciousness there was a heavy pounding on my chest. Dean was arguing with Sam.

"We'll kidnap a doctor then Cas'll change his memory. Quick and easy, what's wrong with that?" he sounded frustrated that Sam wasn't agreeing to his plan.

"Three.." Sam breathed, and I felt the pounding again. "Four..." and again. "She's not human. He'd be too scared to work anyway. One..." And again.

I opened my eyes.

"It worked! Hey, it worked! Kevin, you're a freaking _genius!_ God bless your Epipen! Hey, stay with me! _Stay with me_!" Sam held my neck and made me sit up right. My vision was blurry, and he sounded like he was speaking to me from a long hallway. "Get me the juice, quick!"

I felt my insides twist in an uncomfortable knot. Juice? What juice? He wasn't going to to try to feed me, was he?

"Here, there you go. Take this," I felt a piece of plastic on my lips. I groaned and tried to look for my hands to push it away from me with no avail.

"If you don't drink I'm going to force solids on you. Drink." Sam warned. I wanted so bad to kick him. Where was Cas? He'd know better. I turned my face away with a grimace.

"Your _heart is failing._" He told me urgently. "You _have_ to eat something!" he was speaking through his teeth.

"Maybe she doesn't like it, what's in there?" Dean asked.

"Everything her body needs."

"_Like?_" Dean said with disgust.

"Eggs, milk, kale, and other things." He was still trying to force it on my lips. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Dude, what the hell!" Thank you, Dean. And thank god for your existence. "No! You can't feed her that!"

"She needs this, Dean. I know it's not ideal, but if you have something else then I'm all ears." He sat on the bed next to me; he looked tired from bending over me.

"We could try giving her solid food for a start." Dean said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to eat anything." I croaked, pushing Sam's hand away from my face. "Please, Sam." I rubbed my eyes. My face felt more bony than usual.

Sam looked frustrated and angry. Dean looked worried. Kevin was probably still sleep deprived and locked in his room. Cas was most likely searching the corners of the earth without rest. I hated myself for causing this much of a ruckus in everyone's life. I wanted so bad to just get better already.

"Just take a sip." He looked like he was trying to force himself into conversational volume and not shout the words at me. I was causing him so much stress; it was obvious. He was getting all worked up and agitated because of me, and it made me feel even sicker.

I smiled at him crookedly. "For every sip I take, Dean has to take two."

Dean took two strides then he was right at my bed. He pointed a finger at me, "You're pure evil." He eyed the cup that was in Sam's hand a little.

With a happy smirk Sam put the cup in Dean's hands. Dean looked at me before stirring the drink a little with the straw, and then he quickly put the straw to his lips. I saw green shoot up the white straw immediately. The twisted grimaces he made were not at all comforting to what I was about to experience.

He finally let the straw go. "Mother of Jesus!" he swore, looking at Sam like he had created Frankenstein's monster. "What the hell, Sam."

Sam shrugged, amused at Dean's reaction.

"Is it really that bad?"

Dean turned to me with the most innocent expression. "No, not at all. It was delightful. I took ten sips, you owe us five."

I felt like someone took their fist and squeezed the entire middle part of my body in a death grip. I had to remind myself _twice_ of the stress I was causing them. I had to do this to reassure Sam. I took the cup from Dean and put the straw to my lips.

At first I took quick short sips. It was salty and cold and gooey. I didn't feel good at all. Sam was nodding at me encouragingly; I had to continue the five sips. I did my best to swallow the nasty goo and not spit it out on the spot. After I was done, I pushed the cup away from me.

"I think that's enough," I whispered, not really being able to speak. "I need to use the bathroom." In reality, my body needed to get rid of what I just forced inside of it, and I couldn't bear to do it in front of Sam after he looked so pleased.

"Sure," I started to get off the bed, holding on to Sam's arm for support. He helped me twice before to the bathroom, so he was used to this. When I got to my feet, the headache immediately started pounding at my head. I tried to focus as much as I could on not tripping on my feet and nothing else.

When we stepped into the library, the bright light hurt me a little, but I knew I was a few steps away from the bathroom. I was starting to feel the food in my mouth, so I let go of Sam and rushed the last few steps on my own. Once the door was closed, I fell to my knees and crawled to the cold toilet seat. I grabbed either side and threw up everything. I was coughing really hard until finally the blood came. I spit out a little bit of that and stayed still and tried to calm my breaths.

I gripped the corner of the sink and pulled myself up to wash my face. What I saw in the mirror hurt me a lot more than what I expected.

My face looked like my skin was stretched too tight on my cheekbones and chin. I had no color on my face except the blackness under my eyes and the red around my nose. My lips were chapped and my shoulders were noticeably smaller. I washed the bile out of my mouth and tried to forget the girl I saw in the mirror.

When I stepped out, Sam was leaning on the wall across the hall waiting for me. He was looking on the floor with a disappointed look on his face. I didn't think he was going to wait for me.

"I'm...sorry." I said, honestly meeting it. "I tried. I didn't know you'd hear me-"

"It's fine. Let's get you back to bed, I don't want you to waste anymore energy." he said quietly. I felt my stomach plummet. I didn't know why entirely, but I felt guilty for the look he had on his face.

"Okay."

We went back to the dungeon at a frustratingly slow pace, but I couldn't will myself to move any quicker. Sam was completely patient with me, and that only made me feel a thousand times worse. He set me at the edge of the bed gently. Dean was bent over the table, examining Sam's maps.

"What's the latest on Abbadon?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's been pretty quiet for a few days. Ever since the crocotta, actually."

"What do you think Abbadon's planning?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, world domination."

Dean looked at him flatly. "I meant what could you intelligently conclude after your extensive research."

Sam scratched his shoulder absentmindedly. "I could conclude that Abbadon is a heartless bitch. That's all I really have right now."

Dean suddenly straightened up. "Oh no." he said, looking very angry.

"What?" Sam asked, straightening up too.

"You don't think Crowley told Alec about this, do you?" My heart started pounding.

Sam's eyes flicked to me then back at Dean, mimicking my worried expression. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. If you were King _Douchebag_ and there was a war that was about to happen, what would you do?"

"Take both sides," I whispered in horror.

"Exactly."

"I'm not ready." I said distractedly to myself. "I'm not ready at all."

If he came for me right here right now, I would lose everything. Sam, Dean, Kevin...Cas. I needed to leave. "I should go." I declared, looking up. Although my dad's house was empty and I really didn't want to go back, it was far enough from them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay."

"No, this is serious. I'm not _offering_ here, this is the most logical solution. If he comes here, then we're _all_ dead. If he finds me in my dad's house all the way in New York, then the four of you guys will survive. Alec's my problem, and you did more than enough. I mean..." I felt my throat tighten. "Thank you, really. For everything you've done for me..."

Dean was looking at me flatly. I couldn't tell if he was angry or incredibly bored out of his mind. Finally, he broke his silence. "You know what? Go ahead." He stepped to the side so my way to the door was clear. He spread his arm out. "It was nice knowing you."

I chewed my lip and looked up at Sam. He was looking back at me with the same expression as Dean. I nodded. "Okay..." I took a deep breath before pushing myself off the bed. I felt dizzy almost immediately. I heard Sam click his tongue and his arms were immediately there to steady me.

"Just sit Eliza," he said in an annoyed tone. I did, because I couldn't do otherwise.

"It's okay. I'll just eat a little more and then I would be able to-" I started even though the thought made my stomach hurt all over again.

"Eliza, you can't even make it to the door. How hard headed are you? _Millions_ of lives could be in danger, you can't just walk in there and wing it. You can't and you won't face this battle alone, all pleasantries isn't a matter of giving up your life for us. You already proved yourself more than once. That's enough, we need to get past that and start thinking about this logically." Dean said, looking straight at me. Guess what Kevin said really _did _bother him.

"Now, let's assume for now that Alec knows she's weak. What are we going to do? Logical answers only." He glared at me for the last part.

"Keep her here." Sam answered immediately. "This is the safest place on earth for her."

"Got that?" Dean directed the question at me.

"Yes." I told him bitterly. He was treating me like a child.

A shout broke all our focus. "I DID IT!"

Kevin ran in the dungeon. His looked absolutely ecstatic but at the same time he looked completely over worked and dirty. His arms were stretched over his head carrying a stack of papers in his hands when he ran in.

"I did it," he said again with a huge grin, his eyes flicking to all three of us.

"Good job, did you remember to flush?" Dean joked, looking slightly annoyed at all the noise Kevin was making.

Kevin was still looking at all of us excitedly. "No, no, I did it! I found a solution, a cure!" I couldn't help it, but my heart started pounding in anticipation.

"Well, spit it out," Sam said impatiently.

Kevin took a seat on the other side of my bed across from me and spread out his papers, and started speaking a bit too fast."I found a spell that's meant to protect people from Hell's Kid, just in case they needed it. It's supposed to weaken him and buy the people some time to escape." he looked up happily.

"How is this supposed to help us?"

"We could use the spell on Zee." Kevin said, confused to why we weren't getting it.

"_Who's side are you on?_" Sam asked incredulously.

Kevin looked impatient. "When one of the Children takes powers from another creature their body heals and sort of powers up, right? So this spell 'weakens' a Child by stripping him of the last power up he had, that way he's weak again and less powerful."

My mind started racing. He did it. He solved it. And it was perfect, it was going to be like none of this happened.

I pulled Kevin's face to me and kissed his cheek. When I released him, Kevin was flustered and embarrassed but I didn't pay attention to him. I excitedly grabbed the papers on the bed and started reading them to see what ingredients we needed for the spell. Sam and Dean didn't look too happy but I didn't let them dampen my mood. My eyes hungrily darted across the papers to make sure there wasn't any complications.

"No virgin slaughter, no infant bones, no 999 dead demons, Kevin this is _perfect_!" I squealed. I looked up at him again dreamily. "I want to kiss you again." I sighed. Sam and Dean still looked concerned, but I was talking too fast to give either of them a chance to say anything.

"I'll call Cas and tell him, he'll be so happy. And we could do this outside, we probably should, I'm going to change because it's too cold, and then we could all celebrate! Once I get my health back no more crappy takeout, I'll could cook whatever you want. Oh, we should have steak, just like my first day here, do you think? Oh, and spaghetti I _really _want spaghetti. And burgers, we could also have burgers. And ice cream and I could make cookies! Oh my god I'm _starving_-"

Kevin was nodding at me happily, unlike Sam and Dean. Dean was watching me quietly with an unreadable expression.

"Eliza, just wait a second." Sam said.

I shook my head. "No, please no. Sam? Please. Just this once, let something good happen to me." I was on the verge of crying. I really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Dean spoke. "The spell is to weaken the Child."

"Yes, _so_?"

"It could kill you. You're asking us to _attack_ you." Sam continued.

"But I don't die." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you do, Cas said so."

"Well, we don't have an option! _Please_."

"There _is _another option," Dean said.

I got angry. "I'm _not going to eat anyone's soul._"

"You're not going to. They're demon souls. They're not _people _anymore. And if you give them a chance to survive, they _will_ kill other innocent people. We could get you the souls."

"Why, _why _when we have a solution _right_ _here_?" I said through my teeth. "Please." I added. I turned. "Kevin?" I asked desperately. Maybe he could convince them.

His head hung low. "I'm sorry, I should've thought this through. They're right." he mumbled. I didn't give up just yet.

"Okay, let's ask Cas. And whatever he says, I'll listen."_Not really._ I thought.

Sam took out his phone but I held my hand out for it. I looked for Cas's name and the bell rang once.

"What is it? What happened?" I felt an inexplicable rush of emotions surge through me when I heard Cas's worried voice about me. Comfort. That's the word.

I cleared my throat. "No, Cas. It's me."

He was quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Define alright." I shook my head. "Never mind, that's not why I called. Kevin found something...a solution. In the tablets. And I'm all for it, and so is Kevin-" Kevin shook his head at me, confused. I ignored him. "-but Sam and Dean are being all grumpy about it. You need to break the tie."

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there."

"Sure." I closed the phone and handed it back to Sam.

"This is a stupid idea." Dean broke the silence.

"Even if it is, we have no other choice." Dean was about to say something but I spoke before he could. "We _don't_." I confirmed.

"Okay, even if this works, you won't get _better_. You'll go back to how you were before. Bleeding and coughing all over the place."

"I could deal with that, I could manage like before." I couldn't imagine why I was complaining from a bit of throwing up before. It seemed ridiculous compared to what I was going through now.

I heard the whoosh of Cas's wings from behind me. I turned to face him with a small smile.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?" he asked, walking to me. He stepped up to the bed and put a hand on my forehead; he was reading me. And it was obvious the results weren't good with the way his face darkened at least two shades.

"Well?" Sam asked, noticing Cas's disapproval too.

He sighed. "We have a day, maybe two." My heart fluttered. "You said you found something?"

"It's not going to work-" Dean started, but I cut him off.

"It's a bit risky, I'll admit, but it's the only solution we have okay? So hear me out first."

Cas looked at everyone in the room before his gaze landed on me again. "Okay."

"It's a spell-"

Cas shook his head. "I don't like the sound of witchcraft."

"No, no just hear me out. It's a spell that Kevin found in the..."

"Angel tablet."

"Right, angel tablet."

"Angel tablet? You would only find spells that are used for protec...oh_._" Cas's face went blank.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"Hm." he said, looking like he was having a rough debate in his head.

"Cas..." I was practically bouncing. _Why _couldn't they see how perfect this was?

He looked up at me with a grimace. I shook my head. "No. We don't have any other option-"

"You could die." he said.

"I'm dying either way! Look, Cas, I'm honestly willing to bear any consequences-"

"I'm _not._" He looked at me sternly. "I don't like the way you're completely reckless with your life."

"You sound like my father," I rolled my eyes. He wasn't pleased with my joking. He looked at me in a way that said, _See?_

I sighed. "I know, I could die."

"And the fact that you do and you're still willing to go through with it proves just how reckless you are."

"Call me reckless _one more time_." I challenged Cas. I was starting to get really angry because they wouldn't let me do this.

Dean snorted. "And then what? You'll prick him with your boney finger?" I turned to squint at Dean evilly.

"_Look." _I said through my teeth, now really pissed. "I'm _dying._ And I'm _miserable. _I'm weak, and useless and _everything hurts so freaking bad. _I physically _cannot _put anything in my mouth that isn't a human's life. And I _refuse_ and will continue to refuse until my literal death. If you don't do this, I will not survive. It's your choice. Do the spell and there's a chance I'll live, or not do the spell and I _will _meet my inevitable death." I leaned back and crossed my arms.

Everyone looked like they were thinking hard. Cas finally sighed heavily.

"Let me see what we need."

-break-

"Are you ready?" Dean asked. My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage, practically rocking me at my feet. My palms were clammy and wet. My stomach was in a tight knot that was only getting tighter. There was a faint shaking in my knees. I was not at all ready.

"Mm-hm." Cas brought all the stuff in about forty minutes. Kevin prepared the spell; Dean pushed the furniture to the side to make room. He, Sam and Kevin were behind the table while Cas and I were facing them from the other side.

Sam pushed past Dean and looked at me earnestly. "You don't have to do this. If you back down now, we could look for something else."

"C'mon Sam, I'm tougher than that." I said, not meeting his eyes. He didn't move. I gave him a small smile. "Seriously." I wanted nothing more than to run to him and tell him that I _did _change my mind. Then he'd walk me to my bed and sit on his laptop next to me again and we'd spend another afternoon together peacefully. I looked away from him before I gave in.

He stepped back behind the table with Dean and Kevin. Cas was standing close to me.

"Are you sure you're safe?" I asked him again, looking at him shyly.

"I'm fine." he replied tensely. He was as uneasy as the rest of them. Why was I the only one who felt good about this?

"Okay." I turned to Dean. Kevin was nervously hovered behind him with his hands in his pockets. I gave him a small smile. "If I survive this, I'm still not giving back your sweater."

He shrugged, not meeting my smile. "Okay." I nodded and looked away to Dean.

Dean didn't look happy at all either. He looked serious and a little angry. "On the count of three." he slowly started pacing in front of me.

"One." But then he struck the match and threw it in the bowl set at my feet without warning.

The bowl exploded before I could blink. One second the lit match was in mid air, the next there was a huge red flare. It caught onto my skin and nothing else like it was attracted to me like a magnet. My knees buckled to the ground. I shut my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. It didn't do any good.

I hugged my body in a tight hold and curled into a ball while the fire consumed me. The flame was ice cold on my skin, but it felt like it weighed four tons that pulled me down; I even thought I was going to fall through the floor.

I felt like someone was trying to hallow out my insides, ferociously ripping away inside me. The pain overwhelmed me quickly. My head felt numb and vision started to blacken...

-break-

I opened my eyes. The first thing I realized was the warm smell of jasmine and vanilla. Then I noticed the violet walls and the Harry Potter posters. I was home. I was finally, finally home. I sat up right and looked around my room.

Nostalgia filled me to the top, making me want to cry and laugh and take a long careless nap under the sun all at the same time. It was a lazy summer afternoon and my windows were wide open, just like I liked them. Warm rays of sunlight were peeking through the honey colored curtains, and the smell of freshly cut grass filled the room when a light breeze flew by.

From the way everything was meticulously organized and not scattered around the floor and broken, I knew that this was before the hunters attacked me. I was _home_. But it was just a house for now; I couldn't find my dad.

I stumbled down the familiar hallway, poking my head around each room in search for him. When I couldn't find anything, I felt unease creep up on me like a thick, unwanted blanket. Since I was dead, shouldn't my dad be here? Was I ever going to see him again?

I looked around, my heart beat quickening. I was starting to feel worried and anxious all of a sudden, even though I knew I was safe, _home_. When I reached the living room there was a dark figure sitting on our little brown couch.

"Hey!" I shouted, taking four strides and quickly closing the distance between us. I walked around the couch, but when I saw the man's face, my confidence started melting away and I felt my insides shrink.

He was tall and frail and old. But for some reason he had a terrifying affect to him. He had smooth hair that was combed back and that reached the end of his neck. His face was long, and it looked oddly thin; his cheek bones were high and had almost no flesh to them, just skin and bone. His crooked nose was long and sharply pointed to his lips. He was wearing a black suit with an overcoat that was draped on the seat next to him. In his left hand he was holding a sleek black cane, and with his right he was impatiently tapping the arm rest. When his rich black beady eyes locked with mine, my throat suddenly felt dry.

"Hello." His voice was low and calm.

"Who are you?" I asked, intrigued. I tried my best to ignore my irrational apprehensiveness of him. My survival instincts were screaming at me to run, but I wasn't sure why.

He tilted his head slowly, oddly reminding me of a hawk. "Sit." I looked at him a while longer before I decided to stay. I sat on the chair in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked again, captivated by his unusual countenance.

"Don't I look familiar?"

I hesitated before replying. I decided to go with the truth. "A little."

"When do you feel like you've seen me before?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Don't reply to my question with another. It's impolite." He was old. I could kill him in a second if I wanted to. But I felt like he could do so much damage to me if I didn't listen.

Despite my instincts telling me to play it safe, I decided to take a stance. "It's impolite for a person to break in someone's home. Especially when that home happens to be unattended. It is impolite for you to refuse to introduce yourself. It is impolite for you to ask personal questions without explanation. And lastly, it is impolite to scold me in my own home." My voice was steady and it matched his calmness. I kept my face blank and serious, and did my best to shove my weak feelings to the back of my mind.

To my surprise, instead of the mystical creature striking me with his cane and damning me to hell or somewhere worse, his lips twitched slightly at the corners.

"I knew Gabriel chose you for a reason."

My fearless front was replaced by pure curiosity. I leaned in, "Sorry? You know Gabriel? Who are you?" I felt like an impatient child, asking the same question more than once. But I couldn't help myself. His enigma burned me on the inside.

Although his posture was already perfect, the unlikely man straightened up before he spoke again. "People like to call me Death."

I froze. "Death." I repeated.

"Yes?"

"That's your _name_?"

"It is perhaps my essence_. _Who I am." He watched me carefully, not taking his eyes off me for a second. It never occurred to me how eerily creepy he was until now.

"So does that mean..."

"That you're supposed to die?" he continued. "I don't know."

My eyes flicked to the side for a second. "Then who knows? Isn't it your job to know?"

He brushed a piece of lint off his black pants. "In some rare, special cases, my client knows more than I do. I wouldn't have nearly spent this much time on you if I knew your fate."

My eyebrows furrowed. He was confusing, and I already had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact I was having a conversation with _death. _I was starting to get frustrated.

"You spent time on me before?"

"You just said I looked familiar. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember your face. I just remember how...you feel?"

"Do you remember when you felt my presence?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "How could I forget? The night I was attacked by those hunters and the day I decided to jump off a cliff."

"Very good."

"How come you didn't take me then?"

"He wouldn't let me."

_"_Who?" I was so curious to hear an answer, I felt like he was going to disappear before letting me hear it. 

"Gabriel, of course."

I felt anger flare in me. Part of it was because of the confusion, part of it was just at my misfit of an archangel. "Isn't he dead?" I said through my teeth.

Death suddenly closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What is it with you and troublemakers on wings?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Huh?"

He snapped his fingers, and Cas appeared. He spun around quickly and when his fiery blue eyes locked with mine, they had a sort of lunacy in them. He completely ignored Death and rushed straight to me, pulling me off the chair.

"Eliza, we have to leave, now, you're dying and we have to go before he-" I heard a snap and Cas disappeared again. I felt my heart sink. I stood up.

"Where did he go?" I asked threateningly, even though I couldn't even _think _of a way to attack _death_.

"Back where he came from. Take your seat." I studied him for a second longer before I decided he was telling the truth. I quietly retreated to my seat.

"So." Death held my attention again. "You've dodged me twice before, not including the time Gabriel decided to choose you. Are you coming with me this time?"

"I'm confused. Shouldn't you call the shots?"

"Yes, I should. I am being generous."

I understood. "Gabriel is holding something over you, isn't he?"

"And once I find him, he will _suffer_." He said the sentence viciously. I cringed on the inside for Gabriel.

"What are my options?"

He looked like the conversation we were having didn't interest him in the least. Then again, he didn't look like he was capable of portraying any other emotion. "Stay. Defeat hell's most insolent creation. Save many lives. Save your own, and find a tolerable person to live with. Grow old together and then come see me again."

"Or?"

"Come with me. I cannot tell you more than that."

"Will I see my dad again?" He didn't reply. I sighed and let my head hang.

"Tell me," he said, "why don't you want to go back?"

"Because I can't," I whispered.

"Reply in elaborate sentences."

I looked up at him and didn't bother to hide my annoyance. "Why are you asking me? It's obviously not to comfort me. And if it is, you're doing an awful job."

"Did Gabriel drop you while preforming the initiation spell? _It is not my job to comfort you or soothe your pathetic worries._ It's my job to help you decide."

I thought about it. "I don't feel like I could defeat Alec."

His eyebrows pulled together.

"Alec is hell's most insolent creation. That's his name." I clarified.

"I knew that. You misunderstood. I was appalled at your cowardice, not confused at the name."

"It's not cowardice." I replied hotly. "I'm just scared that I won't beat him."

"That's the definition of cowardice." he said calmly. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not a coward."

"No you're not. You are among the bravest souls I've ever had the pleasure to meet." I did a double take. If I wasn't looking right at him, I wouldn't have believed that he was the one who said those words, even though we were the only two people in the room. "Don't seem so surprised." He leaned in a little. "Do you know how many souls die a day?"

"Lots. Millions," I responded immediately.

"Do you think I have the time-or patience-to visit every single one of them?"

I didn't know where he was going with this. "It's hard to believe, no."

"I only collect the special ones, Eliza Brian. And this is the third time I'm visiting you, and if you choose not to come with me today, I will visit you a fourth time. That is the greatest compliment you will ever receive. Try to remember this moment."

A twisted part of me wanted to laugh at the fact one of my biggest fans was _death._ "I'm not sure whether or not you want me to thank you." I told him honestly.

For the first time since we met, Death's lips curved into a smile.

"You're a smart girl, let's keep this short. What do you think will happen if you do not defeat the other Child?"

"I'll bring on world doom. Lose everything." I said it like the thought didn't throw me into a dark abyss of depression and anxiety.

"And you'll lose everyone too. Looks like you've made a handful of friends." he said it like he was annoyed. From what I could tell, Cas and the rest were making an effort to get to me. I surprised myself by feeling like I missed them. My heart felt heavy at their memory; it felt like they were so far away from me, in a different universe maybe.

"I did."

"Do you want that to happen?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Do you have a choice?"

I sighed. "No. It's either I win or I win."

"Tell me why."

"Because it's my responsibility. Alec is my...life mission, I guess." And for the first time since I learned my fate, I felt like my body truly grasped the facts now.

Alec was _my _responsibility. I _was _going to battle him. And I was determined to _win_.

"Good. Then I think you've made your decision." I did.

"Do you..." I hesitated, and wondered if I should bother asking or not.

"Elaborate sentences." he reminded me.

"Do you know how I could defeat him? Hell's Child, I mean."

"I do."

I stayed quiet. He didn't say anything. "Well?" I was practically at the edge of my seat for his answer.

"I don't see why I should give you that advantage over him."

"Because you don't want the world to burn?" I answered, like I was talking to someone mentally slow.

"I don't know why people keep thinking I care even in the _slightest _about what happens on the speck of dirt you call a planet."

I felt frustrated again. "Then if you don't _care _then just tell me!"

He gave me a cold glare. "Mind your tone."

I stared back for a long second and then looked away to my hands.

"Castiel if you don't stop I will take you instead. I didn't forgive you for our last encounter." Then he muttered with disgust, "Petty soldier." I looked up. Death was quiet, like he was listening for something. "And my answer is no."

"What does he want?"

His beady eyes flicked to me with irritation. "He wants to speak with you."

I bit my lip. "May I?"

He tilted his head. "Are you trying to test my patience?"

"Please." He continued glaring at me mercilessly. Finally, without looking away, he snapped his fingers. Cas appeared again, but he was bloody and disheveled.

"Bumpy ride?" Death sneered with a smirk. But Cas turned to him and thanked him humbly.

"Thank you." Then back to me. "Hello."

I stood up and walked to him. "Hey Cas, what happened to you?" I wiped the blood on his eyebrow with my thumb. I examined it. "Is this _blood_?"

"Doesn't matter. Eliza, things will get better, I promise. We'll learn to deal with things a bit more efficiently, we'll have a better chance of winning. You can't quit on us now-" I would be lying if I said Cas didn't help me finalize my decision. I needed that extra push, and he gave it to me.

"_Quit _on you?" I repeated. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easy, were you?" I looked up to meet his gaze with a shy smile.

He stopped. "You aren't leaving with him?"

I held his arm and locked it with mine. "Nope. You're going to have to try a little harder than that, fairy boy."

Cas turned to Death with a victorious smile. "Until next time."

Death was watching us with an indifferent expression. He then lazily took his jacket off the couch and stood before putting it on.

"I'll be seeing you soon." he said, sending shivers up my spine. He turned to leave the living room and without stopping he called over his shoulder, "And I won't be seeing you alone." And then he disappeared.

I felt my heart sink. What did that mean? Who was he going to take?

Cas didn't look phased by what Death said. Instead, he wore a calming smile. "Are you ready to wake up?" he asked. I couldn't help but be filled with the bliss that he felt too.

"Sure."

-break-

From some strange reason, I imagined I'd wake up feeling like a million dollars. Instead, right when I felt my body again, I started choking. Some one immediately helped me sit up right so I could clear my airways. I was still spitting blood.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth and looked around me. Sam, Dean, Kevin and Cas were all surrounding my bed with worried expressions on all their faces. My heart was pounding happily and I felt warm. Safe. Sort of like how I felt when I first woke up in my dream.

Dean was standing right next to me. I leaned in and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he said, glaring at me and rubbing his arm.

"You said at the count of _three!_" I shrieked. "THREE!"

"How could she be this strong?" he shouted at Cas. "She's like ten pounds! _God._"

Cas was smiling fully. Finally.

"Welcome back." Sam told me. He looked a lot less stressed.

"And you said this wasn't going to work." I told him with a smile.

He shrugged. "I also thought a pottery class was a good idea. How do you feel?"

I didn't bother to check on myself until now. I felt...regular. I didn't feel relieved, even though I wasn't in a fraction of the pain I was in a few minutes ago. "I feel fine. Normal. How long was I out?"

"An hour, maybe?" _An hour? _

When I turned to check on Kevin, was just staring at me, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with _him?_" I said, eyeing him from head to toe.

"He just watched you burn alive," Dean said, then waved a hand in front of his face. "I think he needs some time to get over it first."

I grimaced. "Did it look bad? It felt _horrible._" I shuddered at the memory.

"So, you met Death?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Never wanna see _his_ creepy ass again_._" I shook my head.

"And you won't anytime soon. He just likes being dramatic." Cas reassured me.

Then, when things couldn't get any better, I remembered the most wonderful thing in the world. Food.

"Who wants to eat_? _I felt like I haven't eaten in _days._" I smiled brightly, absolutely _pleased _at my little pun.

34


	8. Chapter 8 - The Queen Says Hello

(W/N): Hello lovely people, I just wanted to quickly mention something:

In this chapter, I mention a couple of disorders. I just wanted to say that these things aren't a joking matter and could potentially be life threatening to some people. I just don't want it to look like I am mocking the severity of these disorders by lightly mentioning them here, and no one, as a matter of fact, ever should. These things are serious, and if you're currently battling with any type of disorder, then I wish you, with all my heart, the best.

* * *

It was two in the morning but I was very awake and running. My mood was unreasonably uplifted; I figured it was probably me being slaphappy, but I didn't care. I welcomed the good mood with open arms. We were all sitting in the library, not really finding sleep because of today's events. Well, it was mostly me. I was keeping them up.

They were all watching me with apprehensive expressions as I was eating steak, frosting, cookies, and spaghetti all at the same time, not minding _any _sort of manners. I just shamelessly kept stuffing my mouth one messy spoonful after the other. I couldn't care less about my audience; I was s_tarving._

"Jeez, did food taste this good before?!" I was chewing on spaghetti and cookies hungrily at the same time. It was a gross mix, I know. But for some reason it was absolutely tasteful at the time.

"No, you're just a pig." Dean muttered with a hint of disgust. Without even looking at him, I made the magazine on the table in front of him fall on his head. Really, I was just using an excuse to use my powers. Even though I felt like a bulldozer went to town on my body, I felt an aching need inside of me to suddenly use all my powers at once. Dean's reaction was always plus.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and put the magazine aside. I looked up with a grin, then slurped a string of spaghetti that was sticking out of my mouth loudly.

"You can't do that anymore." Cas said, and I immediately knew by his tone of voice that his happy mood was over. He wasn't light and joking anymore; it was back to business now.

I shrugged, trying to ignore the sinking feeling I got from Cas's mood change. "Sure I could, watch." Then the magazine hit Kevin in the the face. He grinned stupidly, rolled it up, and tried to throw it back at me but I dodged it just in time.

"_I mean it!" _Cas said loudly. I couldn't ignore him this time. The smile disappeared from my face too.

"Whoa, alright. I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But you know, they were teasing me first-"

"That's not what-" he started angrily, but then sighed mid sentence and controlled his tone of voice. "You can't use your powers anymore. You need to stop wasting your energy. You can't do anything that would make your body tire. You can't go on hunts-"

I finally stopped eating. "_What-!" _I started, but he spoke over me.

"We can't practice anymore, you can't drain anything else, you can't do anything with your powers. If you're not willing to take the souls, fine. All I ask you is to reserve the little juice you have left for the battle."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together. "How do you expect her to defend herself then? She barely learned anything yet."

"If she uses any more of the energy she has, she wouldn't even make it to the battle." Cas sounded defeated.

I gave a half smile. "Sure I can, Cas. Death said we were BFF's, he could pull in favors for me. Well, not exactly, he just said that I-"

"Eliza, could you be serious for a second?" Cas turned to me.

His gaze was so intense, he completely drained the last bit of humor I had in me with that look. "Okay, Cas."

"Why wouldn't she make it to battle? She managed, what, three years without a single soul? I think she could survive until the time comes." Dean said, looking like he was confused at what Cas was saying too.

Cas, as usual, was frustrated we didn't get it right away. "Why do you think they're called _Equals_?"

"They drain each other before the fight?" Kevin finally spoke. I felt my mouth form a soft 'o'.

"Exactly. And someone like Alec is incredibly powerful, the process itself could kill Eliza on the spot. Remember how you felt when you drained me? The power that I had triggered your bleeding, and you're _still _bleeding until today. Imagine draining someone who's been in hell eating souls since the day he was born...I wouldn't be surprised if your insides burst in the same second."

I cleared my throat. "Wow. Thanks Cas. That...that's an image I will forever see every time I lay my head down for a nap." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

Cas sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to start shouting again, but I spoke before he was able to.

"Alright, alright, I get it. No more using magic until the battle, fine. I'll be a regular, normal, pain in the ass."

Cas seemed to relax a bit. Finally he said, "It's not magic, it's the-"

"Unique alignment of my genes, I know."

* * *

A very uneventful week passed.

I was happy that at least my health wasn't crappier than usual. I didn't feel like I completely healed, but I was grateful that I didn't have the urge to swallow someone's _being _anymore.

My spirits were still surprisingly uplifted after the entire experience, even after the whole 'no using any magic' thing. I just felt more eager and dedicated to this fight than I thought I'd ever be. Defeating Alec was all that was on my mind now, rather than being defeated _by _Alec.

I started my own training in my free time behind Cas's back. I just didn't feel comfortable not preparing. I even woke up every morning extra early (even earlier than Sam!) to go out for a run; I thought I needed better physical health too. After the whole starvation week thing, I made sure to feed myself a lot better; meaning I actually ate my vegetables and protein and cut down on my candy.

I mostly focused on exercising my senses and abilities. It was difficult sometimes, because I couldn't tell anyone, and no one was there to help me, but I felt like there was great progress. I mostly practiced outside; all I had to do was lie about going on grocery trips and I had an hour to myself. It was easy; Kevin was usually the only one at the bunker anyway. Cas was MIA and Sam and Dean were almost always at hunts now.

Things in the supernatural world were getting a bit chaotic. Almost all the creatures Sam and Dean were hunting were being twice as vicious and a lot more careful. They were harder to hunt that way and even more dangerous because they were frantic. Dean thinks it's because they are trying to prepare for battle; Sam says it's because they're scared of not being able to hunt as often when Alec gains control. Either way the thought made me feel very uneasy about Sam and Dean going on the hunts alone. I wasn't major addition, I just felt like I wouldn't be this worried if I was out there with them.

In the mean time, I managed to teach myself how to do incredible things like distinguish between different kinds of animals just by listening to the rhythm of their hearts and count how many souls were around me without counting the physical bodies with my eyes. I wasn't completely sure that these things were going to be necessary; but I knew I should at least have strong senses.

I also took a job at a small diner a half an hour drive away from the bunker. I felt bad about not really telling anyone except Kevin, but I never got the chance to either way. I knew Cas would find a reason to get angry about it, even though I could barely see why, but I just needed to take care of myself financially. I couldn't be broke forever.

I took the early morning shifts; the owner was very reasonable with me. Kevin was usually asleep when I left, Sam and Dean were also too knocked out to realize I was gone (when they were at the bunker, anyway) and Cas...well, I just needed a bit of pocket money before he made me quit anyway.

While I was at my job, I didn't waste any time. I learned how to carefully sense souls and the amount of energy they had. It wasn't completely comfortable, but I could manage. I was getting pretty spot on with the holy fire and levitation too. I made targets for my self across the kitchen and was able to get each of them and nothing else around them. I almost got caught by my boss or a customer once or twice, but the progress was completely worth it.

Weeks were passing by and I was getting agitated by my sitting uselessly at the bunker. Kevin hardly found anything for Cas, Sam and Dean were always gone and there was no sign of Alec anywhere.

I was ashamed to admit that I was glad haven't encountered Alec yet; but it was true. Even after the long 'uplifting' talk with Death and me accepting my fate, I was still worried sick about the whole thing. And what distressed me most was my depleting strength.

As I got better at controlling my powers, my body got weaker. Even though I was rigorously drinking protein shakes, working out, and eating _a lot, _my physical body was still making me cough out blood. It frustrated me very much. Even after all my efforts, it seemed like winning this thing was still close to impossible.

I walked around with the ridiculous magic warding symbol on my shoulder. I always drew it on in the morning and never left the bunker without it. I considered tattooing it on my body, but I figured out that it was harder to use most of my powers with it on. I had to clean it off every time I wanted to practice and then draw it back on; it was very annoying.

I liked working at the diner because it gave me something to do. It made me busy, and made me feel like-even if for just a fleeting moment-that I could be normal. Make small talk with people, comment on the weather. It was nice. I never had a bad work day, until a few demons decided to stop by.

I was an hour and a half into my shift, and the diner was busier than usual at this time of day. Normally I had three to five customers early in the morning, but today there was a happy camping family of six that were on a pit stop. They were loud and hyper, it was obvious they were a close family. They even wore matching shirts and hats. They were the only ones in the diner at the time and I was pleased at their company, but the mom kept asking me uncomfortable questions.

"So what are you studying?" She asked me curiously. I knew she meant well, just small talk, but I'd just rather not.

I smiled politely while handing her third son his double chocolate chip pancake with extra syrup. "Here you go, little man." I looked up to the older boy, "You want ice in your drink?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm not studying anything at the moment," I said to the mom quickly. "Just taking a breath for now." I turned away to pour the drink, but mostly I was trying to avoid seeing her perfect face scrunching up in confusion next to her perfect family.

"Why?" Damnit.

"Well," I racked my brain, thinking of something that wouldn't allow her to ask another question. "I just wanted to take some time to myself to explore my options before tying myself down to a really expensive college and regretting it later. Here's your drink."

"And I say good going to that!" The dad suddenly said, swinging his cup like he was giving a toast. "Figure out your crap, _then _get tied down. Give it a rest Julie." He then gave me a smile that said _sorry about my wife._ I returned his smile shyly.

Julie did not give it a rest, though. "Your parents _let _you do this?" She asked, looking like she was making an effort to keep her polite smile.

I pressed my lips together in a hard smile before turning to her. "Well Julie, my parents aren't exactly alive to tell me otherwise." There, that should shut her up.

Julie was finally silenced. "Oh. I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, they died when I was pretty young." I lied smoothly.

"Lucky," one of her delinquents muttered under his breath.

"Scotty!" his mother shrieked, appalled at what Scott said. "How dare you! Apologize!"

He shrugged, but it was obvious he was terrified at his mother's sudden anger. His eyes were unfocused and wide when he said, "It was an honest joke, really-"

"Apologize or I swear you're on bathroom duty for a whole-"

"Alright! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay..." I said awkwardly, his mom was still giving him the _'boy you're so lucky we're in public' _glare. The whole thing, for an odd reason, was appealing to watch for me.

"Well, now that my _entire _family proved us to be horrible people, guess we have to double up on that tip, huh?" their dad joked. But I couldn't return his smile or return to him with a witty remark.

I stiffened. Something was different. My head turned left and right, looking for the source of the disturbance. A car engine sounded right outside, and when I turned to look, panic rose in my chest quicker than I could blink.

_Demons. _

A cold chill fell on me and I stared at the window panicked and wide eyed for second. Someone cut off the engine. I swallowed hard and didn't take my eyes of the window once. I threw my kitchen towel on the counter and rigidly started making my way to the diner door.

"Just give me a second," I muttered to the family distractedly without turning back. I pushed the glass door open, making the "Come in!" sign swing and the bells jingle. Cold air nipped at my bare arms when I stepped outside, but I couldn't ignore something more. In that moment, I just wanted those demons as far away from that stupid family as they could possibly be. I locked the diner door before I turned to the parking lot.

Two largely built figures emerged from the car first. Then out came a woman, their leader, I could only guess, from the way the other two were eyeing her like they were waiting for a command. She was pettite and had sharp features. She had red painted lips and a sleek bun. They all wore matching professional suits and indifferent expressions, like they were here to get something done and leave.

"Leave." I growled, taking a protective stance in front of the diner door. "I am _not _going to say it twice." I glared at them coldly and didn't break eye contact.

But they started climbing the steps to the porch anyway. "We didn't even get your name. You're heaven's bitch, no?" the woman said jeeringly, now looking like she was amused. My heart was beating quicker than what I would've liked it to.

"I'll give you to the count of three." I silently prayed with all my heart the family inside wouldn't realize something was up and come investigate. _"One." _My mind was spinning, trying to think of strategies I could use to fight off _three _demons. I wished I was Dean Winchester right about now.

_"Two."_

The little humor she had left from her face."We just have a message for the queen."

My lips twitched. "I know you feel inferior, but you don't have to call me _queen_."

She scowled. "I said _from _the queen." she corrected in a vicious tone, like I had committed blasphemy. "Abaddon."

I raised my eyebrows. "And she needed _three _black eyed bimbos to send this message? Can't process more than one sentence at once, can we?" I wasn't coming up with any brilliant ideas to get rid of them that didn't involve me smashing them through the walls where the family was probably still eating, and it was making me more nervous by the second.

"No...she sent three of us for a different reason." Suddenly the two demon men started towards me.

Automatically, I kicked the one to the right in the face, and elbowed the second one in the groin. Neither of them fell unconscious like I hoped, but they were both bleeding now.

Then both, a lot more angrily, started charging at me again. I pulled the one to my left's jacket arm off and twisted it so it was wrapped around his neck and started pulling so I could cut off his breathing. The other one gave me a powerful kick to the back, blowing the wind out of me. My grip around the demon's neck weakened as my body tried to recover from the blow. I let go of him and turned to the other one with my fist raised and gave him the hardest punch I could manage. That made him fall back and grab his nose in agony.

I felt someone grab my elbow and my wrist as I was going in for another punch, but the demon woman stopped him. "Wait! What is that?"

My warding symbol peeked from my short sleeve shirt. I quickly jerked my elbow back and caught the one holding me in the eye. But it was too late, she understood just how powerless I was.

"She's paralyzed!" she said with new mirth. "She can't hurt you! Pin her against the wall."

"Don't try anything stupid-" I started threateningly, but it was no use. I lost. I was still recovering from that attack spell we used on me. I barely had my extra strength, and I definitely couldn't muster up enough power to blast the both of them off me with the warding symbol. I was screwed.

The other demon man wiped his blood on his sleeve and spat some before pulling himself to his feet.I feebly tried to throw another punch, but I missed and he was able to grab my wrist instead. I threw my other fist with a war cry, but the other one caught me too. Then they each grabbed me from both my shoulders while I aimlessly kicked and thrashed and roughly threw me at the wall. They pinned my wrists right at my side.

"I wonder how well heaven's little bitch is going to heal her broken bones without her fairy dust?" The one with the broken nose sneered.

The one to my right lit up with a wide grin. "Let's find out."

I grunted and squirmed, but it was no use. I might as well be asking a four year old to lift a truck off his chest.

He gave me a hard punch to the face. A stomach twisting crunch told me he'd broken something. Something wet and sticky gushed down my face immediately. I starting spitting blood, lots of blood, too much blood-he broke my nose.

I started gasping, coughing for air, my mind frozen, unable to comprehend the sudden immense pain. Before I could recover, I felt a sharp, excruciating pain in my wrist. In the same second I looked down and my hand was in a horrifying angle. I clenched my teeth as tears streamed my face. It took all of my self control to keep my lips pressed together when I inwardly screamed. I couldn't have the people inside notice me.

Then there was a harsh blow to my stomach. The other one kneed me. I doubled over gasping and trying to instinctively draw my hands to my stomach but they were held in iron grips against the wall. My coughing was really rough, and if I had breakfast this morning, it would've been all over the floor. I was practically suffocating.

The one to my right was enjoying himself; he started laughing. He kneed me again, and I doubled over again, then he elbowed me to the side of my head just like I had elbowed him. It felt like someone took an axe to the middle of my brain. My vision became blurry and my probably bruised stomach was nauseated, twisting and churning painfully.

I couldn't really focus anymore; I felt like my body was going to shut down from all the pain. I was still coughing and having a hard time breathing from the blood oozing out of my nose and mouth. But then breathing became almost impossible when the one to my left suddenly clasped his hands around my throat and lifted me against the wall.

I started thrashing and gasping, desperately trying to inhale again.

"Stop it!" the woman finally said. "She needs to be conscious to hear the message." He quickly swept his hand back, and let me fall to the floor. I turned to the side, coughing and gasping for air. In a second, before I could catch my breath, they both pulled me to my feet again.

The way the demon woman was eyeing me and playing with the knife in her hand told me this wasn't over yet. Not nearly.

She pulled my hair and tilted my head so that I was looking at her. "Abaddon says hello." She plunged the knife into my upper thigh while coldly glaring at me. I screamed a little before biting my lip closed and groaning instead.

Without breaking eye contact, she pulled it out and then ruthlessly stabbed it into my other thigh. "And she says she knows you're on to her." She snarled with a curled lip. She pulled out the knife again. I was choking on my sobs. "And she says you're too slow."

She took a step back and finally pulled her eyes away from mine. "Let's go." The two demon men dropped me with a rough push and then stepped over my limp body without another look. They both got into the car in the same synchronized movement.

I was on the floor and leaned at a low angle against the wall. My breaths were heavy, and not a single limb in my body was able to move. The demon woman was still watching me with an expression full of hate. She walked over to me, and with every step my body cringed at the pain that was coming.

She squatted next to my ear and glared at my bleeding face for a long second. Then without warning she slapped her hand on my thigh and pressed her thumb into my wound without breaking eye contact. I immediately jerked forward and grabbed her wrist, grimacing, crying in pain. I tried so hard to pull her hand away but she only pressed harder.

I clenched my jaw tightly. "You _bitch__! _What do you want!" I hissed through my gasps. Some blood from my mouth even flew onto her face from how hard I was breathing.

"This," she said in a low deadly voice, "is for Alec." My heart skipped a beat at the name.

"I'm leaving you alive just for his sake." she continued through her teeth. "Because he," she pressed even harder. I started seeing black spots. "-wants to kill you _himself_." She finally let me go.

A small cry escaped me, and I peeked at my wound to find it oozing with even more blood. I looked up just in time to see the car spin around and disappear with a loud screech.

It took all my might to force myself to sit up straight, my throbbing legs spread out in front of me. I spat some blood out of my mouth before carefully cradling my broken wrist to my chest. I sat there quietly, looking down at my broken body and the splotches of blood on my clothes. I can't even defend myself. _Pathetic. _

My shoulders slumped and my head hung low. Then I started crying.

No matter how much I repeated it to myself in my head, the facts were there to prove me wrong. I just wasn't up to win this battle. Not like this. If this is me against a few demons...Alec was no match for me. I was just a useless screw up. I continued sitting there, in my own puddle of blood, helpless and crying.

There was a sudden presence that appeared next to me. I slowly turned, and almost screamed at the sight. Sully was sitting proudly next to me on his hind legs, looking straight ahead like he was on guard duty.

"A little late don't you think?" I sniffed bitterly. "What's the point of you if you're going to show up after the party?" I sounded so unattractively congested. I didn't even want to think about what I looked like.

I stared at Sully, getting lost at his utter unusualness. He was a dog, made in heaven. He was big and blue and he resembled a ghost. I forgot him at the bunker but he came to me anyway; magically knowing my location. He was still pretty useless, showing up after the fight.

"So are you going to just sit there?" I snapped at him, like all this was his fault. He didn't say anything, obviously, so I turned to look straight ahead of me at nothing. My left thigh suddenly started feeling really tight and cold. "Ah!" I gasped, holding it with my good hand.

"Are you doing this?" I asked frantically. I was starting to feel scared again.

The sensation continued, and then started to heighten quickly. "What's happening!" I gasped, now fully panicked. Suddenly Sully snapped out of his expressionless pose and bent down to me, his eyes wide and honest. He put his nose on my hand, as if asking me to move it away. When I did, there was nothing there.

My wound was gone.

"Did you do this?" I asked, and felt my fear slowly evaporate. He responded by licking my face. Calmness and reassurance fell on me like I took some sort of drug. Sully straightened up again and then the tight, cold feeling returned in my other leg. This time I wasn't as terrified as before.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the feeling started to cramp, but then it was gone in the same minute. I looked down in amazement, carefully rubbing the dried blood through the rip in my jeans. When the blood cleared, I could see a pink mark where I was stabbed. It look like I was stabbed months ago, not minutes.

The feeling continued to crawl up my stomach, then to my wrist. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying as my bones healed. Sully snapped out of it to comfort me again for a quick second before returning to his stoic stance. Then finally the icy sensation dominated my bleeding face and I held my breath the whole time until I was healed.

After he was done, Sully fell to the floor next to me again and rested his head on his paws like we just finished playing a long game of fetch at the park. I watched him and couldn't help feel grateful at the giant terrifying puppy.

"Thank you," I whispered, and slowly leaned in to kiss his soft fur. "I really needed someone just now." I scratched his ear absently and continued staring at the empty parking space ahead of me. If there was only a way I could catch up to them...even then, what would I do?

Then I had an idea.

"Hey, you up for some fun?" I asked, excitement slowly building up in me. Sully turned to face me with his ears alert, tongue hanging, and tail wagging.

"Good." I pulled myself up to my feet with effort. I swayed a little,trying to steady my rubbery legs. My body ached all over still. From what I could tell, Sully didn't make my wounds disappear, he just quickened the healing process.

I tried to ignore it as much as I could as I pulled out my keys from my pocket and went to my car. I pulled out my bag and dropped all my belongings out, then instead filled it with all the cans of spray paint I had. They were three or four bottles, but I took all of them just in case I ran out. Then I slung my bag around my shoulder and walked over to Sully.

"Let's see..." I mumbled to myself. "Sam just...aha!" I first put a hesitant hand on Sully's back and then tried to mimic Sam's movements when he tried to ride Sully. It worked, and I camouflaged into the same blue Sully was. I held my breath before I kicked my leg and climbed Sully's back.

"Whoa..." I breathed, my heartbeat irrational. Sully seemed to be excited that I finally was riding him. "Easy..." I said in a shaky voice; I didn't expect to be so high up.

"Okay, now, slowly, _slowly, _fly." I ordered, grabbing on to his fur tightly.

Sully pulled back and then gave a powerful leap before we were in the sky. I screamed when he flew straight through the roof, forgetting that we were ghostly.

When I felt like we were high enough I said, "Stop!" Sully stopped, his wings fluttering lightly to keep us airborne.

"Wow..." The view was incredible. It was mostly green, we were still pretty close to the forest that surrounded the bunker. But it was just so...peaceful. From up here, you wouldn't think things like poverty or cancer or abuse existed. The air was cold and pure and the deafening silence was beautiful. For a fleeting moment, I wished I could just take Sully and run far, far away.

I concentrated again and looked for all the possible routes those demons could have taken. They had a Mercedes so I knew for a fact they didn't take the forest route, and unless they had a house here they didn't take the local road, so that only left the highway.

"Could you take us to the highway?" I asked apprehensively, feeling a bit stupid. I was talking to a dog thing.

But Sully silently dived to the left and his wings started moving at a quicker pace. In less than five minutes, I started seeing the double lane highway. I was so grateful it was five in the morning; I couldn't see any other cars. Sully hovered over the highway while I listened closely for their car.

"Okay, Sully. We have approximately one minute until they get here. I need to draw a really, really big devil's trap. Get me down there, _now._" Sully immediately responded. In a second we were on the ground, and I quickly jumped off and shrugged off my bag.

I had no idea if my plan was going to work. But it was the only plan I could come up with in that moment.

I ran in a circle, then I ran diagonally four times to form the star. The paint finished so I picked up another bottle and proceeded to graffiti the pavement.

"They're coming!" I shouted to Sully. I ran out of the way and hid behind a tree, waiting for their car to come. My stomach churned: what if this didn't work?

The hum of the motor was audible before I saw the car. The little black dot became bigger and bigger as the distance between us shortened. It looked like the car was moving at a steady sixty. Finally, after a nerve wracking few seconds, the car reached the pentagram line.

I felt a wild mix of emotions in the next three seconds. First, my stomach plummeted when they passed the pentagram line, then I felt hopeful again because they hadn't reached the end yet, and then finally, I felt an exhilarating rush of triumph as the car couldn't make it past the other end.

The car was unnaturally stopped, like it had hit an invisible wall. Then it was thrusted back like someone jolted it in reverse. It bounced at the movement, making most of the glass windows shatter with a loud explosion sound. I saw the demons curl up and cover their faces from the shards of glass that started raining on them.

I happily skipped from behind the tree to inspect what I had done. "YES!" I exclaimed, not bothering to keep my voice down. "YES! IT WORKED! HAHA, COME HERE YOU BIG FUR BALL!" I ran to Sully to celebrate, but he was running at me too. He knocked me down and started licking my face while I giggled madly.

I heard the demons try to crawl their way out of the car.

"Oh, isn't this cute. Let us out." a snappy voice said bitterly.

"What are we going to do?" one of the demon men said fearfully.

"Do you think she'll kill us?" the other one asked.

"Oh man, if she doesn't then Abaddon definitely will. Oh, man."

"Shut it! Both of you!" the woman barked.

I finally stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I grinned hugely while I circled the three demons, caged in the pentagram. I didn't break eye contact with the demon woman once.

She was impatiently tapping her foot and her arms were crossed snobbily. But I knew she was nervous; I could see the sweat forming just above her lip.

"You can't hurt us." she sneered. "You're powerless." It was obvious she was just trying to break me; she didn't like that she was completely powerless too.

I shrugged. "'least I could go home. I could leave you here to rot. Or...I could call Abaddon and tell her where to find you."

"Oh man, I knew it, I told you! We're going to die, we're going to die, I just got out of the pit-"

"Shut up!" the demon woman shreiked. She stomped her foot when she said it and thrusted her clenched fists. A bit of hair started to come out of place from her perfect sleek bun.

My grin just grew bigger and bigger. "I could let you go." I said. "_If _you cooperate."

The woman raised her eyebrows with a bored expression. But the other two demons however...

"What do you want? You want a deal?" One of them asked hopefully.

"Not quite. Tell me how you found me." I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

"We had orders to keep an eye on Crowley-"

"Hey!" the woman shouted. "Keep your whore mouth shut!"

"It's the only way she'll let us live!" I grinned. He was so stupid, and I thanked whoever was watching me for him.

"Go on."

"We were supposed to keep an eye on Crowley and then the angel with the trench coat kidnapped him. So we followed him into the area and sort of lost our way after. We stayed to continue looking for him, but then we found you. When we told Abaddon, she told us to keep an eye on you for a few days, and then she wanted us to tell you something. That's it, I swear. That's all I know."

"Tell me where Alec is." I wasn't looking at the woman for an answer, I knew she wasn't going to give up the information. She looked like the type that worshiped her master. She would die for Alec if she had to, and that was clear.

"Alec?" the other demon man repeated. "We're not allowed to see Alec, we're not even allowed to speak about him. You think we know where he is? And if Abaddon found out we even knew about Alec-"

I turned to the woman with an impressed smile. "Double agent, huh?"

Her tiny face scrunched up in vicious anger as her honey brown eyes turned pitch black. "I'm going to rip your skin off and chew on your flesh." she snarled through her teeth.

I shuddered dramatically. Then I leaned against Sully's soft, cold body and pulled out my phone.

"So are you going to tell me where Alec is or..." I started twirling it in my hand.

"She's going to call Abaddon! She's going to call Abaddon!" The demon man shook with fear and pointed a quaking finger at me.

"She doesn't have her number, you moron!" the woman barked. But the demon still held his head and wild fear was clear in his eyes.

I was lucky the road was empty, but a car could come at any moment. Heck, Sam and Dean could be driving back this very instant. I dialed Kevin's number and put him on speaker.

"Hey, Kev." The demon woman raised her eyebrows at me.

He groaned.

"I'm guessing you didn't wake up yet."

Another groan.

"I just need you to recite an exorcism for me."

"_NO!" _The crazy one screamed. _"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK! NO! I CAN'T GO BACK!" _

Kevin finally woke up. "What the hell was that?" he said quickly.

"A wendigo, what do you think, genius?"

"ELIZA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" his voice blared from the speaker.

"Okay, wow. This phone has an unbelievable speaker. Quit shouting and just recite the exorcism. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"IS THAT A DEMON?"

"Yes, Kev, you have excellent deducting skills. Could you recite the exorcism now?"

"How do you not know the exorcism?" he asked incredulously.

"You know there's a thousand different situations where it's appropriate for you to scold me on not doing my homework, and me standing in the middle of the highway with three demons in front of me is not one of them."

"Oh crap, three?"

"Yes Kevin, get on with it." I said impatiently. I was starting to feel nervous again.

Kevin started the exorcism while I watched. Immediately, the three of them started choking while black smoke came out of their mouth like they swallowed a malfunctioning fog machine.

The other two demons fell on their backs and were completely out of it. The woman, however, fell to her knees and held on long enough to say in a very strained breath, "Alec is way ahead of you. He has big things planned. He _will_ rise." Her face was red and her veins were popping out of her neck for just a second longer and then her body fell limp.

I immediately put my phone away and ran to the bodies on the floor. I checked the woman's pulse, my own rising.

_Dead._

I sighed heavily, and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I rushed to the first demon man and checked his heartbeat.

_Dead. _

I felt a lump rise in my throat. Maybe if I was quicker...

I held on to a little bit of hope and bent down to the crazy one. He said he was just out of hell, maybe this guy could still be alive...

_Dead._

My head hung low as I sat there in the middle of three dead, innocent lives lost. They were all young, mid thirties maybe. They could've been parents. They could've been teachers. Doctors. Lawyers. They had love lives and boring office jobs and hopes and dreams and nightmares and fears...

I felt Sully nudge me with his nose from behind me. "I know, I know, I should clean this up." I mumbled. I looked at their peaceful faces one last time before getting up to bury the bodies.

Ready or not, I was going to get Alec. And I was going to stop him.

* * *

I made my way to the diner where the family didn't look like they realized I was even gone. I didn't dare go back inside with the state I was in; I just peeked at them from the window, unlocked the door I closed earlier and rushed to my car.

Sully helped me get rid of the mess. I hauled the three bodies onto his back and buried them deep in the woods. That part was not fun at all, even though Sully did most of the digging. I then drove their car even deep in the denser part of the forest and covered it up with dirt and broken branches to make it look like it was there for a while.

The pentagram was a little tricky to get rid of. I stood in front of it, confused to how I was so stupid to not use tape instead. I was thinking about driving to the city and renting a power washer, but it was going to take too long. I could easily get caught by Sam and Dean. Just as I was thinking of other things that worked like a power washer that could maybe help, Sully stepped in the middle of the pentagram and gave one heavy jump in place.

I was almost knocked off my feet, the trees bustled all around us, and the ground vibrated slightly. He practically caused a mini earthquake! When I turned to scold Sully at what he'd done, my eyes were going to bulge out of my sockets. The pavement was clean, spotless. No sign of the paint anywhere.

I looked up at him, amazed at his utter ingeniousness. He was absently licking his paw like he'd done nothing.

I had to call Kevin to read out loud Sully's spell...I didn't memorize that either. I kissed his big furry head before Sully turned to a blue ghostly fog before my eyes. Gabriel seemed like a rotten bastard, but...Sully was magnificent.

I made it to the bunker and parked my car in the garage. I did my best to sneak to my room without Kevin realizing because I wasn't really in the mood to explain today's adventures.

"HOLY SH-" Kevin exclaimed from behind me.

"Kevin, shut up!" I yelled, putting a hand to his face. His eyes were wide and staring. He walked in on me in my room just after I took off my jacket. I had dried up blood all over my face and chest, not to mention all the blood my shirt and jeans must've soaked up.

I probably looked like I just stepped out of a slaughter house with the blood that splattered my clothes.

"Relax, I'm okay. I'm okay, nothing is wrong with me, I'm not bleeding anymore." He relaxed a little. I let him go.

"WHAT HAPPENED-"

"Oh my god!" I put a hand on his mouth again. "You need to learn to communicate without shouting! Sully healed me, he healed everything. I'm okay now. Look." I stepped back and did a 360 degree turn. "See? No wounds. Just calm down."

He still look horrified. "What happened?" he said, his eyes wandering around my body, looking for something but not finding anything.

I sighed and sat on the bed. "I ate a really, really cherry pie." I said, like I was admitting something terrible I had done.

He sat next to me on the bed and then said, "I'm not kidding."

I looked up at him and I've never seen him more not-kidding. I sighed. "Fine." I told him the whole story.

I skipped the details about my injuries, and the crying, and the cruel shouting at Sully, though. He shook his head and started pacing. He kept nervously putting a hand through his hair, then on his waist, then in his hair...

"Kev."

"This is not good. This is so not good." He let out a loud breath.

"Really? I'm actually taking this more as a good omen to what's coming-"

"We have to tell them." I stood up.

"No. No, no, no, no, Kevin. Look at me." he finally stopped pacing. "Kev, buddy, you promised you wouldn't, you _swore _to me that you wouldn't, Kevin I _need _this job you can't do this to me. I already took care of everything-"

"Are you crazy?! Are you nuts?!" he shouted again.

I winced. "No my name's Eliza..." I joked weakly. I couldn't tell if he heard me, he was shouting too loud.

"Demon men, _demon men! _How'd they even find you?!"

"They said they were keeping an eye on Crowley and when Cas got him here they stayed in the area." I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"And that woman-how does she know Alec? You know what, nothing else matters. Just answer me that question. How does that woman know Alec?"

I just stared back with a pleading look that was mostly more of a grimace. "...Spa buddies?"

_"Why are you not taking this seriously?!" _he was shouting really loudly and he towered above me by a bit making me feel really small.

I chewed on my lip. "I just don't want to deal with it right now, okay?" I said quietly.

"When those insignificant bimbos beat me up that way it just...it did things to me." I sighed and took a seat on the bed again. "I'm really not useful at all for anything and if I sit here and do nothing for one more second I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. So just let me keep the job, alright? Just for a while longer." I was looking at my clammy hands, avoiding eye contact.

Kevin finally calmed down. "Jumping off a cliff didn't work last time..."

A looked up at him with a small smile on my lips. "You're a dick."

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I know."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked again.

He shook his head with a pained expression, "Eliza, I really can't-"

"Fine, fine. I promise that I'll tell them, but just not now. How's that?"

He looked like he was thinking about it. "Better."

"Awesome. You got ketchup rust all over there, by the way. You slob."

He put a searching hand on his chin, "Where?"

I pretended to point at his chin, "Right...there." Then I flicked his forehead instead and then ran to the bathroom before he could do anything.

* * *

The next day was a very rare event. Everyone was here, which barely ever happened, and I knew they were going to abruptly disappear soon. I had to convince Cas to let me go on the next hunt in about the five minutes he was here.

Sam and Dean just came back from their third hunt in a row, and they couldn't even make it to their beds. They were both knocked out on a middle table in the library. Kevin was snuggled comfortably in the chair in the corner, deciphering away, minding his own business, while Cas was frustratedly studying several maps in the control room. When he arrived, he didn't even say hello even though the last time I saw him was a few days ago. Things were pretty hectic with the angels, I could tell by the way his clothes were slightly disheveled and he didn't bother to fix it immediately like he usually did.

"Hey, Cas." I said shyly, stepping into the control room. "You look a bit stressed, can't you take a breath for a minute?"

He sighed. "No."

I nodded. I cursed myself for being an awfully selfish person, and for adding to his stress before I swallowed loudly and said, "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." he answered without looking up.

"I can't stay at the bunker anymore. I need to go on the next hunt with Sam and Dean."

"I'm not discussing this." I felt anger rile up in me. I tried to control my tone of voice.

"They're completely worn out, it's not fair. I should be out with them, they could use my help." I said pleadingly.

"And all their efforts will be wasted when Alec finds you. I'm not starting this conversation again, Eliza. Drop it."

"It's been weeks! _Weeks_, and not a peep from Alec!" I lied. "I'm starting to question whether he even exists."

"Of course he exists. He just didn't find us yet. Let's keep it that way, you're barely ready." His tone was threatening. I could tell he was slowly getting angrier, but I wasn't going to quit that easy.

"How is it fair that Sam and Dean go hunt after hunt without sleeping or eating and I sit here and do _nothing_?" Cas finally looked up at me with a very annoyed expression. I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

"How is this even logical? I can't just sit here, when I go on hunts with Sam and Dean I'll practice fighting techniques, I'll get better. Less people are going to die, too. If Sam and Dean are good, then the three of us are _unstoppable._ I'll practice the whole scent thing, I'll pick up the monsters before they strike. Please Cas, hear me out." I was begging now.

I was desperate to go out and do _something. _Besides,Sam and Dean _were_ in terrible shape, and they don't take care of themselves right. Dean has a cold and he's completely ignoring it, Sam's barely been eating, always distracted by some sort of research.

"You don't understand, you _cannot _use any of your powers, you need what little juice you have left-"

"I won't." I cut him off quickly. He studied me a little, then finally said,

"Alec is on the search for you. Once he finds you, he's going to fight and odds are you're going to lose. You're not ready. It's too great of a risk, and it's a risk I'm not willing to take." he made his words final.

"Well we can't be in hiding forever, that's not how brave soldiers prepare! This is cowardice!" It was a childish jab, but I was willing to try anything to get him to let me go.

"Cowardice?" he nodded. "I'm a coward because I'm not willing to fight a nuclear war with a machine gun? If you walk out that door, it's suicide. I'm not willing to lose you or Sam or Dean or Kevin just because you're bored, Eliza."

"Cas..." I whined, since the shouting wasn't working.

"No." He looked away.

"Cas there's like a million to one chance that he'll find me. We don't even know where he is, I mean he could be in _India_ for all we know-"

"Which makes him an even larger threat."

I walked over to him, and took his hand. He still wouldn't look at me. "Cas please, Sam and Dean-"

"This isn't about Sam and Dean, it's because you want to get out."

"Of course it's about Sam and Dean, look at them! Look at what we've done to them, they're humans Cas! They're not machines, they need to sleep and eat and rest! And you know what? I want to get out, too. I already heard all of Kevin's stories about Crowley a hundred times-"

"Hey," Kevin said, looking up from the tablet.

"I swear, he's worse than an overly attached girlfriend, he won't stop bringing him up." I continued.

"It's because he's-"

"In your head, I know, we all know, Kevin, and I'm sorry I really am." I turned back to Cas. "Cas, please." he was quiet, so I took that as a sign of hesitation. I grabbed at my chance.

"I promise I won't go on any hunts that have to do with demons or angels. I'll be on my best behavior and I will do my best not to attract any attention. I'll have Sully with me at all times and I'll even call you right away if I smell any demons and you could zap me to the bunker. Just let me go on a few hunts, please?" he still didn't say anything.

"Look at Sam and Dean, they need their rest, they need to be strong for this battle too. We'll take all the precautions, I'll let you ward me against anything you want, even if it means more tattoos." I cringed a little on the inside at the thought. "Please, Cas?" I pleaded softly.

He was quiet, thoughtful. Then he sighed. "Eliza, I can't-"

"Yes you can! You can't keep me trapped here forever!" I bounced on my knees. "Cas, I'm going crazy! You think Alec doesn't terrify me? He scares the living hell out of me, or the living heaven or whatever," I was _heaven's_ kid after all.

"I'll be careful, I _want _to be careful, I don't want him to find me! I just need to go on these hunts, I need to do something useful before my mind explodes." He was shaking his head no. I was getting really, really frustrated.

I held his face. "Look at me, just look at me." His eyes finally met mine.

"You are the most _brilliant_ celestial being in this universe, Castiel and no stupid hell kid is going to outsmart us when you're with me." he rolled his eyes and let out a breath. He looked like he was going to say _'oh please, cut the crap'_ but I spoke before he did.

"I know you're going to be always watching me, always listening out for me while you're taking care of heaven or whatever. And I trust you, I trust that you'll always come for me just in time if anything happens. You're Cas for crying out loud, you're the baddest angel to ever be. No hell's kid is going to catch you off guard. You'll always be there for me, I know it." I paused a little. "You're the guardian angel I never had, Cas." I ended in a soft voice.

"That's not going to fool me, you know." He said, looking like he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

I dropped my hands and crossed my arms."What?" I asked innocently.

"The complements, the voice, the eyes, the adorable smile. It's not working."

"Are you accusing me of manipulation? That's absurd, Castiel!" I said, a sly smile now replaced my "adorable" one.

"Just let her go, I don't see the risk if we're going to take all the precaution," Kevin called from his corner.

I raised my hands in the air as if to praise something. "The prophet has spoken! We must obey!"

"Eliza-" Cas started.

"Come _on _Cas! You're killing me!" I said through my teeth. "Please, just this once listen to me? Please? I'm begging, here."

I finally broke him. He stayed quiet for a bit, then turned to me with a stern look on his face. "_I _will choose the hunts you go on-"

"Deal!" I said eagerly.

"I'll pull you out whenever I see appropriate-"

"Okay!"

"You can't use _any _of your powers-"

"That's very sensible," I nodded in agreement, looking at Kevin who then nodded too.

"And you can't go on hunts alone."

I stopped. "What?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You think I'm going to let you go on hunts alone?"

"Well, sometimes Sam and Dean need their rest so I thought maybe..."

"No."

I shrugged."Fine, no hunting alone. Whatever you say." I couldn't help the huge grin that formed on my face.

I felt a sudden jolt of hopefulness that filled me with bliss. I happily squeezed Cas in a tight hug. "Thanks Cas! You're the best."

"I really don't like this," he said, patting my shoulders.

"Of course you don't." I got out of his hold and went to the stuff I was researching about earlier.

"So there's been another victim a few states from here, the police were alerted just after Sam and Dean came back. I don't know what 'another' means, I don't know how many were killed, but what I do know is that we're going to stop it because we are awesome." I could almost squeal with excitement. Cas still looked uneasy.

"You already found a case?"

I nodded happily. "Mm-hm."

"And you're going to go hunt it now?"

"Well, not _now_ now, I was just going to wake Sam and Dean and take them to bed, they need their rest. I was going to wait till the morning."

"They won't like that," Kevin pointed out unnecessarily.

"Well that's too bad because they _need _their sleep." Cas was busy with the maps again.

"How are things going with you?"

Cas sighed. "Malachi and Bartholomew don't want to cooperate. They keep insisting on breaking up heaven into groups. Sort of like what the humans did with the countries." He said that sentence with a tired smile.

"You should be learning from us, not the other way around." he shook his head. "They keep getting into bloody quarrels and more bodies are dropping. Not that anyone seems to care." he said that sadly. "And all the other angels down here still need their graces. This is not good, heaven is very vulnerable during chaos." He looked heartbroken at the entire thing.

"I'm so sorry Cas," I said honestly. "Maybe if you let me help you with anything at all, I could come with you and-"

"No. Absolutely not, don't bring that up again." his tone was final. "I cannot have you parade yourself up there, not only will the angels find you a threat, but you will be located by Alec the second you step into heaven. End of discussion, I'll handle my own problems."

"Alright, I was just trying to help out. I didn't mean to upset you."

"If you really want to help me Eliza, then stay out of trouble." Cas was an angel, he didn't age or tire. But the look he gave me made him look like he was incredibly overworked.

"I will, I promise." I wished with my entire heart that his problems would leave him alone. Cas didn't deserve a life like the one he had.

"Call me before you leave," he said, "I have to go back."

"Be careful," I said uselessly as he disappeared in the same second. I tried my best to ignore the sudden anxiety that clouded my chest and turned with a grin to Kevin.

"Guess who's going out?" I sang excitedly.

"Not me," he muttered.

"Like you want to leave the bunker." I closed the distance between us.

"Nope, and you're insane for doing so."

"Anything new?" I said, tilting my head to get a good look at his work.

"Yeah, I drew this picture of Captain America trying on new boots with Loki." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a terrible prophet."

"Well, it's terrible _being_ a prophet." he started drawing again and I turned to go wake Sam and Dean.

I decided on waking Dean first since he was the lighter sleeper. "Dean?" I whispered, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Dean? You need to go to your room, you can't sleep here." I said softly.

"Huh?" he slowly stretched out his arms and blinked a few times before checking his watch. "How long have I been out?" he said sleepily.

"Not long enough, it's been an hour. You need to go to your bed and rest. You guys didn't sleep for what, two weeks?"

He read his watch again. "It's only four thirty." he said, looking confused.

"Which is a perfect chance for you to catch up on your sleep. I'll wake you guys at nine-ish for dinner."

He rubbed his eyes again. "Did the police radio pick anything up?"

"No," I lied.

"I heard it-"

"It was a local fire. Unless you wanna become a fireman too?"

He blinked again. "Whatever," he mumbled. "What are you making for dinner?"

"I don't know yet-"

"You said mac n cheese!" Kevin called accusingly from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll make mac n' cheese, you overgrown _child._" I said without turning to look at him.

_"_Haha!" I heard him say victoriously.

Dean stifled a yawn. "C'mon, get your rest Dean."

He nodded towards Sam. "Need help carrying Gigantor?"

I smiled, "I could carry your car to bed."

"Right. Freak." He lazily pushed his chair back so it dragged on the floor and got up to his room without another word.

I went over to where Sam was sprawled and didn't bother being gentle. "Sam," I shook him hard. "Saaaam."

"Mmm."

"Bed."

"Mmm?"

"Bed."

"Okay," he sighed, and turned his head away from me. I shrugged and threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled. "Let's go big guy."

* * *

It was about nine thirty and we were all gathered at a library table with bowls of mac 'n cheese and chicken nuggets.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked, taking a sip of water.

"Bartholomew is a real dick upstairs. He needed to sort things out. Meanwhile...the three of us are going on a hunt in Utah."

"Us?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded.

"Me, you, and Sam," I said naturally.

"Does Cas know about this?" Sam asked.

"Yep, told him before he disappeared."

"Begged him before he disappeared," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"And he said yes?"

"Yes he did, okay? Now drop it Dean." I started eating again.

"Are you sure because this Alec kid-"

"I'm positive. I have Sully and I have Cas, we'll be just fine."

Sam shrugged. "Alright, as long as Cas says it's ok, I guess that's fine."

"You were always my favorite Sam." But Dean glared at both of us. I tried to make the conversation as light as I could.

"Don't be such a sour puss Dean, I promise I won't take too much of your spotlight away."

"If Alec finds you-"

I sighed. "He's not going to find me. We haven't heard anything from him ever since he crawled out of hell. Look, I already had this conversation with Cas. He already put out the rules and everything, no hunting demons or angels, no hunting alone, and he'll pull me out 'whenever he finds appropriate'. I'm going on the hunt, so just drop it."

"What are we hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet, but there are a few kid disappearances in a suburban neighborhood, I thought we should check it out."

"How is this our kind of thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean the monsters are all weird. We wouldn't know if it was our thing our not if we didn't check it out ourselves." I shrugged. "Could be a bunch of vampires building a new nest or something."

"Or demon possession." Dean said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Or a billion other things." I rolled my eyes. "And if it was demons, Cas will zap me back right away."

"After the demons see you, right?"

"We'll be careful." I was starting to get angry.

"We'll see," Dean muttered, and we finished eating in silence.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, pulling me backward from my hood.

"Dean!" I pulled his arms off me and fixed my hood. "My car," I spat, eyeing him evilly and fixing my hood. It was five in the morning and we were about to drive to Utah to start on the case.

"No way sister, you're coming with us."

"With my car we could finish hunts quicker!" I argued.

He just gave me a sarcastic smile and took my bag from me before turning around and walking to his car.

"Fine, _you_ drive for eight hours straight."

About two hours into the drive, the sun was in the perfect spot in the sky. The clouds were a gorgeous mix of baby blue and light pink; sort of reminding me of cotton candy.

We were driving on a road that was surrounded by plain wildlife on either side. There wasn't any trees so there was a perfect view of the sky, but there was hundreds of kinds of wild flowers and weed growing everywhere. I sighed deeply.

"Isn't this nice?" I said with a stupid grin on my face. I put my chin on the seat in front of me so Sam and Dean's shoulders were on the either side of my face.

"You said that three times already," Dean said, eyes on the road.

"I know it's just...it feels amazing going out on a hunt again. The three Hunt-ket-eers. Get it?" I chuckled at my own joke.

Dean shook his head like he was disappointed at my life choices.

"Hey, what was the last thing you hunted alone?" Sam asked curiously with a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you asking it like that?"

"Honestly, it's hard to picture you..." he was making all sorts of hand gestures.

"...On a serious hunt?" Dean continued fro him, eyeing Sam's hands.

"Yeah."

I felt my throat tighten a little. Nothing more gave me anxiety than thinking about my life period between my dad's death and meeting Sam and Dean.

"You," I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean _before_ us. What kind of things did you hunt?"

I sat up right and crossed my arms. It looked like I was thinking hard, when actually I was trying to calm myself and push away the sudden uncomfortableness I felt.

"It was mostly vampires, really. And a few wolves, some witches, a wendigo at some point...hm...never hunted a ghost before, and _not _going to...What else is there?"

"Demons?" Sam said it like it was obvious.

I tilted my head. "I actually little believed in demons before I started researching about you two. I don't even think my _dad_ hunted a demon before."

"Seriously?" Dean said, turning to look at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, absently looking at the road in front of us. I let out a small laugh. "And _Angels_. Ha! My dad would've laughed till the_ end of time_ at the idea of _angels_."

"Yeah. Took Dean almost a _week_ to believe Cas was real." Dean laughed quietly to himself and shook his head.

"Guy was a freak," he said.

"How about you?" I asked Sam.

"Well," he took a breath and raised his hand and put on his lap again before saying, "I figured if there's bad then there's good, right? If demons exist, then it would make sense that angels exist."

I thought about it. "That cute." I finally said. Dean snorted and looked sideways at Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

There was ten different papers in front of me listing all the activities and things four missing kids did in the last year of their life. I was alone at the motel room, and I was this close to losing my mind. It was late in the day and we still hadn't progressed at all in the case. Sam and Dean were out questioning the kids' parents and authorities, but Sam came back first.

I heard him pull up in the parking space with the car he was "borrowing" before he unlocked the door. He greeted me by nodding his pursed lips at me.

"Well?" I asked hopefully. "Did you find anything?"

Sam took off his blazer and threw it on the bed. He sat on the edge making the cheap mattress sink a little under his weight. He sighed. "Not really."

I clicked my tongue. The door lock clicked again and Dean walked in with lunch in his hands.

"Sup losers, brought you some grub."

The three of us sat on the table I was just working on and started unwrapping our food.

"So what'd you find about the two kids?" Sam asked Dean mid chew.

"They have nothing in common," he dipped his sandwich in hummus. "Except for dick parents."

"Both families?" I asked.

"Yeah, complete dicks. It barely mattered that their kids were gone, just kept telling me stuff they _didn't_ do when they were alive."

"_Dicks_," I said, horrified.

"That's funny, the girl's mom I talked to was _also_ a complete dick."

"How?"

"One of them kept saying that she brought this on herself, one kept saying that she knew her daughter was the 'odd' one in the family."

"But that can't be all that we have. The five victims all have bad parents, that's it?"

"Hey, what does ROS stand for?" Sam asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's not like a texting thing with your friends or something?" I looked at him flatly.

"Right. You don't have-I mean you just-your age sort of-"

"What's ROS?" Dean rescued Sam.

"I saw it a few times at the girl's house. It was on her pictures, some of her stuff..."

"I saw that too." Dean said. He shrugged, "Maybe it's a cult."

"Or a fat camp." I said. I was reading it off Sam's phone.

"Hey, where'd you-"

"Blazer."

"How'd you know my-"

"Please, Sam."

"Why don't you use your own?" he said in annoyed tone.

"Because I bought mine back in 2009. Anyway. This is a fat camp and right here are the names of all the 'Rays of Sunshine'. ROS. The camp is called Sunshine Kids. And they call their kids Rays-"

"We get it."

"Yeah.. and surprise, surprise, all three victims' names are listed here. _God_, those poor children..."

"But none of the kids were fat," Dean argued.

Sam looked like he was lost in a horrifying thought. "Fat camps are one of the few affordable camps that people could throw their kids in for eight weeks. That's why."

"Oh." I felt my stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot. I _hated, _with a burning passion, careless parents. It wasn't fair.

"You know what that means..." Dean said, taking his last bite and clapping the crumbs off his hands.

"We're going undercover." Sam continued.

"But how are we going to go as? FBI?"

"Well..." Dean looked apologetically at me, then at Sam, then Sam turned to look apologetically at me too.

My mouth fell open. "_Excuse me?!" _I gasped. "You can't possibly _believe_ I'm going to let you make me-"

"It's not because of your weight or anything-" Dean started.

"I _know _that, dipstick!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Eliza you're young enough to pass as a sixteen year old, it's going to be for only a week-" Sam tried to reason.

"No," I crossed my arms. "It's not fair. No. No way!"

"Oh, stop being a baby." Dean said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not being a baby! You don't know what it's like in those camps!"

He raised his eyebrows. "And you do?"

"No, but it's probably horrible..."

"We have no other cover for this."

"Forest rangers, hello! We could be forest rangers! Funny hats and everything..."

"And why would we hang out at a fat camp for a few weeks?"

"I don't care," I muttered, I knew I was defeated. Then I hand an idea. "Fine. I'll be fat Sally for a few weeks. But...I have one condition."

* * *

"Hi, my name is Dean and this is Sam." Dean introduced himself.

I elbowed Dean. He sighed and spoke through his teeth.

"And this is Sally...our _daughter_," he spat the last word. He looked like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on him and he couldn't do anything about it. The old woman sitting at the front desk for Sunshine Kids looked dreamily at our little happy family. I actually had to bite my tongue from giggling like crazy. I felt his hand squeeze mine a lot harder than what is gentle.

"Well," the woman said excitedly, "we definitely have lots of room for Sally. I'm sure she'll love it here."

"I'm sure too." I said cheekily with a fat smile. I noticed the teddy bears they were selling on the counter. "Wow! Are those for sale?"

"Oh, yes. They are a bit pricey but they are meant to raise money for renovations around the camp. They cost fifty dollars each. But imagine all the good that will come out of it." She smiled at me warmly.

"Daddy," I turned to Dean. "Will you _please _buy this for me?" I bit my smile at Dean's expression. He looked like he was trying to kill me with his eyes.

"No." he said curtly, and looked away from me.

I turned to pout at Sam. Sam gave me his mega bitch face and spoke through his teeth.

"Honey."

Dean replied through his teeth too. "Darling," he snarled.

"Just buy her the toy."

"No." They were both glaring at each other and I was in the middle absolutely filled with mirth at what I caused.

"Oh, you even have nicknames for each other!" The woman squealed happily, completely unaware of the intense staring competition they were having. "This is so adorable, you're very lucky to have such handsome daddies young lady."

I sighed at her. "I know, I give thanks every day for blessing me with such adorable fathers. I just _love_ them." I pinched both their cheeks at the same time. Dean roughly stepped on my toes.

"But I am confused about something."

"Mm?" I asked.

"How old were you two when you adopted her?" Crap, we didn't plan for that question.

"W-well..." Sam started, but I was way ahead of him.

"What?" I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm _adopted?_ Dad? Dad? Is this true?" I turned to Dean, who grabbed me in a very tight, uncomfortable embrace and scolded the woman.

"How could you! We did not have that conversation yet! There, there _Sally_," he patted me with a little too much force. I wailed like a baby. "Shh..." Then in a low voice so only I could hear, "I will _murder _you." I giggled into his leather jacket.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"I think you've done enough," Sam said. "Just give us the application letters before I ask to speak to your manager."

"O-of course." She handed us a letter and led us to the waiting room, still looking at us apologetically. When we were alone, I poked Sam with my elbow.

"Look at you being all protective daddy. "

"Shut up. I can't believe we actually let you talk us into this."

I shook my head. "Me neither honestly, you guys are dumb."

"Hey, you two wanna help me figure this out?" Dean said angrily, motioning to the pile of papers we had to fill.

* * *

The lady then showed me and my "family" to the place where I'd be sleeping. It was in a molding cabin with six other kids and three bunk beds.

"Here is your bed, dear. You have your own cabinet to put your clothes in, there's extra room if you need any. Don't be shy to ask."

"That's-" I started, but Dean cut me off.

"Where are the rest of the kids?"

She checked the clipboard in her hands. "Let's see, she's with group B, and the schedule says they should be finishing up with the yoga instructor."

_"Yoga instructor?" _I repeated. I was about as flexible as a wooden table.

"Oh yes, yoga is very important for your body's physical and mental well being. It's a vital part of the daily schedule here, I'm sure you'll learn to love it." I gave her a fake smile and then glared at Sam and Dean who were trying to hide their laughter.

"I think you should change and go catch up with them right now! The quicker you start the quicker you'll get comfortable here."

My stomach started churning. Perfect. _Yoga. _I was going to do _yoga. _I hated my life, and I made sure it was obvious on my face.

"What's wrong honey?" Dean asked mockingly, but to the woman he probably looked like a concerned father. "Do you want us to come with you on your first day?"

I glared at him as if to say, _don't you dare. _But the woman interrupted.

"Oh no, all parents are required to sit with the camp psychologist right when they get here."

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, it's mandatory. He'll just ask a few questions about her childhood, her school, any traumatic experiences, things of the sort. That way we could prepare the best possible way that you could work with the camp at home to help her overcome her eating disorders. He's a very friendly person, I'm sure you won't have any problems with him. Especially because you seem like such a well rounded couple." I let out a really, really, loud laugh. The woman turned to me with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry-!" I said between my laughs. "Very..._well..rounded..couple!" _I burst. "It doesn't get funnier than that!" I said bitterly, making sure Sam and Dean understood I was referring to their not-so-healthy co-dependent relationship.

They both looked at me flatly. Then with an evil smirk, Dean turned to the woman to ask, "Do you have any plastic wraps for the mattresses? Little angel here has a problem keeping it in at night."

My mouth fell open in shock. He did not just..."Dad has a problem with alcohol. He doesn't think we see it, but we do. Everyday. Please tell the psychologist that it concerns me." I crossed my arms without breaking eye contact with Dean.

The woman got flustered a bit, taken aback by my sudden openness. "I-I will certainly bring that to his attention, sure, I'll do my best." She eyed Dean from the corner of her eyes and then she looked up at me with concern.

"She has a wild interest in fifty year old men. It concerns _me_. Her principal is getting a restraining order against her." Dean blurted. The woman started blinking rapidly and pushed her glasses back, trying to comprehend what Dean just said.

Sam switched his feet uncomfortably. Then he started with a nervous laugh, "He's uh..he's kidding-"

"Dad spends most of his income on internet porn!"

"Oh, dear!" The woman said, turning to Dean with a horrified expression. But Dean wasn't paying attention to her, he was glaring at me.

"She spends her free time at nursing homes in hopes of getting some!" I gasped.

"Okay, that was _definitely _ a joke, I swear-" Sam started apologetically, but I cut him off.

"He likes his stupid car way too much and calls it baby more than his own husband!" The woman looked appalled at Dean.

"That's not true..." He said nervously to her but then he shouted, "She thinks she has magic powers!"

"He thinks his husband was possessed by Lucifer!"

"She thinks demons are after her best friend!"

"He thinks he stopped the apocalypse!"

"She thinks her best friend is a prophet of The Lord!"

"He thinks his best friend is an angel of The Lord!"

"She hits herself when she's angry-"

"He hates dogs!"

"She thinks vampires are real!"

"He thinks it's his job to sadistically kill every vampire in existence!"

"It _is _my job!"

"They're not all evil!"

"She tried committing suicide a few times." He smirked at me victoriously.

I didn't know what to do. He took me by surprise, I didn't think he'd stoop so low. I was shocked for a second but then I blurted out, _"He beats me!" _

* * *

"Do you know why we're all here today?"

The psychologist was a man that looked like he was fresh out of college. He wore a sweater vest and a plaid shirt, with glasses that were too big for his face and his hair was combed to the side.

The lady said that if Sam, Dean, and I didn't go see the psychologist, she wasn't going to let me stay and might even call social services. We were sitting in three seats next to each other across from the psychologist.

"Usually I only do parental consulting, but it looks like you've upset very much or else she'd never send you here."

"This is all just a big misunderstanding-" Dean started sheepishly.

"No, don't listen to him!" suddenly burst. She was still standing in the doorway and we didn't even know it. "He's a porn addict and he thinks his husband is possessed by lucifer. Good heavens, I think I'm going to get you my church's card-" she turned to walk out of the room.

" , I don't think that would be neccessar-ah." The psychologist started, but she'd already left. He turned to us with a polite smile.

"She's always handing out church cards." He turned to reach for his notepad on the desk behind him, and by doing so he revealed a huge unnaturally blue splotch on the side of his neck. I saw Sam and Dean turn to each other to exchange a look, but then the psychologist said, "Shall we start?"

* * *

Sam did most of the talking, Dean and I couldn't say anything because he made us swear to keep our mouthes shut before we walked in.

The psychologist, , then decided that we needed more therapy sessions and that I had to go to him three times a week. Two of them were going to be just me and him. _Perfect. _Because that's exactly what I was missing-someone to tell me how messed up my head actually was.

I missed the yoga class, at least, _thank god. _I said my goodbyes to my "family" before going to lunch with the rest of the kids. I cursed my life when I saw that we had two options-veggie burger and salad or tuna and salad. I took a water bottle and sat down at an empty table, thinking of all the ways I could get back at Sam and Dean for making me do this.

_'A fat camp?' _Kevin texted back.

_'Yeah. A fat camp. -_-' _

_'You just came out of like an entire week of starvation. How'd they even let you in__?' _

_'It's not really a fat camp...more like a rehab center for people with eating disorders. Apparently I have anorexia and bulimia.' _

_'I'm so sorry.' _

_'Thank you. Dean and I got sent to a psychologist because we argued a bit in front of the head lady here.' _

_'No way.' _

_'Yeah. Sam and Dean are also a gay couple...'_

_'WHAT! CAN I COME?'_

_'lol I wish. :('_

_'Oh c'mon, there's got to be like one person you could talk to.'_

_'And what do you want me to talk to them about? The last demon I exorcised__?__ It doesn't matter anyway. The more I focus on this hunt the quicker I'll be out of here. There's mold _everywhere._'_

_'You could be less murderous maybe. Just look around. Maybe you might even find a serial killer buddy.' _

_'Thanks.'_

_'No prob.'_

_'I was being sarcastic, dickbag.'_

_'I love you too.' _

I smiled and closed my phone. I took a look around like Kevin said, and...wow.

Everyone around me was weird. They were just...off. They looked like they were all moving in slow motion, I had to actually rub my eyes and take another look. The girl to my left was unzipping her lunch bag for a minute now. The boy across from her had his spoon in mid air, his mouth hanging slightly open. Almost all of the kids had droopy eyes and drooling mouths. How did I not notice this before?

"Hi, are you Sally?" I turned to see who interrupted my horrifying realization.

I ripped my eyes away from the chubby kid who was trying so hard to open his milk carton."Yeah...hey." The girl who was looking down at me was...cute. She had a blonde head with a jumpy pony tail, perfect freckles, a small nose, and a welcoming smile.

"The nurse needs to see you."

I started to get up. "Nurse?"

"Yeah, everyone on their first day gets an evaluation by the nurse. She-"

But all I saw was her arm. I grabbed it and studied it; there was a huge splotch of blue that covered her bicep, just like 's.

"What is this?" I asked, horror obvious on my face.

She tried to pull her arm away shyly, but I gripped it tight. "I-It's normal. We have to take shots so we won't get the virus."

"What virus?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"There's this virus going around in the forest. All the animals are getting sick from it, so they just injected us with this vaccine to be safe. That's actually why I came to call you. Your parents probably signed the release form...It's fine, really. We all took it."

"Well that's a load of crap," I muttered. "What's with the blue?"

She shrugged. "They said it's a regular reaction to the vaccine."

The brain dead kid I was watching started pouring milk down his shirt. "Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" I snapped my attention back to her. "Sure, fine." She started leading me out of the cafeteria.

When we walked into the hallway, there was a group of kids hanging up some flyers. Except they were hanging it at a speed that was unnaturally slow. They also had blotches of blue on their arms and had droopy eyes and open mouths.

"Doesn't all this seem strange to you?" I asked the pretty blonde girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is a bit...slow."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just another side affect. Should disappear in a few weeks."

I gave her a cheesy smile. "Of course. When did you take your shot?"

"Just a minute ago. Don't worry, the nurse knows what she's doing."

"Oh I'm not worried," I muttered sarcastically. The girl suddenly stopped in front of a room.

"J...usssssssst g...o iiii...n." The zombie-ness must've caught up to her.

I did my best not to touch her and nodded, "Okay, thank you! I could find my own way now. Oh, you're...drooling...never mind." I quickly ducked into the room before she had a chance to try to say anything.

The room was small and quiet, and had that stomach churning doctor-office smell. There was a receptionist at the desk so I rushed to go talk to her.

"Hey, hi. So, um..there's this _shot_-"

"Yes it is required, sweet heart." She said with a big smile.

"No, I was just wonder if I _had_ to take it-"

"Yes, it's required honey." She said again. I looked at her really, and she too looked like she was having whatever the kids were having.

"Is there a problem, honey?"

"What, n-no. No. I'll just go..." I pointed to the seats.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"You're up, Mark." said the woman who must've been the nurse. My heart gave a small pang when Mark looked no more than about seven years old.

"I just got my mom to sign the release form," he said, pushing his crooked glasses back and handing the nurse a paper.

"Thank you sunshine. Ready to take the vaccine?" He nodded uneasily and then she took his hand and led him to the only room visible to the rest of the waiting room.

"Except this is no regular vaccine." I got up and walked to the window and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello? Hello!" I hissed, he wasn't paying attention to me, I could hear him laughing about something in the car with Dean. "Sam!"

"Hey, having fun at camp?"

"You have to come get me right now!" I whispered urgently, smiling at the nurse at the desk who peeked up at me. I turned around quickly and pretended to notice something in the window.

"Oh come on, it's like your first day there-"

"No, no, listen to me!" I tried to keep my panicked voice as low as possible, but it wasn't really working. "This stopped being funny a long time ago! There's something going on here, something weird and sick-"

"I know, that's why you're there."

"_WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN!" _I shouted unintentionally and turned to smile at the lady again before continuing. "They are giving us shots, something about a vaccine-"

Sam finally started taking me seriously. "What?"

"Yes, and they're turning the kids into brain dead zombies! I don't know how or why but every kid already took it. And it leaves a big blue mark after, too. Remember ? He probably took the shot."

He was quiet for a bit. "Zee, whatever you do, do _not _let them inject you, you hear?"

"Really? Why? I thought it would be a good idea to join the zombie club." I rolled my eyes.

"We're on our way. Don't let them-"

"Sally Stevenson?" My heart skipped a beat. I quickly shut the phone and shoved it in my pocket before turning to the nurse.

"Yes?" I said with a sweet smile.

"You could step in my office, sunshine."

I gave a nervous laugh. "You sure? I'm not really-"

"Wha...are you afraid of needles?" She said it like I was hiding an embarrassing secret. She gave me a weird smile and tilted her head at me. The nurse then tucked the file of papers she was holding under her arm and started walking towards me at a surprisingly fast pace for a woman her height. I subconsciously backed away from her until the window was at my back.

"N-No, I just prefer not to-okay." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'll be completely gentle." That sounded a lot more creepy to me then it normally would have.

"Hey, but all the other kids went to that room-" I interjected. She was pulling me to the last room down the hall.

"You're special." There was something odd about the way she said "special" and it made my heart start up.

"No, I'm actually not special at all. I'm bland actually, very bland and boring. Is it really creepy and dark in here or is it just me?" I said nervously. The room was pitch black. I suddenly didn't feel her hand around me anymore and heard the door slam shut.

"Hello? Where'd you go?" I started spinning around frantically, searching for her. I couldn't see anything in the darkness and I couldn't hear anything anymore. "This is feeling a lot like Texas Chainsaw and it's not making me feel any better." I muttered.

"Dammnit, where are you Sam?" I swore, feeling around the walls for a light switch.

I felt someone brush my hair. I quickly spun around at the movement and called, "Who's there?" But obviously no one answered. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck and then heavy numbness started coursing through my body.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, slapping my hand to where my neck hurt. "Ah, dammit!" My knees started to feel weak and they couldn't support me anymore; I fell to the floor. "My...daddies..." I slurred. "Will...beat...you...up."

And then everything went black.

* * *

(W/N): Cliffhanger! I know I suck. But don't worry, I mostly completed the next chapter, only a few finishing touches left. As always, please don't forget to review, it means the world to me and may you smile big, always.


End file.
